Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth
by Mortally Insane
Summary: Origins story line followed. MCousland/all and adventures, new stuff added. Char. changes/progressions. Starts lighter, will progress to more darker times/themes. Shifting focus/perspectives w/characters. Adult oriented, violence, sex etc. Restarted Feb11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Bioware's stuff is Bioware's stuff etc. etc.

Author notes below each chapter w/explanations on certain topics, events as needed. Mostly following major plot points or changes.

* * *

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 1

* * *

A low, muffled groan escaped from the mouth of a beautiful elven chambermaid. She was face first, firmly pressed up against a stone wall in the back of the upstairs broom closet. Her tiny hands were held against the cold stone by a larger, more worn pair, holding them both, palms flat. The body attached to those worn hands pressed into hers from behind. Her petite lips smiled, then giggled, as those worn hands began to move back, snaking down her small body slowly, deliberately. A slight gasp was elicited when those hands darted up her shirt, cupping her perky breasts.

Aedan Cousland, second son to Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever, was a surprisingly busy man these days.

He had woke early this morning, unusual of late, anticipation and a sense of dread hitting him immediately.

Today was the day he was to assume command of the castle, and in effect the Teyrnir, while his father and older brother, Fergus, went off to war.

Not that he doubted his abilities. Far from it. In fact, most considered him somewhat arrogant in this regard, including his own family.

He had been squired at a relatively young age, shortly before his 19th birthday, a full year early by most standards. He had even been bonded with a Mabari as a boy of 16, far too young by most counts. Many had even considered his prowess with a sword to have already been amongst the best in the country while still technically a child at 17. Adults had even barred him from competing in competitions prior to his 18th birthday for fear of being embarrassed.

No, assuming command was not what worried him.

He just did not want to do it. At all.

He really hated governing, and could barely stand many of the other nobles, much less having to interact with them regularly while his father and brother were away. He should be the one going to fight the darkspawn with his father, not Fergus.

"We will serve you while the Teyrn is away!" Giggled the small elven chambermaid.

Aedan laughed quietly at her while his hands removed her skirt. He pressed her up against the wall and lifted her slightly.

The girl let out a loud moan. Aedan lifted her back into him, then forward again towards the wall.

Some things never changed.

Squired to a friend of his father, a lord in Cumberland, he had been away from Highever for almost four years, returning only three months ago. Ferelden was much as it was when he left of course. Change had always come slowly to the small, distant country on the southern end of Thedas.

He had been bored inside of two days after returning. He had competed in a few tournaments, practiced swordsmanship with the troops and toured his father's lands since, but he missed the camaraderie of being a part of a fighting unit. Nevarra and the Free Marches always offered such opportunities, and he had partaken in them, earning himself praise and quite a reputation.

Respected by fellow soldiers and the lords for which he had fought, he was feared greatly by those counted as enemies.

He had also made something of a name for himself in other ways while gone as well.

He smiled deviously at the elf as she looked back into his dark green eyes over her shoulder. She leaned in closer to him and he kissed her. Then he pushed her harder against the wall. She shrieked a little so Aedan put a hand over her mouth lest they were discovered. The girl squirmed away and put his fingers into her mouth as she glared back at him. Aedan pushed her harder against the wall as she whimpered under his assault.

Yes, his fighting skills, incredibly impressive when he had left, were greatly improved now at 23. He was considered something of an up and coming legend amongst the nobility where martial prowess was concerned. But he was not without fault. And those faults had caught up with him while away.

Squires, it was agreed by lords across most nations, would serve a lord for a minimum of five years. More was not unusual, less was unheard of.

Aedan had not quite made it to four years, leaving one month prior to that mark.

He quickly turned the elf around to face him and lifted her off the ground, setting her back against the wall gently. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as her eyes opened wide and mouth hung open slightly. He moved a hand up to her pretty face, lightly brushing the beautiful red hair that had fallen over her face out of the way so he could see her blue eyes with his.

The girl smiled brightly at him. He smiled back.

There had been indiscretions. One noble's wife. A daughter, here and there. The servants had apparently not counted. Not that he considered it his fault. He was not the pursuer. Well, except for that one time, but it mattered little.

He had been told that under the circumstances, it would be best for him to return to Ferelden early.

Apparently, some of the nobles were actively plotting to have him killed. Brash and uncaring at first, he had relented, lest it backfire on his family, and boarded a ship for Highever.

His parents were surprised to find him back so soon. Surprised, and not too happy.

He moved his hands beneath the elven girl, grabbing her bottom and bringing her even closer. He closed his eyes, concentrating. He opened them quickly and nodded to her, kissing her lightly then drawing back. She understood and responded by wrapping both arms around his back, pulling him into her, not wanting to let go. Aedan, initially hesitant, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

The girl muffled her loud moans into his mouth as she went limp, then tensed around him. She bit at his shoulder to keep from screaming. Aedan relented right after her, grunting into her cute, pointed ear. The girl pulled his face to hers and devoured him with a fiery kiss as he finished inside her.

Breathing heavily, he set her down gently and she slumped to the floor. Aedan sat down next to her, pants at his ankles and sweating lightly.

The elven girl crawled back atop him and sat in his lap, straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him again for some time.

"Thank you my lord." She giggled.

Aedan laughed at her. "No. Thank you Anaya."

The elf leaned into him again. Pressing her small body into his as she caught her breath. Her head rested against his chest.

Aedan had little time really, his father and some guests awaited, but he would make time for some things. He put his arms around her.

He sighed aloud. The elven girl, Anaya, looked at him.

"Are you alright my lord?"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised and stupid grin on his face. "My lord?"

She smiled back at him. "You never know. Someone could be listening at the door."

He rolled his eyes. _That would be all I need. _"I'm fine. And only in public my dear. Only in public." She gently slid off him onto the floor beside him.

Anaya was relatively new to the castle, so she was not present before he had left. There had been a few others of course, mostly when younger. He'd always been quite fond of the elven girls in the castle. Some had returned that fondness. Aedan had been particularly careful with all of them, more for their sake instead of his. After all, nobles frolicking with servants, elves to boot, was simply not done.

He rather liked her though. Quite a bit actually. She had spirit, fire, and was quite daring at times. Uncharacteristic in most elves from what he had seen. Of course it did not hurt that she was gorgeous with her long red hair, and bright blue eyes. Her ears stuck out slightly, giving her a cute appeal that was irresistible.

He watched her as she stood, glistening from a light sweat. She cleaned herself quickly and started to put her clothes back on. _I have to be more careful with her. For both of us. _

"Are you staying in the castle tonight?"

She looked down to him. "No. My parents house in the city. I have three days coming. My sister's family is visiting from Denerim."

Aedan knew she meant the Alienage and not the city. Highever had one as well, but it was less distinct and much more open then what amounted to a prison in Denerim. His father had done far better with elven-human relations than any other place in Ferelden, but peoples still tended to want to live near their own.

He stood and began dressing himself. She looked up at him. Watching him closely as she finished.

She, like most of the females in the castle, regardless of race, found the second Cousland boy irresistible. His chiseled face, rugged after four years away, was framed by long, dark hair. He tied it back on occasion but usually left it free. It gave him a wild quality most Ferelden nobility would never possess or want. He was also larger than most men, and towered over elves, but was still lean and muscled.

She looked up at his face as he put on the last of his clothing.

But it was those eyes. Piercing and intense. An odd, dark green color. They commanded men and called to women. Both captivating and fear inducing, they bore through whomever they looked at.

When they had first looked at her, she had simply melted. Never before that moment had she even contemplated letting a human touch her. Much less a noble. The stories she had heard were awful. Fear inducing even.

But not with Aedan. He had simply looked at her as he passed in the hallway. He had even turned to watch her as she went by. She had turned as well, then blushed. He had smiled at her and nodded, then went on his way. A perfect gentlemen, to an elven servant no less. She had been quite captivated, and very curious.

It hadn't taken long after that as they continuously encountered one another, talking and then flirting. She had found him quite different from what she expected of a human noble.

She knew that she should not have even considered it. That her parents would disown her if they found out, and that his would likely send her away, were a given. Not to mention the fact she was recently engaged to a nice elven boy from the Alienage.

But something about him was like a flame. And she was a moth.

She had dived right in. Willingly.

"Should I stay?" She smiled suggestively to him.

Aedan shook his head and put a hand to the small of her back. "No, no. Of course not. There will be time." He grabbed her behind and gave it a squeeze. "Enjoy your family. In fact, I've got to see to mine now."

She gave him a brief kiss and moved to the door, peaking out to check for anyone. She turned and smiled at him again. "Three days? Right here?"

He laughed. "Go. I'll be here."

Anaya ran out the door and down the hallway, passing the Teyrna and her two human friends. She nodded to the pretty elven girl with them. She looked like she wanted to talk, but she was late. Her parents expected her an hour ago and her sister's family would likely already be here.

Anaya smiled to herself at the reason why. It was her fault of course. She had ambushed him, dragging him into the closet.

She shook her head to herself as she entered the servants quarters, scanning the room and finding herself alone. She quickly removed her smallclothes and tossed them into her wash pile. They were soaked. She made a mental note to be more careful, a pregnancy would be good for no one. Especially with her marriage coming soon.

She flopped back on the bed, groaning. Marriage. An arranged one to boot was not her choice but elves really had no say. It was tradition.

A light rap on the door caused her to rise. As she approached the door, she could not help but wonder if she would be more happy as a Aedan's mistress instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 1

* * *

Aedan walked into the throne room and frowned.

He saw the guest his father was entertaining. Arl Rendon Howe. The Arl of Amaranthine. Howe was his father's most important vassal. Obviously they would be riding off to war together this day.

Aedan glanced around and saw several of the Arl's men in the room. Two eyed him as he entered. He glared back and both looked away quickly.

Aedan did not like Rendon Howe. At all. He thought him an ass. A devious and deceitful ass of a man who bore watching in his opinion.

It was safe to say the elder Howe disliked Aedan as well. The Arl had three children, two of which had something of a history with him.

Thomas, the oldest, and now at his father's castle in Amaranthine, was a childhood friend. Two years older than Aedan, he had grown meaner as he hit his later teen years. One day, visiting castle Highever with his father, Aedan had found him trying to force himself on one of the serving girls. Aedan had lost it. He had nearly beaten Thomas to death. He had not seen nor heard from him since, and the issue was never formally broached between the families after at all.

Delilah was two years younger than Aedan, and quite pretty. Much had been made of the two of them marrying one day. Aedan had no desire to marry her of course, despite her beauty. He found her rather boring to be honest. So he had largely ignored her, at first. This infuriated the girl and she treated him horribly as a result. She had softened somewhat after the Thomas incident, the only Howe in agreement with Aedan's response as she had been present as well. It had caused a rift in her family, and even brought them closer for a brief time, but Aedan had left for Cumberland shortly after and they had lost touch.

Nathaniel was the middle child and only a few months younger than Aedan. He was rarely around when younger, often sickly as a child. He recovered as he grew and took to hunting and tracking. He was renowned for his bowmanship and was currently in Kirkwall serving as a squire himself. Aedan and Nathaniel had always had a certain amount of respect towards one another, but were never friendly.

The elder Howe, and Aedan's father, saw him approach.

"Ah. Pup."

Aedan noticeably winced at his nickname. He'd grown tired of it years ago. His father used it often, probably because he knew Aedan hated it.

The Cousland boys had a tendency to be less than serious with some things. And to goad each other whenever possible.

"Father." He turned to Howe and nodded stiffly. "Arl Howe."

The man nodded back and smiled. "Good to see you lad. My daughter sends her best, she's been asking about you of late."

Aedan smirked slightly at the opportunity that presented itself. He could not resist bating the man.

"Oh, perhaps I should write to her. Have her visit while you're away. I could use the company." The implication was clear of course, though he had no intention of doing so. He respected Delilah for standing up to her father concerning Thomas, and he would never hurt the girl.

Her father of course did not know that.

The elder Cousland winced slightly while Howe straightened a little. He looked angry, briefly, but it quickly passed.

"Yes...well, perhaps...You are looking rather well I see."

"I'm always well your lordship." He looked deadpan at the man, eyes boring into him. "Always."

His father cleared his throat. He was aware Aedan disliked Howe, but was clearly surprised he was so openly showing it. Aedan turned to him.

"You needed me father?"

"Yes pup. As you know you are to take command after Fergus and I have gone..."

Aedan interrupted. "Fergus should stay. I should be going father."

Bryce sighed. "No. Your brother goes...Aedan we've discussed this..." The use of his first name, something his father rarely did, was indication that the matter was closed for debate. Aedan reluctantly acquiesced.

"Very well then. I'll stay."

"Good. Now, we have another visitor..." Two guards brought in a man, almost as tall as Aedan. He wore long white, robe covered, armor and carried a sword and dagger on his back. The man clearly had seen much battle as he walked with a certain air of skill and confidence born only of vast experience. Not to mention success.

Howe spoke first, clearly surprised. "My lord. You did not tell me we had a Grey Warden present."

Bryce turned to him. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. I'm just at a disadvantage. There are certain...protocols involved."

The man approached and waved the discussion off. Bryce turned to Aedan and introduced the new guest.

"Pup, this is Duncan, a Grey Warden. He will be staying here for a few days. Please see that he has everything he needs and is treated with the utmost respect."

The man nodded to Aedan and turned to the Teyrn. "I require no special attention your lordship, but thank you."

Aedan studied him. A Grey Warden. They were warriors of legend. Worthy men and women, handpicked to battle darkspawn. Respected and feared on the battlefield, though perhaps not of late. He found himself wondering why this man was here and not in the south already.

"You know of the Grey Wardens pup?"

"Of course. Great warriors of legend." He nodded to Duncan. "I am at your disposal warden."

Duncan nodded back. "Most kind. With the darkspawn forming in the south, I find myself searching for new recruits here. I should not be too long."

Thoughts immediately formed in Aedan's head. "Who were you to test warden?"

His father answered, wary of the look in his son's eyes. "Ser Gilmore is to be tested."

Duncan added. "Yes. Though if I may say so your lordship, your son here is fine candidate as well."

The Teyrn looked agitated. "Yes, well perhaps, but I've not so many children that I'll willingly send them off in such a manner Duncan. Unless of course you wish to invoke the right?"

"No, no." The man was holding up a hand to placate the Teyrn. "We are not at that point your lordship."

Howe interjected. "So you believe this may actually be a Blight then?"

Duncan turned to him. "Perhaps. The darkspawn numbers swell in the south. Though an Archdemon has not been sighted of yet. Still..." He let the implications hang in the air.

Aedan was curious. "How many darkspawn?"

Duncan looked serious. "Thousands. Perhaps tens of thousands. Increasing every day."

Aedan turned to his father. "I really should be going."

His father shook his head. "No. The king is already there and armies have been sent. Stability is needed back here. You know your duty. And we have already discussed this pup." His father gave him a look that said drop it.

Aedan frowned but nodded. "I shall see to it. No need to worry."

"Good. Now...go find your brother for me, send him here. We have preparations to make before we depart."

Aedan nodded to the Arl then turned to Duncan. "I should like to speak with you later if there is time warden."

"Of course." The dark haired warden replied. "I look forward to it."

Aedan looked at his father, who clearly did not look forward to it. He knew his son, and knew the life of a Grey Warden, once explained fully to him, would appeal to him greatly. He had feared this.

Aedan gave his father a pat on the shoulder and turned to walk out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 1

* * *

"My lord!"

Aedan stopped walking and turned.

"Ser Gilmore." He nodded to the man as he caught up.

"My lord, it seems your hound is at it in the larder again. The Teyrna requests you retrieve him."

Aedan sighed. "Fantastic." His thoughts briefly lapsed to a time not too long ago when he was going at it in the larder. That was many, many weeks ago though. He turned back to Gilmore. "Okay, I'll get him."

Aedan set off towards the kitchens. Gilmore set in step beside him. Aedan looked over, eyebrow raised. "Are you to follow me to assure I do my task Ser Gilmore?"

The knight explained. "Well..your lordship, the Teyrna, she..."

Aedan chuckled a little, understanding immediately. "Fine. Fine. I understand that. My mother can be...Well, let's just go get him."

Ser Gilmore nodded. "I have a question my lord, if I may?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Word travels that a Grey Warden is present."

"It's true. There is one here. Duncan is his name. He's come to test you actually."

"Maker's breath! Really!"

Aedan looked over at him, surprised by his reaction. Gilmore looked ready to apologize but Aedan waved it off as the knight misunderstood his gaze.

Gilmore continued. "I can scarcely believe it. I'm truly honored."

Aedan looked at the man as they rounded a corner to the kitchens. "What do you know of their tests by the way?"

"Not much my lord. Much of the warden lore is secret. Of course most are aware of their exploits during Blights and such, from the tales, but few seem to know anything about how wardens are chosen."

Aedan nodded in thought. "Strange after so long. It's been what...well over a thousand years now."

"True. I never thought of it that way to be honest." Gilmore looked pensive for a second. "Still, quite an honor. He is not going to test you my lord? I would have thought for certain you were his target."

Aedan frowned a bit. "It seems he may have intended that but...my father has objections. Not to mention my mother..."

Gilmore nodded his understanding. "Would you choose to become a warden my lord?"

Aedan thought for a second. His initial answer would have been absolutely, but the more he thought on it, the more questions he wanted to ask first. Still, he found the concept appealing.

"I believe I would Ser Gilmore. Though I've as many questions as you it seems."

They both pushed through the door into the kitchen.

His old nanny, Nan as she was still called, was screaming at two elves. The male Aedan could not place, the female was named Seryna. She smiled shyly at Aedan as he approached. Aedan smiled back and flicked his eyes towards the larder, winking at her.

The girl blushed bright red.

Nan caught on and turned to him swiftly. "You! Your bleeding dog is running rampant in here again. He should be put down!"

Aedan, normally impassive, especially towards Nan, did not like that at all but held his tongue.

Nan continued. "I'm cooking for hundreds before they leave and I can't even get into me own larder. Get your fool dog!"

Aedan nodded and smiled to her. "As you wish." He turned to the larder and pushed open the door.

His Mabari war hound, Tiberius, was sniffing the ground, with intent. He did not even pay attention to Aedan when he entered, aside from barking a few times.

Aedan immediately drew his sword. Gilmore looked shocked.

"What is it?"

"He's agitated. Something's here."

Gilmore, not doubting the bond between master and Mabari, did the same.

Not two seconds after, a whole horde of large rats came scurrying from every corner of the room.

The hound launched into them, biting and clawing at will, while Gilmore and Aedan calmly dispatched the others.

"Maker's breath! They must be fleeing all the way up here from the Wilds. Big ones aren't they?"

Aedan nodded and knelt, petting Tiberius. The dog was now happy to see him. Aedan pushed his head away as he tried to lick him. He was covered in rat guts and blood. Aedan grabbed a few loose towels and cleaned him off quickly.

Gilmore continued. "It's like the beginning of some bad adventure novel." He cleaned off his sword and sheathed it. He turned to Aedan. "Shall I inform the Teyrna?"

Aedan shook his head no. "I will. Go get ready for the warden. I'll see you later."

The knight nodded his thanks and departed.

Aedan rubbed Tiberius behind his ears. "Good boy."

He looked around the room. It was rather odd to see rats like that so far north. He shook his head and walked out of the larder into the kitchen. The hound followed obediently.

Nan looked expectant. "Well?"

Aedan lowered his voice so as not to alarm the servants. "Rats. Really big ones."

Nan's eyes opened wider for just a split second then she snarled at the dog. "Very well. Damn dog probably let those rats into the larder in the first place." Tiberius whined in protest.

The elves heard. "Rats!"

Aedan spoke up. "They're all dead." They both calmed down at hearing the problem was solved.

Nan grunted. "I expect he'll be wanting a damned reward now?"

Tiberius barked loudly and Aedan smiled. The dog was smart as a whip. Aedan even thought it possible he did let the rats into the larder, just to corral and kill them.

Nan set a bowl of livers on the ground and the Mabari tore into them. She turned to Aedan.

"You best be staying out of trouble." It was more of a question really, coming from her.

Aedan smirked. "Of course." Seryna entered his sight and his eyes followed her through sheer reflex.

Nan caught on as she followed his gaze. "And you'd best stop diddling the servants boy!" She spoke quietly but the other two clearly heard her.

The male elf dropped a bowl of something in shock while Seryna blushed bright red in horror.

Aedan smiled to Nan while watching Seryna. "I've no idea what you're talking about Nan."

"Mmph. Go on. I've got food to cook."

Aedan smiled at his old nanny again, nodded, and walked towards the door. Seryna eyed him as he left. He shifted his gait and moved up near her to say hello.

She spoke before he did, looking up at him shyly. "We will serve you while the Teyrn is away." Her eyes were alight with mischief after uttering what Aedan had to guess was fast becoming an inside joke to the elven girls in the castle.

Aedan laughed and smiled at her, touching the small of her back gently in hello. He turned and walked out of the kitchens shaking his head. He had only been with her that one time, and that had been very unexpected. He remembered her from before he had left, but she had been very shy back then. Almost fearful. He remembered being concerned for her at one time.

Late one afternoon, a week or so after he had returned, while the others were eating and entertaining in the main hall during some function, he had ducked into the larder for a bottle of wine. She had smiled to him, watched him, then followed him inside the larder, boldly. She had locked the door behind her, and had begun to take off her clothes as she walked towards him.

Aedan had been completely stunned by her aggressiveness. Especially since she was easily the shyest elven girl in the castle. She had walked up to him, nearly naked, and jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionately. Cute as she was, Aedan had naturally reciprocated.

He smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs. She was not so shy that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 1

* * *

Aedan turned towards the main living quarters and ran into his mother. She was talking to a Bann's wife. Aedan recalled her from a gathering had right after he returned. The woman was impressively drunk at the time, hitting on him for much of the night. She had even groped him once, rather shamelessly in fact. He could not remember her name.

He scanned the boy beside her. Aedan recalled he was only a year younger than he, maybe two, but looked far younger. He recalled dueling the boy before he had left for Cumberland once. He was completely awful.

The lady in waiting beside the Bann's wife was incredibly cute. Another small elven girl, blond, dainty and well dressed. She was watching Aedan as he approached. She smiled lightly at him as he drew up to the group. Aedan gave her a lingering glance as he stopped in front of them.

"Mother."

"Ah. Aedan. I see you've retrieved the hound. The Nan situation is settled then?"

Tiberius barked. Aedan nodded. "She's fine."

"Good. You remember Lady Landra don't you dear."

Aedan bowed slightly to her and took her hand, kissing it gently when offered. "My lady."

Landra was clearly giddy. "Ah, dear boy! I should apologize for shamelessly flirting with you last time."

Her son spoke. "Yes. Please do." He rolled his eyes.

Aedan smiled at Landra. "Nonsense. A beautiful lady should never apologize. For anything."

Landra looked at Eleanor. "This boy is trouble dear."

Aedan's mother looked a tad bit irritated. "Don't I know it."

Landra introduced the others. "This is my son, Dairren. You two had a duel some years ago as I recall."

"Duel. He massacred me. Toyed with me even."

Aedan shook his head. "No, you were quite good as I remember." He really wasn't.

"Too kind. You thrashed me. I'm aware. It's good you're back however. Welcome home."

Aedan nodded and turned to the elven girl.

Landra introduced her. "This is my lady in waiting, Iona. Say something nice girl."

"A pleasure...Um...I have heard many good things about you my lord." She looked very nervous. Aedan smiled at her, easing any tension. Her eyes batted at him and she smiled back brightly.

"Ha! Look at that. The poor girl is smitten already."

"Lady Landra!" Iona looked terrified, and incredibly embarrassed.

Aedan looked at her, smiled disarmingly, and spoke. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of speaking to me before you leave."

Iona went from embarrassed to surprised. "Oh...of course my lord."

Landra was smiling. Eleanor was not. The Teyrna stopped frowning as her friend turned to her.

"I should rest up. I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Of course." The Teyrna replied to her.

Landra, Iona and Dairren all departed. Aedan's mother turned to him after the others were out of earshot.

"Maker's breath Aedan!"

"What?" He feigned ignorance.

She shook her head at him and sighed.. "Just...forget it. Have you seen your father."

"Yes. He's with Howe, and a Grey Warden actually."

"Ah. So the warden did come. He's here to test Ser Gilmore I take it?"

Aedan nodded. "Yes, but I got the distinct impression he'd rather test me."

She looked suddenly worried. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? Wardens are needed and I'm clearly the sort they look for. Whatever that sort is."

"I'll not lose my boy like that, especially with your father and brother riding off to war today."

Aedan sighed. He did not wish to debate it really. "Fine. Where's Fergus?"

"Up in is quarters, saying goodbye to Oriana and Oren no doubt."

"I need to grab him for father. You're still leaving in a few days?"

"Yes dear. Though I've a bad feeling about all this."

Aedan nodded, suddenly serious. "Me too. It's been grating at me for days."

His mother sighed. "Well, there is little that can be done now. I love you my dear boy."

Aedan gave her a hug. "It'll be fine mom. It'll be fine. I love you too."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed off. Aedan turned for the sleeping quarters but suddenly stopped, reversed direction and headed into the library instead. He debated on the wisdom of speaking with Iona again but decided it couldn't hurt. Besides, he did not wish to be rude.

Aldous, the resident tutor of the castle saw him and stopped him. "Care to impart some wisdom on these two young lads my boy?"

"I'd love too Aldous, but I'm pressed for time. I'll see you later."

He quickly darted into the side room, a study, and found what he was looking for. Nodding at Dairren, he made a beeline for Iona so as to avoid speaking to the boy.

She had her back to him and was surprised when she turned around to find him.

"Greetings again my lord." She looked at him shyly.

"I thought we might talk for a bit if you'd like."

"Of course my lord. I am at your disposal."

"Please, call me Aedan."

"Oh...okay. Um... Aedan." Surprised by his informality, she grinned a little at him. Aedan noticed. Her eyes were beautiful and she clearly was studying him, gauging him. His curiosity was piqued.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I am an open book my lord..." Aedan raised an eyebrow and she giggled a bit. "...um...Aedan."

He smiled at her. And she grinned back at him. She was clearly starting to loosen up a bit.

"How long have you been with Lady Landra?"

"My family has served hers for years. It is the same old story really. I have been fortunate. She is very good to us."

"Us?"

"My daughter." She noted his face and quickly explained. "Her father passed some time ago. A wasting sickness. Now, Amethyne is all I have."

Aedan grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I am so sorry. I had no idea." He was clearly not expecting that.

She blushed and put her other hand on his, surprised by his reaction. "No. It has been many years, but thank you."

He nodded. "Tell me about your daughter."

"Really?" She looked shocked at first but recovered quickly as he truly looked interested.

"Of course." Aedan sat on the edge of the desk and waited. She moved closer to him, brushing against his leg lightly. Aedan noticed her and smiled at her again. "I'll bet she is as pretty as her mother."

Iona smiled at him.

"She is my life. Amethyne. She lives in the Alienage in Denerim with family and friends. I travel back and forth as there just isn't room at the Bann's estate."

Aedan had been in the Denerim Alienage before. He frowned at the thought of it. Iona caught on.

"It's not so bad my lord. She learns to be elven, at least as much as we can teach her, she is loved and amongst her people."

He nodded, not sure what else to say as the Denerim Alienage really was not a nice place. He smiled again but not with the same vigor after hearing that. Iona moved a little closer to him. His right leg was now between both of hers as she stood near him, moving slightly, she brushed against his leg as he leaned against the desk.

Aedan noticed her slight movements as she brushed up against him. Her eyes were locked onto his.

Aedan spoke to her. "I'll bet she has your beautiful eyes." He shook his head at saying it. _Maker that was awful. _

Iona laughed a little at him, she did not expect him to be so clumsy at all. She found it rather disarming. "Yes, she does. I see her father in her, but I'm the only one. But thank you again." She was clearly beginning to enjoy herself.

He smiled at her but decided it would probably be unfair to her for him to pursue any farther.

Aedan stood and looked down at her, preparing to leave. She looked suddenly apprehensive so he hesitated.

She made up her mind right there and grabbed his hand, shyly, leaning a little closer to him. Her eyes were staring at his.

Aedan changed is mind. _What could it hurt?_

Aedan put a hand to her hair lightly and brushed it back from her ears. Her eyes were still locked onto his. Staring.

He started to ask her a question. "Would you care to..."

"Yes. I would love to." She did not let him finish.

Aedan stared into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Tonight, after dinner. Come to my chambers. Knock lightly, four times." He lightly kissed her ear as he pulled away.

She was momentarily breathless but nodded.

Recovering she spoke. "Tonight then. My lord."

Aedan smirked and raised an eyebrow. She caught on.

"Aedan..."


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 1

* * *

Aedan walked into his brother's room and saw him holding hands with his wife, Oriana. Their son, Oren, was asking questions to his father, clearly impatient and not entirely understanding why his father was leaving.

Fergus, tall for a Ferelden like Aedan, was still several inches shorter than his younger brother. More clean cut and traditional than Aedan, he was more jovial and good natured also. He was already clad in his armor, sword and shield, and was ready to go.

Fergus was five years older than Aedan, and already very respected amongst other nobles. His diplomatic skills were perhaps the best of the next generation of Ferelden nobility. His management skills were also something to be respected. While many speculated that Aedan would supersede his older brother and assume the Teyrnir one day, Aedan knew this was pure folly.

Aedan knew, as his father did, that both boys talents were in polar opposite areas.

Fergus was well spoken, educated and could run the Teyrnir right now with ease if he had too. But he was only a capable soldier and an average commander at best. He would never command if his birth had not granted him the opportunity. To his credit he knew this and relied on more experienced and talented men when in such positions. But he could govern with a calming, unruffled ease, and he inspired loyalty quite easily. In some circles, well hidden, he had already been mentioned as a potential successor to the king if the bloodline were to be extinguished with no heir, as was feared.

Aedan was the exact opposite. Most viewed him as a martial prodigy, brash and disinterested in affairs of state. His battlefield ability was unmatched amongst the younger nobility, but he showed no inclination to govern. In fact, he ran from it whenever possible. Educated like his brother, and probably capable as a result, he much more preferred to swing a sword and sleep on rain soaked ground in some forgotten place. This made him popular, hence the rumors.

Aedan knew Fergus would become Teyrn one day, despite any rumors to the contrary. He was privately thankful for this.

Oriana, his wife, was a few years younger than Fergus, and quite pretty. Fiery as well. Aedan was fond of her. She refused to be fussed over, would serve herself, and would not back down from anyone. Aedan had always thought his brother had chosen very well.

The boy, Oren, saw Aedan first as he entered. Aedan adored his nephew. He was constantly sneaking off with him, teaching him to use a short sword or dagger, talking of dragons and chasing him throughout the castle. He was but a toddler when Aedan had left. Now, at five, he was a fun kid and incredibly inquisitive.

"Uncle!"

"Oren. I told you to cut that out."

"Sorry Uncle." Aedan looked at him sternly and the boy smacked his forehead. "Sorry, again."

Aedan put a hand on his head and looked at his older brother. "Father wants you."

"So it's true? The Arl's men are delayed then?"

Aedan nodded and frowned. Fergus knew of his dislike for Howe. "Yes. He wants you to leave this afternoon. He intends to follow with Howe's forces in the morning."

Fergus could read his brother's distrust and worry. "Don't worry little brother. We'll be fine. You'll see."

Oriana looked at them both. She clearly agreed with Aedan. "I still wish you would not go my love."

Aedan seconded that. "I agree. It should be me."

Fergus would have none of it. "Bah! I'll be fine, besides, no darkspawn can hurt us. You'll see."

Oriana glanced at Aedan then spoke to her husband. "I shall pray for you regardless. For all of you." She focused on Aedan. She knew of his lack of faith in the Maker. It was really the only sore spot between them as she was quite religious.

Aedan had tried to explain to her a few times it was not lack of faith. He simply did not care. Why worry or devote time to anything he could not prove or disprove. He found the whole thing to be nothing more than a waste of time.

His father felt much the same way, though he kept it too himself. His mother berated them both for it from time to time. Fergus was much smarter. Even if he did not believe, he participated in Chantry services. His wife would have it no other way of course.

Aedan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "A good shield and sword, strong men at your side, you're right. You'll be fine."

"Father! Will you bring me back a sward?"

Fergus laughed heartily at his young boy. "Sword, Oren. Sword. And yes, I will."

"You will do no such thing!" Oriana turned on Aedan. "And you! You will stop teaching him to swing one as well! He is too young Aedan."

Fergus laughed as Aedan held up his hands in defeat. Oren did not like that. "Aw! Why not?"

"When you older. Perhaps."

The boy pouted at his mother. Aedan turned to Fergus. "There is a Grey Warden here."

His brother's eyes opened wider. Oren's did too as he pulled at Aedan's pants waiting to ask a question. Fergus spoke first. "What's he doing here?"

"Recruiting. Ser Gilmore is to be tested."

"He's not here for you? I would be."

Aedan shook his head. "Father, and mother, were quite set against it."

Oren would not be denied any longer. "Did he ride a Griffon?"

Aedan laughed. "No Oren."

Oriana sighed. "Maker's breath. Boys and their griffons."

Aedan looked at the boy. "It would have be cool though if he had." Oren beamed at him.

Fergus laughed again as his parents walked in.

Aedan spoke to his father. "Tricky. You knew he was here all along I take it."

"Of course pup. Had to get us all together again before your brother sets off."

The Teyrna spoke to Fergus. "Be careful my son. May the Maker guide your steps and keep you safe."

Oriana echoed her words as she held her husband's hand.

Fergus was clearly not worried, or if he was he kept it well hidden. "And have him bring us some wenches while he's at it."

Aedan and Bryce both laughed. The women did not. Oren looked puzzled. "What's a wench?"

Bryce knelt. "A wench is a woman who pours ale in a tavern, or...um...a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

Eleanor looked perturbed. "Bryce! Maker's breath."

Aedan laughed. His mother turned on him. "It isn't funny Aedan! Sometimes I wonder if any of you will ever grow up."

He sheepishly held his hands up. He knew his mother disapproved of his...female issues as she had once termed it. Actually, disapproved was probably not strong enough of a word.

Bryce steered the conversation back to normalcy before any full scale eruptions. He looked at Aedan. "You should get some sleep pup. You've a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Fergus laughed at his brother. "Getting sent to bed early are we?"

Aedan smirked back. "It's alright. I've got company anyway."

Fergus laughed even louder. He expected it from Aedan at this point. "It's that elven lass with Lady Landra isn't it. I saw her earlier. I knew it!"

His father simply shook his head. Oriana looked at him oddly, wondering to herself if he would ever really grow up.

His mother put a hand to her head, shaking it. "You're killing me Aedan."

Oren looked around. "What?"

Aedan knelt and gave him a hug. "We'll 'play' tomorrow big guy." Oriana stared daggers at him but held her tongue. He smiled at her.

Bryce spoke to him. "You'll do fine pup. And we'll be back before you know it."

Aedan looked at all of them, gave his brother a hug, Oriana as well and kissed his mother's cheek. He gave his father a hug and whispered. "Watch Howe father. He's not to be trusted."

His father nodded but paid him no mind really. Howe had served the family for years after all.

Aedan nodded to them all and walked out into the hall. He detoured to the kitchen for food first and headed up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 1

* * *

It was clearly dark out now, but not too late. Fergus had departed a few hours before sundown, carrying the majority of his father's forces with him. The Teyrn and Arl were in his study and the Teyrna, having entertained her guests, had retired not long ago. The castle was far from quiet however.

Aedan was tidying up his room, for the third time, when he heard four light raps on his door. He went and opened it. Tiberius lay in the corner, sound asleep. He did not even move.

Iona did not hesitate at all. She walked right through the door quickly and stood, waiting for him to close it. Aedan peaked into the hall to check, then turned to her.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No...Only...some of the soldiers were staring..." He noticed she looked a little uncomfortable.

Aedan narrowed his eyes. "Which ones?"

"The visiting ones my lord. There are many of them here. Inside."

Aedan frowned, held up a finger briefly, and walked out into the hall. No one was present. He walked to the secondary doors leading to the guest quarters and opened them. A guard, one of his, was present. Aedan got his attention.

"Anything going on?"

"The Arl's men are bunking up wherever there is space my lord. It is causing some problems."

Aedan nodded to him and headed back to the room. Iona was sitting on the bed and rose when he entered.

"Is there a problem my lord?"

Aedan shook his head. "I don't think so. The Arl's men should be leaving in the morning." He paused, wondering why they were not camping outside as was customary. He brushed his thoughts aside and focused on Iona. "And please, call me Aedan."

She smiled shyly and nodded. "Aedan." She grinned as she said his name. "Thank you for inviting me up."

"My pleasure. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh...yes. Thank my...um...Aedan." She grinned again.

He laughed a little at her. "Old habits hard to break?"

She laughed more comfortably. "Yes. This is...odd for me."

He took a bottle from the desk and poured two glasses and handed her one. "How so?"

She opened her eyes wider in surprise at his question. "Well...you are a noble and I am only a servant, to a minor lady at that. And...well...I am an elf."

Aedan moved and sat beside her. "So what?"

She was sipping the wine when he said it. She choked a little on it, coughing. Aedan put a hand on her back to calm her. She turned to him in surprise.

"I had heard you were different but I must confess. I really had no idea how much so."

Aedan's curiosity was now piqued. "Heard what?"

She sheepishly looked down. "Well...I may have spoken to a few around the castle, and servants talk...and..."

"I'll bet they do." He quietly wondered who she had spoken to.

She smiled at him. "They all speak highly of you. Some very highly." She looked rather sly as she said it.

He laughed. "Now I'm surprised you even came."

She laughed rather loudly and smiled to him. "And why wouldn't I have?" She was clearly loosening up but still slightly reserved. Aedan could understand why.

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "But you did come."

"Yes. I did."

He stood and grabbed her glass, walking to the desk, he refilled both glasses. She had stood and walked up behind him. She took both glasses from his hands and sat them back on the desk. She stood in front of him, closely. He could clearly detect the hesitation leaving her.

"So...my lord..." She grinned at him. "...why did you invite me to your quarters?"

Aedan, wondering where the shy girl went, brushed her hair back with his right hand, pinning it behind her left ear. Her hands followed his, grabbing it and bringing his hand down in hers, holding it.

"You are very pretty."

She smiled at him again. "I'm already here...Aedan..." She giggled at saying his name again. "You don't have to convince me."

He leaned in towards her and stopped right in front of her mouth with his. She stared into his eyes, waiting, but he did not move. "Are you sure?"

She lunged at him, kissing him deeply for well over a minute, both hands behind his head. Finally she pulled away and grabbed the bottle from the desk. She walked over to the bed and crawled up towards the center of it, laying on her back, propped up on her elbows, bottle in one hand.

Aedan watched her, slightly shocked. He walked over towards the edge of the bed and stood in front of her. She kicked her shoes off and put her feet on his thighs. Her eyes traced up to his. Any hesitation he may have sensed before from her was long gone.

"Time is short but..." She clearly hesitated. "I do have a request."

He put his hands on both her feet and stared back. "Anything you desire."

She smiled and shook her head. "So different..." She drank straight from the bottle and eyed him again. "Please go slow. It has...been a very long time."

He looked at her curiously, eyebrows raised in question.

She looked down. "I have not...been with another since...since..." He sat on the bed and moved towards her.

"I understand." She nodded at him as he came up and sat right behind her. She put her head back and rested it on his chest.

"I have never been with a human before either. I am curious." She giggled a little as he moved his hands over her arms, up to her shoulders. She leaned back further into him. He kissed her neck and she flung her head back at the touch of his lips. He spoke to her quietly.

"I'll tell you what. You're in charge. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I am at your disposal. Completely."

She turned around quickly and sat in front of him. A look of surprise was again on her face. She shook her head. "I understand now why you are so popular." She quickly set the bottle aside.

Aedan raised an eyebrow. She continued. "A human, a noble at that, so willing to defer to an insignificant elven servant. Gentle at times, rough when necessary, always caring and watching out for those under his charge."

She moved towards him, kissing him again, playing with his chest and shoulders as she moved to sit in his lap. She reached down and lifted his shirt off. Her arms snaked around his neck as she continued to kiss him.

He broke the kiss. "No beautiful woman, regardless of status, or race, is insignificant. Not one."

She dove into him again, pushing him back and straddling him at the waist. She sat up and pulled her shirt off quickly, followed by her smallclothes top. She leaned into him, pressing her breasts into his chest. She slid on top of him, back and forth slowly.

Aedan held her face in his hands, pushing her hair back again and tracing her beautiful ears. She giggled at his fascination with them.

She looked down at him as she straddled him, staring into his eyes. She kissed him again for awhile then smiled at him rather deviously. "There are rumors about you. May I ask if they are true?"

He looked up at her with curiosity. "Of course."

She smirked and slid down his body, kissing all around him as she did. She undid his pants and pulled them off. He watched her remove his smallclothes until he lay on the bed naked.

Iona looked up at him and smiled. "They are true."

Aedan threw his head back and grunted as her mouth began moving. "Maker's Breath!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 2

* * *

Aedan lay comfortably on his bed, a pretty blond elven girl sound asleep, resting in his arms. Iona was pressed up against him tight, her right leg thrown over his as she slept. They had both had a rather busy, somewhat eventful night.

Aedan was having trouble sleeping. A few of the topics they had talked about bothered him. He was not surprised of course, but she had admitted to checking up on him extensively before coming to his room. She had told him of her friend, in the Denerim Alienage, who had been raped recently by a human noble. Two others had died as well.

The circumstances were not entirely clear to him, but apparently, the Arl's son, Vaughan if Aedan recalled correctly, with his entourage, abducted four elven girls during a wedding and killed one of the girls, raped Iona's friend, and killed a second girl after she fought back. The girl who was raped, Iona would not say who, escaped with one of the brides.

Aedan had been incensed when she told him. She had only meant to establish why it was necessary on her part to be careful, but she had not counted on him being so angry at another human noble. She had calmed him, but was quietly captivated by his response.

Aedan also was surprised to learn Anaya, his only current lover, had spoken to Iona at length about him. She had painted him in glowing terms. Iona told Aedan she clearly adored him. She also told him to be careful with her as she was soon to be married and her carrying on an affair with a human, especially him, could really hurt her. Aedan was shocked to learn this. He would have to put a stop to it, for Anaya's sake. Iona was shocked at his reaction, again.

So as they had talked, and much more, clearly a blossoming connection was beginning to form between them. Before she had fallen asleep, she had actually asked him if it would be possible for them to see each other whenever Lady Landra visited. Aedan was curious at the difference between her circumstance and Anaya's, and learned since Iona had already been married, and had birthed a child, an elven one, the stigma associated with an elven-human relationship, at least from an elf's perspective, would not be there. At least for most.

He had realized at that point that she was really beginning to like him. And he found himself becoming rather interested in her as well. She was older than he, by six years, so she was more mature and settled than most of the girls he had been with. Shy at first of course, she quickly became comfortable with him. He had found it rather easy to talk to her after awhile.

He brushed her blond hair away from her eyes and she shifted in his arms, nestling up to him even closer as she slept.

He smiled to himself. Maybe I'll have to start making trips to Bann Loren's estate more often.

Tiberius stirred on the floor and stood, walking towards the door, catching Aedan's attention. The hound sniffed around and sat down in front of the door. He did not move much aside from cocking his head a little every so often. Aedan wondered if his father had stayed up late with his old friend, reliving the old days.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A gentle nudge woke him not long after. Iona was leaning over him. He could feel her breasts pressed into him. He smiled at her.

He stopped when he saw her the expression on her face. He sat up quickly. Alert.

Tiberius was growling at the door.

Aedan turned quickly to Iona. "Stay here." He shot out of the bed and grabbed for his armor. Leather in this case as it was quicker to put on.

Iona did not listen. She quickly put on her smallclothes, got up and stood behind Tiberius, kneeling behind him, trying to calm him. "He's really upset. Do you think something's wrong?"

Aedan was rapidly putting on his boots and searching for the gauntlets. "I don't know yet." He did not see her as he was looking on the floor.

She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. "I'm going to check in the hall."

Aedan turned to her quickly. "No!"

He was too late.

An arrow came through the door, hitting her shoulder and spinning her. A second hit her square in the throat and she fell towards Aedan, clutching her throat in vain.

Tiberius shot through the door out of Aedan's sight.

He moved quickly to Iona's side and put his hands atop hers around the wound. She was trying to speak but could not. Blood was flowing freely from her throat. Aedan immediately knew it was fatal. Her eyes looked into his, pleading.

"No, no, no, no." He wrapped his hands tighter, trying to stop the blood. He looked into her eyes. She was loosing focus. "No. no. NO!"

Her eyes flickered a few times, looking into his. Her mouth kept moving but no words could come out. Blood started to seep from the corners of her mouth and a tear ran from her eye as she realized she was going to die. Aedan put his head down to hers and touched his forehead to her forehead.

Looking up, her eyes had gone lifeless. He removed his bloody hands and sat, staring at her.

He suddenly heard a loud bark and then a scream. He stood quickly, suddenly aware that someone had to have shot her._ We're under attack!_

He looked for a weapon but a man came through the door at the same time. He flew forward at him, driving his palm square up into the man's jaw, snapping his neck back violently. A sword dropped and Aedan picked it up and ran into the hall. Four more were in the hall. Tiberius had one in tatters and another occupied. The other two came at him as soon as he left his room.

Instinct took over. He drove his legs forward, ducked a swing from a sword and kicked out his leg, snapping the man's knee in the wrong direction. Coming up he drove the sword point through his chest. An arrow flew by him so he swung the lifeless corpse attached to the sword towards the archer and ran at him with the body as cover.

The bowman threw his weapon down and tried to draw a sword but never got it out. Aedan threw the corpse off the sword, sprang from behind it, and lopped off his head in one clean swing.

He turned quickly to find Tiberius had torn out the throat of one of the others. Aedan walked over to the fourth man, badly wounded, and suddenly realized who he worked for.

_Howe._

The man worked for Howe. He had seen him in the throne room earlier. _Arl Howe is attacking us!_

Enraged, Aedan put the point of the sword to his throat and flicked his wrist. The man's head came half off, hanging loosely, killing him instantly.

He checked the other doors. Both were still closed.

He threw the sword down and ran back into his room. He found his, and grabbed a dagger as well, affixing both to his back. He quickly retrieved his gauntlets and finished putting on his boots.

He walked up to Iona and knelt beside her, closing her eyes one last time. He closed his briefly, saying a little prayer for her. It was his first prayer in ten years or more. _You deserved so much better. _He removed the intricate elven braid from her hair and used it to tie his own back. He stood and looked down at her. _I swear I'll see your little girl has everything she needs. I swear. _

He walked back out into the hall and headed to his parents room, fearful of what he would find.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Castle Cousland, Highever

Day 2

* * *

Aedan hesitated at his parents door. Fearful of what he would find. Tiberius turned before he could open the door and started to growl. Aedan drew his sword and walked towards the far door slowly.

The door burst open and the hound flew at the first two who came through. One was dead by the time he hit the floor, the second was pulled back by the hound out of the way. Three more came through, swords drawn.

Aedan stood still and lowered his sword, point to ground. All three charged.

He moved left, avoiding the center and right while blocking the blade of the one on the left, using him to shield himself from the other two. Aedan came around quickly on him as he passed and cut him nearly in half. The next one swung in a wide arc, more focused on his dead comrade, and found a dagger in his throat from Aedan's left hand. The last came at him straight on. Aedan parried his sword down, stepping on the point, snapping the sword in half with his weight.

The man held up the broken sword in front of him then slumped to the ground as Aedan cut his head off. He walked towards the last one, Tiberius hanging on his nearly torn off arm but an arrow hit the man square in the face. He slumped over dead.

Aedan turned and found his mother, Eleanor Cousland, bow drawn, in full combat gear, standing at her door.

"What is happening!" She was near on to panic.

"Howe's men are attacking us." Aedan walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Attacking? But why?" She looked at her son. "I'm fine. But where's your father? He never came to bed."

Aedan sighed. "Shit." He turned and looked at Fergus' door. Then turned to his mother. "Grab what you need from the room, we're leaving." He turned and walked to his brother's door, hesitating. Before opening it he whistled to Tiberius and pointed at the entrance. The hound dutifully moved to the door and waited.

Aedan sighed to himself and opened the door. He walked though.

His head hung immediately and he dropped to his knees. Screaming.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

His mother came flying through the door. She stopped cold.

"OREN! No! No!" She ran to the boy and picked him up off the ground. Aedan watched as she cradled his limp head. He could see the sword wound right though his chest, coming out of his back. Blood covered the floor.

He stood and walked up to his mother. She was crying profusely. Tears covering her face. Aedan put a hand to her head and looked for Oriana.

He found her near the corner. Her throat was cut and she had smaller cuts all over her arms. Aedan walked up to her. Her hands were bloody. She had clearly fought back. He leaned over her and grabbed her hand. Her nails were all broken. So were her fingers.

She had fought to the death to protect her boy. Aedan studied the neck would. It was probably the first one she received. She had fought to the death for Oren knowing she was going to die anyway.

Aedan ran a hand over his face and fought back the tears that wanted to come out. He turned and looked at his mother. She was still cradling Oren. He walked over to her and picked up the boy from her. He walked over to the bed and set him on it gently.

He turned and walked to Oriana, picked her up and put her on the bed next to her son. He put Oriana's hand over Oren's and stood in front of the bed. _I am going to fucking kill Howe, his entire family, their pets, their soldiers. Every fucking one of them._

His mother had risen and stood beside him. She was a wreck but coming around. He turned to her. "Can you fight?"

She nodded. "I will kill him for this." She was resolute. "I will kill him myself."

Aedan nodded to her. "We need to leave. There will be too many soldiers. And we need to find Dad."

She looked at him, then at her grandson and daughter in law. "He means to kill us all. Children...Maker...why?" She teared up again. "Why my Oren?"

Aedan put an arm around her but Tiberius barked. He quickly moved through the door, drew sword and dagger, and tore into six more of Howe's men. He killed five of them while the hound brought down the last. His mother came through the door after him, bow drawn but they were already dead.

Aedan moved quickly into the guest area and peaked into both guests rooms. Dairren was run through in one and Lady Landra in the other. His mother saw and started crying again but quickly got a hold of herself.

"Where is the girl? The elf?"

Aedan looked at her. "She was with me. She took an arrow meant for me."

His mother saw the look on his face. It actually scared her. She had never seen Aedan so angry. He was so angry he could not even express it.

She put a hand to his. "Remember who you are my boy. Avenge them, but do not lose yourself."

He could not respond. He moved off to the front door and opened it to the exterior. Hound followed, then his mother. Her bow was ready.

He looked at her. "Ready. This will be difficult. Father will try for the secret exit in the larder. The other exits will be covered. It's our only chance."

She nodded to him. "Let's go. I only hope we run into that treacherous bastard Howe on the way."

Aedan snarled and moved off. Combat quickly ensued as they moved left, then right towards the throne room as some of the hallways were blocked by debris and fire. Aedan fought like a man possessed. Two Cousland guards joined them, giving them a decent chance of fighting through. Entering the throne room they found several guards, and Ser Gilmore, engaged with numerous enemy men. A mage was with them.

Aedan stepped through the door quickly and threw the dagger straight at the mage, putting the blade into her chest, dropping her immediately. He fought through the others until the room was secure.

"My lord!, Your ladyship! I thought for sure Howe's men had gotten through. Thank the Maker..."

Aedan cut him off. "They did get though." He did not elaborate. Gilmore shut up quickly. He looked at the Teyrna and she simply shook her head. Gilmore dropped his, but the doors in front started to buckle. He sprung to action.

"Move forward! Secure the doors!" Gilmore took charge and turned to Aedan. "Go. The Teyrn went for the larder exit. We'll hold them as long as we can."

Aedan put a hand on the man's shoulder, nodded to him and took off through the doors towards the kitchen. His mother and hound right behind. Suddenly he had some hope. His father was alive.

They fought through two more groups before reaching the kitchen. Aedan stepped inside and immediately noticed the dead elves on the ground. One was Seryna. He knelt next to the girl and closed her eyes gently. Shaking his head he pushed though into the larder.

"There you are...argh...I knew you'd make it..." Aedan ran to his father. He was bleeding very badly. Aedan inspected the wounds as his mother wrapped her arms around her husband. Aedan sighed quietly to himself. _This is bad._

"Bryce, Maker's breath you're bleeding..."

"They caught me. Duncan fought them off but..." Aedan looked up at him.

"Where..."

Duncan walked in, covered in blood. He sheathed his sword. "They will break through the gates at any moment. There are too many. We need to go."

Aedan looked at his father. He knew he was unlikely to make it far if moved but they had little choice. "Can you stand?"

The Teyrn shook his head no. "I won't survive it. Duncan..." The Grey Warden turned to him. "You are under no obligation to me Duncan, but I beg you, see my family to safety."

The wizened older warrior nodded. "I will your lordship, but, there is an even greater evil loosed on this world at the moment. I came here for a warden. Circumstance dictates that I must leave with one."

Bryce looked to his wife, she looked at Aedan. He looked at them both, then to Duncan. "I will."

Duncan put a hand to his shoulder and nodded. "You must put aside vengeance. The darkspawn threat will always take precedence."

Aedan looked ready to object but Bryce spoke first. "Pup...Aedan. He is right. There will be a time. A place. Howe will pay. Go. Find your brother. Make your mark on this world. Go..." He doubled over in pain.

Duncan turned his head sharply, Aedan heard it too. The door had broken. They had maybe two minutes.

"We have to go." Duncan moved to the exit, opened the door, then turned to the Eleanor.

The Teyrna shrugged them both off. "I'm staying. I'll kill every last bastard that comes through that door to protect you Bryce but I'll not leave you." She turned to her son and gave him a hug and kiss. "I love you Aedan. Now go."

"Mom..."

"Go!"

He looked at his father. "Go boy. Go. We love you. Find your brother..."

Duncan heard footsteps coming. "We have to go, now." He grabbed Aedan's shoulder and pushed him towards the hidden exit.

Aedan paused and looked at his parents one last time. His mother tried to smile, his father was bleeding very badly now. He did not have long.

Aedan could not speak.

Duncan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tunnel, closing the exit above them. Tiberius was already in front, rapidly moving through the tunnel. Aedan followed Duncan in the dark.

Numb.

* * *

A/N: A few notes. Origin completed. I won't stick to exact conversations. Some will be similar, some won't be. The general story stays the same of course. I plan on approaching some of this from a different perspective though. Aedan may be the central character, and this revolves around him, for now, but he will not always be the focus.

There will also be an effort to stay below 2000 words per chapter. Some days I'll role though, like today, others will be slower. 1000-2000 words is not difficult and allows for easier separation. Time is the reason for this. Most days, an hour is all I'll have.

As stated, I'll add notes every so often after chapters with natural stopping points. Sometimes it will be explanations as some characters will be a little different, or some event will be new, or slightly different. You get the picture.

Lastly, I'm personally not a reviewer myself, just a personal preference. That said, fire away with reviews, and/or suggestions if you want. If I neglect someone in story, and I will, and you dislike that but like the story, who knows, maybe I'll listen.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Imperial Highway, West of Lake Calenhad

Day 6

* * *

Duncan sat next to a small fire, stirring the meager contents of the stew he was preparing.

He hated stew.

Funny, considering the majority of his life was spent in constant motion, traveling, fighting and searching for darkspawn, or recruits to help fight the darkspawn of late.

He smiled wryly to himself.

Stew was really his only constant in life. The only thing always there.

He pulled a piece of rabbit meat from the top of the pot and dropped it from his fingers. Jaws shot out and snatched the meat before it hit the ground.

"Is it ready?"

The Mabari barked twice, almost as if talking. Duncan smiled and pet the hound, rubbing behind his ears. Tiberius put his head in the Grey Warden's lap and groaned a little.

Like his master, he seemed lost.

Duncan sympathized. He turned to the beach they had camped at for the night.

His new recruit, Aedan Cousland, was staring out into Lake Calenhad. Again.

Duncan shook his head and stirred a little more.

They had managed to escape the castle, fleeing down the secret tunnel the attackers had not known about. Coming out at daybreak near the coast, west of the city, they had tracked southwest into the hills, towards West Hill, all day and into the night.

Duncan knew it would not take long for Howe to realize they had both escaped. He also knew the man would send out everything he had to find them, and kill them. Duncan had to guess Howe's only chance at success would be complete eradication of all present. Even one survivor could report to the King and end his uprising.

So they had taken a detour.

Crossing over the Imperial Highway, they had tracked south, deep into the Bannorn, moving quickly for a whole day. Then they had tracked due west until the lake was reached. Then, they had followed the Highway, but traveled off it, on the beaches. Few, if any, would look there.

Now, only a day from Lothering, they were likely safe from pursuit.

He stirred the pot again. Turning, he looked towards the young man. His new recruit.

He had hoped to recruit the boy to be honest. But not like this.

Ser Gilmore, while competent, and perhaps even worthy, someday, was never his true target. The Cousland boy was always to be his first, and in truth, only choice in Highever.

Duncan had seen dozens and dozens of joinings, and presided over nearly twenty himself as Warden Commander of Ferelden. He had a good idea which recruits would survive, and which were pure chance.

He sighed to himself. Most were pure chance. And none were sure things of course.

But, he had little doubt the Cousland boy would survive. His skills, and incredible will, were tremendous, some of the best, if not the best, he had ever seen in a recruit. Duncan felt his potential exceeded even his own.

He worried for the other two however. Jory was found in Redcliffe. Competent and very strong, he was also fearful. Daveth was fearless, but casual and flippant. Of the two, he had more hope for Daveth, but would not be surprised to see either fail to complete the joining.

He stirred the pot some more and added a few of the vegetables pillaged from fields as they had crossed the Bannorn.

_Only three. No where near enough. _

He had been traveling this land for nearly three months searching for new blood. Since the first stirrings in his dreams. Since the first call from an awakening Archdemon. Faint for sure, but there.

He had sent groups of wardens out to all corners of Ferelden. Searching. Six weeks ago, deep in the Korcari Wilds, a large contingent of darkspawn had been found.

They were not moving.

Duncan knew, through historical record, thousands of darkspawn, on the surface and immobile, could only be in such a place for one reason. And what historical experience did not confirm, instinct did. He knew, with so few wardens in Ferelden, and with Orlesian Wardens depleted as well, not to mention unwelcome in Ferelden, they really only had one chance.

Stop the Blight before it became one.

So he did all he could. He pressed the young King Cailan and found a willing, if somewhat childish, ally. Armies had been mustered and were either present, or on their way to Ostagar. The wardens would supplement them. Hopefully, the darkspawn on the surface could be contained, depleted, then eradicated.

A mission into the deep could then be prepared and the Archdemon could be defeated while still underground and unprepared.

Risky, somewhat foolhardy even, but realistically their only chance.

Otherwise, this nation, and perhaps most of Orlais as well, would have to be abandoned as more Wardens from Weisshaupt and beyond, and the forces of the northern nations, banded together into another grand army, fighting for survival against a full blown horde with an Archdemon at its head.

He shook his head as he tasted the stew. It was nearly done.

_Three. Only three recruits to go with my twenty wardens. Not enough._

He noticed Aedan start to walk back towards camp. The boy had been very quiet. Most would have thought him stoic under the circumstances. Not Duncan. Duncan knew better.

He knew too much had happened in a short time for the boy to even process. He was in shock.

Sooner or later, either despair or anger would rear its ugly head. Duncan suspected anger. Privately, he was a little worried.

"Hungry?"

Aedan shook his head no. "Not really. But I know I need to eat."

Duncan nodded. _At least he's retained some common sense._

"We should be there in little more than a day. You have not asked many questions. I understand why of course, but once we arrive, there may be little time."

Aedan nodded as Tiberius moved to sit next to his master. The hound put his head in his lap and patiently waited to be fed. Adan scratched behind his ears.

"Why me?"

Duncan was entirely unsure of how to answer such a simple, yet complex question. He paused for a time, gathered his thoughts, and went with the easier explanation.

"Warden recruits are the best of the best...well, usually..." He paused. "Not all are what you would consider honorable. I certainly wasn't. But, each has a fire, a desire, to win. At any cost. We live a hard life Aedan. It is not for the faint at heart. You will be tested, early and often as a Grey Warden. You may fail your first test, you may not. But you will never be the same."

He left out far more than he wanted, but such was tradition. And necessary. He continued.

"You are a skilled warrior, an expert already if I may say so. And you have a drive that most do not. You will need it." Duncan offered him a bowl and sat one down for the Mabari. Tiberius tore into it.

Aedan nodded. Whether or not his question was answered he did not say. He simply started to eat then asked the obvious question.

"What happens we we arrive?"

Duncan paused between bites. "I am not sure. I have been away since the first troops arrived nearly five weeks ago. It may be that things have progressed to the point where the king's forces may mount an attack, or quite the opposite if the darkspawn numbers have increased drastically."

Aedan stopped eating for a moment and narrowed his eyes in thought. "You said tens of thousands of darkspawn may be present. What does the king's army contain?"

"At best...maybe ten thousand. We may well be vastly outnumbered."

Aedan nodded. "And wardens?"

"Three recruits. Yourself included. Twenty from the Denerim detachment only, plus myself. King Cailan has sent for Orlesian assistance but has been met with fierce resistance."

"Naturally. We Fereldens can be rather touchy with that subject."

Duncan smiled but shook his head. "You will need to see past such things as a warden. The darkspawn are your only focus. Winning, at any cost, is the only thing that matters. The other recruits I mentioned, one is a knight, the other a cut-purse, a murderer most likely. I was once such as a boy myself."

Aedan nodded, raising an eyebrow in slight surprise. Duncan continued.

"Even mages who practice blood magic have been traditionally accepted into the order. We do not discriminate if the talent is there. We cannot afford to."

"Blood Magic? But I thought most wardens were aligned with the Chantry?"

"Only marginally, and then usually on a personal level, or due to local, or in a few cases such as Orlais, national politics."

"Politics." Aedan frowned visibly.

Duncan smiled. "Yes. Though leave that to me. You should not have to deal with such things for some time. Maker willing of course." Duncan knew the boy hated politics. He could tell from just the brief conversation had with his father and the Arl.

Aedan finished eating and set the bowl on the ground. Tiberius cleaned it thoroughly. Duncan did the same.

"You should get some sleep lad. Some real sleep. You've been awake for most of the last five days."

"I can't sleep. Dreams."

Duncan nodded. He knew all too well what the young man was speaking off. For entirely different reasons of course.

"Rest then. I'll stand first watch. We should try to cover as much ground as we can tomorrow. I wish to avoid the junction on the road near Lothering. The good Arl will undoubtedly have men posted there I should think."

Aedan narrowed his eyes. "Then I'm all for going straight through them."

Duncan smiled. "Another time. Darkspawn first lad. Darkspawn first."

Aedan nodded and moved to his sleeping roll. Tiberius lay beside him.

Duncan stood and walked towards the lake. "Sleep well."

Aedan did not reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Korcari Wilds

Day 7

* * *

The dark of night.

A hawk, unnaturally large for a normal bird of prey, circled high above the Wilds, watching.

Penetrating eyes, yellow and cold as ice, gazed down at thousands and thousands of ghastly creatures as they poured slowly from the ground in droves.

Darkspawn.

The bird dove rapidly and slowed, landing on a gnarled, half dead tree not fifty yards from a large chasm the creatures were pouring out of.

The darkspawn were grouping themselves in areas surrounding the chasm, spreading out for several miles in every direction. Makeshift camps were erected, weapons were honed and smaller groups set off in varying directions at seemingly regular intervals.

The hawk's eyes darted left, then right. Turning on a branch, the other two directions were viewed.

_The beasts are slower than expected it seems_.

The hawk took to flight, circling high above the makeshift encampments. At least twenty thousand darkspawn could be seen. Far fewer than expected.

The hawk turned sharply and beat its wings, heading north.

Smaller groups of several hundred could be seen, patrolling, scouting, scattered throughout the Wilds. Some were quite close to the small hut called home.

_No matter. They will instinctively avoid it. _

The bird of prey picked up speed and approached long forgotten ruins, built sky high in a majestic fashion. Normally devoid of all but smaller creatures, the ruins were afire with activity.

The hawk rested atop a large tower, eyes darting to and fro, taking in the sights.

Thousands of men, soldiers in full combat gear for the most part, could be seen, many asleep. A quick estimation revealed nearly nine thousand. Supporting the army was a small group of elves, men and even a few surface dwarves. Maybe a thousand in total.

The hawk took off and glided gently down for a closer look, resting atop a circular abutment in the central complex. Tents lined the sides, some ornate, even gaudy.

_Fools. So predictable._

The hawk took off again and glided past a few structures, landing in the center of a large field filled with many more tents.

A small area was separated from the rest. The hawk glided gently closer and sat atop an old pillar near a larger fire.

Seventeen men and three women sat around that large fire, sharpening weapons and preparing arrows and other weapons. Their armor gleamed, clearly of superior quality compared to the others. Those who stood, moved with a certain sense of superiority and certainty, unlike the others, who moved about with barely contained terror.

The hawk's yellow eyes studied the twenty warriors, spending seconds gazing at each, taking in details. They stopped when a young man, sword and shield on his back stood and moved away from the fire.

The bird took flight and followed above, circling.

The young man stopped near one of the old observation posts at the edge of the camp. He stood still, gazing out at the Wilds below. A large bonfire to his right lit the area clearly.

The hawk landed atop one of the tall pillars beside the observation post and stared at the boy. His features were clear to see. Unmistakable in the light of the fire.

_Him._

If it were possible, the bird of prey would have smiled. Instead, it spread large wings and took flight. Rising high and surveying the land as it slowly made its way to what could only be called home.

Events were in motion.

Gliding softly in the dark as it approached the ground near a small, old hut, a bright flash erupted and an old women appeared. She calmly adjusted her clothes and walked into the small hut on the edge of a lake.

A younger, beautiful, dark haired woman sat on the floor near the fire, reading a book.

The girl looked up as she entered but paid little attention to her.

The old women moved to a small book shelf and removed an old tome. She opened the book to the back and read a few passages. Marking the section, she set it aside. She removed a second, even older book and did the same.

Calmly, she walked over to the girl and snatched the book she was reading away. Turning the book to front, she read the title, then tossed it in the fire.

"And what, pray tell, was the purpose for that, mother?" The girl looked clearly irritated, but years of such behavior had conditioned her to react in a certain manner.

The old woman ignored her, turned, and walked back to the other two books. She picked them both up and put them in the girl's hands.

The younger girl scanned both titles and looked up oddly at her mother.

" 'Tis a history book and an old book on summoning spells. I have read both already mother."

"Read, yes. Understood, no."

The younger girl's eyes, yellow like her mother's, narrowed as she tried to determine if she was being insulted or instructed.

"I must admit, I am not following your intent mother."

The old woman smiled and sat down on the floor beside the girl.

"Tonight you shall commit the marked parts of these two books to memory. Then, you shall listen as I tell you a tale and teach you what will become the most important spell you shall ever learn. Then..." The old woman gave a wicked smile that caused a chill to run down the girl's spine.

"Then...you shall learn of your destiny."


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Ostagar Approaches

Day 8

* * *

Aedan stared up at the approaching ruins. He had seen Tevinter fortresses before, Nevarra and the Free Marches were littered with them, far more so then Ferelden. But Ostagar, Ostagar was huge.

The towers and bulwarks were breathtaking, even from miles out.

The closer they got however, the more clear it had become that the ruin was in fact just that. A ruin.

Abandoned centuries ago, cracks and missing stone, crumbling walls and fallen pillars littered the area.

He knew the history. Built to withstand the wilder folk to the south, and to protect the old Tevinter Imperium's southern borders, when the Imperium found itself under assault, first from the initial Blight, then from Andraste's armies, the south had been abandoned.

The fortress had only been occasionally occupied since, and not nearly enough to maintain in pristine condition.

Still, as he looked from side to side at the walls and buildings, increasing in number the closer they got, the old fortress was impressive.

He glanced at Duncan. The old warrior was clearly impatient, picking up the pace the closer they got.

Aedan found him to be exceptionally honorable, not to mention unbelievably patient. They had barely spoken the first few days. He had just not been able to. The desire to turn around and walk back into his home and execute Howe, and anyone else who stepped in his path, was simply too great. Overwhelming even.

Somewhere across the lake from Redcliffe, Aedan had finally realized simply killing Howe would not be enough. He wanted to systematically take everything from the man, piece by piece. He wanted to destroy his spirit, crush his soul, perhaps kill his son and heir, Thomas, right in front of him. The other two Aedan found he had no hatred for. Then, when he was broken, Aedan would slowly take his life, inch by inch.

He'd even contemplated acquiring the services of a master mage to keep him alive longer then humanly possible so as to prolong his suffering.

But, as they had approached Ostagar, and after he and Duncan had taken to talking quite a bit, Aedan decided simply killing him would be enough. Besides, Cailan, Duncan had said, would not stand for this at all.

Aedan had only met the king on a few occasions, but he tended to agree.

Besides, Fergus was here. And he needed to be told.

Aedan had to admit. His brother's loses far eclipsed his own. If he so desired, Aedan decided that Fergus would decide Howe's fate. He was the rightful Teyrn now after all.

As they approached the sentries, Aedan began wondering if his brother could even handle the news. Fergus was strong, but he lacked the hard edge Aedan did. Aedan realized, as hurt as he truly was, he could channel that into rage and let it loose on the battlefields that were certainly awaiting him.

Fergus was not such a man.

Aedan suddenly dreaded seeing his brother.

Duncan got his attention as they approached. Aedan was surprised to see the king himself.

"Ho there. Duncan!" The man happily extended a hand, grasped by the warden in return.

"King Cailan. I did not expect a..."

"A Royal welcome. Well, I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" The king seemed giddy.

"Not if I could help it your majesty." Duncan was far more reserved.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Aedan watched the man who was king and widened his eyes as he looked at Duncan. The elder warden did not notice him. Cailan continued. "The other wardens said you'd found a promising recruit, I take it this is he?"

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty..."

Cailan held up a hand, then extended it to Aedan "No need Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest are you not? Have we met?"

Aedan grasped his king's hand. "Yes your majesty, years ago."

The king vigorously pumped his hand. The man was full on to giddy at speaking with wardens it seemed.

"I'm surprised your father would allow one of his sons to join the wardens actually. He is not here? Does he follow?"

Aedan closed his eyes and looked down for a brief second. "No, your majesty. He doesn't."

"But, your brother..."

Duncan stopped the king. "Your majesty, Teyrn Cousland is dead."

The king wheeled on Duncan then turned to Aedan. "What! Dead! How!"

Duncan did not give Aedan a chance to answer. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever. The Teyrn and his wife, the rest of the family as well, were all killed."

"But!..." The king was dumbfounded.

Duncan continued. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us as well and told you whatever he wished. His men are no doubt still searching for us now."

The king turned away for a second, digesting what he had heard. He turned. "I...I can scarcely believe it! What could he possibly hope to accomplish by such an act? How did he even think he could possibly get away with it?"

He turned quickly and found Aedan, staring at the ground. The king moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I swear it! When we are finished here, I shall swing the army north and bring him to justice! He will hang for this!"

Aedan could only nod.

Duncan turned to the king. "His brother? Where is he?"

Cailan sighed. "We sent Fergus with a large chunk of his forces to the southeast. Essentially he is scouting, but raiding parties of darkspawn have been seen entering the forests in larger numbers. We hope to contain them."

Aedan finally spoke. "I don't relish seeing him at the moment."

Cailan turned and nodded. "I can understand that under the circumstances. You'll see him soon enough though, after the battle."

Duncan moved closer. "Speaking of which...Your uncle sends word. Eamon can be here within a week with his forces."

Cailan laughed. "He just wants a share of the glory. We've fought three battles since you left and won them all. I'm not even sure if this is even a real Blight Duncan."

"Your majesty..."

The king continued, interrupting him. "We've fought plenty of darkspawn but seen no sight of an Archdemon at all."

"Disappointed your majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding to battle along side Grey Wardens against a tainted God." He sighed. "But I suppose this will have to do."

Aedan stared at the man. Thankfully he remembered to close his mouth lest it hit the floor.

The king looked suddenly perturbed. "Now, I have to go see Loghain. He wishes to bore me to death with his strategies. I shall see you all later then?" It was not a question really as the king turned and headed down the stairs and across the bridge.

Aedan waited for him to get farther across the bridge.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Duncan was more diplomatic. "He is...enthusiastic."

"He isn't even taking this seriously Duncan. He's not here to fight, he's here to live out some childhood dream."

Duncan motioned for Aedan to follow. "True...But the Teyrn is setting strategy, as the king stated."

Aedan calmed a little. Loghain had an excellent reputation. He was a hero of Ferelden after all.

Aedan sighed and stood on the cusp of the bridge linking the two sides of the fort. He turned to Duncan.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find a young warden named Alistair. Bring him to the warden's area and we will discuss what is required. If you see a knight named Ser Jory, and a crafty rogue named Daveth, bring them as well."

Aedan nodded. Duncan continued. "I'll take the hound for now." He started off across the bridge. Tiberius looked to Aedan, he waved for him to follow Duncan. The hound turned and walked behind the Grey Warden.

Aedan stared across the bridge, then back at the tower behind him.

He shook his head then set of to find this Alistair.

* * *

A/N: A few of these early chapters probably are not necessary really but I'm writing them anyway. This is a a fine example. I don't really like it but felt it necessary to show just how stupid, or childish I suppose, Cailan is in my opinion. It will be important later. Aedan's internal thoughts and reactions are key as well.

I'm also lengthening the Ostagar part in terms of time passage. It seemed odd to get there, go out to the Wilds then come back, poof, you're a warden and fighting in the Tower. All inside of what had to be 24 hours. But, the number of chapters spent in any given place will decrease from here out. I needed the initial origin chapters (8 of them) to establish things, and to establish how I wanted to write this. That won't happen again for the most part. Post Lothering, the focus shifts to important events and relationships. Thus...

The pace will quicken considerably after the next chapter. Speaking of which, the next two will be from companion perspectives, and these types of chapters will increase as we pick up more companions. Those could take a little more time until I grow comfortable with each person. Duncan's was a little difficult since we (I) know so little of him. Flemeth's was very easy but that one is intentionally vague as she obviously is the great question mark in this universe. I'm really looking forward to certain party members being the focal point of some chapters. As we progress I'll switch out often, but four are likely to have much more than any of the others. A few I'd like to leave out completely, like Shale. I'm not even sure if she will be in this. We'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Main Army Camp, Ostagar

Day 8

* * *

"Do this, Do that."

A tall, dirty blond haired man, sword and shield affixed to his back, walked lazily away from the tent of the revered mother, heading towards the large open field serving area where most of the meals were prepared.

He was talking to himself. Again.

"I swear. 'Become a Grey Warden Alistair, see the world, fight darkspawn'..." He actually used air quotes, to himself. "...and apparently deliver messages to magi for a half senile old women." He sighed as he walked up another ramp. "I should've stayed in my tent."

Alistair, junior member of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, was a rather happy sort. Even now, running errands for a Chantry he had gladly been rescued from, he actually looked forward to poking at the magi.

He turned and walked up to an observation post. Two magi walked past. Neither were his target. The short, stocky, pig looking man over by the center was. He grinned as he approached.

"Excuse me, Ser mage."

The mage turned and frowned immediately. "What is it? You Grey Wardens certainly ask much of the Circle."

"I am only delivering a message Ser mage. The revered mother simply desires your presence."

Alistair noticed a taller man, long dark hair, loosely tied back, approach. The man stopped right in front of the two. The mage did not pay him any mind at all.

"What her reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the king's orders, I might add. You know this..."

"Should I have asked her to write a note..."

The mage got angry. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

Alistair smiled. "Oh yes. I was harassing you by delivering a message." He rolled his eyes.

"Your glibness does you no credit boy."

The young warden laughed. "And here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you." He mumbled his next words. "The grumpy one."

"Bah!" The mage looked beyond irritated. "Fine! Fine! I shall speak to the woman." He turned quickly and ran into the taller man standing there patiently. "Get out of my way fool!" He gave the man a light push and walked by him in a huff.

Alistair noticed the dark haired man turn and eye the mage rather angrily. Thankfully he seemed to let it go. He turned to the newcomer.

"You know, one good thing about a Bight is it brings people together."

"Are you daft?"

"What? No, of course not!. Well...maybe a little actually but...Hey, your the new recruit right? I'm Alistair, junior member of the order."

The man nodded. "Aedan. Pleased to meet you."

Alistair grunted. "Not many say that. We'll see how you feel later. You're not a mage are you?"

"What? Do I look like a mage?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, no not really. Swords and armor and all. Just thought I'd be sure. Former Templar. It's habit I suppose. I take it Duncan is back as well."

Aedan nodded to him. "He sent me to find you actually."

Alistair nodded happily. "Good. Shall we?" He pointed towards the ramp. Both walked at a slow pace moving through the camp.

Alistair looked at the man, Aedan as he called himself. He was a few inches taller than he was, a little bigger also. Sword and dagger on his back, just like Duncan.

"I'll be with you and the others as you begin the joining, have you met them by the way?" Aedan shook his head no. "You will."

"What is the joining?"

"I'll let Duncan explain."

He watched as Aedan simply nodded. Alistair noted he seemed rather distant. Even preoccupied a little. Both men approached Duncan and two others. Alistair briefly introduced Aedan to both Ser Jory and Daveth. He then turned his attention to Duncan and waited.

"Are you finished riling up the mages Alistair?"

Alistair held up his hands. "Hey! I was ambushed by the revered mother. The way she wields guilt..."

Duncan just shook his head. "She forced you did she? Not again. We cannot afford to be giving anyone ammunition against the wardens now."

Alistair nodded. "You're right of course. Sorry Duncan."

The elder warden nodded and turned to the other three. "Now then, since you are all here we can begin."

He turned to each and continued. "You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds in the morning to perform two tasks. First, you must obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each of you."

Alistair saw the looks on Jory's and Daveth's faces. Both seemed a combination of perplexed and disgusted. Aedan seemed impassive but asked a question.

"What do we need the blood for?"

"For the joining itself. I will explain more later. The second task may prove more difficult."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Duncan was referring to.

"There is a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds. An old outpost, abandoned long ago. Inside are scrolls, sealed magically for protection." Duncan turned to Alistair. "I want you to see that the scrolls are recovered."

Alistair was about to ask a question, but Aedan spoke first.

"What are the scrolls?"

Duncan turned to him. "Old treaties. They promise support to Grey Wardens in times of Blight. This may prove invaluable in the days to come."

Alistair shook his head. "Why are they here?"

"It was assumed wardens would return here, years ago. Circumstance dictated that we cold not. Other copies exist of course, but they are months away at best."

Alistair nodded. Duncan continued. "It is too late this night to venture out. Leave at first light and return quickly. Watch over your charges out there Alistair."

"I will."

Duncan nodded to them all and headed off. Alistair turned to the other three.

"Come on. I'm hungry. We may as well eat and get a good night's sleep before we leave."

He turned and headed for the serving area. Aedan, Jory and Daveth followed.

* * *

A/N: I'm not an Alistair guy, sorry. He may take a little time to grasp. He will be very important to the overall story, especially post Origins.

This did not turn out how I wanted it so I shortened it to get it out of the way. These types of rehashing chapters are going to disappear here quickly. I just have to get more companions present and out of the narrows here where everything is limited in what can be done.


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Korcari Wilds

Day 9

* * *

A lone wolf darted through some shrubbery at a dead run, straight past some old ruins and what appeared to be a makeshift campsite.

Seven darkspawn were running after the creature.

The wolf, fairly far ahead, ran up a hill and stopped beside what amounted to a rather large cliff. The animal turned its head and looked back at is pursuers.

The darkspawn began to climb the hill and make their way towards the wolf. It did not run. It simply waited.

Nearly upon it, the darkspawn began to swing crusty swords when the wolf jumped right off the cliff.

A bright light, a barely perceived laugh, followed by another bright light, and a crow flew up and away from the darkspawn. The crow flew high and banked north towards the ruins of the old fortress. There it landed on a large tree near what was the gated entrance to the encampment.

_Too easy._

The crow turned it's head to and fro, waiting.

_'Tis truly a wonder how such imbecilic creatures could be such a threat. Yet here I am. _

A creaking sound and heavy footsteps caught the bird's attention. Four well armed men strode from the camp and took off at a light jog as they entered the Wilds.

_It seems my destiny has arrived. _

If it were possible, the bird would have snorted in derision. Instead it simply beat its wings and took off, circling above the men.

It watched, from on high, as the men tore through the first group of darkspawn. The smaller one had some difficulty at first, but the taller one, wielding a sword and dagger in conjunction, was simply carving through the beasts with a calculated fury. The shield barer proved competent, but to no where near the level of the other. The last, a lumbering brute of a man, was far too slow to contribute much.

The bird circled and circled as it followed above. Group after group of darkspawn fell, more and more to the taller, long haired one as he clearly dominated each battlefield.

_Mother has to be wrong. _

The bird flew ahead and watched as an emissary appeared. The shorter man fired arrows at it, unsuccessfully. Magic dispelled across the area but the tall, long haired one simply shrugged it off and set upon the emissary at a dead run. He parried and decapitated the creature with ease. The rest fell quickly.

Assured of their progress, and marveling at how easily the group seemed to be proceeding, the bird flew ahead. It entered a circular, broken down area and landed behind a couple of fallen walls.

A bright light appeared and a beautiful young woman, somewhat scantily dressed, appeared. She peaked out from between the walls, waiting for the men to approach.

Finally, the four entered the area and approached the broken chest. The young woman walked out from behind the wall, looked at them all, and stopped when she reached the one peaking into the chest. She quickly pressed herself back, out of sight.

She breathed deeply to calm herself. She again peaked out to get a second look.

_She **must** be mistaken._

Steeling herself, and readying a forcefield just in case, she calmly walked out into the open.

"Well well, what have we here. Are you a vulture, I wonder. A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

She walked closer with each sentence. The tall, long haired one walked up to her calmly as she spoke. Her eyes bore into the man. Taking him in completely. She completely ignored the other three.

"What say you, mmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Her eyes locked onto the eyes of the one moving towards her. They were a dark, majestic green. His hair was tied back loosely, but ruffled and mixed with bits of blood. His hands flexed briefly, large and powerful, at his sides. She noticed a slight smile on his lips and followed with an involuntary one of her own.

He spoke. "Neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

" 'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." Her eyes were still locked onto his. She noticed that he, nor she, had even blinked yet. She moved closer. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go' I wondered. 'Why are they here?'" She walked right up to him, bore her yellow eyes into his but he did not waver, only a small smirk on his lips formed. She quickly walked past him lest she lose her chain of thought.

Facing away from them all she continued. "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long? Why is that?" She turned slowly and faced them, him, again. Once again her eyes found his and they locked onto each other.

"Don't answer answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

She turned as the blond haired one with shield spoke. A strong sense of immediate dislike hit her, full force. She could sense this one was already a Grey Warden.

_Not good_.

"Ooo. You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She raised her arms over dramatically to emphasize how foolish his statement was.

"Yes...Swooping is bad."

The short one beside him began going on about her being a witch, while the oafish one made some smart comment to him in return. She did not listen. Her attention was on the blond haired one with shield. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

_Absolutely not. _

She turned her eyes back to the tall one with the green eyes. He was staring at her intently. She shivered inside under his gaze. The two others had stopped so she turned to them.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She turned back to those green eyes. "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

She watched as he took one step towards her. "I am Aedan. A pleasure to meet you." He nodded to her as he said it, eyes never leaving hers.

"Now, that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She took a step closer to him as well. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer. You stole them didn't you! You're some kind of...sneaky...witch thief!"

She turned to the other, the full warden as he spoke. Her dislike exploded.

_He is an idiot. Literally it seems. _

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property...and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who took them."

"Then who did?" She quickly, thankfully, turned back to the other.

" 'Twas my mother in fact."

The tall one, this Aedan, answered again. "Then can you take us to her?"

"Hmm. There is a sensible request. I like you."

_What did I say?_

"I'd be careful...first it's 'I like you'...then it's zap...frog time."

She quickly turned to the full warden and narrowed her eyes in anger.

_That settles it. _

She barely listened as the three others debated. The green eyed one was once again staring at her. She stared back, slight smile on her lips. Once they were done she spoke.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

She turned and walked away, the green eyed one, Aedan, followed immediately. The other three hesitated but soon followed as well.

She glanced back and saw his eyes snake up from her bottom to her eyes as she caught him staring. She turned and smiled to herself.

_I really like you. You had better survive. _


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Ostagar

Day 9

* * *

Aedan, Alistair, Ser Jory and Daveth all walked back into the main camp from the Wilds. Darkness was beginning to set in across the camp. The normal bustle of a military camp was gone. Now, now there was an urgency in the air as people ran here and there, preparing for who knows what.

Alistair had the treaties, and the blood. He had been quite pleased at their progress, and even more so at finding the treaties intact, despite his obvious misgivings at how those treaties were acquired.

The four had talked all the way back as they were led, through shortcuts and previously unknown trails, by the young witch, Morrigan.

Well, three of them had talked. Aedan had remained quiet. As had their guide.

Aedan had watched her as she walked, moving with a grace through the brush as only one intimately familiar with the terrain could. He also watched as she occasionally turned to check on her charges. Her eyes lingered on his each time.

He had watched her as she reached sight of the fortress and turned, speaking only "Fare the well", gazing into his eyes as she walked by, hint of a smile on her lips. Then a blinding flash enveloped her as she turned into a hawk, circled overhead briefly, then flew away.

Jory and Daveth had nearly fainted. Alistair mumbled to himself about apostates. Aedan had simply pushed past them into the camp.

His thoughts still moving quickly through his head, he headed straight for Duncan. Truthfully, it was not Morrigan that occupied his thoughts, though the beautiful girl, wild as she appeared was certainly there. It was more her mother. Or rather what she had said.

The brief conversation, something he was a little irritated at as he had many more questions, was nearly over before it had begun. The old witch, and Alistair as well, wanted them to leave as soon as she had given the treaties back. They had only pried one tidbit of interesting information from her between seemingly endless chatter.

"This Blights threat is greater than they realize."

She had warned them. Clearly. But he was having trouble discerning what she meant.

_Of course the Blight is a threat. But she inferred more..._

He shook his head as he walked up to Duncan, the others were just behind. Duncan noticed immediately.

"So, you return. Have you been successful?"

Aedan nodded. "We have."

"Good. The circle mages have been preparing. With the blood we can begin the joining at once. As you've no doubt noticed, the camp is active. We fear an attack this night."

Aedan asked the obvious. "Can you tell us of the joining now?"

Duncan spoke ominously. "I will not lie. We pay a heavy price for what we are. Fate may decree you pay that price sooner rather than later."

Aedan simply nodded. "Then let's get on with it then." He noticed Jory starting to squirm, clearly nervous, though he tried to hide it. Daveth seemed impassive and at ease.

Duncan told Alistair to take them to the old temple. The young warden started off, the other three behind. Daveth and Jory talked a little more, Aedan remained quiet. He had no real guess as to what was coming, but after the last week, if it meant his death, then so be it.

As he walked up the ramp to the temple, and stood next to Jory and Daveth, he was surprised to find himself as calm as he was. He watched as Duncan began pouring the blood into a large chalice, stirring it gently. Another liquid was already inside so the blood was apparently only part of the joining. He also realized that they were likely going to drink the blood.

Based on the information the kennel master had told him, coupled with the nurses tending to the wounded that had come into direct contact with darkspawn blood, he now thought he knew exactly what Duncan meant regarding the price to be paid.

He looked at the other two, then to Alistair. The young warden gave him a brief smile but turned away quickly. His demeanor confirmed Aedan's suspicions.

_Some of us will not walk away from this._

He watched as Duncan began speaking to them. He only heard what he needed. They were to drink, the blood is the key. The source of the wardens power and victory. The mastery of the taint. To sense and be sensed. And, to slay the Archdemon. The blood was the key. If they survived.

_So be it then._

His thoughts trailed back to his family as Alistair spoke a prayer of some sort. Recalling his parents and their fate. His father, bleeding out on the larder floor, mother, standing there bravely, trying to protect him. Maker knows what Howe's men may have done to her before killing her.

He closed his fists in anger.

Oren, run though like a rag doll. Oriana, throat slit as she fought back against too many. Iona, pleading as she bled out, beautiful, innocent, and in the wrong place at the wrong time, all for him. The servants and guardsmen in the castle, most dead, others probably now wishing they were dead if still alive.

He opened his fists and extended his fingers. He took a deep breath.

He watched Duncan pick up the chalice and hand it to Daveth. The man, to his credit, bravely drank without hesitation. He handed the chalice back to Duncan and took a step back. He seemed fine.

Then, he staggered, loosing his balance and falling to his hands and knees. He screeched imperceptibly, then let out a blood curdling scream. Heaving, he grasped his throat and fell over. He died as he hit the floor.

Aedan shook his head, sorry for the man. He looked at Jory. He was in a full on panic, backing away and mumbling to himself.

Duncan told Jory to step forward but the man kept backing up, muttering more to himself then anyone. Duncan took another step towards him and Jory drew his sword.

Aedan watched as Duncan set the chalice down. He took another step towards Jory and told him there was no turning back. Jory would not hear it. Duncan drew a dagger and moved closer.

_There really is no turning back._

Jory struck at the elder warden, who parried his attack with ease and buried the blade deep into Ser Jory's gut. Duncan ripped up and out and Jory fell to the ground as he bled out quickly. Duncan was shaking his head.

Aedan watched as he picked up the chalice and moved towards him. Aedan stepped forward, meeting him halfway. Duncan spoke to him but Aedan could not hear. Aedan took the chalice from him. He stared into it briefly.

_Such is now my life. _

He drank from the chalice and handed it quickly to Duncan. He stepped back and breathed as deeply as he could. He felt nothing. He looked at Duncan, then Alistair.

Then the burning consumed him.

He tensed and grunted in unbelievable pain. He was on fire, from the inside out. Nothing could ever prepare one for such a feeling. He staggered and his vision went white. He heard voices, a language long since dead speaking to him in a guttural, demonic tone. Visions entered his head. Terrible visions. The burning increased and he fell over, backwards.

He lost consciousness before he hit the floor.

But he did not die.

He woke to find Duncan and Alistair looking over him.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan looked relieved.

Alistair did as well as he helped Aedan stand. "Two more deaths. Only one died during my joining...but it was horrible. At least you made it." He held onto Aedan as his feet were not yet under him. The world was spinning still.

Duncan stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Like...shit. But I think I'll be fine."

Duncan smiled. Alistair asked a question. "Did you have the dreams? I had terrible dreams in my joining." Aedan nodded to him, raising an eyebrow.

Duncan spoke. "Such dreams come. As you begin to sense the darkspawn they will increase. The other things we can discuss later. We must hurry now. Are you well?"

Aedan's feet were under him and he seemed fine, if but a little off. He nodded. "I think I'm fine. Nothing aside from a little uneasiness."

Duncan nodded. "Take a little time. When you're ready meet me by the serving tables. The king is planning for the night's attack. He has requested your presence."

He nodded to them both and set off to meet the king. Aedan started to follow but Alistair stopped him.

"Here. This is something we all have. It's to remind us of those who did not make it this far." He handed Aedan a little pendant on a chain.

Aedan slipped it over his neck. Strangely he felt better when he did. "Thanks."

Alistair nodded. "I'm going to get some supplies, and a new shield. You need anything?"

Aedan thought for a second. "You know what? Yeah. Pick me up another sword." He started to walk down from the temple. "I'm feeling a little stronger now."

His fellow Grey Warden nodded. "Will do. Showoff."

Aedan actually laughed a little for the first time in over a week.

Alistair chucked as well. "Go on. Best not be late for the king. Mr. I'm all important now."

Aedan shook his head, but smiled and walked down the ramps towards the king's meeting. He strode with purpose towards the king's table.

_It seems I have a new life. _


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Ostagar

Day 10

* * *

The dead of night.

The darkspawn horde moved slowly, deliberately, towards its destination. Just over a small ridge lay the fortress of Ostagar and nearly ten thousand men. Some relatively small number of elves and dwarves as well.

Looking down, at least twenty five thousand darkspawn could be seen, grouped together, being pushed on by pure instinct. Others, grouped in the hundreds, ran far in every direction, searching for stragglers and support groups. Clearly they had a purpose.

Massacre all in the Wilds.

A large bird, a hawk, circled high above them, watching.

_Instinct indeed._

If she could have, Flemeth would have laughed. The beak prevented such things of course.

Instead she flew ahead, circling above the fortress. Men scurried about at a furious pace. Several thousand had already gathered below. Others were moving off to the north, marshaling a few hundred yards out of sight from what would ultimately be the field of battle.

She caught clear sight of a man in golden armor. He walked with purpose next to a taller man in white robbed armor. Twenty men followed them both as they made their way down to the battlefield. The man in gold was clearly excited, pointing here and there, clasping hands with troops as he past.

_Entirely predictable it seems. Just like his father. _

Another group, led by an older man, clad in silver armor, sword and shield on his back, walked rapidly towards the northern exits. He was trailed by a female and a few others. The hawk followed him as he walked out of the gates and approached his commanders. The bird landed on a tree near them. Listening.

"Cauthrien, move the men into positions. Be ready within the hour."

"Yes my lord." The woman nodded and ran off. She was barking orders loudly as men began to form into large squares. The southernmost groups started marching almost immediately. The woman went with them.

The man in silver, alone, looked around at his men as they formed up and left. He was clearly agitated.

Flemeth watched as he paced back and forth, clearly consumed by something. Finally he stopped and sighed. Shaking his head he walked towards his troops quickly.

_And you have not changed at all. _

Satisfied the hawk took off for the camp. Flying over the approaching horde on the way, she could see the battle would begin very soon. Quickly, flying over the camp, her target was sighted. Right where she expected him to be.

As expected, he was not alone.

The bird landed atop the circular abutment near the bridge. There she waited.

She studied the two junior wardens. The blond haired boy was clearly whom she thought he had been. He was the spitting image of his father. A close match to his half brother below as well. He was joking with the taller boy, trying to belay his fears through humor.

_The apple falls not far from the tree it seems._

Her gaze shifted to the newer warden. That one that had given her much pause, and apparently Morrigan as well, earlier in the day. He was smart, powerful even, but ultimately inconsequential.

_Still...the boy could prove useful. _

The hawk shifted position as a loud rumbling kicked off below. The horde was moving, fast.

She took off and circled above the bridge, watching below as arrows, alight with fire, tore into the darkspawn ranks followed by the incessant barking of furious hounds. Screaming men followed as they tore into the darkspawn, initially driving them back in the center.

Turning back towards the bridge she found the two wardens, followed by a hound she had not noticed earlier, running across, dodging the occasional fire laden projectile from the darkspawn artillery.

She followed behind them, far above and out of sight.

The taller, dark haired one reached the gates to the tower first and spoke with a mage and two guards. They were furiously pointing towards the tower.

Curious, Flemeth flew on ahead and found around fifty darkspawn in the courtyard.

_Ignorant beasts!_ She mentally sighed. _They shall earn it, it seems._

Landing atop the tallest tree, she waited and watched as the two wardens, working in surprising unity, began to tear through the darkspawn. Only the alphas and emissaries had any luck against the two as with each encounter their offset skills began to feed off one another.

_Mmm. Perhaps the girl has a point._

Slowly, and with some difficulty towards the end, as nearly thirty darkspawn rushed them, the group made their way into the tower.

Taking flight, Flemeth flew all the way to the top. There she shifted into a crow and flew through a smaller window into the tower.

Inside she found an ogre, eating some of the soldiers that had been unable to get away. Viewing the room and studying the ceiling, she took flight and went back out the window. She again transformed to a hawk and gazed down at the battlefield.

Her vantage point was excellent.

The king's army was doing quite well, though only a third of the darkspawn had engaged them as yet. She turned north and found the second half of the army, waiting.

She waited, patiently.

Finally, a loud crush below, inside the tower, was heard. The wardens were engaging the ogre. A difficult fight no doubt, especially for ones unused to the lumbering beasts.

After a short time, voices could be heard inside. They had survived.

_Good. _

The tower was soon alight with flame, a signal no doubt. Her eyes darted to the army who had been clearly waiting for this.

What happened next was expected. The silver armored man began to move his troops. Away from the battle and north. They quickly left her sight.

Looking down, several hundred darkspawn poured into the tower, more were likely pouring in from beneath, coming from tunnels dug out over centuries.

A quick glance towards the king's army, still fighting bravely, found more of the expected. Waves of darkspawn were beginning to overwhelm their defenses. A grouping of wardens, surrounding the king, were fighting fiercely but were outnumbered at over a hundred to one.

One by one they fell.

Returning her attention to the tower, she heard the increasing sound of footsteps, raising ever so closer to the top. They had two floors to go.

Flemeth watched as, down on the battlefield, hundreds of darkspawn rushed the last five standing wardens. She saw two of them get swatted aside by a huge ogre. The beast had reached the king.

She watched as the ogre scooped him up like a child, roared into his face, and crushed the boy like a piece of marsh fruit.

_And so it begins._

She heard as the darkspawn in the tower had reached the final barred door to the top of the tower. She heard them prying the doors open.

The hawk was consumed by a bright light, and Flemeth, in human form, stood atop the tower ever so briefly.

A second, incredibly intense light flashed and a high dragon sat atop the tower.

Taking flight, the beast's talons gripped the top of the tower ceiling and tore it clean off.

Arrows rained into the two wardens, the mage, and hound below as the dragon dropped into the building.

She turned her attention to the darkspawn and roared at them. Every single one of them backed away.

If one was not sure if darkspawn felt any sensations aside form pure hate and the desire to feed and kill, one would know at this point that they also had the capacity to feel awe.

Many of them dropped their weapons as they stared at the dragon.

Satisfied, Flemeth moved to the two boys and sniffed at them. Both were alive but hurt. The newer warden much more so then the other.

The dragon moved over them and picked up the blond haired boy gently in one talon. Shifting lightly, the dragon moved to the other and hesitated.

The dragon roared again and picked up the second boy in the other talon. The hound had moved beside the boy and was caught up as well.

Flapping her great wings the dragon ascended, up and out of the tower. Two young men and a Mabari hound wrapped tightly in her talons.


	16. Chapter 16

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Korcari Wilds

Day 10

* * *

"There." Loud chomping noises could be heard throughout the small hut. "Now go. Fool dog..."

Tiberius stood at the open door and whined, head cocked to the side, eyes staring.

"No more! I said go."

The hound whined again but left. Morrigan shut the door behind him, smiling slightly to herself.

The last ten hours had been...busy.

She had watched the battle from a high vantage point, atop one of the distant hills, well away from the fighting. She had lingered, curious, watching the darkspawn in their victorious orgy after the battle. She had been more than disgusted, watching as they fed, or dragged off survivors, under the ground.

She had left soon after.

She had arrived at the hut just prior to sun up. Flemeth had already been back for some time. She had healed one of the wardens and was working on the second.

The Templar was out cold, on the floor near the fire and completely healed aside from bruises and such. The second, the newer warden called Aedan as she remembered, was in her bed. Flemeth was meticulously healing his very significant wounds.

Flemeth had ignored the hound so Morrigan went about doing her best to heal the beast while her mother attended to the two wardens.

An hour ago, Flemeth had woken the Templar and made him go outside with her. Morrigan was left to finish with the other warden. Flemeth had healed his more serious wounds but left the others.

Morrigan frowned as she looked down at the young man. He was no longer in danger, but without more magical healing, and quite possibly some rest, he would be likely limited for a time. She sat on the edge on the bed and wiped some stray blood away from his chest.

_Rest?_ She snorted. _Not here._

Even with what she knew was to come, old Flemeth would have them gone by nightfall.

She put a hand to his head and felt a fever taking shape. Uttering an incantation, she placed her hands on his forehead and relieved the pressure. The fever dissipated but not to the extent she expected.

Her eyes scanned his near naked form, searching. Rising, she moved down to the end of the bed and lifted each leg, scanning them both, then to the arms. She struggled as she pushed him over to check his back side before turning him back to a normal resting position.

"Huh?" She felt his head, finding a small cut on his scalp, but that was not what she was looking for. She quickly, magically, stopped the bleeding and stood, looking down on him.

_Fever is a sign of infection. Which means another wound. But where?_

Healing arts were not her specialty, far from it in fact. As she looked over his form she could not think of what might be the cause. She quickly turned, intending to inform her mother, who would not be pleased at her interruption.

She stopped as she reached the door. She quickly walked back to the bed and looked down at him again.

A slight smile crossed her lips as her hands reached down and probed near his stomach with her fingertips. They moved down and grasped the top of his smallclothes. She hesitated, looking up to his face. Finding no recognition, she pulled them down gently.

_And she finds what she is looking for._

Smiling to herself, she removed a two inch splinter, thick and jagged, dangerously close to places men never wish an injury, probably from a grazing arrow shot or falling timber. She glanced up at his face after removing it.

_Too close._

She magically sealed the small cut and tossed the splinter. Another spell dealt with the infection that had began to set in.

Satisfied, she sat beside him on the bed and moved his smallclothes back to their proper place, slowly.

Sighing, she moved to the wound found on his head and began to clean the blood from the now sealed wound. She was leaning directly over him, breasts nearly touching his face when she heard him groan.

"I must be dead."

She smiled again to herself as she realized where his eyes were likely fixated. _Too easy._

"A moment warden..." She wiped the blood away and inspected the wound. Satisfied she sat back and looked at him. "Dead? No. Nearly so, yes."

He moved slightly, in obvious pain. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the Wilds. I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten."

She watched as his hands went to his head and he tried to sit up. She stopped him with a hand to his chest, shaking her head. He lay back again, looking up at her.

"Yes. I remember you...Morrigan." He looked around. "Where is..."

"Your friend? The suspicious dimwitted one? He is outside, as is the hound."

"Alistair. Is he alright?"

"Yes. Much more so than you in fact. Though he mopes incessantly."

"What happened?"

"You were shot with arrows. Seven in fact, and you took a beating on your left side. Your arm has been reset after a nasty break. It shall be sore for awhile. The wounds have been healed, though I would advise against aggravating them for at least a few days. Magic only goes so far."

He shot up quickly, remembering in a rush. He winced noticeably at doing so. Morrigan raised a hand and uttered a spell, placing her hand on his chest as she did so. The pain dulled but did not go away.

He looked at her. "The battle? What happened?"

"The darkspawn won the day. The army engaging them was slaughtered. The army that was to respond quit the field."

She watched as he put his hands to his face and fell back into the bed.

"How did we get here?"

"My mother saved you. She said she pulled you from the tower and brought you here."

"How? And why?"

"The first, she transformed into a giant bird, I would suppose, and carried you both here. The second, you'll have to ask her. I have no idea. I would have saved your king. He would be worth far more I should think."

She watched as he frowned but let it go quickly. _Perhaps a little over the top on my part..._

"The king?...Is he..."

"Dead? Most definitely. As is nearly the entirety of the force engaged with him."

Aedan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Duncan, the other wardens..."

"I do not know of these people, but likely all dead."

"Loghain was supposed to charge...what happened?"

"I do not know who this Loghain even is, but if he was with the other group, he fled north."

Aedan rubbed his eyes. He appeared incredibly angry for a second but it passed as other thoughts entered his mind. He sat up again. "What about the darkspawn? Where are they?"

"They are still present, on the field of battle and moving around it in large numbers. We are safe here, for the moment. Mother's magic keeps them away."

"How?"

Morrigan frowned. "I...I do not know really." _I would certainly like to find out however._

Aedan sighed. "Now what?" He was not asking a question but rather talking to himself.

She watched him. He was not despondent, as the other warden was, but rather lost. She knew he was new to the wardens, and clearly had not been told of all that would be expected of him. She watched him with interest and curiosity as he began to work his mind through what had happened and what would likely happen now.

He turned to her. "Thank you for healing me."

She was surprised.

"I...you are welcome...but truthfully I am no healer. 'Twas mother who did most of the work."

He nodded to her. "Can you help me up?"

She nodded, took his hand and pulled him up gently, supporting him as he got his feet beneath him. She marveled at how quickly he seemed to adjust.

He looked around the hut. "Small in here."

"We require little out here. 'Tis the way of things in the Wilds."

He nodded and looked down at her. She was rather tall for a woman so she did not have to look up too far. Her hands supported him on his chest and back. He was still unsteady and held onto her around the shoulders. Magical healing in such large quantities usually resulted in such uneasy feelings.

"I am really sore..."

" 'Twill be so for a time...but you do seem to be recovering quicker than expected. Most would not rise from the bed so quickly. The magic used to heal you was extensive. 'Twill take a few moments to get your bearings."

He let go of her after a few minutes and she released her hold of him as he stood on his own, taking a deep breath. He removed an elven braid, clearly a female's, from around his finger and tied his hair back.

Morrigan watched him as he reached down and picked up his armor. It was battered and torn in places. He frowned when looking at it.

" 'Tis beyond our capacity to repair such things here."

He nodded as he put on his greaves, then his breastplate and boots. The strong leather clung to him. Sliding the gauntlets on over his hands he sighed as he looked around for his swords.

Morrigan moved to the other end of the hut and retrieved his weapons, handing them to him one at a time. Two swords, affixed to his back, followed by a dagger attached to his belt. A small belt knife was also hidden at the small of his back.

As he dressed, she realized he was a formidable man. More so then she had realized before. Compared to his fellow warden, he exuded leadership and confidence. Even now, as uncertain as he was, and in a situation far beyond any one man's capacity, she found herself absolutely convinced her mother was wrong.

He turned around, taking in the hut, then turned to her. "Are Alistair and your mother outside?"

"Yes. She will wish to speak with you if you are ready."

He nodded. "Thank you again Morrigan..." His eyes lingered on hers before he moved towards the door. He turned when he opened it and looked back at her. Smiling he moved outside and shut the door behind him.

She stood there for a full minute.

Sighing she looked around the hut herself. She wondered if she would ever return here herself.

Shaking her head she moved to her lone dresser.

" 'Tis time to pack it seems."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Real life interrupts...


	17. Chapter 17

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Korcari Wilds

Day 10

* * *

Aedan walked towards the door, turning back again to Morrigan as he opened it. He looked at the girl again. She was certainly beautiful, devastatingly so actually in his mind. Wild and untamed. Completely different from everything he had ever come across in his life.

But there was something else there as well. Something different.

As he watched her, watching him, he clearly felt the mutual attraction. Yet, he felt something else as well. A sense of fear. And pain.

He could not tell whose, or if it was just his subconscious, or perhaps his injuries lingering.

He paid the sensation no mind however.

_I'll never see this girl again after this day anyway._

He smiled to the girl again and walked out into the sun, raising his hand to shield his sensitive eyes. He shut the door behind him and found Tiberius at his knees. The hound jumped up to his waist in joy at seeing him awake and moving again.

He pet the hound behind the ears and moved towards the other two people, standing near the small lake.

The elder woman, Morrigan's mother, watched him as he walked. She turned with a slight smile and spoke to Alistair.

"You see. Here is your fellow Grey Warden boy. You worry too much young man."

Aedan saw Alistair turn quickly and walk towards him.

"You...you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure..."

Aedan saw the surprise, then pure relief on his fellow warden's face. He was scared. Scared of being the only warden left.

Under the circumstances, Aedan couldn't blame him.

"No. Not dead. Thanks to Morrigan's mother."

Alistair shook his head. "If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother..."

"Do not talk of me as if I am not here."

Aedan and Alistair both turned to her. Alistair spoke first. "I...I didn't mean...but, what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind call me Flemeth...I suppose that will do."

Aedan's eyes opened a little wider. So did Alistair's, who spoke first.

"The Flemeth? The one from the legends...Daveth was right! You...you're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?"

She laughed at his unease. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

Aedan knew the tale. His family knew it very well. He could not help but wonder if this woman was the same Flemeth. She was clearly old, but not that old. He shook his thoughts clean. It did not matter at the moment.

He turned to both her and Alistair.

"So why did you save us?"

She looked at Alistair first, as if waiting for him to answer, then turned to Aedan.

"Is it not the Grey Warden's responsibility to unite the lands against a Blight? Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Aedan answered her. "This land is hardly united. Thanks to Loghain..."

Alistair jumped in. "And we were fighting! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this!"

"Now that is a good question." Aedan watched her as she spoke. She frowned, noticeably. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Bight is simply an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

Aedan had been a Grey Warden for only a day, and had spoken to Duncan and Alistair only briefly before what could easily be described as their current disaster, but even he knew of what she spoke of.

Alistair did as well. "The Archdemon."

"What is this Archdemon exactly?" Aedan had to admit to himself, he did not know exactly.

Flemeth answered before Alistair had a chance to.

"It is said that long ago, the Maker sent the old gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons, deep beneath the surface. An Archdemon is an old god, awakened and tainted by darkspawn." She paused as she looked at them both. "Believe that or not, history says it is a fearsome and immortal thing."

She smiled to herself as she looked away briefly. "And only fools ignore history..."

Aedan looked to Alistair. "We'll need to fight this Archdemon then."

"But how! Grey Wardens have always had armies and thousands of men ready to fight an Archdemon. Right now it's just the two of us! And..." Alistair paused and sighed. "...Not to mention I don't know how."

Flemeth turned to Alistair. "How to kill an Archdemon? Or how to raise an army? It seems to me these are two separate questions." She glared at them both. "Have the wardens no allies these days? Mmm?"

Alistair was flustered. "I...I don't know!"

Aedan did. "The treaties..."

Alistair perked up. "Of course! The treaties. Grey Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, elves, mages and other places! And Arl Eamon's forces were not even here! He could help us as well."

Flemeth smirked again as she stared at Alistair. "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else, this sounds like an army to me."

Alistair was nodding his head. "Can we do this? Can we go the Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?"

Aedan looked from Alistair to Flemeth. She was no longer watching Alistair, but him. And she was watching him intently. Aedan answered.

"I doubt it will be as easy as that."

She laughed at him. "And when is it ever!"

Alistair was talking back to her. "It's always been the Grey Wardens duty to..."

Aedan turned his attention to Flemeth while Alistair talked to her. She was watching Alistair intently as he spoke. Almost as if she was studying him. He thought back quickly to his family's history and of the connection to a Flemeth.

She was a mage as well. A powerful one who cavorted with demons and such. He knew next to nothing of such things to be honest, but found himself wondering none the less if this old woman before him was in fact the same person.

_600 years...She can't be_.

A sound from the hut, a door opening and closing, shifted his gaze. Morrigan walked out of the hut, slowly, towards the three. Aedan watched her walk. He noticed her eyes had locked onto his as she approached. He stared back at her until she stopped near her mother.

Aedan turned his gaze back to Flemeth when she stopped.

Flemeth was glaring at him. Her yellow eyes pierced right through him.

Never in his life had he felt so uncomfortable. He actually looked away from her and towards his fellow warden as he finished.

"...and right now...we're the Grey Wardens."

Flemeth looked back at Alistair. "So...you are set then. Ready to be Grey Wardens."

Aedan was still very uncomfortable. He moved to end the discussion.

"Yes. And thank you...for everything."

Flemeth turned to him and smiled. Unbelievably, Aedan found that more uncomfortable then her glare.

"No. No. Thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I." She turned to them both, then smiled again. "Now. Before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you..."

Morrigan interrupted. "The stew is bubbling mother dear. Shall we have two guests for for the eve? Or none?"

Flemeth shifted her gaze away from Aedan, finally, and turned to her daughter.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame...What!"


	18. Chapter 18

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Korcari Wilds

Day 10

* * *

Flemeth sat on the floor of the hut, in front of the fire. To her right, dinner was overcooked and untouched. Cold by now.

It was nearly dark, Morrigan and her wardens had been gone for several hours.

Flemeth had retreated to the hut once they had left sight. Visual sight at least.

She would know where they were. Always.

Staring into the fire, the beautiful fire, she allowed herself a moment to relax.

The constant expenditure of magic over the last two months, since the darkspawn had arrived, had actually tired her. Now, with Morrigan gone, it was no longer needed.

She knew those mindless beasts would not approach her.

A smile formed on her lips.

She turned her gaze to the stew, cold and hardened.

Rising, she grabbed the pot and took it to the front door. Opening it, she threw the entire pot, food and all, into the lake.

Heading back inside, she withdrew some chalky substance and sat in the middle of the floor. Slowly she drew a glyph on the floor. Circular with lines protruding from several places, a few had directional arrows attached that led to one another.

Rising she moved to the bed and reached beneath it. An old bag was removed. A tiny bag, sealed tight, was taken out of the larger bag and set near the glyph.

Glancing outside at the early onset darkness, she snarled a bit in impatience, then laughed, talking to herself.

"Patience. After so long. So many errors, so many mistakes...you'd think the one thing I'd have would be patience."

She laughed aloud again.

Time to kill, she let her mind wander.

Morrigan had been right on one count she thought, the Templar warden, Alistair as he'd been named, was unlikely to succeed on his own. The decision to keep the second boy alive had been correct.

He was necessary. But also a problem.

Old Flemeth was no fool.

Little Morrigan, always prone to flights of fancy and trivial things, had taken a noticeable shining to the boy. In and of itself, not a problem, at first.

But a Cousland. Of all things. She laughed aloud again, but it was a bitter laugh this time.

Those thoughts, still present somehow, no longer mattered. But they were there, and the anger was still lingering. Centuries later.

As she sat and looked into the fire once more, she realized the foolish Cousland boy likely had no idea. No inkling of the connection.

"Pity really."

She laughed again.

Morrigan would follow her chosen path. It had been laid before her and she had accepted. Wholeheartedly.

Old Flemeth knew why of course, and she also knew that her lovely daughter would try to find some way to bend her destiny to her own will.

Flemeth smiled to herself.

"So like her dear old mother."

She cackled aloud once more as she turned to the fire.

She sat in silence. Her mind at ease, her thoughts free.

After a time, total darkness fell and the night had taken full hold. Sleep had overtaken most in this land.

She rose and sat directly on top of the glyph drawn on the floor.

Placing her hands to the chalky outline, she muttered two words. The glyph erupted in light, bathing the entirety of the small cottage. It faded slowly as the spell took hold.

Closing her eyes she grabbed the contents of the small bag and placed something fine and silky red between her fingers. Gradually, she drifted, away from her corporeal form and skirted the fade, searching.

Knowing exactly where to look, having done this numerous times of late the last few weeks, she pried into the mind she was looking for.

She found it quite easy to do so. Some minds, especially when asleep, and most certainly those without magical talents, were incredibly easy to manipulate in dreams. People could be made to see things, feel things. Over time, they could even be convinced to believe things.

After centuries, old Flemeth was quite good at it. And she had been making use of such talents in abundance of late.

Not long after she drifted back, lingering, searching for oddities. She found none.

Opening her eyes, back in her old, wizened body, she slowly rose, put away the small bag, kept with numerous others in the larger one, and brushed aside the chalk from the glyph.

She moved back to the fire and gazed into it once again.

She smiled to herself. Thinking aloud once again.

"There. It is done. Thank the Maker." She laughed aloud to herself for some time. "The Irony. Help comes in strange places it seems."

She gazed into the fire.

"If lovely Morrigan wishes to alter the plan, then so shall I."

* * *

A/N: Appreciate the reviews, but some characters won't have a major role. They'll be here, some a lot actually, but not in any POV sense. I have ideas for Zevran and Oghren already, but not many. Wynne, probably not. Sten, I can't see it. Shale, she's a rock...funny but...(Dog would be hilarious, like a Far Side comic, but no) They're side characters here. I'm trying to get Alistair under control, he's important, but can't really yet. The last chapter, and conversation with Flemeth, was supposed to be his perspective, but I could not make it work. So I went easy with Aedan, to get it out of the way. Aedan is basically default right now.

Actually, I find it easier to write the girls, Morrigan and Leliana especially, and even here with Flemeth, though her chapters are going to be few and far between after this. Short too.

Also, this will move through Origins, skipping a little faster here now that we have freedom of movement so to speak, to post Origins, skimming over Awakenings (not my fav/but the characters there will be important later) and into Witch Hunt, which will be changed, a lot. Then after Witch Hunt as events unfold. Probably two parts, or stories, as these short chapters may get out of hand.

Lastly, I'm a little busy at present, so my goal of a chapter a day may not be possible. Sadly, I have to make a living.


	19. Chapter 19

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Lothering Outskirts

Day 11

* * *

They had only been walking for an hour and Morrigan was already tired, and irritated.

She was awake nearly the entire night, again, after no sleep the night before that. Her two wardens, restless, and apparently prone to foolishly rushing headlong into the unknown, had wished to travel straight through to Lothering the previous evening.

She had flat out refused.

Thankfully, the newer of the two, Aedan, had relented and set up a quick camp after midnight, about an hour from the southwest entrance to the small town. Alistair had argued at first, but as she had already noticed, the senior warden deferred to the junior warden quite readily.

Of course she had slept only a few hours. And even then not well with Alistair's incessant snoring.

_I shall have to correct this in the future._

She looked over at the former Templar. The previous day she had made attempts to speak to him. At length actually. After all, her previous dealings were all under duress. Sometimes second chances were necessary.

Each time the fool boy had irritated her. A few times he had driven her to pure outrage with his religious drivel that he clearly did not care about, yet saw fit to push at her, simply because she was an apostate. The Templar in him showed, despite his joy at no longer living a life of religious devotion.

Her thoughts on him, initially negative, had now swung to near revulsion. Couple that with his obvious desire to cede any leadership role to the newer Grey Warden, and she felt her mother had perhaps made what could only be termed as her greatest miscalculation, at least in her memory.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

She turned angrily to Aedan who had slowed to walk beside her as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Whatever does that mean?" She spoke with an irritated, tired voice.

She saw him blanch at her. Earlier she may have apologized, now she simply did not care.

"Only that you look deep in thought. Regretting your decision to come?"

She smirked to herself. "No. Not that. 'Tis necessary. The two of you would most likely die inside of a week if left to your own devices."

"A week? Huh? I would have thought two or three days tops."

She actually smiled a little.

She had not spoken with Aedan much, he had been driven yesterday, wishing to get as far from the Wilds as possible. He had also stood watch longer the previous night. And she had been incredibly tired. Drained even after the healing, and constant walking.

"I was perhaps being kind."

He laughed. "So..."

"So what warden?"

"You can call me Aedan, Morrigan."

"I shall endeavor to remember that, warden."

He smiled and shook his head. "Fine then. Give me your opinion then."

She looked at him. "On?"

"All if this."

She sighed and shook her head. "Warden...I would not know where to start. Truly."

She watched as he too sighed. "At least I'm not the only one..."

"Overwhelming to be sure. 'Tis perhaps best to wait and get word. 'Tis why I suggested Lothering after all. Refugees and stragglers from the battle will likely be easily found. And there is also the tavern. 'Tis usually a good source of information."

"So you've been here before?"

She nodded. "From time to time. Never for long."

Aedan looked her up and down. "And you...never had any problems?"

She looked at him angrily. "And what does that mean?"

He hesitated. "Only...only that you are obviously an apostate mage, and a beautiful woman...and you...um...you tend to dress a bit..."

"I live in a forest! How should I dress?"

"Oh I'm not complaining Morrigan. Far from it. It's just...how shall I put this..."

"I would suggest you put it carefully warden." She gave him a warning scowl.

He clearly hesitated again. "Well...you dress rather...provocatively perhaps?"

"And why should I..." She stopped talking as rounding the corner, a fairly large group of men were blocking the path to the small town.

Aedan noticed them as well. He turned quickly and caught Alistair's attention. His fellow warden nodded back.

Morrigan slowed her pace as Aedan put a hand on her arm. Normally such an action would have infuriated her. Instead, she leaned a little closer to him. He whispered to her.

"I never asked how powerful your magic was."

" 'Tis more than adequate for this."

"Good. Move back with Alistair."

She slowed even more until she was in step with Alistair. Tiberius, lagging behind them all, came trotting up closer until he was now beside his master. Morrigan noticed the hound was incredibly intelligent, recognizing immediately what was happening.

Morrigan watched as Aedan went up to the group of what had to be highway bandits. She had intended to get closer but Alistair put a hand out to stop her. She looked up at him and saw, despite whatever mopey feelings he may have been displaying, he was deadly serious and ready to fight in an instant.

She turned her attention back to Aedan. He was pointing at the town, then at the body laying on the ground near the men. Two of the men moved to flank him. All of them, ten in total, were paying close attention to their little group. Several already had weapons drawn.

One of the men actually started to walk past Aedan, towards her and Alistair. Aedan put a hand out and stopped him. The man took offense and moved to strike the warden.

It was not a good move. Aedan caught his hand, bent it back and broke his wrist in one quick motion, forcing the man to his knees. The lead bandit looked shocked and drew his sword. Morrigan watched as Aedan drove a knee into the face of the kneeling man and grabbed the leader, pulling him towards him, headbutting him in one smooth motion.

Alistair drew his sword and moved forward rapidly. Morrigan conjured a lightening attack and launched it into the largest group of bandits. Several fell outright.

Aedan drew swords and beat down two men before turning back to the leader who was trying to rise but Tiberius was all over him.

Morrigan waded in and smacked one of the men with her staff across the face, sending him flying. Another she froze solid. Alistair's shield shattered the man in horrific fashion.

The leader of the men held his hands up in surrender, screaming for them to stop. Aedan simply removed his head instead. Morrigan shot more lightening at the remaining two, leaving them a charred, convulsing mess near the stairs.

"Well. Welcome to Lothering I suppose?" Alistair was trying to be funny. No one laughed.

Aedan sheathed his swords and moved to the knight, dead on the floor. "Redcliffe markings."

Alistair came up and turned the man over. "I don't recognize him." He dug through the man's bags, removed a few things and put them in his. "Maybe we can identify him...here. His name is Ser Henric. I wonder why he's here?"

"Maybe someone in town knows?"

Alistair nodded. Morrigan did not care. "We should not linger. There may be more."

Aedan looked at her. "You weren't kidding about the magic. Nicely done."

She smiled sweetly to him, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Many thanks warden...but do not think I have forgotten our discussion. 'Twill be continued."

Aedan smiled back. "After that, nevermind. Wear what you like."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Please..."

Aedan laughed. "Come on." He led them down the stairs, off the highway and into the small town.

A Templar near the gates stopped them and spoke briefly. He had little information aside from how dire the situation was. Morrigan was keen to stay out of his sight as much as possible, Thankfully, he seemed not to care about her at all.

Naturally, and much to her dismay, they headed for the chantry. Her skin began to crawl the closer she got. She involuntarily moved closer to Aedan and Alistair, walking right behind them, Tiberius at her side. Another Templar spoke to them briefly as they entered. This one noticed her but did not say a word.

Inside, it was safe to say, she was not impressed. There were refugees littering the floors. Dirty floors at that. Food scraps and rodents could be seen. Small children running around, trying to maintain some sense of normalcy. The adults all appeared lost, dismayed. She mumbled to herself.

" 'Tis a first."

Aedan heard her. "In a chantry?"

She nodded. She must have looked uncomfortable. He moved quite close to her and whispered.

"Stay close to me in here."

She stared a moment at him. She only nodded.

Both wardens approached a Templar standing in the center of the chantry. Three others were around him, moving off as they approached. Aedan started talking to him, Alistair stood right beside him. Morrigan noticed he was evasive concerning who they were as he probed the Templar for information.

She heard tale of trouble at the Circle, and in Redcliffe. She had not time to be surprised however as a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind.

"Excuse me miss?"

She turned, finding a young Templar, helmet less, glaring at her. He spoke again.

"You seem odd to me."

"You would not be the first to think so." She moved to turn around again but the Templar shot his hand out, grabbing her wrist forcefully.

She was about to conjure a spell before he used his Templar powers on her when a blur moved right by her.

Aedan palmed the young man right in the face. His nose exploded as he fell backwards. The Templar recovered quickly and stood. He started to draw his sword.

"If you pull that weapon I will kill you boy."

Aedan had not moved for a weapon yet. He simply stood there, in front of Morrigan. The young Templar hesitated.

Morrigan heard Alistair explaining to the senior Templar that they were Grey Wardens and that she was with them.

The senior Templar moved in front of Aedan. "Go." The young Templar hesitated. "I said go! Now!"

The young man quickly moved away. The senior Templar looked at Morrigan.

"My apologies miss. It will not happen again." He nodded politely to her and looked at Aedan. "If you had said so first..."

Aedan shook his head. "After what's happened it did not seem like a good idea, Ser Bryant."

Ser Bryant nodded. "Under the circumstances I understand. Now. The revered mother will see you but she will not have much to offer. I would suggest the tavern."

Aedan nodded and took the man's hand. "I apologize for that little incident."

Ser Bryant waved it off. "No matter. And here." He looked around and quickly slipped Aedan a key to something. He pointed to the large containers in the back. "There are some extra supplies. You may need them more then us."

"Thank you." Before moving off he looked at the older man. "You should not linger here. The darkspawn will come, maybe shortly. These people need to be moving on."

"We shall try to get them on there way, the others we'll try to protect."

Aedan nodded to him and walked back towards the back of the Chantry. Alistair followed. Morrigan quickly moved behind them lest any other foolish Templars get any ideas.

Her eyes darted to and fro, taking in the building. It was unimpressive to say the least.

She instead focused on the two wardens, now speaking to the so called revered mother. She took interest in the fact that Alistair took the lead here. Even donating some silver to her.

Morrigan found this revolting of course. She looked at Aedan. She was surprised to see him apparently having thoughts not too dissimilar to her own.

_Interesting. _

Alistair, thanking the revered mother and turning to them, broke her train of thought.

"We should check this tavern out I suppose?"

Aedan nodded to him. "Let's go. Something tells me the quicker we're out of here the better."

Morrigan caught his eye as they were leaving. He gave her a curious look. She shook her head.

"Later."

He nodded at her. "Okay." He turned to Alistair. "There's a merchant outside. We should see to getting some better gear."

"Yes. I need a new shield and Morrigan could use some real clothes."

Morrigan's eyes opened wide in anger.

Aedan shook his head. "Oh shit..."

* * *

A/N: I'm abandoning word limits for chapters but will try not to go crazy on length. For the sake of time if nothing else. Also because looking back, this should have been like chapter 10 or so.

This is really the start of the story in my opinion. As such, this is the fourth version of this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Lothering

Day 11

* * *

The tavern was full to bursting. Most had no place to sit, many simply stood against walls or sat on floors. It was obvious a good portion of the people inside were actually sleeping there, wherever space was found.

A few bards were upstairs, playing a tune for those who cared to listen, which was not many.

A chantry sister, a very pretty red haired girl, was standing near the fire, listening to the bards while occasionally nodding and smiling to her two compatriots and the man speaking to them. She was not paying attention to their conversation. Her interest was moving back and forth between the bards playing their tune and the six soldiers currently making life miserable for most in the tavern.

_Maker's breath but they're awful..._

She moved her attention solely to the soldiers, wondering why they were here. Most of them passing through simply moved on after commandeering supplies. These seemed to be asking questions, occasionally even getting a little physical with people when those questions were not answered as they wished them to be.

She knew it would never happen, her being a sister, but a part of her wished they'd try something like that with her. Those poor fools would be in for quite a shock if they tried.

_Ugh. Am I really that bored?_

She'd been here, in Lothering, and in the Chantry now going on two years. A quiet, peaceful life, free of intrigue and wealth. Free of travel and opulent parties, free of beautiful clothes and shoes. Free of seduction and lust. Free of death. Free of the game. Free of everything save forgiving contemplation, hard work and daily prayer.

She closely watched the soldiers as they moved on to another table, asking the same questions. This time she heard them. Grey Wardens.

Her interest piqued, she moved a little closer to the soldiers.

One of the soldiers turned and looked at her cross. She simply smiled sweetly to him, causing the man to look her up and down lustily. Seeing her attire, he moved past her to another table.

_Disappointing. _

A door closing caught her attention. Three obvious travelers had entered. The first she saw was a very cute man, blondish hair, well armed. He was standing next to an incredibly gorgeous woman, wild looking and exotic. A Mabari hound stood very close to her. Coming around them from behind, a taller man with long dark hair, tightly tied back entered her view.

His eyes swept the room, catching hers and lingering for a brief second, until they rested on the soldiers.

_This is them, the Grey Wardens. Oh Maker! The dreams were true! _

She stared at the three of them.

_This is it. Finally. _

She watched as the soldiers noticed them. Three of them walked closer, while the other three spaced themselves. They clearly expected a fight. The lead soldier spoke to the tall one.

"Well. Look what we have here. I think we've just been blessed."

The blond warden spoke quietly to the dark haired one, too quiet to hear from where she was standing. She quietly walked closer as the soldiers talked amongst themselves.

"Did we not ask everyone here about two fellows fitting this very description?"

"It seems we were lied too."

She noticed the tall warden shift his weight. The woman moved right behind him as she eyed the three farthest from them. Her hands flicked impatiently at her side. Even the hound seemed ready to charge.

She moved quickly.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls, seeking refuge." She smiled her sweetest smile to the lead soldier. He did not bite. He turned on her quickly.

"Stay out of the way, Sister. They are far more than that." The man turned to the group. He spit out his next word. "Traitors!"

The tall man took a step forward. He looked right at her instead of at the soldiers.

"Please step back miss." He then turned to the soldier and put his finger right in the man's chest. "You are the traitor."

The eyes of the soldiers grew wide. The three in the back moved for their weapons which was all the beautiful woman traveling with them needed.

A huge wall of flame erupted from her fingertips, setting the two men to the right of them on fire. They both screamed horribly as the flames engulfed them. The blond warden removed a sword and shield and rammed into the two in front, knocking them both down, while the taller warden jumped their sprawled bodies and drove a sword into an archer's face before he could raise his bow. He turned to the other and charged.

Not shocked at all, the chantry sister lunged at the same soldier the warden was running for, grabbing him by the back of his armor and pulling him down. A dagger came out from under her robes and was driven into the throat of the man.

The dark haired warden actually stopped and looked at her in surprise. She smiled rather mischievously at him before turning to the last two, just now rising from the shield attack.

Seeing their companions all dead, both threw their arms up in surrender. "Wait!"

The woman's fingertips cackled with energy, back and forth in front of her, as she walked calmly towards the two men. A few terrified gasps could be heard throughout the tavern at her magical display. The blond warden had one at sword point, on his knees. The other warden, coming up from behind, kicked out the legs of the leader, sending him to his knees.

The leader of the soldiers spoke. "Alright! You've won. We surrender."

The chantry sister walked up to the tall, dark haired warden. "Good. They have learned a lesson, yes? We can all stop fighting now."

The warden looked at her with an intense gaze. Then to his fellow warden and the mage woman. He shook his head. "No."

"But...they have surrendered! They are no match for you! Let them be!"

He looked at her with dark green eyes, she involuntarily took a step back under his intense gaze.

"I am sorry sister, but I can't risk their superiors knowing of us."

She was about to speak again when the woman launched an arc of lightening at them both. The other warden drove his sword into both as they fell back.

The chantry sister hung her head briefly then looked up as calm began to settle in again across the tavern. Save for the wary eyes on the female mage.

"I apologize for interfering, but I could not sit by and not help."

The dark haired one turned to her while the other two stepped over the corpses to come closer. The hound sniffed at them, making sure.

"It's quite alright sister. We were more than happy to save your life."

The red headed girl's eyes opened wide in amusement.

"Save my life! Ha ha! I assure you, I can handle myself."

She watched as the man gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "I can see that. We should be going."

He turned to the others but she stopped him in his tracks with her next sentence.

"Are we getting a move on so soon? Good. Where to?"

The woman with them laughed until the tall warden turned back around.

"We?"

"Yes. I am coming with you."

He laughed. "And what makes you think that?"

The tall one was smirking at her, as if he had already figured out she would in fact be joining them but decided to play with her first. She smiled right back and batted her eyes at him.

"We are perhaps getting ahead of ourselves yes? Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here. Or, I was."

The blond warden spoke. "Was?"

She smiled at him too and he blushed a little. _So cute._

"Those men said your were Grey Wardens. You will be fighting the darkspawn yes? I know after what has happened you will need all the help you can get. That is why I am coming along." She smiled to them all but stopped when she reached the beautiful mage woman.

She was not pleased at all, standing with her arms crossed as she watched the two men with her. Leliana looked away from her and back to the tall, green eyed one. He was smiling at her still.

"And what help could you possibly be to us?"

Without thinking she spoke. "The Maker told me to join you. Surely, He would not do so without good reason." She smiled at them again but realized that was not the smartest thing to say.

The tall warden spoke. "And here is where I back away slowly." The woman behind him laughed and lost some of her icy demeanor at hearing his words.

Leliana quickly spoke. "I know that must sound absolutely insane...but it's true! I've been having these dreams. They're like visions!" She fumbled nervously with her hands.

The blond leaned closer to his fellow warden. "More crazy? I thought we were full up."

The other warden laughed at his comment but the mage woman snarled at him in annoyance.

Leliana tried to explain. "Look at all these poor people, lost in despair and darkness. All this chaos will spread, the Maker does not want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help."

She noticed the warden was now frowning and looking back at his companions. The blond warden shrugged his shoulders while the woman stared icy daggers at him with her eyes. He turned back to her. She knew immediately that invoking the Maker was a mistake. Especially dressed as she was.

Before he had a chance to deny her she spoke again.

"I was not always a sister. I can fight. I can do more than fight! Please, let me help you!"

She watched him as the wheels in his mind were turning. Her eyes bore into his, pleading. She was overjoyed when she noticed the hard edge surrounding his eyes disappear.

"Very well then."

"What?" The woman with them was not pleased. "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than mother thought." She eyed Leliana, sizing her up. Leliana just smiled back at her politely.

_Maker's breath but she is beautiful. I wonder if she is his lover?_

She turned to them all. "Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down!"

"I am Aedan. This is Alistair, and this is Morrigan. Down there is Tiberius." The hound barked.

Leliana knelt next to him and gave the dog a hug and pet him roughly.

"I love dogs!"

She stood and noticed Morrigan rolling her eyes. She turned to Aedan.

"I have time to grab my things?"

He nodded. "We'll wait here and get a drink. Hurry up."

She smiled again and nodded. Running out the door, she ran to the Chantry and towards her meager cot in the back where the sisters all slept. She quickly removed her chantry dress and put on her leather armor. She marveled at how good it felt to once again to wear it.

_I swore to myself I would never again, and here I am._

A tinge of sadness overcame her as she strapped two daggers to her back, and one to her waist. She picked up the longbow laying under the bed. She thumbed the string. It was still taught and strong. The sadness disappeared as she slipped it over her back and grabbed her bag.

Throwing some spare clothes and supplies in the bag she stopped and looked around the chantry.

It had been home for some time. A good home. She had always felt it had saved her. From those who meant to do her harm, and possibly from herself as well.

But since the dreams, even before if she was honest with herself, she had been feeling this way.

Restless, bored and tired of a life of contemplation.

Now, as she quickened her pace, heading back to the tavern, she smiled to herself as she thought of finally accomplishing something truly great, truly worth while.

She opened the door to the tavern and smiled brightly when the tall warden called Aedan smiled back at her. He kicked out a chair and she sat, looking at the three of them.

_This is what I was meant to do. _


	21. Chapter 21

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Imperial Highway, North of Lothering

Day 11

* * *

Aedan and Alistair were deep in conversation. Lothering was behind them as the group trudged forward along the roads. It would have been nice to stay in town for the night, and it was already getting late, but there were so many refugees present, finding a clear patch of ground would have been a major accomplishment.

Besides, Morrigan had wished to leave, as had their new member, Leliana, after the large group of peasants had attacked them for the reward apparently now posted on their heads. Seeing this as likely the first of many such occurrences, Aedan had agreed.

Coupled with the fact that they now had a supposed murdering giant Qunari with them, Sten as he called himself, made staying seem like a bad idea.

Aedan had stopped in front of his cage on the way out of town. Morrigan had surprised him greatly when she voiced her disapproval over his imprisonment, then shocked him even more when she suggested he be freed. He disagreed after hearing Leliana tell of why he was in the cage. The large Qunari did not confirm or deny the story, instead choosing to talk in riddles. Pissing Aedan off to no end with his round about manner of speaking, he, Alistair as well, was all for leaving him to his fate.

He was nearly floored when Leliana had agreed with Morrigan. Only Morrigan's shock at the girl agreeing with her had been greater.

He relented to the women and had started to walk back to the chantry when Leliana simply walked up to the lock, one of the more complex one's actually, and picked it inside of a few seconds.

She had turned and smiled to them all, simply saying "What? I told you I was not always a sister."

So they had let the large Qunari join them. Despite his misgivings, Sten had proved to be more then adequate a fighter when a darkspawn patrol had been encountered just outside of the town. Leliana had impressed even more so. Her bow work was phenomenal.

She had managed to put down three darkspawn at fifty feet before he had even finished drawing his swords. And the ones who had closed could not even begin to touch her. She was simply too quick.

Aedan had even noticed Morrigan had stopped giving her dirty looks after her display.

"So? Which one do you think?"

Alistair was clearly for heading to Redcliffe first. One of Eamon's knights had been encountered in town. He reported the Arl was very ill. Perhaps near death, or already dead.

Aedan was not sure yet.

"What's this annulment thing again?"

The former Templar sighed. "It means the circle is finished. It's a contingency plan really. In case the Tower is infested with blood mages, or abominations. Whatever really. The Templars will kill them all."

Aedan shook his head. "What the hell is going on here? I mean we have darkspawn by the thousands pouring out of the ground, people shitting themselves everywhere in fear, a dammed civil war brewing apparently, and NOW we have a mage uprising?" _Not to mention Howe.._... His fists tightened involuntarily.

"I know." Alistair shook his head as well. "It would be funny under different circumstances."

Aedan sighed aloud. "What's the chances of ALL the mages being...whatever?"

Alistair narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hard to say. Some would still be away I would think, plus, there are usually smaller groups who travel with Templar groups here and there. Most would be in the Tower. I can't imagine all of them are abominations or...whatever."

Aedan looked back at the group following them. Morrigan was fairly close, listening to them no doubt. Leliana was behind her, humming to herself. Sten and Tiberius were in back. Aedan noticed the hound had taken a liking to the Qunari.

_Maybe he's not so bad then._

Aedan made a decision. "I say we head to the Circle first then. If we can save even a few of them it may help."

Alistair looked off, towards the setting sun. "You're probably right." He sighed.

"Eamon will be alright." Alistair had told him the Arl had raised him until he was sent to the Templars. Aedan had no idea who his father was, he suspected it may well have been Eamon. From what he knew of the man though that seemed unlikely. Eamon, while politically adept and very well respected, was somewhat pious by nature.

"I hope so."

Aedan placed a hand on his shoulder. "He will be. And we shouldn't be at the Circle long." _I hope. _

Alistair, to his credit, quickly shrugged it off. "We should camp soon. I am starving."

"Me too."

He looked back towards Morrigan. She was not paying attention any longer._ I'll probably regret this.  
_

"Morrigan. Can you cook?"

"What!" She looked up in anger. Her expression lessened somewhat when she noticed him grinning at her. "Yes...I can cook. Though I do not wish to at the moment. Find another."

Aedan looked farther back to Leliana. She smiled but shook her head no. He was not about to ask Sten. He turned to Alistair.

"It's on us then."

"Great." Alistair pointed to a clearing off the road, surrounded by trees and large boulders. "There's a good spot. You set up the tents and I'll cook then?"

"Deal."

The group pulled in and set up a circular perimeter, except for Morrigan who moved her tent farther back, away from the others. Aedan went over to help her set up her tent but she pushed him away, muttering about how she could fend for herself.

Instead he went and sat next to Leliana as Alistair cooked dinner over by the fire.

"So...how long have you been crazy?"

She laughed out loud and smiled at him. "Only a few weeks."

"What changed?"

She turned to face him. "I started having these dreams. Vivid, strange dreams. Very unusual. I rarely dream to be honest. I kept seeing this impenetrable darkness. It enveloped everything. It was so dark, so real."

"You dreamed of the Blight?"

She nodded. "It has to be yes? I heard these terrible, ungodly noises, as I stood on a peak, watching the darkness consume everything. When it enveloped the sun, I fell into the darkness..."

Aedan watched her as she continued. Whether or not it was real or not, he could not say, but she clearly believed it. She continued.

"The last dream, only last night, after I woke, I went to the chantry gardens and found a single rose on a rosebush. Everyone knew that bush was dead, yet a beautiful rose had bloomed. I knew. I knew right then that the beauty in the Maker's world was worth preserving, worth fighting for. When I saw you enter the tavern, and heard you were a Grey Warden..."

She paused as he looked at her.

"You think I'm really crazy?"

Aedan laughed at her and put a hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze. "No...well...maybe a little."

She laughed with him.

Aedan spoke again. "Whose to say. According to Alistair, we have dreams as well. I haven't had them yet."

She looked at him curiously. "Wait...so...so..." She looked at Alistair over by the fire, just out of earshot. She lowered her voice anyway. " You are not the senior warden?"

Aedan shook his head. "No. I've been a Grey Warden all of two days."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. She looked at Alistair again and then to Aedan. "And him?"

"Not quite six months."

He watched her face, in shock, as she tried to process what he'd said. To her credit she recovered quickly.

"Well...I...I am...surprised?"

"The other wardens died at Ostagar. I was a new recruit. Alistair and I were assigned to signal Loghain's army but he betrayed the king instead. We were saved by Morrigan's mother. She rescued and healed us. Both of us should really be dead. Me twice over actually."

She looked at him, a hint of sadness to her face at hearing his words.

"Can I ask?"

He smiled weakly. "A little later okay."

She nodded. "We all have our tales I suppose."

Aedan looked at her. "Like how you ended up in a chantry when you clearly used to be something else?"

She smiled at him. "As you say. Later." She looked a little wistful.

He nodded to her, smiled, and stood. He walked over to Alistair.

"How's it coming?"

"Almost done I think. Been awhile. Hope it's good. I'm starved."

Aedan peaked into the pot. "Um...I think it's done man."

Truthfully, though no chef himself, it looked well past done.

Alistair looked in as well. "No. Not yet."

Aedan looked from the pot to Alistair, then to the pot. "Okay then. I'll be right back.

He walked over to Morrigan's tent and smacked the side it. She came out, vials and herbs in her hands. She handed them to him and went back inside. She came out again and handed him some more.

"Come." She began walking towards the others.

"Why am I carrying everything?"

"Because I do not wish to. Besides, can you make the potions?"

"Um...no."

"Then there you have it."

She sat down next to the Qunari, across from the fire. Sten had gone and found a water source. He had skins full of it beside him.

"Morrigan..."

"Set it here, beside me. And do not touch anything in the vials. 'Tis lyrium."

Aedan's eyes opened a little wider as he carefully set them down. "Why do you have this?" Lyrium could be very dangerous.

She looked irritated. "Because we are venturing to the mage prison are we not? We shall most certainly encounter all manner of trouble if the fool is correct concerning this Right of Annulment."

Alistair, choosing to ignore her crack at him, nodded in agreement. "She's right. The lyrium will replenish her powers, as long as its not overdone. It could be the difference between life and death. She'll be more useful than we will." He paused. 'While I'm thinking of it, I should teach you some Templar techniques before we get there. Could be useful."

Aedan nodded. He did not like hearing that he could potentially be useless in any sort of fight. Magic was potentially an issue of course, seeing as how he had barely encountered any as yet.

Leliana seemed interested as well. "Can you teach the rest of us Alistair?"

He shook his head as he began to dish out the food. "No. It requires a set of unique skills. Sten may have them, Aedan will for sure. Morrigan won't need them with her magic."

"So I'm to do what?" Leliana looked a little concerned.

Alistair shrugged as he passed her a bowl. "Shoot arrows at things? Abominations and such can still be killed."

"That's comforting." She tasted the food. Aedan watched her face. She looked mortified as she nearly gagged, turning a shade of gray.

Aedan turned to Morrigan, who had also seen Leliana's reaction. She looked at him and took the bowl handed to her from Alistair. She looked down at the bowl, hesitating before speaking.

"What...is this?"

Alistair beamed. "It's stew of course. Lamb."

Aedan and Sten were handed bowls. Tiberius, getting a whiff, walked away.

Ever so quiet, Sten spoke up. "We are to eat this?"

Aedan hesitated. Leliana was coughing now. She reached for a skin of water and downed the whole thing.

Alistair noticed. "Is it spicy?"

Morrigan smelled the stew, turned away quickly and sighed. " 'Tis your desire to kill us all before we even get started?"

"What?"

Sten dumped the bowl out. "We could use it as a weapon."

Aedan laughed out loud. Morrigan even smiled. Leliana was still drinking.

"Is it bad?" Alistair looked hurt.

Leliana shook her head yes, vigorously.

Alistair sat back, dejected. "I thought I was a good cook."

Aedan looked to Morrigan. She looked at Alistair, then the pot, then back at him. Her eyes narrowed. He mouthed one word. _"Please!"_

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I shall cook. 'Tis better than starving to death I suppose."

* * *

A/N: Two quick ones in one day. Surprising how the chapters not really associated with any in game events role so quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Imperial Highway, Near Southern Lake Calenhad

Day 12

* * *

Leliana raised her bow, surveyed the scene in front of her, and fired off her first arrow.

It whistled through the air, arcing majestically, until falling exactly where she intended it to go.

Directly into the skull of a genlock emissary.

The beast fell immediately, dead before he hit the ground.

Looking forward she saw Sten and Alistair in front, Aedan right behind. All had weapons drawn as they waded into the rushing darkspawn raiding party. Tiberius followed his master.

"Left...I shall hold him."

She looked left and saw the hurlock alpha that Morrigan had pointed out. He was flanked by two genlocks, all of whom had yet to charge with their brethren.

She notched an arrow and waited. Morrigan muttered something beside her, barely heard, and then flung her staff upwards into the air. The alpha went immobile, surrounded by an invisible field of some sort that looked to be crushing him slowly.

Leliana released the arrow and notched another immediately, letting it go just to the left, then another just to the right.

In rapid succession all three arrows hit the three darkspawn, one after another. The first hitting the alpha squarely in the face, the second two embedding themselves in the chests of his two companions. The alpha fell dead, the genlocks were alive, but badly wounded.

"Nicely done..."

Leliana watched as the witch took off towards the others at a run. The compliment was unexpected.

She raised her bow again and fired off two more arrows at darkspawn coming towards the witch as she moved closer to the fray.

Following Morrigan, she watched as the witch grabbed the first wounded darkspawn and seemingly rubbed his head, pushing the beast towards the others. Reaching his brethren, the darkspawn exploded, taking four with him.

Another, coming from the right, had gotten close to Morrigan, but she ducked his sword swing and kicked out his legs, bringing her staff down on his skull with a sickening crunch. The beast did not rise.

Running past Morrigan, Leliana drew both daggers and moved up to where Aedan was, carving through four in rapid succession. Alistair and Sten were a little farther away and battering several others.

She ducked an axe and drove her first dagger right into the throat of the one who swung it, flipping over the darkspawn's back and releasing her second dagger straight into the face of another a few feet away.

Aedan moved beside her quickly, grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her back into him as two arrows went whizzing by her head.

She looked up into his eyes briefly, her own alight with excitement. She was thankful, but only managed to smile wickedly back at him.

_Maker's breath I missed this._

He returned the smile knowingly and pulled her back around behind him as another hurlock swung widely at them both. Aedan calmly sidestepped him and drove his own dagger deep into the hurlock's chest, following promptly with his sword removing the hurlock's head.

Leliana moved back and redrew her bow, looking for the one's who'd shot the arrows, but Morrigan found them first. She shot a wicked arc of lighting at them both, frying them where they stood. They dropped to the ground, convulsing under the electrical current.

Sten and Alistair had finished the ones on the right, and Aedan lopped off another head in front of her. Morrigan moved beside her again and directed a blast of incredibly cold air at the two she's wounded earlier. The hound dove at them both, the first shattered, the second simply fell, dead.

Scanning the roads, she could find no more. She looked right, towards Morrigan, and nodded to the witch.

She was about to speak but Morrigan beat her to it.

"Do not say it."

Leliana smiled instead and simply nodded to her and walked up to Aedan.

She was going to say that the two of them worked rather well together, but Morrigan obviously did not wish to hear it.

Seeing as how they'd just dispatched over thirty darkspawn, with no apparent injuries to themselves, it was quickly becoming clear they all worked rather well together.

"So much for a nice day's walk I guess."

Aedan turned to her, putting his swords away, and smiled.

"Get used to it. It's likely to get worse."

She smiled back warmly and walked right up to him, placing a hand on his and leaning in to him.

"Thank you...I did not see them."

She gave thought to giving him a peck on the cheek in thanks, but her eyes caught the look on Morrigan's face and decided it was not worth the trouble.

_Yet._

Aedan smiled to her. "Out of practice are we?"

She laughed. "A little."

They had been talking all day on the road, Morrigan obviously listening as she walked right behind them. Aedan had tried, unsuccessfully so far, to get her to reveal what she actually was. Or rather what she had once been.

He had guesses, most were not far off actually, but he'd not gotten it right yet. She decided that she'd tell him tonight regardless. They were to stand watch together...

She'd miss him guessing though.

Watching him walk up to Alistair and Sten, she tried to push down the unusual feeling that kept rearing it's head every time she looked at him.

The feelings she gotten when he looked back were so intense they were starting to distract her.

She heard Morrigan beside her before she saw her.

"I know what you are girl."

She looked at the witch. Clearly she had designs on Aedan, though she had so far spent more time talking to Alistair. Every time she did though, she walked away from the former Templar in disgust.

Aedan had noticed as well and left Morrigan alone after last night's debacle of a supper.

Alistair's cooking had nearly ended her quest before she'd gotten started.

The junior warden, she still could not believe that, had spent much of the night, and all day today, speaking to her instead.

They'd clearly struck a bit of a cord with one another. Though is was not clear if there was more to it than that. He still called her sister every now and then, confusing her a little.

If she were honest with herself, she'd have admitted she were more than confused at the moment. Instead she simply turned to Morrigan. They were both far enough away from the others so as to not be overheard.

"What am I then?"

The witch snarled a little as she spoke, an edge to her voice.

"At first I thought you were but a whore, seeking repentance in Chantry life, now...now it seems you were an assassin. Or perhaps a bit of both..."

Inwardly Leliana fumed at being called a whore, but truthfully, the witch was not far off.

She'd killed. She'd killed many. And some of those she'd killed after sleeping with them. A few during.

But she'd never considered herself a whore for it. It was a job. They were marks...

She shook her head and smiled politely to the witch, falling back on years of training.

"A bard. I was a bard in Orlais."

She watched as Morrigan's face broke into a knowing, wicked smile. " 'Twas not far off, was I?"

Leliana snorted. "No. Let me tell them please."

This time the witch snorted back. " 'Tis safe to say **HE** already knows. 'Tis who you meant no doubt. I see your face as you gaze upon him. Your feelings are already transparent."

Leliana turned on her quickly, training and civility flying away rapidly. "As are yours."

Morrigan laughed. "So...'tis a competition then is it?" She laughed again. "Surely you do not think he would prefer you over I?"

Leliana frowned at her, visibly angry. "I'm not competing on anything Morrigan..."

The witch cut her off. " 'Tis good to know."

Both became quiet as Aedan and Alistair approached. Leliana was still staring at the witch, daggers seeping out from her eyes, despite her usual immaculate control over her emotions.

"What's the matter?"

She turned to Aedan but Morrigan spoke first. "Girl talk, 'tis not important."

Aedan looked at them both, a little concerned if the expression on his face were an indication. Alistair just shook his head, cracking into a boyish, stupid grin.

"Catfight?"

Leliana, her ire still raised, beat the witch to it this time.

"Shut up Alistair. If you're going to travel with two women I suggest you learn to curb your tongue and think more before speaking, yes."

She walked away from them all but heard the witch laugh.

"Truer words were never spoken."

Leliana did not turn, but she heard the witch following her, the two wardens giving them space before setting off themselves. She walked up to Sten and pointed at the road, indicating they were to leave now. The Qunari set in step beside her.

"You fight well for a woman..."

She looked up at the Qunari, anger again rising. "Ugh..."

She did not have to say anything else.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean you ignorant, lumbering beast?"

Morrigan looked even angrier than her, walking right behind them and picking up speed.

Both women shared a quick look, before turning back to Sten.

The Qunari, apparently smarter than Alistair, said no more, instead lowering his head, shaking it briefly and continuing on in silence.

Turning again to one another, the witch and the bard both sighed, having similar thoughts.

This would be complicated to say the least.

* * *

A/N; Having little time of late, and being incredibly stuck on the other story, I decided to work on one for this story instead. I'm not sure if it's any good really, I only spent about an hour on it this morning. It's feasible I'll go back and forth a bit for a while as this one is much easier to write. Me having little time is likely to continue.

Thanks for the alerts, quite a few for this one, despite me setting it aside for quite some time.


	23. Chapter 23

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Imperial Highway, East of Lake Calenhad

Day 13

* * *

"Warden?"

Aedan awoke and stirred in his tent, rolling over and sitting up slowly. He groaned.

"Already?"

Morrigan's head peaked in through the flap.

"Yes."

"Ugh..." He lay back down and put his hands to his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. These long days and shorts nights were going to be a problem soon. They'd only been traveling from Ostagar for a few days and already he was tired.

A hand on his chest startled him, breaking him quickly from his thoughts.

Morrigan had climbed into the tent. She sat gently down, right on his upper legs, running her fingertips lightly across the new scars on his chest and stomach.

"They have healed remarkably well. Any pain?"

"Um...No..."

She continued to trace them. She lifted herself lightly, resting on her knees over him, looking down. "Turn."

"What?"

"I said turn over."

He looked at her oddly. Her expression changed from helpful curiosity to impatient irritation at once. She spoke forcefully.

"Warden, do as I say."

He turned over at once and lay on his stomach, catching a hint of a smile on her lips as he did so. He felt her sit again, a little farther up, at the base of his buttocks. He hands traced the wounds, only two, on his back. She lingered on the one closest to his neck. It was clearly the most serious of the arrow hits he'd taken atop the tower, given it's location.

"Mmmm..."

Aedan tried to turn around but she stopped him, pushing her weight down and putting a finger directly on the mark where the arrow had entered, likely as he turned while falling, given the odd angle. He let out a grunt as pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm.

"Yes..." She lifted herself again and sat beside him on the bedroll. She waited for him to turn over. "That one is not healing properly. A small infection lingers. Are you sure there is no pain?"

"Not until what you just did."

She nodded and looked him over. Aedan could not tell if she was being critical from a medical perspective, or simply checking him out.

_She's hard to read to be sure. _

"Before we depart see me. I shall attempt to do something about it, but I fear a real healer may be required."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Morrigan."

"Perhaps..." She looked him over once again and backed out of the tent slowly. Her choice of clothing, at this angle, made such a simple move something to behold. Aedan could not help but look.

She clearly noticed, smirking slightly. "You're late by the way..."

She smiled again as she left. He sat back up and put on his shirt and pants. Grabbing his leather armor and swords, he crawled out of the tent.

Leliana was waiting for him by the fire. She was watching the witch walk back to her own little campsite. She had...a look on her face.

Morrigan had taken to setting up her own camp each night, always a little farther away. Aedan had tried to get her to change her mind, but the witch refused to budge on this issue. She said she needed quiet, and the fool snored incessantly. Not too mention the Qunari mumbling and the bard humming to herself at all hours.

Aedan had let it drop fairly quickly.

Putting on his breastplate and boots he turned to Leliana. She was still looking towards Morrigan's tent. The look on her face growing odd as a frown began to form.

Earlier they had backed one another up, when Sten raised a gender issue, though he'd been trying to pay a compliment, of sorts. Both had tore into him, one after the other. Feeding off each other without even realizing it.

The Qunari had taken it, for awhile, then simply retorted that women did not fight.

Aedan had to run up between them, unsure if Morrigan would simply set him afire, or Leliana slip behind him and kneecap him. Both were furious.

Separating them from Sten had proven futile.

Both still angry, they'd simply starting arguing with each other instead. About anything and everything.

Alistair had laughed and pulled him aside. He'd said they'd get over it. Besides, it was entertaining...

Now, looking at Leliana as she watched Morrigan walk away, he wondered if they were going to be a problem at some point.

"Problems?"

She turned to him quickly and snapped. "No!"

Aedan took a step back and put on his gloves, then affixed his swords to his back. He reached back into the tent and grabbed his dagger, sliding it into the sheath on his belt. He still preferred the dagger with the sword but would try using the second sword here shortly instead.

When he looked back up Leliana was already walking towards the road. She sat heavily on a large rock and pulled her legs up to her chest. Aedan followed her and sat beside her.

She turned on him quickly.

"I tried to be nice! I don't understand why she has to be so mean..."

Aedan watched her as she frowned, glancing back towards the campsite and lowering her voice.

"Sorry...I shouldn't take it out on you."

Aedan laughed. "Better me than her. She's new to all this, give it a little time."

"New to what? Being decent?"

Aedan shook his head and smiled at her. "No. To people. She was raised in the Wilds, alone save her mother who...well...it's best to say she was all alone I think. I haven't gotten the whole story but...well...I can see why she is that way at least."

Leliana snorted in disgust. "I've had to deal with condescending and self righteous people for years. They I could handle. But Morrigan?" She shook her head and sighed. "All right...some time I suppose..."

Aedan laughed. "Thanks...you two fought well together. Very well actually."

"Yes. I noticed. I tried to compliment her but she just brushed me off. Then we had...an issue, then she comes to my defense when Sten said girls should not fight..." She threw up her hands. "Confusing."

"Mmmm...yes. To put it mildly."

She turned to him, suddenly serious. "Thank you for today by the way. Again. I really am out of practice."

She referred to him pulling her away from a darkspawn attack. One she should have seen coming in his opinion...

"I'm sure it'll come back to you quickly. Whatever it is..." He let the words hang, hoping she'd take the hint.

Instead she turned on the large rock and faced him, square on. Her demeanor changed instantaneously from frustration and anger to happy and carefree.

"So...you are the new warden yes? What did you do to earn such an honor?"

Aedan looked at her. She looked more pleased to change the subject, but genuinely interested, until his facial expression changed.

"Aedan? Did I say something wrong?"

He rubbed his face and put his chin in his hand as he leaned forward and sighed.

He had told none of them who he really was, though he suspected Morrigan had some inkling he might have been a noble, or something of the sort. She did not seem to care one way or the other to be honest, which suited him just fine. Alistair had no idea either, though he likely suspected the same given the circumstances.

Now, looking at the woman before him, he decided that he may as well get it over with. With luck, Leliana would tell the others and save him a conversation he did not wish to have.

"I lived."

She sat up straight and looked at him, curious and confused all at once. He continued.

"My family name is Cousland..."

He noticed her eyes grow large, as genuine surprise, then recognition crossed her face. She tried to hide it immediately. He stopped at her reaction.

_She knows of me...or my family..._

"Leliana?"

She was looking down but jerked her head back up. "I'm sorry...I...I was trying to recall where I'd heard that..."

Aedan watched her fumble a bit.

_She's lying..._

"My father is Teyrn of Highever...or was."

She nodded at the first part as he said it. Aedan knew then she knew of his family. Her reaction to the second part was genuine. She was shocked.

"Was?"

Aedan took a deep breath and nodded. "Duncan, the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden arrived in Highever a few weeks ago to recruit. He had his eyes on me but my parents would have none of it. So he was to test another. The darkspawn were marshaling in the south and wardens were needed after all..."

He stopped for a second. Leliana slid a little closer to him.

"And the king had already sent out a call for assistance. My father answered of course and began drawing on his forces to head south. Most of them were led by an old family friend, the Arl of Amaranthine, Rendon Howe."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Leliana reached out and grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. She had likely either heard this part or suspected by now.

"Howe arrived the day after Duncan. His troops were put up, many inside the castle itself. That night they launched an attack. To say it was a surprise would not do it justice..."

He looked up at Leliana. His eyes felt cold and he was strangely calm. Almost devoid of emotion.

"They slaughtered nearly everyone. My brother's boy and his wife just across the hall from me...I did not even hear... The servants, the guards...they fought the rest, and overwhelmed them. My father was wounded...Duncan managed to pull him to safety as I made my way to them with my mother and a few guards in tow."

He suddenly stood up, startling Leliana a little in doing so. He started pacing in front of her.

"The family knew of a hidden exit in the kitchen larder. My father and Duncan went there. My mother and I followed. We found my father run through, bleeding out on the floor...he was already near death."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. Her eyes were a little watery, but she was listening with rapt attention. A painful look on her face.

"The last of our troops had held them off for a little while, but Howe's men broke through. My father begged Duncan to save me and my mother. He agreed, but I was to become a warden in return..."

Aedan took a step towards her.

"And right there I became a Grey Warden. My father bleeding to death at my feet, my mother suddenly refusing to come with us."

Leliana stood up and moved a step towards him.

"Duncan pulled me away from them as Howe's men tore through the castle. We escaped through the hidden tunnels..."

He stopped talking as she put her hands on his chest and shushed him. He looked down and saw that she was trying to hold back tears, unsuccessfully. Tears that he had yet to cry himself...

The rest was forgotten. No more words were spoken that night.

* * *

A/N: Not as good as I would like but...moving on.


	24. Chapter 24

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Imperial Highway, South of Kinloch Hold

Day 15

* * *

Camp was set for the night and dinner already eaten, despite being in sight of the Circle Tower, not more than five or six miles to the north. But it was late and they'd been pushing hard for the last few days. It made little sense to venture into the unknown on no sleep.

At least to Morrigan.

She had to fight with both wardens to get them to stop.

Again.

To her, both seemed entirely intent on getting themselves killed as soon as possible.

Surprisingly, once again, the witch had found an unwitting ally in making her case. Leliana had wished to stop as well.

She sighed aloud and sat down on the sand. They had camped directly on one of the small beaches known to dot the eastern end of Lake Calenhad. She removed her boots, which were wearing much more quickly than she'd have thought, and dug her toes into the soft, cold sand.

A smile crossed her lips.

_Simple things..._

A noise behind her broke her thoughts.

Leliana walked by her, barefoot as well, though her armor was still on, and waded into the shallows quickly.

"Maker's Breath!"

Morrigan smirked to herself.

_So much for shared common sense..._

"You realize of course 'tis nearly the height of winter? Cold water tends to be a by product of such things."

The girl turned to her. "I know! It's just...shocking. But my feet hurt and this will help. My boots need to be replaced."

Morrigan looked to her own boots and nodded.

"As do mine." She gave a brief thought of wading into the water as well but brushed it aside.

Leliana spoke again, teeth beginning to chatter. "We need to get new gear. We won't find much here."

Morrigan had similar thoughts a day ago, after yet another darkspawn party, this one small, had been dispatched. The Qunari had makeshift heavy chainmail with leather boots. It was not holding up. Alistair had splintmail, still, despite his fighting style favoring heavier armor. Aedan's heavy leathers were literally strung together with twine in places to maintain their shape.

The girl's light leathers were functional, but looked older and covered less. Though with her, that could have been the intent...

She snarled a bit but pushed it aside. Being difficult tonight was not on the agenda. They'd all been walking hard for four straight days, only stopping to fight, eat or sleep. .

_Tomorrow perhaps._

"This Circle will have no stores? No town surrounding it?"

Leliana shook her head no. "I don't know about the tower itself, but there is only a small hamlet there, an inn and a few houses. Not much else. The inn doubles as a store, but they won't carry what we need."

Morrigan stood and walked closer, edging her toes into the freezing water herself. The water was bitter cold.

"You have been here before then?"

"Yes. Though only for one night while traveling to Denerim. There isn't much to it."

Morrigan grew slightly irritated. "If there was a blasted inn why did you not say so earlier..." She stopped as the girl's attention shifted behind her, her eyes opening wider. Turning she found Aedan walking towards them.

In nothing but his smallclothes.

"Ladies..."

He walked into the water, nodding to them both, and dove forward just past Leliana. He did not come up from beneath the water for nearly a minute, many yards away.

Both Leliana and Morrigan remained quiet while he was underwater, wondering what manner of insanity is necessary to willingly swim in such frigid waters.

"Well...that just makes me want to go sit by the fire..." Leliana walked out of the water. She turned to Morrigan before she left. "They will want to go immediately to Redcliffe after this. We should go to Denerim instead."

The witch looked surprised. "You wish to go after this Loghain then first?"

"No no, that will resolve itself I think. But there are shops and stores in Denerim. We can properly equip ourselves there."

"But we shall be hunted, in the den of the beast no less."

Morrigan could not understand her intent. Denerim was where one of their enemies lay, yet this girl wished to waltz right into it to go, of all things, shopping.

Leliana laughed. "Morrigan, Denerim is huge. We could get lost there for years before they found us."

The witch gave a curious look. She admittedly had no concept of the size of a city, much less the largest in Ferelden.

"Truly?"

Leliana laughed again. "Yes. Of course we will need money..." She paused, turning to see where Aedan was. "But I can get around that if need be."

Morrigan smirked. "So you are a thief as well?"

The girl shrugged. "If need be."

"You are quite the little deceiver aren't you..."

That struck a nerve. "No! I'm not deceiving anyone. Just...I **used** to be something else, that's all."

The witch laughed, watching Aedan swim a little closer.

"You still have not told him, have you?"

Leliana frowned. "There...there has not been a good time."

Morrigan watched him as he swam. The girl had told her yesterday, while on the road, about his family. His status and history as well. At least what she knew.

The witch immediately recognized the name.

Cousland.

Her first thoughts went to her mother. Wondering if she knew who he was. Who his family was.

Though it was but part of a tale, a smaller part, yet not insignificant. One she was not even sure had any meaning any longer. Or even if it were true...

_Still. A delicious irony... _

"Very well then. I agree. Denerim."

She let the rest lay there. The girl's issues with her past were clearly consuming her at present, despite the facade she wore for all to see. Whatever had driven her into that Chantry, whatever penance she may have once sought there, was now in direct conflict with what they were doing. What they were to do.

And her obvious interest in Aedan, growing by the day, was only making it much worse.

The two of them had spent much more time together than anyone else of late, talking on the roads, pulling guard shifts together.

They spoke to one another effortlessly, as if they'd known each other since small children.

But many walls were present. Walls the girl had erected long ago. Walls she was reluctant to, or possibly even could not, tear down.

_Yet..._

She glanced at the warden as he swam to shore.

He had walls as well, though new. Recent. Much less sturdy.

_Easy to climb..._

Without knowing much of the details, Morrigan suspected their two journeys to this place, though vastly different in circumstance, were not entirely dissimilar.

She turned back to the girl as she began to walk towards the camp.

"Plant the destination in the fool's mind. He will be the difficult one."

Leliana stopped and turned, looking ready to argue, but she simply sighed and nodded. She turned away and walked back, shaking her head. She sat next to Alistair by the campfire. Immediately they were deep in conversation.

Morrigan smiled to herself.

_An unwitting ally is better than none at all..._

She turned back to the water as Aedan was now walking, waist deep, towards the shore.

Decisions would have to be made. Time, seemingly infinite when they'd started, was suddenly not her friend.

_An ally perhaps, but also a problem._

She had been torn since leaving the Wilds...

_No...before even... _

Her mission was clear. Her mother's words rang through her head still, as if planted there forcefully as a reminder.

She turned towards the camp again and watched as the girl continued to speak to Alistair.

An involuntary snarl formed on her face as she watched them both. Turning back to Aedan, now coming out of the water, a slight smile quickly formed instead.

She knew he found her physically attractive.

_Who could not?_

The reverse was certainly true enough as well. In a moment of weakness, she would readily admit, he was, without question, the only man she'd ever seen that evoked such desires in her.

Not that she'd had much contact with men of course...

There had only been the Chasind man, a hunter, found deep in the wilds. She'd seduced him of course, mainly because she was young and curious.

He'd grunted and pumped on her for a few minutes until finished. Not a care at all for her pleasure...

And later that poor farm boy, lost on the outer edges of the Wilds, unable to find his way back.

She'd helped him out of pity. And taken him out of more than pity.

He'd been terrified the whole time, barely able to perform, despite her more than adequate attempts at calming him.

But something made her wary of Aedan. Something she could not quite grasp of yet.

They'd gotten along rather well, so far. He even seemed to tolerate and deal with her moods and disposition with relative ease in fact. A surprising turn of events to be sure.

_And he is no fool..._

Again she glanced towards the camp fire, then back towards the warden, now out of the water and heading directly towards her. Hair dripping wet, goosebumps forming all over his sturdy frame...

"Morrigan?"

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. He'd been talking to her and she'd not heard one word.

"I am sorry warden. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were all right. You look lost."

"Lost? No. Not lost. I know exactly where I am, thank you."

He nodded. "Good...so...where are you then?"

"Apparently having a conversation with a madman, near freezing to death."

She looked at his chest. He was shaking a little from the cold, though he tried to hide it.

She held her hands up close to him and mumbled something under her breath. Flames shot upwards from her fingertips, but not far. Only a few inches.

Aedan closed his eyes and took a step closer to the flame, holding his hands out near hers.

"That...is an awesome trick."

"I aim to please."

He laughed. "Yeah...right."

She released the spell, dousing the flames.

"You should go dry off warden. The darkspawn will not care if you catch a death of cold."

He smirked, moving around her, heading towards the camp. A few steps past he stopped and turned.

"One more thing. Inside the tower, stay close to me. I don't need those damned Templars, or even the mages, if any are even left, making issue with you being an apostate."

"And what of abominations and demons?"

He smiled brightly to her. "I'll keep the asshole humans off you, you keep the unnatural magical beings of me. Deal?"

She laughed. "Very well warden, very well."

"Morrigan, call me Aedan, please."

"I shall try to remember that...warden."

She smiled at him as he turned again and left for the fire.

Turning back, she looked again at the tower, then out over the lake. The water was beautiful, moonlight reflecting off it as the night grew darker.

She stood there for a time. Thinking.

_Whatever could possibly be the difference? Why should it matter? The taint is the taint after all. _

Finally she moved backs towards the others, all lounging around the fire. The Qunari was already asleep, Alistair nearly so as well.

Leliana was quietly speaking to Aedan. Again.

She sat down near them so as to listen in on their conversation.

The girl was deep into some story of a female knight in Orlais, or some such nonsense. Aedan was only listening, as he was often want to do.

She tuned them out, staring at the fire instead for some time.

Aedan making some comment on how the girl's stories always ended badly brought her from her thoughts. Both had apparently decided sleep was in order. The warden moved to his bedroll, outside of his tent this night. The girl climbed into her tent right after.

Once again, they were to stand watch, together, on the last shift. She was to pull the first, with the hound, who was already obediently walking near the road, nose to the ground.

Again she turned to the fire. Lost in thought.

It crackled and burned, beautifully. She'd always been amazed by fire...

* * *

A/N: I'll write the next few together, breaking up the Circle into three, maybe four parts. So I won't put any up until I'm well into it, or at least solid on where it goes.


	25. Chapter 25

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Lake Calenhad Docks

Day 16

* * *

Morrigan, as usual, woke before sunrise.

She had felt some apprehension since leaving the Wilds, this was a monumental task after all, and her part in it was to be pivotal. Even more so than either Grey Warden suspected. But today that apprehension was likely to reach new heights.

Of this she had little doubt.

Today she was to venture into a place where mages were kept prisoner, kept under constant watch and guard. Kept hidden away, only to be used or consulted when absolutely necessary. A place where if one were even suspected of "illegal" magic, or of consorting with demons, the only result was a swift and merciless death.

Truth be damned.

As she dressed she wondered why she felt no pity for the mages of the Circle. Why she felt as if they were cattle, or sheep, being led around by their noses. Obedient and docile.

But there was no pity. Only scorn and ridicule.

_Weakness deserves little else._

Walking from her tent she spied the fire, dying out now, as the sun began it's slow crawl up the sky. She turned and caught sight of the Circle Tower, not five miles off and visible from here. She noticed no lights, no signs of life.

The prospect of them finding none alive inside had crossed her mind. Truth be told, though she would begrudgingly admit the mages would be needed in the fight to come, she would shed no tears if all had in fact perished. Or worse.

A part of her actually hoped for it. Though it would make things more difficult. Perhaps...

As she approached the fire, her apprehension disappeared quickly. It was replaced by...something else.

She noticed the girl, leaning against Aedan next to the fire. Her head rested on his shoulder and her weight was supported by his.

She had fallen asleep.

Aedan, not noticing her approach, or so it appeared, only stared at the embers of the dying fire. As if in a trance. Much like her the previous evening.

She slowed her pace.

An unusual feeling emerged, deep in the pit of her stomach. She felt...odd. As if a stomach ache had hit her suddenly, catching her unawares, but with no pain. Only...unease.

It was a most strange sensation.

She had watched the growing fascination the girl had towards the warden of course. She had even discussed it, ever so briefly, with the girl. It should have been of no concern really.

She knew already that Leliana was not really a religious lunatic, as first thought. Though she was clearly broken and incapable of acting on what were certainly developing feelings for Aedan. Whatever the reason.

For his part, the warden seemed much the same. No doubt troubled still over his family's deaths, and the circumstances surrounding his becoming a Grey Warden. He was not quite as broken as the girl appeared, but he was by no means whole either.

Truthfully, both hid it well.

Under normal circumstances she suspected things might be very different. At least in taking what she had seen and learned so far from both her own, and the girl's, conversations with the warden. In part, Morrigan assumed that Aedan would have already bedded her. Or perhaps the girl. And perhaps even both.

Or at least he would have tried by now.

A smirk crossed her lips.

From what she'd gathered so far, she rather doubted the word no would have ever been uttered under any such circumstances. For any of them.

But, despite her...curiosity, these were not normal circumstances. Far from it.

And they had been away from the Wilds only a week. It was also clear that they would all likely be together for at least half a year, given the travel required for their task. If not much, much longer.

There was simply no need to rush things in her mind.

Especially things that were diametrically opposed to what she was actually supposed to be doing. Things that quite frankly, gave her pause.

A noise to her left caused her to turn.

_The fool awakens as well..._

Looking back at the bard and warden, the girl beginning to stir a little, she suddenly realized what the feeling in the pit of her stomach actually was.

A strong sense of displeasure, at herself, coursed through her as she approached them.

A sigh escaped her lips, causing Aedan to turn towards her, and Leliana to suddenly wake.

The girl's eyes were wide, first with confusion, then with surprise. She spoke to Aedan quickly.

"I fell asleep? Why did you not wake me?"

Aedan shrugged. "No need. And you were clearly tired." He smiled at her. "No big deal."

The girl frowned. "Still...I do not want to shirk my duty..."

Morrigan sat heavily, snorting at her comment in disgust. The girl looked at her but did not speak. Instead she turned to Aedan again.

"I...I'll get some water for today's trip then." She held out her hands and Aedan passed her his water skin. Morrigan gave the girl hers as well. Leliana quickly walked towards the stream on the north side of camp.

Morrigan watched as Aedan rubbed his face and yawned. He kicked dirt on the last embers of the fire and looked over to her. She spoke first.

"You are not sleeping much, are you?"

Aedan shook his head no.

Alistair exited his tent, overhearing. He sat next to them. "It's common. The dreams..."

Morrigan knew this of course. Sadly, she seemed to know much more about being a Grey Warden then the two Grey Wardens now sitting beside her.

He continued "It's supposed to be worse for those who join during a Blight. More intense."

Aedan shook his head. "Maybe. They aren't bad really. Just...I don't know. I feel like even when I'm asleep, I'm not getting any rest."

Morrigan eyed them both. "There are tonics, potions, that could assist. I do not have all the ingredients here of course, but this mage prison is likely to have the rest."

Alistair snorted. "Mage prison..." He shook his head. "Actually, that's not far off."

She turned on him in surprise. Then to Aedan as he was nodding in agreement.

_Interesting. _

Aedan she would have expected to feel that way. He seemed the sort. Alistair surprised her with his comment. Especially given his past as a Templar.

She stood instead. "We should move. The sooner we arrive the better. I prefer to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Alistair stood beside her. "For once we are in complete agreement..." He walked off towards the stream himself, heading towards Leliana as she was returning.

Morrigan looked down at Aedan. He sighed and stood as well, turning to her. "Ten minutes. Pack up."

She nodded and walked back to her tent, hearing Aedan behind her smacking Sten's tent.

The Qunari came out at once, dressed and ready to go. They all tore down and packed their tents and gear in minutes.

They were on the road soon after.

She walked in back as the Qunari and Aedan walked in front, talking quietly to each other. Alistair and Leliana walked just behind. The hound was beside her, looking up at her expectantly every now and then.

Finally he whined a little.

"Fool dog."

She looked into her pack and grabbed a biscuit, checking ahead, then quickly passing it to the hound.

"Tell no one."

A bark followed that brought a smile to her face.

Aedan turned at the bark and looked at her and Tiberius. The dog slowed and got behind her, hiding from view.

She laughed involuntarily. Aedan smiled and turned back to the road and Sten.

Morrigan looked down at the hound and shook her head, smiling. Of them all, she preferred the dog.

Her gaze went back to the front of their little column.

_Though his master is not all bad I suppose..._

She looked at the girl, speaking to Alistair about his life as a Templar, comparing it to life in the cloister as they conversed.

_Idiots..._

Her eyes watched the former Templar. His walk, his casual deflection of serious issues with moronic humor. His unfailing ability to always defer, always move to the side to let Aedan make the tough decision. To lead them all, despite his own seniority as a warden.

Her initial feelings toward Alistair, harsh as they were, seemed to intensify as time had passed. He had his uses to be sure. He was a fantastic warrior, and utterly dependable in many ways. And he was not unattractive at all. Far from it in fact.

But he was weak.

Afraid.

He let his fears control his actions. Control everything.

It galled her.

Her gaze shifted farther away to his fellow warden.

So new to all this yet so utterly sure of himself. Perhaps too much so.

He walked as if he owned the world. As if he dictated to all what was to come. Be it a battlefield or anywhere else for that matter.

Physically...

She only smiled. He was no mystery to her. Not at all.

She'd healed him after all.

She sighed, gazing off to the lake as they walked the road. The Circle Tower was nearly upon them.

Mother had been adamant of course. Follow the plan.

To. The. Letter.

She'd not explained why. Only that a new Grey Warden was required, and that she would produce one. One for her to follow, to assist. To ensure success. One for her to seduce.

Later of course.

She had been granted free reign to do as she pleased until then. It mattered not to mother dear.

But doubts had began to form. Serious doubts.

Doubts in selection. Doubts in mission. Doubts in intent.

The farther away she traveled, the more questions she seemed to have.

_With no answers forthcoming it seems..._

They rounded the last corner. Small houses could be seen, set farther away from the only large building in the area, near the lake itself. Morrigan assumed it was this inn spoken of before.

Sten moved forward immediately at Aedan's direction towards the inn and some mercenaries lingering outside, while the warden stopped and spoke to Alistair and Leliana quickly. Alistair then went forward to converse with a lone Templar standing on the docks. Leliana dropped back and approached her and Tiberius.

"He wants us to wait."

Morrigan looked at the girl. She was fidgeting with the dagger at her belt. Her eyes darted towards the mercenaries, then to the Templar and back again.

Morrigan noticed a man slinking in the shadows. Another also near him, barely visible, near the inn.

She caught Aedan's eyes and pointed at them both. He nodded and walked towards them, stopping by and saying a word to Sten.

The mercenaries, four of them, were nervously eyeing the Qunari as he calmly paced only a dozen feet from them.

Alistair turned away from the lone Templar and walked back towards them, motioning for both girls and the hound to join him.

"He says we're not getting in. Orders. I couldn't get much out of him, but something is clearly very wrong. He's a little scared. Probably new to the Templars."

Leliana eyed the young Templar as Alistair was speaking. "So he's the idiot of the bunch then."

Morrigan had similar thoughts and could not help but smile. Aedan walked up with Sten right after. Alistair repeated what was said.

Aedan pointed back to the man near the inn. "This one, Kester, is the normal ferryman. The Knight Commander relieved him of his duties after the trouble started. He doesn't know what happened."

Alistair chimed in. "They're not going to let us in I think."

Aedan snorted. "My ass." He waved for them all to follow. "Let's go."

Morrigan let them all walk in front of her. Content to keep as many between her and the Templar as possible. She stopped beside the girl as Aedan started speaking to the young Templar.

"I am a Grey Warden. We require access to the Tower."

The young Templar stood taller, trying to match Aedan's height, but could not. "I don't care what you claim to be. No one gets across. Go away."

Aedan smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"Carroll."

"Carroll. Good. Listen, Carroll. Like I said. I'm a Grey Warden and these treaties compel you to allow me entrance to the Tower."

"Ooohh! Papers! I have papers too. So what. No one goes across. Grey Warden or not."

"What's going on in there anyway?"

"Not your business. If your a warden, go do some wardening some where else...Now. Leave."

Morrigan noticed Aedan visibly tense at the words. He was trying to be nice, for some reason, but clearly it was getting him nowhere.

"Carroll..." His voice seemed to grow more menacing after each word. "...we're going across the lake to the Tower. Now, unless you want my large friend to tear your arms off so we can use them as paddles...go get the damn boat."

Sten took a step forward and stood right behind Aedan.

The Templar looked up at the Qunari, then hurriedly back to Aedan. His bravado disappeared.

"Um...all of you?"

"Yes."

The boy looked around at them all, settling his eyes directly on hers.

He was clearly stupid because the bravado returned at once.

"Can she stay? The dark haired temptress over there...surely the tower would be far too dull for her. Because...um...it gets a little lonely out here sometimes and you know...you could maybe leave her with me..."

Morrigan's eyes opened wide in amusement. She stepped forward, quickly moving around Sten, and put a hand on Aedan's before he brained the young man.

"Oh? Excellent. I have been hoping to find new prey."

The boy fidgeted. "Prey?"

She smiled sweetly to him, moving up to him a little closer, gazing into his eyes. She ran a finger across the top of his armor seductively, near his neck, before turning to the others and speaking.

" 'Twill take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare while we are away. I fear the lad will no longer have use of his limbs...or eyes, once I am done with him."

The boy stepped back, nearly falling off the pier, but she grabbed him and pulled him even closer. She smiled again, the barest hint of her tongue crossing her upper lip.

"Err...maybe I should just..."

She laughed wickedly. "Wonderful! I can sense his terror!" She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, letting her fingernails brush the boy's lips. " 'Twill make the loving oh so sweeter..."

The boy gulped, visibly, and hurriedly moved around her towards the boat, speaking in barely contained terror. "Um...maybe we should just all go now!" He jumped into the boat and grabbed the pole used to wade across the lake. "Right now!"

She turned and smiled at Aedan who looked to be equally amused and irritated, all at once. He jumped into the boat after the boy, followed by Sten, then Alistair and Tiberius.

Leliana walked up to her and leaned in, speaking quietly.

"Nicely done."

"Yes. I rather thought so as well..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to redo this one as it was originally to be from Alistair's viewpoint. I can't get Alistair at all so...


	26. Chapter 26

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Circle Tower, Ground Floor

Day 16

* * *

The Templar, Carroll, pushed the boat across the lake to the base of the Circle Tower.

The ride over was oddly quiet.

Once across, the group all hopped out of the boat, fanning out over a small area near the main doors. Carroll started pushing the boat back across the lake immediately.

Morrigan waved to the boy as he left, turning and laughing as she joined the others.

Aedan stood near Alistair. Both were looking up towards the top of the tower.

"Taller than you'd expect, isn't it?"

Aedan nodded. "Yeah...You've never been here?"

"Only once. I trained outside of Redcliffe, and was sent to Denerim right after. Duncan conscripted me before I really had a chance to get settled. Once, near the end of the training, they took us all here for a Harrowing. It's where they put a demon into a mage, to see if they can resist..."

Aedan looked at him. "And?"

Alistair just shook his head. "It...it was pretty horrible. We had to run the girl through..."

Morrigan snorted behind them in disgust. Leliana and Sten were farther away, walking near the shoreline, scouting the area. Tiberius followed them both.

Aedan turned his attention to the doors, and the two Templars by them. There was a surprising amount of land surrounding the tower itself. More than he'd have thought from the other side of the lake.

"Why so much land out here?"

Alistair pointed to the windows up above. "In case someone tries to jump. They'll hit the ground and die instead of the water."

Morrigan snorted again behind them.

Aedan agreed with her. "It is a prison..."

Approaching the doors, Leliana and Sten caught up. The Qunari pointed around the right side. The left was cut off by a large rocky outcropping, leaving only one way to go around the building itself.

"Nothing at all. It is very quiet. No other entrances."

Aedan shook his head at the Qunari. "That'll change soon enough I'm sure."

Sten just grunted.

They all walked up to the main doors. The two Templars standing guard drew their weapons but did not make a threatening move. Where Carroll was an moron, these two knew what they were doing.

Aedan turned to Alistair. "Come on." He turned to the others. "Hold here for a second."

Both wardens approached calmly until just out of sword range. One of the Templar's spoke.

"Why did Carroll let you across Sers?"

"We are Grey Wardens. We heard of the trouble while in Lothering. The battle to the south did not go well. We are actually here to seek allies with the old treaties. Is the Knight Commander inside?"

The Templar removed his helmet and sheathed his sword. His compatriot sheathed his as well. The helmet less one stepped forward and nodded to both wardens.

"Normally it would be an honor but now is really not a good time. We've lost the tower..."

Alistair expected major trouble, but was still clearly surprised. "The whole tower?"

The Templar nodded. "Save the outer rooms just inside the door. Knight Commander Greagoir is inside. He can fill you in gentlemen, but don't expect much. Since you are wardens, I'll let you in."

He raised a hand and the other Templar turned and unlocked the massive door.

Aedan spoke. "Many thanks. Perhaps we can assist in some way?"

The Templar did not answer, instead moving back to the door and pulling it open. It took both men to move it.

Aedan turned to the others and waved them up. He waited for Morrigan. Neither Templar paid her any mind at all as they walked through the threshold into the tower itself.

Once inside, the doors shut behind them. They could all hear the distinct sound of the massive doors being locked behind them.

Everyone looked at one another, the gravity of the situation hitting them full force.

Aedan walked to the front. Morrigan, as they'd discussed the previous day, was right behind him. Leliana stood beside the witch, blocking her from the view of two Templars to her left who had begun to stare.

Aedan looked around the large room seeing only eight Templars in total. It was obvious who the Knight Commander was. The man was clearly irritated, barking orders, and did not notice them for nearly half a minute. He finally turned, spied them all standing near the door, and walked over quickly.

"Who are you? I explicitly told Carroll not to let anyone across the lake."

Aedan stepped towards the man. Alistair followed.

"You are Knight Commander Greagoir I assume?" He did not wait for an answer. "We are Grey Wardens."

Greagoir became even more visibly irritated. He looked ready to loose it but stopped, sighed, and simply shook his head.

"I am beyond weary of the Grey Wardens and their endless need for more men to fight the darkspawn... But it is your right." He looked quickly at the two Templars closest to the inner doors. "I said bar that door!"

Both men hurriedly began erecting a makeshift barricade. Greagoir turned back to them.

"Word has spread of Ostagar. A few of the mages actually returned immediately after. That's when this all started."

Aedan looked around the room again. The situation seemed precarious to say the least.

"What occurred?"

"I am unsure. A meeting of the senior mages was to be held to discuss the events of the battle, but it apparently barely even started. I was on my way there myself when three abominations tore down the hall towards me. I barely made it back here."

"How many men do you have?"

"Left? Eleven...I had just over a hundred."

Alistair was shocked. "Maker's breath!... Blood magic?"

Greagoir nodded. "It seems likely but we do not know for certain. The Veil is torn however and demons stalk the halls. Many have already become abominations, Templar and mage alike."

"This is why we cut the tongues of mages in Par Vollen." Sten spoke just behind Aedan.

Morrigan snarled at him, huffing in disgust, but did not speak.

"I must admit I find myself agreeing with your companion warden. The Qunari keep better control of their mages it seems." Greagoir nodded at Sten as he spoke.

Aedan turned quickly, eyeing Morrigan. She frowned at him, but remained quiet. Leliana moved a step closer to Morrigan as well. Her eyes were fixated on the two Templars to the left of Greagoir. Both were now openly staring at the witch. Aedan took notice but turned back to Greagoir.

"How many mages were inside?"

"Nearly three hundred. Many of the senior enchanters were away with the king's forces at the battle. Only three had returned. The others are still away, as are a few of the full mages. Most left were younger mages, apprentices and children I'm afraid."

Aedan heard Leliana sigh behind him. Greagoir continued.

"I realized we could not defeat them and ordered all who could to fall back here. Only sixteen made it."

"Where are the other five?"

"Dead. I tried to retake the apprentice quarters just on the other side of the door. I lost five men in doing so. We will not try again. I've called for the Right of Annulment instead."

Alistair spoke again. "I don't think they're coming. At least not anytime soon. The country's in chaos, and could drift towards civil war. Not to mention the darkspawn..."

Greagoir shook his head. "I was afraid of that." He looked at his men. "We cannot let the demons and abominations out. We'll hold as long as we can then..."

Aedan followed his gaze. The Templars looked exhausted already. He turned back to the Commander.

"Could any of the mages have escaped? Or could they still be themselves?"

"I do not see how. Well... Perhaps some. And we did have two escapees a month ago so the possibility exists, however remote. Your Duncan was here then. He was actually trying to recruit one of them. An elven girl, Neria, just past her harrowing. A blood mage was involved. We know he escaped. We assume she did as well, but it's possible the blood mage killed her, or was controlling her in some way. A chantry initiate was involved also, but she was caught here."

Alistair was immediately interested. "Duncan tried to recruit her?"

"Yes, it was being discussed. They were below, in the basements. The blood mage destroyed his phylactery and escaped by attacking us. The elven girl was never seen after. We thought to look for her but...well...more pressing matters arose." He waved his hand in the air.

Aedan realized that would have been right before he met Duncan. She must have been one of the potential recruits he'd spoken of. He looked at Alistair.

"If Duncan tried to recruit her, maybe she's still alive..."

His fellow warden nodded. "Maybe. It might be beneficial to find her."

Aedan shook his head. They had no time really, or any clue as to where she may have gone. "How? Maybe she'll find us."

Alistair nodded and started to speak with Greagoir, asking a few more questions.

Aedan sighed and looked around again, then to his companions. Sten seemed impassive, as usual. Leliana, hesitant before as she questioned her worth in fighting magical creatures, looked like she wanted to go in now, especially after hearing about so many children being inside. Alistair seemed unsure as he spoke to the Knight Commander. As a former Templar he no doubt had some understanding of what they were to face if they were to go inside.

Morrigan stood there, lightly tapping her foot, as if waiting to speak. She was staring at him.

"What?"

"It can wait." She looked around, eyes lingering on the Templars, many of whom were still staring at her.

Aedan followed her gaze then turned back to her, speaking quietly. "Should we go in you think?"

" 'Twill be most difficult if the numbers reported were accurate. And the veil is sundered. Violently. I can feel it. Demons will be present in larger numbers."

Aedan looked left, then right and shook his head. "Nothing's ever going to be easy is it?"

She surprised him with a smile. "It would not be fun if it were."

Leliana turned quickly at her words, anger on her face. "Fun?"

Morrigan smirked at her. "You are enjoying this as well. The thrill, the challenge. 'Tis a most remarkable test of one's abilities. There is fear of course, but I find myself relishing the task none the less."

Leliana did not answer. She turned her attention again to the Templars in the room, ignoring the witch.

Aedan could not tell if it was because Morrigan was right, or because she disagreed with her.

"Okay then. I'll convince him to let us in. Any problems with that?"

"My magic is not an issue. And I am not at risk as mother has trained me well in this regard. The fool can assist with his Templar abilities no doubt. You and Sten are only at small risk, as is the girl, as your minds are strong. I fear for the dog however."

Tiberius whined softly at her side. He looked up at Aedan, expectantly.

Morrigan continued. "I can assist him inside, but he shall have to stay close. Assuming we can actually physically defeat what we encounter, I should be able to keep any unwanted demons out of our heads."

Aedan looked at Morrigan. Even as sure of himself as he was, he had to admit, Morrigan seemed even more so. Even with this.

"You are sure? I don't want to wake up dead. Or worse."

Leliana turned again and smiled at him. "Worse?"

Morrigan turned to her, deadly serious. "Oh yes. There are far worse fates inside these walls than death. An abomination is a terrifying sight. Better to die then become one."

She nodded, visibly steeling herself. She turned to Morrigan, then Aedan. "I'm ready."

Aedan closed his eyes for a second then looked at the witch. "There had better be some still alive..."

" 'Tis another matter entirely warden."

He nodded and turned around. Alistair was still speaking to Greagoir. The Knight Commander was curious as to how he was a former Templar.

"...so Duncan was forced to conscript me."

"Her Grace was not pleased I'm sure."

"Oh no. Furious. You should have seen her, she..."

Aedan put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He got Gregoir's attention.

"If any inside still live we're going to need their help against the darkspawn. I'd like to go inside and look."

"No. We cannot risk opening the door over and over. The chance of escape is too great. I'd like to, but it's just too unlikely at this point that any have survived."

Aedan looked at the heavy door. Math, never his strong suit, flowed through his head. Templars, mages, apprentices, children, abominations, demons...

Adding it all up, it seemed like a bad idea, but what else could they do. He turned back to the Knight Commander.

"Then we'll clear the tower and segregate any mages or Templars found, if any. Keep the door closed behind until we're finished."

"You can't be serious! Demons and abominations are not to be taken lightly!"

"I'm confident we can handle it."

"Warden..." Greagoir hesitated, shaking his head and looking at the door himself. "If you go through I will only open the door again if the First Enchanter is present. He's the only one I trust to ensure to me that the threat has been dealt with. And I will not stop the Right if others do arrive."

Aedan guessed if any mage were to live, the First Enchanter would be one.

He nodded. "Very well. We'll clear the tower and find the First Enchanter then." He turned to the others, looking at them all, then back to Greagoir. "Lock us in then."

The elder man nodded, giving up the argument. He clearly looked skeptical, but seemed unwilling to press the point any longer.

"As you wish." He looked at Aedan's gear and then Alistair's. "We have a quartermaster. See him before you go. I shall ready the men for opening the door. We must be quick."

Aedan turned, speaking to the others.

"Grab whatever you want from the quartermaster. We may be in there a while. Take food as well. Small packs only. Leave the larger ones here."

They all moved past him towards the back, save Morrigan.

She stopped next to him, eyeing the Templars, then the others, until they were out of earshot. When they were alone, so to speak, she turned to him.

"I have a thought..."

* * *

A/N: There's an issue with dates and the mages, specifically Uldred and Wynne, who were at Ostagar, being back so quickly when the trouble here was already known in Lothering when speaking to Ser Bryant. Somewhere, some more time should have passed. It isn't terribly important, but I may alter a few dates later as travel should perhaps take longer. Originally I figured around a week from Denerim to Redcliffe as a gauging point, for a normal walk at least. Perhaps that's not enough?

I'm also going to move through the fighting fairly quickly here next, aside from Wynne's intro, and a few poignant conversations along the way. The fade was originally going to be straightforward and quick, to get it out of the way, but I've thought of something else now. It should be a short chapter though.


	27. Chapter 27

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Circle Tower, Ground Floor

Day 16

* * *

Aedan looked back as the door shut behind him. He listened to the loud thump as the door settled into place, then the click of the locks as it was again secured.

Adjusting the new armor he was wearing, a newer version of the splintmail Alistair had previously favored, he turned to the others in front of him.

Alistair had switched into heavy chainmail, grabbing a new sword as well, and Sten had upgraded the version of heavy chainmail he wore. Leliana and Morrigan had both picked through the quartermaster's gear but found nothing to their liking. They were both complaining about their boots to him as he changed, but everything present was heavier than either girl would wear.

Leliana did grab a score of arrows, emptying out her own and replacing them with the enchanted versions found.

The witch had spied a staff, tossing her's aside at once, as she marveled at the craftsmanship and make of her find. Greagoir, and several other Templars, had mumbled under their breath about her being an apostate, but none of them brought it up under the circumstances.

She'd also loaded her packs with healing and lyrium potions, handing her food to Leliana, who would carry most of it for them both.

Aedan told Greagoir he would pay for all of it when they returned, or give it back if they could not. The old Templar huffed and said it was more likely they'd end up taking it off their bodies at some point. Besides, the staff alone was worth well over a hundred gold pieces.

Morrigan's eyes had lit up at hearing that, as she turned it over, examining it thoroughly in her hands.

Now, with the doors shut, they were committed. Alistair and Leliana peeked into the rooms off to their right, finding only bodies. Beds, personal items and all manner of detritus were strewn about.

Aedan motioned the witch and Sten into the room as well. He pointed to Tiberius.

"You stay right beside her, you hear me. No running off."

A bark reverberated throughout the room, echoing loudly.

"Hush! Fool dog! 'Tis bad enough demons stalk the halls and can feel our presence. We needn't announce it to any others as well."

The hound whined softly and stayed directly to her left as she walked though the rooms, Aedan directly in front of her as the other three lingered about, looking around the rooms.

Aedan looked around the room. "Listen...space ourselves in the rooms and halls as we clear them. Morrigan, you stay in the center with Tiberius, Sten, you take the right, Alistair the left, I'll take the front. Leliana, take the rear. I want your eyes behind us. Nothing sneaks up on us..."

He heard several yeses and a grunt before looking back, finding Leliana going through several trunks and armoires.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She turned. "What? They're mages. There is likely to be all manner of things in here we might use. We should keep our eyes out, no?"

He looked at the witch in front of him as she smiled.

He had heard much the same from her before coming through the doors, though her request was much more specific. He'd told her they'd look for the grimoire of course, but it would likely have to wait until they were done.

"Fine, fine. Just pay attention."

Leliana did not answer, instead she passed three pieces of paper to Morrigan who read them quickly. Her eyebrows raised the further down the page she read.

"Fools..."

Aedan checking the washrooms, came back out. "What?"

"These...apprentices, if one could even call them that, were dabbling in matters better suited for masters. Opening summoning portals. Foolish children..."

"Could that have caused this?"

"No...but we should expect more of this I would think. Caged children often dabble where they should not when eyes are not watching..."

Aedan shook his head and turned to leave. "Fantastic..."

He nodded to Alistair, who went back into the hallway, followed by the rest of them. They fell into the formation Aedan had described, and moved down the hall until another set of larger doors blocked their way.

Aedan pushed the doors open and was met with a sight he was not prepared for.

Children were running towards him, then away from him once they saw the well armed group before them. A large creature was behind them. It appeared to be on fire. The noises coming from it sounded like a shriek. The creature saw them enter the room and changed course away from the children, coming right for him.

A sudden blast from behind it froze it solid then it faded away.

An older woman was behind, staff raised in a defensive posture. Several other younger mages, apprentices most likely, were behind her, their staffs were raised as well. The children were running back towards the group.

Aedan walked closer, sheathing his blades as he did so, but Sten and Alistair, beside him, did not. Seeing her clearly now, Aedan recognized the old mage.

Apparently she recognized him as well.

"You!"

He took a few more steps toward her.

"No! Stop right there! Take another step and I swear, I will strike you down where you stand!"

Aedan heard footsteps behind him moving closer. He held up his hand and they stopped.

"Calm down. No no one's going to do anything..."

The old mage relaxed just a bit. Aedan was frantically trying to recall her name as they'd had a very brief discussion in Ostagar before he'd met Alistair. She looked to be trying to do the same thing it seemed.

"I am Wynne, mage of the Circle, and these children are under my protection. I remember you, from Ostagar, young man. Why are you here? Have the Templars opened the doors? Speak quickly, I've no time for games."

"I am Aedan, a Grey Warden. We came to seek assistance from the Circle but found this..." He swept a hand out around the room. "The Templars let us in, but locked the doors behind us. They will not reopen the doors until the tower is cleared or the Right of Annulment arrives."

"So...the Right has not arrived..." She looked back to the children. "I feared this..."

Alistair came forward. "The Right will take some time to arrive, they are not anywhere close to being ready yet."

Wynne looked to him. "I recall you as well...Alistair, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes. We came to help..."

She sighed and looked around the room. "So, Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably thinks we are all dead..." She started pacing. "The Templars abandoned us, running wildly in a panic for the doors. Only a few stood their ground to fight. They were overwhelmed, as were the mages who stood firm."

She walked closer to Aedan, glancing at the others behind him.

"Those that ran were stalked and overtaken, easily. Some of us were trapped, cut off, but even trapped we've survived. If the Right comes however, we will not be able to withstand it."

Aedan looked around again. He spied a shimmering magical barrier at the other entrance. It was likely keeping anything else out of these rooms.

"Are there any more alive inside?"

"Very likely, yes."

Morrigan made a scoffing noise behind him. Wynne took notice but said nothing.

Aedan glanced at the rest of the mages. Three were adults, or nearly so, the rest were young, only children.

"How did this happen?"

"Let us say we had something of a revolt on our hands. Led by a mage named Uldred. When he returned from Ostagar he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it did not work out as he planned. I'm not sure what became of Uldred, but whatever he did, unleashed all this."

She started pacing again, glancing at the children. "I will not loose the Circle to one man's pride and stupidity."

Aedan walked up, looking at the younger mages as he headed towards the barrier. The red headed girl smiled at him as he approached. She was incredibly pretty. He nodded to her, smiling back.

Wynne set in step beside him. The others followed slowly, the children staring up at Sten in awe as he passed. A boy walked up to Tiberius and started petting him. The other children soon followed suit.

Aedan pointed at the barrier. "Can you remove it?"

"Yes, but I won't. Not until you tell me what you intend."

"I intend to clear this tower and send any mages or Templars back here to you. Everything else we'll kill."

"Then no. I will not remove it...unless I come with you, to save the Circle."

Aedan looked back, glancing at Alistair. He shrugged his shoulders. Leliana did the same. Sten just stared and Morrigan had what could only be called a "look" on her face.

He sighed and pointed at the children. "You should stay with them Wynne. We can handle whatever is up there."

"No. This is my home. I will not stand by and let others fight for it while I wait here."

"Commendable..." Sten nodded his head towards her in respect.

Alistair nodded his agreement with her as well.

Leliana looked at the children. "Who will protect them?"

Wynne turned to her. "Petra and Kinnon can. Both are full mages, and Keili can...well, she may help..."

Aedan shook his head. He disagreed completely, but knew she would not back down. And he did not wish to take the time to convince her.

He looked again at the barrier, then to Wynne. "Very well then..."

"What?" Morrigan moved forward, a look of disgust on her face. "You want us to assist this preachy school mistress? To rescue these pathetic excuse for mages? They've allowed themselves to be corralled like cattle, and now their Templar masters have chosen death for them. I say leave them to their fate."

Aedan took a deep breath and held up a finger to Wynne. "One second..."

Furiously, he wheeled on Morrigan, grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others, nearly picking her up off the ground in doing so.

She looked beyond angry at him and started to speak but he stopped her. He spoke firmly, but quietly.

"No. Shut your mouth and let me speak woman, you can take it out on me later if you want, but you are going to hear this." He looked around her, the others were staring, and a little shocked, but they all turned away when he glared back at them.

He started to continue but hesitated when he saw that the look on her face had changed. She was...smiling at him now.

He paused, confused, forgetting what he was going to say.

"Do continue warden."

Shaking his head he lowered his voice. "We need these mages, corralled cattle or not. So if any are alive, we're going to go find them. Understood?"

She laughed. "As you wish."

He stood straighter, staring at her. "What the hell is so funny?"

She started to walk past him, her yellow eyes seemingly growing brighter to go with the wicked smile on her face. She lightly brushed up against him.

"I shall tell you when I take it out on you. Later."

He stood there for a second, confused, looking around the room. He expected an explosion, or at least a flash of her temper, much like the flash he had just displayed. Alistair finally looked at him, holding out his hands.

Aedan walked back over, looking at the children petting and playing with Tiberius still as he did so.

A thought occurred to him.

"Tiberius!" The hound stood straight and stared at him. "Stay here. Protect these children. Nothing gets by you...nothing,"

A loud bark was returned as the hound took up station and sat directly in front of the barrier, waiting.

Aedan turned to Wynne.

"Bring it down."

She nodded, mumbled something and raised a hand. The barrier disappeared. She turned and looked at the other mages, Petra and Kinnon. She did not speak. She only smiled reassuringly, nodded and walked through the door. Alistair, Sten and Leliana followed her. Morrigan walked up to the door and stopped, turning to wait for him.

Aedan walked past Petra but she stopped him.

"Look after her please."

"She'll be fine."

"Yes...but..."

Aedan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's just...she had a fight with a abomination...to save me. It...it hurt her. I'm not sure how she's still here."

Aedan looked at Morrigan, her eyebrows were raised as she'd heard what the girl had said. He turned back to Petra and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll watch out for her. You have my word."

The girl smiled back at him warmly. "Thank you warden and..." She looked at Morrigan, then back to Aedan. "Just...good luck warden. Maker watch over you all."

Aedan smiled at her again and walked towards the door. He knelt next to Tiberius, petting him around the neck and leaning in. The hound licked his face.

"Stay here and protect them okay. I'll be back soon..."

The dog whined a little but stood firm.

Aedan stood and walked through the door, stopping next to the witch. She was staring at him, an odd look on her face.

He looked ahead, down the hall. Sten and Alistair had swords drawn and Leliana had three arrows in her hand, ready to be notched. Wynne stood still, concentrating. All seemed ready to go.

He turned back to Morrigan. "Come on. You can be mad later."

"Oh I am not mad warden. Not mad at all."

He looked at her again. "You know, if I was smarter, I think I'd be afraid of you."

She smiled rather wickedly, drawing her new staff from her back.

"Come. Let us end this. There will be time for my retribution later."

"Now I really am scared..."

She laughed again.

'You should be warden, you should be."

* * *

A/N: I did not expect this part to be so long so I'm breaking it up.


	28. Chapter 28

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Circle Tower, First and Second Floors

Day 16

* * *

Bodies littered the floor. Books and debris were scattered everywhere.

Morrigan stepped over another fallen Templar and moved from the center of the group to the shelves themselves as everyone scattered around the large room.

"Books, books, books. Is that all you mages do with your time here?"

"Learning the theory of magic is important young lady. As is control and restraint. Charging headfirst into spells and incantations can only get you killed. Or worse..."

She huffed and turned away from the old mage, ignoring her, and walked into the middle area of the massive library. The girl was looking around with Sten, while Aedan and Alistair were just ahead, testing the door into what she assumed would be more book filled rooms.

They'd cleared the library remarkably quickly. Despite her obvious misgivings at having Wynne join them, she'd found Wynne's magical abilities to be incredibly beneficial to her own.

Combat had begun at once, and as she'd readied a spell, she felt a protective, bathing aura envelope her. The elder mage's defensive magic was superb, finely tuned over decades of practice and use. It pained her to admit it, but Wynne's acumen in this area far surpassed her own.

Despite her initial surprise, she'd quickly adjusted. Not having to worry over protective measures, mainly for the others against such magical creatures, she had unleashed her abilities into a beautiful, violent arc of pure destruction.

The electrical storm she'd unleashed, after they had entered the library, had felled several abominations before they'd been able to escape its grasp. The power of the spell was greatly intensified by her being able to ignore any defensive posture with Wynne being present.

_Perhaps there are benefits after all..._

Not that she would ever admit it aloud.

"What is this?"

She turned and saw Leliana, hovering over a summoning font. It was glowing.

She moved quickly towards the girl, as did Wynne.

"Back away!" Wynne spoke before she did. "Do not touch anything in here that glows. In fact, touch nothing if at all possible..."

Morrigan looked at the school mistress, then the girl, and reluctantly nodded.

"She is correct. 'Tis a summoning font..." She pulled the papers that Leliana had handed her earlier and reread them. "We can close them, if necessary, with this..."

"No need. That can wait I think..." Wynne looked at the papers as well, frowning as she no doubt realized they were from some of her own students.

A loud crash startled them all as the door from the inner library blew off it's hinges, crashing into Aedan and Alistair both, sending them flying. More demons and abominations tore into the room.

Morrigan launched a cone of supercooled air at them, freezing them all in place. Sten, the closest, ran at them at once, dropping low to a knee and swinging his massive sword though their lower quarters in one long sweep. Most of them shattered on impact.

Leliana stepped forward and put arrows into the remaining two until they faded away.

Wynne moved to Aedan immediately, seeing blood, and sat him down on the floor. His head was bleeding as the door had smacked him on the side of it. He had tried to duck the door but did not quite make it. Alistair was on his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing as he'd taken the blast full force in the chest. He was clearly having trouble breathing.

Morrigan ran up to Alistair and knelt by him, glancing at Aedan as she past. Wynne already had her magic working on his wound. Turning to Alistair, she made him sit and unbuckled his chest plate, removing it quickly. Leliana ran up to assist, Sten right behind her.

"No. Check the room. Make sure there are no more first."

Both nodded and ran through the door into the other rooms, checking them quickly and thoroughly.

Aedan shrugged Wynne off after a moment, and came over beside her, kneeling by Alistair. Wynne followed.

Morrigan felt the former Templar's chest and ribs. He continued to cough as she did so, breathing, but with difficulty. She looked up at Wynne, knowing she was a more experienced healer.

"Fractures. Three ribs. None in the lungs." She moved her hands near his heart. "The sternum is bruised but not cracked."

Wynne pushed Aedan out of the way. "Let me, finish with him..." She jerked a thumb towards Aedan.

Morrigan stood and grabbed Aedan's arm, pulling him away to let the old mage work. She looked at his head and wiped the blood from the side of his face. She held a hand over the large cut near his ear, on the side of his face, and sealed it magically. She ran her hands through his hair and against his scalp.

"You have a bruise above your ear. It will be painful. The cut will leave a scar...Perhaps you should acquire a helmet?"

The look on his face was one of pure horror. She was perplexed.

"Warden?"

He just shook his head and looked back down at Alistair. Morrigan followed his gaze and moved back to Wynne's side. The old mage spoke to her at once.

"You missed one. In back."

Morrigan felt around Alistair's back. Sure enough he'd broken another rib, probably when he landed.

"Healing is not a specialty."

Wynne nodded as she finished, her hands still glowing as she magically reset the bone and fused it at the point of the break. "There...It will hurt for some time child..."

"Oh man...Hurt does not even begin to describe it..." Alistair was breathing in long, deep breaths, trying to control the pain coming from his chest.

Morrigan grabbed a healing poultice from her pack and handed it to him.

"Drink this. Ask me for another in fifteen minutes."

He took the small concoction and downed it quickly, grimacing as he did so.

"Ugh...I hate these things."

Morrigan noticed Leliana and Sten coming back into the room. She looked down at Alistair.

"Best get used to them I fear."

The girl knelt by him. "Are you all right?" He nodded and grabbed her arm, standing.

Morrigan looked again at Aedan as Wynne checked behind her to make sure he was healed properly. She snarled behind the old mage's back as she walked past them into the other room. It was a circular library with stairs leading to a second level.

She been disparaging before towards Wynne, concerning the books, but in truth she would like nothing more than to spend as much time in here as possible.

_The knowledge..._

She wondered what she could learn in here. What information she might actually find. The possibilities were endless.

Flemeth had taught her well, both in magic and in other things. The old bat believed that knowledge was true power. The most effective weapon that could be yielded.

It was a lesson Morrigan had learned very, very well.

Aedan came into the room, stopping next to her.

"We'll come back in here after we're done and you can look around. **If** we live..."

She laughed a little. "Lost your bravado I see."

"A two hundred pound stone door smacking you in the head will do that to you."

"Mmmm. Yes. I imagine it would." She smiled at him. She noticed another trickle of blood on his neck and grabbed his armor, pulling him down closer to get a better look. She ran a finger around his neck line and found a small, but deep cut. She sealed it magically and looked up.

Her eyes came level with his, only inches away.

Neither moved for a few seconds.

Seconds that seemed much, much longer.

Leliana and Wynne, Sten and Alistair behind, walked into the room.

Morrigan quickly looked away, right at the girl.

Her face was stone.

An involuntary smile crossed her lips but the girl looked away quickly.

"Alright..." Aedan had started to speak. "That went well. At first. Going forward we won't stop as long..." He looked right at Alistair. "...and we won't stop right in front of any damn doors either."

His fellow warden laughed, then cried out. "Ouch...don't make me laugh..."

Morrigan watched the banter between them as they continued to speak for a minute.

They were so different from one another. Yet they clearly were becoming fast friends. Their fighting styles even complemented one another, even more so then before.

"Morrigan?"

She snapped out of it. "What?"

"I said let's go..."

She moved up the stairs and across the threshold onto the second floor of the tower. Aedan redirected the approach, moving Alistair to the middle, but behind both him and Sten, as he was now injured. Morrigan and Wynne walked directly behind the former Templar while Leliana remained behind.

They immediately ran into a survivor. He looked like a mage to her but seemed odd. She listened in as the school mistress spoke to him along with Aedan. His manner of speaking made her think he was perhaps mentally ill in some way.

She pulled on Alistair's arm, speaking to him quietly. "He speaks oddly. Why?"

He looked at her, surprised. "He's a tranquil."

She had heard the term of course, but actually seeing one was something of a shock. He seemed a normal man to her, though no magic could be felt from him. His distinct lack of emotion troubled her greatly.

She knew some willingly underwent what was termed a rite. Others were forced, for their own good, so it was said. Her hatred for this place suddenly increased tenfold.

After speaking with the man, she noticed Aedan shaking his head again and walking off towards the doors. He stopped suddenly and held up his hand. Leliana ran forward, not making a sound. Sten and Alistair moved out of sight of the door. Aedan turned, and waved her up as well. Wynne held back near the tranquil.

Leliana looked at Aedan and nodded, moving silently and quickly through the door and hiding up against a tall column that kept her from view, but got her close enough to listen to them. Morrigan could see three, perhaps four mages conversing, or arguing, on the far side of the room.

The girl listened to them speaking for a few seconds then turned back. She mouthed something that Morrigan could not see, but Aedan had. He drew swords and looked back at the others. They did the same. Wynne came up from the tranquil and stood near Alistair.

Aedan turned to her. "Blood mages."

She nodded. "We must be quick."

Aedan smirked and looked again at Leliana. He nodded to her.

She drew daggers and darted around the column, letting them both fly from her hands. The first hit a male mage in the neck, dropping him instantly. The second imbedded itself in the chest of another. He fell but did not die right away.

Demons were called by the third but Aedan was already on them as Leliana fell back and drew her bow, putting an arrow into the female mage's shoulder, dropping her to the floor.

Morrigan followed Aedan and called forth a winter's grasp, freezing the last demon solid. Aedan's swords tore through it, ending it before it could do any harm.

Alistair and Sten came into the room and checked the outlying rooms, clearing everything up to the main hall.

Wynne waked up to the injured blood mage girl while Aedan checked the male. Morrigan saw him drop the sword point onto the male's neck, ending his life quickly. Leliana winced slightly but did not speak, instead turning to the girl herself. She pulled the arrow from the shoulder roughly and stood behind her. Aedan walked up behind her and handed her the daggers she'd thrown. He took up station behind the girl as well as Wynne began asking her questions.

Morrigan took a step back and looked for Sten and Alistair, lest they go too far, and found them walking back. She again turned to the wounded mage and listened in to the conversation already begun.

"...didn't mean to. We just wanted to be free..."

Wynne was angry. "You're actions will make things much worse for those who follow. All mages. You are selfish and ignorant..."

Morrigan thought to speak but held her tongue. A glance at Aedan found him staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something again. She smiled at him instead.

His response shocked her greatly.

He sighed, closed his eyes briefly, then removed his belt knife. Kneeling, he slit the girl's throat. She died almost at once.

Wynne was shocked, as was Alistair. Truth be told, so was she, but she kept it hidden. Leliana looked like she expected it this time. She only put a hand on Aedan's shoulder and simply walked away, scouting out the area beyond the next door.

Sten nodded and spoke. "Foolish to leave her behind us."

Aedan nodded to him and looked at Wynne and Alistair. "She made her choice. I can't fault her for it personally, right or wrong. But Sten's correct. I'm not letting her get back towards the children, or have her come up behind us. The Templars would not let her live regardless."

Both accepted his answer, but neither looked like they liked it much, blood mage or not.

Nothing more was said as they made their way into the circular hallway.

Fight after fight erupted as every other room contained either demons or abominations to battle. None proved exceptionally difficult this time. She surmised the apprentices and mages taken over by the creatures on this level were not terribly talented mages, or particularly strong. As abominations they proved less than effective.

They had found a cowering mage, locked in a cabinet, in one of the living quarters. The man answered a few questions but knew little. He crawled back in the cabinet to hide, refusing to go back to the rooms downstairs with the other mages and children.

She gave thought to setting the cabinet on fire, and Aedan appeared as if he would not disagree, but they moved on instead. Fighting their way through even more demons and abominations until they found themselves in what the school mistress said was First Enchanter Irving's office.

"But of course the man is not here. That would be far too easy..."

Wynne turned to her. "He was upstairs, in the meeting rooms."

Aedan, looking at the clutter on his desk, turned to Wynne.

"How much farther?"

"Two floors. It's near the harrowing chamber, which is nearly at the top of the tower."

Morrigan snorted as she picked up some papers. "Naturally."

She sat the papers down and looked around the room. The girl was picking a lock on a chest, but when it popped open Wynne stopped her.

"Not in here child. Either here or in the vaults below are where the most sensitive tomes are kept, the most dangerous items..."

Morrigan looked at Aedan, who looked at her in return.

She opened her eyes wider and nodded her head rapidly, as if egging him to go look.

He shook his head and walked up to her, whispering. "Later..."

She frowned, impatiently, ready to complain but he continued.

"We'll look, if it's even here. But it makes no sense to do so now. Anything we find is extra weight to carry..." he stopped and caught Leliana's eye, motioning her over as Alistair and Wynne were poking though the contents on Irving's desk, deep in conversation.

He spoke to the girl quietly. "Keep track of anything you see that might be useful. We'll..."

The girl smiled and put a hand on his, stopping him. Then she opened the pack she carried at the base of her back. It was full to bursting with gems, coin, amulets, rings and all manner of things.

Morrigan, despite herself, laughed aloud and walked away.

She heard Aedan behind her. "We're going to have to have a talk, aren't we?"

* * *

A/N: This Circle part has honestly taken twice as long as I expected. I'm writing it quick though.


	29. Chapter 29

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Circle Tower, Third Floor

Day 16

* * *

Frustrated, Leliana watched from just behind Aedan as he pushed open the large door to the third floor. He quickly poked his head out to get a look.

She tugged on his armor again since he seemed to be ignoring her.

Finally he turned around, exasperated look on his face.

"Dammit! What?" He quietly hissed through clenched teeth.

"I told you I should be doing this. I'm better at it that you."

"And I told you already that I don't know that, because, you won't tell me why!" He turned again, pushing his head out even farther to get a better look. Way too far, and for far too long.

Shaking her head, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back.

She heard Alistair snickering behind her. She thought she heard Sten even grunt a laugh, but she was probably mistaken.

She moved around Aedan, who looked beyond angry, and took a quick peek into the room. It took far less time than Aedan's. She turned to him, smiling.

"A three chambered room, statues at each end on the far wall. Two doors, the right one looks to be barricaded, the left closed, probably locked. Columns in the center, a chest behind, barely seen. Nothing alive..." She shrugged looking at Morrigan and Wynne further down the stairs. "...Or nothing undead or magically alive or...whatever. Do you want names for those in statue?"

She smiled again, watching as Aedan narrowed his eyes at her and walked out into the room, mumbling something under his breath she could not quite hear.

She followed him closely, the others moving up the stairs at a slower pace. Everyone had lost count of how long they'd been in here, but it was starting to seem like forever.

They would start to wear down soon.

Aedan walked up to the door and looked back. Everyone readied themselves quickly as he opened it.

Thankfully, the room, easily the biggest seen so far, looked empty. Save the numerous corpses littering the floor of course. A few even remained sitting, slumped over tables as if caught while eating. It was clearly a common room, or grand hall, used for many purposes.

All entered slowly, dispersing themselves in a wide arc.

Sten stopped in front of a statue, staring at it, then looking at the many others in the room.

"What are all these statues? Your mages have an unhealthy fascination for women with bowls."

Aedan could be heard snickering as he walked along the far left wall of the room.

Leliana stopped next to Sten. "Actually, the chantry says..."

A loud thud across the room stopped her. Turning, she saw the far door had flung open, smacking into the wall.

A floating creature of some sort entered the room and flung a huge fireball at them. All scattered quickly with only Sten catching any of the blast. He just stood and patted out the flames on his arms as if nothing had happened.

Leliana saw Aedan running, straight for the creature. He got within ten feet and stopped, suddenly and violently.

He shot up as if hanging, toes barely touching the ground, arms flung back to the sides, back arched at a painful angle. A force field of some sort surrounded him. He let out a yell that was muffled by the field.

Morrigan reacted first. "Kill it! Quickly!"

Alistair was already almost there when every single corpse in the room rose as a skeleton. They attacked everyone at once.

Leliana had two right beside her. She darted left, drew daggers and stabbed at the closet. The blade went right through the bones and out the other side. She looked at the skeleton and ducked as it swung an axe at her. She pulled the dagger away and backed away quickly.

She met Morrigan in the middle as she was casting a wall of fire towards four on the right side. Exasperation set in as six more closed in.

"How do you kill a skeleton?"

The witch grew angry and drove a palm straight down. A shock wave emanated from her hand that stunned everything within twenty feet.

"Like this!"

Morrigan swung her staff into two of them, shattering them back into just bones. Leliana, following her lead, drew her bow and used it to sweep the legs from two more. The witch followed behind her and smashed them with the head of the staff.

Leliana kicked the next closest, causing it to fall apart. She looked left and saw Aedan still in the force field. His face was turning blue as whatever was happening looked to be crushing him slowly.

Morrigan, dispatching another, turned to her quickly. "We must get to the creature! Now!" She shot an arc of lighting at two near Wynne, who was setting as many as she could on fire, as Sten tore through them in large numbers in front of her.

Leliana nodded. "Follow me!"

She took off at a dead run, smacking one across the face with the bow, sending it flying. She heard Morrigan running behind, hot on her heels.

Alistair was slamming as many as he could with his shield, but could not break away. He was barely holding them off.

The creature, floating near Aedan now, turned towards her as she got closer. She fired off an arrow at it on the run, hitting it in the chest. It had no visible effect at all.

It raised it hands high. Morrigan yelled at her from behind. "Move!"

Leliana dove right, rolled and popped up, firing off another arrow. The creature followed her, adjusted its body, and raised its hands again to fire off another spell.

It never got the chance.

Morrigan, very close now that Leliana had drawn its attention, shot a huge wall of ice at it from her hands, freezing it solid. She swung her staff in a wide arc, smashing into the creature, shattering it violently.

The witch actually fell over she swung so hard.

Leliana watched in horror as Aedan simply fell, crumpling to the ground in a heap. She darted directly to him, gently taking his head and checking him quickly. He was blue, and pale, but breathing, albeit with difficulty.

She looked up for Wynne. The old mage was with Sten, smashing the last of the skeletons on the far side. Turning, she saw Alistair smash apart two more, and head for the last.

Aedan started coughing and spitting up bile. She wiped his mouth clean and sat him up to help him clear his throat. He let out a loud groan.

Alistair, the front side now clear, jogged up and knelt by Aedan. Wynne and Sten were coming as well.

A loud gasp caused her to look up.

Morrigan, still sitting on her bottom by the door, started to scamper backwards blindly, not even bothering to rise. She bowled straight into Aedan, knocking him over.

Alistair saw them first.

Abominations tore through the doorway into the room. The young warden charged at all six of them, alone.

It was a brave, but foolish move.

One he killed outright, two more sent him flying, slamming into the wall very hard.

Wynne shot two with a blast of cold air, but her spells were not as powerful as Morrigan's. The beasts did not freeze solid. They kept coming.

Leliana stood and drew her daggers. She darted between three of them, slashing wildly in every direction. Ducking and weaving, moving as quickly as she could, but none fell to her strikes.

Sten drove his sword straight through one, dissipating it into oblivion.

Recovering Morrigan rose and froze one solid near Alistair. His shield shattered it immediately. The second she fired an arcane bolt at, stunning the creature long enough for Alistair to kill it as well.

Wynne, forgoing the battle against the remaining two, grabbed Aedan's arm and pulled him back, away from the fighting.

Still wildly cutting away, the one closest to Leliana finally fell. The last was split, top to bottom, as Sten brought his heavy sword down in a violent, crushing blow.

Morrigan immediately went back to assist Wynne with Aedan. They removed Aedan's armor and quickly diagnosed him. He was still a little blue, and covered in bruises. The witch gave him a healing poultice, which helped stabilize his breathing and dulled the pain.

Wynne cast three healing spells on him in rapid succession and tested for breaks in bone.

There were none.

He sat up slowly, coughing. "What in the hell was that?"

The old mage sat beside him, clearly tired. "Arcane horror."

Morrigan stood, continuing. "A powerful mage may attract a pride demon. If the mage falls, an arcane horror is born from the union. The are exceptionally powerful, from a distance, as any talented mage would be, but up close they can be killed quickly."

Aedan just shook his head and looked into the next room, still breathing with difficulty.

Leliana looked into the far room as well. Doors were closed on the far side. She turned to Wynne.

"What is on the other side of the doors." She pointed into the next room.

Wynne stared ahead and sighed. She looked at Alistair. "The Templar quarters."

Coughing still, Aedan spoke. "So? Would they not be abominations also?"

Wynne shook her head and looked at Alistair. He spoke quietly.

"Not likely." He leaned back against the wall, running a dirty hand through his hair. "They're trained to resist, and they're not mages. Not as attractive to most demons. If anything, they'll be enthralled?"

Leliana was not following. By the look of it, neither was Aedan. She spoke first.

"Enthralled?"

Morrigan spoke instead, helping Aedan stand. "He means they will only attract desire demons."

Aedan looked at her. "Desire? What the hell does that mean?"

Morrigan smirked at him before answering, causing Leliana to frown as she watched.

"Aside from the obvious?...A desire demon will rarely confront a target, or fight, unless necessary. They offer themselves, strike deals and manipulate their way into a union. The individual will retain much more of themselves. Abilities, appearances, even retaining some semblance of their personalities at times."

Leliana walked closer. "So they are not abominations? They can be saved?"

Wynne stood slowly. "No...well...yes, in some cases, but not here."

Morrigan continued for her. " 'Tis necessary for the host, in this case a Templar mind you, to willingly accept the union..."

Alistair interrupted her as he shifted off the wall and drew his sword, preparing to leave.

"No Templar would willingly do that. We'll have to kill them."

Morrigan nodded her agreement. "He is correct. Though judging by the corpses we have past, there may be fewer of them at least."

Aedan drew one sword, leaving the other, and moved forward, gingerly.

"Come on. I'm tired of this shit."

Leliana immediately walked up beside him, falling in step. He was clearly injured, as was Alistair. And Wynne and Morrigan were tiring from using so much magic.

She shared a quick glance with Sten, who seemed impassive as always, but walked a little closer to the front of the group regardless. He probably realized the same thing.

She drew her bow as Aedan opened the far door quickly. Only empty hallway was present. Lowering the weapon she nodded to him. They walked cautiously down the hall, followed by Sten, then Wynne, Morrigan and Alistair, bringing up the rear this time.

Her eyes darted from side to side. She noticed something.

"The hallway is narrow..."

Aedan nodded, thinking the same thing apparently. "A killing zone." He stopped, turning to the others. "Stay here. Set up in a defensive arc. I'll go forward and draw them out."

Leliana shook her head. "No. I'll go. You're hurt, and too slow."

Morrigan spoke up. "The girl is correct warden."

Aedan ignored them both and started down the hallway, alone.

Leliana shared a quick glance with the witch and took off after him. She heard Morrigan direct Alistair and Sten to the far sides, hugging the walls, while she and Wynne set up in the middle, slightly farther back.

They both stopped at the first door and moved to either side. Aedan went to pop the door open but she stopped him, switching places with him while drawing both daggers. She whispered.

"Just keep them off me."

He nodded.

She turned back to the door and opened it quickly. Two Templars were right there. She jabbed the left dagger directly into the crevice between the helmet and chest plate of the first, dropping him at once, and slashed at the second. She only grazed him.

Backing away quickly, the Templar came flying out of the room after her, only to be beheaded by Aedan in one quick strike.

Surprisingly, only two Templars were in the room.

Grabbing her first dagger, still stuck in the neck of the first Templar, she turned to Aedan.

"Well...that was easy..."

The second and third doors on the right flung open and over a dozen Templars came into the hallway at a rush.

Aedan grabbed her and flung her down the hallway towards the others. She heard him running after her.

She shouted. "They're coming!"

They both ran, stopping as they passed Sten and Alistair. Morrigan did not wait. She flung her staff high and struck the ground with it. A dark cloud formed down the hallway, surrounding the charging Templars. Several fell down, not moving, the others only slowed until pushing through.

Leliana drew her bow and fired off an arrow that struck the closet in the face. The arrow pierced his helm, sending him to the ground in a heap. She notched a second and fired again.

Beside her, Morrigan let lose a torrent of electricity from her fingers. Four more fell but three reached them. Sten cut one clean in half at the waist while Alistair barreled into another, knocking him from his feet and stabbing down viciously with his sword. Aedan cut the third down, removing his arm, then both his legs below the knees before driving the sword down onto the chest on the fallen man.

Wynne shot off a spell she had never seen before, as a huge chunk of rock appeared from nowhere and slammed into the last two, crushing them utterly.

Alistair kicked at them, making sure they were dead, as he walked slowly up the hallway with Aedan beside him.

"We really work well together don't we?"

Aedan smiled a little and looked around the rooms that were just emptied. Leliana walked across the hall, examining the fallen Templars. She heard him answer.

"Yes. We do." He moved closer to her, Alistair following. "Though we can't keep this up much longer."

Morrigan and Wynne were drinking some blueish liquid that made them both make faces and spasm just a little. Sten moved up near the door, resting against the wall. He closed his eyes for a second.

They were clearly tiring, as Aedan had pointed out.

"Maybe we won't run into any more? Maybe that's it?" Alistair offered, though clearly he did not buy it himself.

Leliana saw Aedan give him a funny look. She laughed a little to herself and walked to the last door. She looked at them both, then at Sten. The Qunari moved off the wall at once, readying his sword.

She opened the door and gasped aloud.

"No such luck!"

She quickly darted left, but not fast enough this time.

A fireball knocked her clean off her feet, slamming her into the far wall.

The last thing she she saw was Aedan, then Alistair, flinging skeletons aside and slicing into what had to be a very large demon.

Blackness followed.

* * *

A/N: Not entirely pleased here but tired of trying to alter it. Moving on...


	30. Chapter 30

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Circle Tower, Third and Fourth Floors

Day 16 and 17

* * *

Morrigan sat heavily on the steps next to Aedan.

He looked over at her, handing her a piece of bread from his pack.

She took it and bit into it. Surprised at how hungry she actually was.

"How is she?"

The witch looked at him as he asked, studying him before answering. She found herself not entirely pleased with what she thought she found.

"Amongst other things, she has a concussion. A rather bad one. Magic will not heal it. She needs rest warden."

She watched him as his gaze turned back to Leliana as she lay on the floor, Wynne still hovering over her, Alistair sitting next to her, telling awful jokes to keep her focus away from what Wynne was doing.

The fight with the demon had been terrible. Several tranquil had been in the chamber, oddly untouched, until they had entered the room. One by one they became abominations, save one girl who was now simply standing next to a statue as if nothing had happened. She refused to leave, or to do anything really.

Morrigan watched the girl, standing there. As good as dead to the world after what had been done to her.

_And they call me an apostate, a monster. It truly boggles the mind._

The skeletons, again summoned, were not difficult to dispatch, but the abominations drew them away from the demon, which let the demon regenerate, and create more skeletons and abominations.

It had taken some time to bring them all down, but Wynne had finally manged to get a clean shot, petrifying the demon as Aedan cut it to pieces with numerous strikes in rapid succession.

They had tended to Leliana immediately after.

Even Morrigan, loathe to admit it, had been worried the girl's injuries might be fatal. She had smacked the wall with incredible force, a sickening crunch heard as her head snapped violently back into it before she fell, slumped over and seemingly lifeless.

The witch turned back to him. "She should not continue."

Aedan looked down, then at her. "We can't leave her here."

"The school mistress can heal her enough to perhaps continue, but the risk is great. Another blow, even a minor one, will kill her so soon after."

Morrigan watched as he sighed, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on Alistair.

She had an inkling as to what he intended.

Wynne stopped administering to Leliana and stood. Aedan motioned for her to come over. He handed her a piece of bread as well. It was quickly gone. She turned to Aedan.

"Aedan..."

"I know, I know."

Morrigan watched as he lowered his voice, leaning in closer so that only the three of them could hear.

"If I send her back, can she make it to the children and Tiberius?"

Wynne shook her head. "Not by herself. I can keep her upright, somewhat, if she stays, but the risk is extreme. Even a fast recovery means she will be dizzy for days, and have headaches for weeks. She will also need to stay awake for the next day. Send her alone now and that won't happen. She won't make it to the stairs without help."

Morrigan sat back, looking at Alistair, then Sten, who was sitting, eyes closed over by the statues, taking advantage of whatever rest was available.

She turned to Aedan. "The fool..." Wynne scowled at her but she ignored it. "...he is more injured than the Qunari. And Sten does not seem the sort to willingly retreat. Even for something such as this."

Wynne looked at Aedan and nodded her agreement. "Agreed. Though only the four of us continuing is not a good idea."

Morrigan had to agree with her there. This was proving far more difficult than imagined at first. They had been at this for almost a full day.

Aedan sighed and sat forward. "Not really much choice now."

He ran a hand through his hair and untied it at the back, letting the long locks fall free. Morrigan rather liked the fact that even as a noble he had a wild look to him. He was carefree by nature and quietly rebellious in small ways, though a bit too reckless at times. He embraced his former status, and even seemed to be embracing his new found destiny, yet he intentionally mocked it all along the way. A walking mix of contradictions really.

She wondered if his mother had had the same problems with him as Flemeth had once had with her.

He retied the hair, tighter, and stood, walking over to Alistair and Leliana. He sat next to her, grabbing her hand as he started to speak.

Morrigan frowned involuntarily, slipping into thought.

Alistair letting fly with his objections brought her back to focus. She watched as Aedan walked him away towards the door, talking to him quietly.

After a while the fool simply nodded, accepting that if one of them did not go back, Leliana would most certainly die as her coming with now was not an option.

The two wardens walked back towards the girl. Morrigan rose, as did Wynne, and walked over as well. Sten decided to join them.

The witch took a good portion of healing poultices and some spare elfroot out of her pack as she approached. Alistair and Aedan both hefted Leliana up to her feet gingerly. Her eyes were cloudy, less vibrant.

She clung to Aedan as she stood, very unsteady on her feet.

Morrigan frowned again briefly, then handed Alistair the poultices. Wynne spoke to him.

"Give her one an hour, every hour, and keep her awake until we return, at least..."

No one said if we return, though clearly it had crossed every mind assembled.

Morrigan handed the girl some elfroot, and then the rest to Alistair. "Chew this, constantly. 'Tis less effective then a poultice, but will stimulate you and help keep you awake."

The girl put it in her mouth, grimacing at first.

Morrigan smiled, pure elfroot tasted rather bitter.

Alsiatir spoke. "What if we encounter..."

Aedan stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You won't."

Morrigan knew he was lying, though it seemed likely if they made it down the stairs quickly there should be no problems. Either way, their troubles paled in comparison to those not leaving.

Both wardens nodded to one another.

The girl looked at them all, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She tried to speak but could not. Aedan pulled her closer, hugging her to him, then passed her to Alistair.

"Go. Carry her if you have to, but get back quickly."

"Petra is a marvelous healer. Let her help." Wynne added.

Alistair nodded. "I...just...be quick, okay."

Aedan smirked. "Of course. We'll be down right after you. Don't worry."

Alistair smiled, gripped Leliana tightly around the waist, practically lifting her, and moved quickly back the way they had come, out the door and back down the hallway.

Morrigan watched Aedan turn and point to the stairs. "Let's go. It's time to end this."

Wynne spoke as they climbed the stairs. "This floor is sparse. No living quarters, aside from a few senior Templars. The rest are classrooms, training areas and studies."

Sten grunted. "Sparse."

Aedan smirked as well. "Yeah."

He stopped in front of the door. A though occurred. "Damn...I hope we don't have to pick a lock or we are screwed."

Morrigan smirked this time. "There are other ways to open doors warden."

Sten grunted again. "Agreed."

He pushed the door open. It lead into a fairly large area, separated by columns and partially walled off rooms.

Aedan walked past the first column but Morrigan stopped, staring at the disgusting, fleshy material that was covering it. Surrounding it in disgusting fashion. Wynne stopped beside her, curious as well.

" 'Tis most intriguing. Corruption not unlike the darkspawn's, perhaps they are related?"

"Hmm. Yes. It is rather similar isn't it? I wonder..." Wynne knelt, looking closer.

Aedan turned, impatient. "We can investigate later, let's go."

He apparently heard something because he drew a sword and moved closer to the wall. Sten did the same.

Morrigan heard voices as well and moved closer. Aedan peeked into the room, moving back quickly this time. He turned and looked at her, curious look on his face, then turned again, looking into the room. Lingering this time.

She peeked around him to get a look for herself. A desire demon was conversing with a Templar, clearly under her spell. From what she could hear, it seemed the man had willingly submitted to the beast.

_Most odd._

She looked at Aedan, speaking quietly. "We may not need to fight this one."

"We can't leave it here either."

She nodded, agreeing. "Very well. Kill it quickly then."

He shook his head. "No. I want to talk to it."

"What?..." She did not finish as he lowered his sword and walked into the room.

She drew her staff and quickly followed, making sure to stand behind him in case they were attacked. Sten entered behind her, moving to the side. Wynne stayed near the door.

She watched as Aedan listened to the demon speak to the man, back turned, ignoring them completely.

She heard much. Of children, a home, love. Of how supper was on the table...

" 'Tis enough to make one vomit."

The demon turned, staring at Aedan.

"You are intruding on a loving, intimate moment. And I dislike disruptions."

Aedan was looking the demon up and down as she spoke. He did not answer her right away. He only stared, as if transfixed.

_You must be kidding..._

She lightly smacked him on the back of the head with the tip of her staff. He did not turn around.

"You have that knight enthralled, don't you?"

The demon laughed. "Happiness is bewitching. There is power in all things you mortals delight in. I have given him what he always wanted. Where is the harm in that?"

Aedan tried to take a step closer, a truly foolish notion, but Morrigan grabbed his armor at the bottom of the chest plate, holding him.

_Unbelievable!_

"But it's not real. He doesn't really have that. You're tricking him."

"Am I? Only I could see his inner most desires, his loneliness and longing for a family that loved him."

"But he has no free will in making that decision, you've made it for him. It's fake."

"No one else would have known his heart. He did not even know it himself. How else is he to experience what he truly desires?"

"So you think you're doing a good thing for him?"

"Of course mortal. We are partners. I give him what no one else can, and through him I experience what it is to be mortal."

Aedan shook his head. Morrigan let go of his armor and readied for what was surely coming now.

_It had better be..._

"But he needs to make that decision, not you. Release him."

"I want nothing from you. I have what I need. All I ask is that you leave us alone. I do not wish to fight."

"You're not keeping the Templar. Release him."

The demon snarled. "The you leave me no choice." She turned and screamed at the man, yelling how bandits were attacking her and the children.

Aedan shot forward, drawing the dagger at his belt and raising the drawn sword, engaging the enthralled Templar at once.

Morrigan called forth a crushing prison of her own and set it upon the demon, but the demon struck first, raising the corpses to skeletons to fight on her behalf before falling into the spell. A loud scream permeated the room as the demon was caught, being crushed slowly.

Sten cut into three skeletons at once, sending them flying. He drove towards the Templar, locked with Aedan as they grabbed at one another, each trying to get the upper hand or land a blow.

Wynne shot the demon with a blast of rock and followed with a wall of flame. Inside the crushing prison, the demon had no chance and faded away, gone.

The skeletons stopped fighting, dropping down, dead again. Sten grabbed the Templar by the neck and twisted him violently away from Aedan. A loud snap was heard as the man's neck was broken like a twig. Sten threw his lifeless body on the floor.

Morrigan walked up quickly to Aedan. He turned to her as she approached. She noticed he had a stupid grin on his face. She greeted him warmly with a sweet smile.

Then she punched the head of her staff straight into his stomach, causing him to bend over. She quickly knocked his feet out from under him, sending him to the floor on his back.

"What?"

"Fool! You do not converse with a desire demon! 'Tis the height of stupidity! We should have sent you back with the girl and brought the other idiot! At least he can tell an enemy from a pair of breasts!"

She turned and walked away. Back out into the hall. She leaned against the wall, waiting. Fuming.

She heard Wynne chastising him quietly as well.

Finally all she heard was "Fine! Fine! I get it." He came out into the hall muttering to himself. She heard him clearly.

"Fucking magic and mages and demons and abominations. I thought I was here to kill gods damn darkspawn, not deal with all this shit..."

She moved off the wall and followed. Mildly amused now. He flung open the central door and stormed into the room. They all followed, stopping in their tracks.

"Fucking great! More demons!"

Morrigan almost laughed but something started to feel odd. She looked at the demon as it started to talk to them. She could barely hear it.

_Oh no..._

She saw Wynne drop to a knee, then Sten. Aedan was twisting and turning, hands to his ears, trying to block out whatever was speaking.

She heard Wynne speak. "Fight it! Resist! We must resist!"

Sten dropped to another knee and Aedan knelt as well, putting a hand out in front of him.

Morrigan felt...heavy. Tired. She looked at the floor, covered with blood and grime.

"Surely you do not expect me to lie on this disgusting floor..."

But she went to her knees as well.

The demon was still talking. She saw Wynne fall, Sten right after her. Neither moved.

Aedan managed to turn, hands out in front of him as he dipped lower, laying face down on the floor as well. She involuntarily followed him. Her eyes found his, but nether of them could move now.

His eyes closed. Her's frantically looked about at...nothing.

They closed right after.

* * *

A/N: Two in a row. On a roll. Which means something's going to happen and cause a delay...Otherwise the fade is next, which will be short and sweet.

Also, appreciate the reviews, Favs and Alerts.

Minor corrections after initial posting...


	31. Chapter 31

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Fade

Day 17

* * *

"Get up girl! We can't have you lazing about all day."

Morrigan opened her eyes slowly. She felt beyond groggy. As if she'd been asleep for days.

She found herself face down, lying on what looked to be dirty ground.

She drug a hand across the "dirt."

It did not move as it should. There was no give to it. Solid, as if frozen. Yet warm to the touch.

She tried to grab some in her hand. It would not budge from the ground she lay on.

"Come girl. We have much to do this day."

She fixed her eyes on the familiar voice, rising slowly to her knees.

Her eyes seemed to lack focus. Everything had a hazy look to it, save the form standing in front of her.

Looking left she saw the ground run upwards, rapidly climbing as if forming a wall. Looking right she found it sloped down, leading to a series of paths of some sort.

Beyond floated islands. Structures could be seen on them. Buildings of all sorts.

She turned back to the form standing over her.

She rose to her feet, eyeing it cautiously.

"It's about time. We have much to discuss girl."

Morrigan looked back towards the islands, then to the familiar old woman in front of her again.

_I am not supposed to seeing what I actually see. 'Tis meant to be different..._

She ignored the old woman and walked down the path towards the edge. Looking down there was just... nothing. Not sky, or a chasm. Just nothing.

The haze extended the farther away she looked.

_I am in the fade._

She walked towards what looked to be a spirit font. She touched it gingerly. Nothing occurred.

Turning again, she walked up the path as far as it would go. A shimmering, purplish portal was present. She touched the portal.

Nothing happened.

_'Tis a prison...but not mine...interesting..._

Flemeth had taught her of the fade. In detail. She had even managed to venture into it a few times as a child, on accident. But never since. The memories were long gone now of course.

The demons and spirits liked to play here, giving hope where there really was none, tricking fools into believing they were existing in an idealistic place of some sort. Toying with any mortals trapped in this realm. For those considered normal, it was little to worry over, and almost never recalled. But not for a mage.

Mages were conduits. Links between worlds. And conduits were meant to be traversed. Mages were always at great risk in this realm as a result.

Most mages at least.

But not her.

And certainly not her mother.

She walked calmly back to the center of the prison. The old woman was still standing there. Watching her intently, but not moving.

"And what shall I teach you this day girl, hmm?"

_Flemeth indeed..._

She chuckled to herself.

Whatever spirit was playing this game obviously had little to know idea of how to trick her. It could not gain access to her mind, save perhaps superficial thoughts and images. And it clearly had absolutely no idea what Flemeth was actually like. It was actually quite pathetic.

She looked around again.

_Who's prison is this then?_

She walked back down the slight hill, gazing out at the floating islands, ignoring the spirit completely.

The Qunari was certainly any unlikely option. The warden as well really. Though being a carrier of the taint could perhaps alter that in some way. She was not sure.

Being a mage, it should be the school mistress. In that case she realized she was likely already dead as Wynne would never be able to withstand the trickery imposed by the demons and spirits present.

She sighed. A feeling as exasperation overcame her.

She turned , looking back at the spirit pretending to be Flemeth. It stared at her still.

"Come child. Come sit next to your dear mother."

"Ugh."

She turned away again. Disgusted.

_How long have I been here I wonder?_

Looking around, there was no way to know. Time in the fade passed differently than it did in the real world. Though time never stops.

She turned again, glaring at the spirit.

_Waiting is not an option. Perhaps 'tis possible to trick the spirit into releasing me in some manner?_

She walked back up the small hill and stood in front of the spirit.

"Good. You should listen to your mother..."

Morrigan just listened as the spirit talked, and talked. And then talked some more.

The few times she tried to speak the spirit cut her off.

It was beginning to infuriate her...

"ENOUGH!...Away. Away with you. I shall have no more of your pestering!"

She had clearly reached her limit, and tricking the spirit in turn was not an option apparently. She gave thought to using magic to try to kill it, but it would only probably reappear. Or draw something worse.

The spirit looked indignant. "I am your mother! Do you not love me?"

That was really it. Something clicked in her mind. This was over...

"You are as much my mother as my little finger right here is the queen of Ferelden. I know you fade spirit. You cannot fool me."

The spirit persisted. "Are you more clever than your own dear mother? Surely such pride must be punished!"

The fade spirit hauled off and smacked her in the face.

"There! That is for not showing respect!"

The sheer amount of anger that boiled up in her was immeasurable. Morrigan eyed the spirit, readying the most powerful spell she could think of, but a flash of light caught her eye.

She glanced down the path and saw Aedan walking towards her.

He looked absolutely furious.

_'Tis his prison? And how is he traversing the fade like this? 'Tis supposed to be impossible..._

She watched him walk up to where she was. He just stood there, arms crossed with a look on his face that could melt steel. For just a second, a hint of fear erupted in her.

Fear of him.

She eyed him quickly. Something about him was a little off. Different. Something had happened. She checked him again, around him. Making sure it actually was him...

_No...'tis him. For certain..._

It would have to wait. She turned back to the fade spirit.

"That is far more like it, but it is too little, too late, spirit."

She ignored the fade spirit and turned to Aedan.

" 'Tis you at last! Come, rid me of this vexatious spirit so we can be gone from this place. I weary of being prodded."

"You know it's a spirit?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Of course! What am I? A moron?"

"Wynne didn't know."

"As I said. What am I? A moron? 'Tis not plain to see? We are in the fade and this is a fade spirit, and NOT my mother, despite its constant insistence it is so."

The spirit looked at Aedan. "She doesn't even acknowledge her own mother. My heart, it breaks!"

She looked at Aedan, eyes wide with incredulity and pure revulsion. He actually laughed.

"Holy shit, that was awful. Not even close."

"Oh just slay it, and quickly. Even the true Flemeth was never as annoying as this."

Aedan did not wait, erupting like a coiled cat. Swords were in his hands and carving up what was Flemeth faster than she thought possible. She barely had a chance to even assist him as the spirit was gone before the bolt of lighting she cast even arrived.

_Perhaps the fade affects his abilities? Makes them seem more potent..._

She sighed and looked at him again.

" 'Tis about time. That was most...wait...what is this?"

She noticed a shimmering around her. She heard Aedan call out her name and reach for her hand but it passed right through hers.

_Absolutely not!_

"No, not this again! I refuse!"

The shimmering grew and she faded rapidly away from him. The last thing she saw was the look on his face again change to absolute fury...

The blackness returned...

For how long she could not say, but she next found herself standing behind Aedan, Wynne and Sten beside her.

They faced a sloth demon. The one clearly responsible for putting them here.

The demon was trying to trick Aedan.

Again.

It did not exactly work.

The demon got only half a sentence out.

The warden simply charged him. Launching one of his swords at the beast. It twirled in the air, end over end, lodging in the chest of the beast.

The Qunari howled and broke for the demon as well.

She saw Wynne stare at her for just a second, an incredulous look on her face.

Turning back to the fighting quickly and readying a spell, she found Aedan actually climbing the demon, now an ogre, hanging from the lodged sword. He removed it and plunged it in again before the beast threw him off.

Sten cut deep into the ogre, causing it to disappear.

The demon reappeared next to her and Wynne.

She tore into it with a blast of freezing air. It did not freeze, but did stop moving. Both mages moved away, firing off arcane bolts at the beast as they retreated to a safe distance.

Aedan flew by her again and launched himself at the beast, once again embedding both swords in the chest of the demon.

Sten arrived after, removing its legs in one swift stroke.

It still did not die, simply disappearing and reappearing on the other side of them all in another form.

Morrigan was starting to grow as angry as Aedan looked.

"I tire of this!"

She cast a spell, thrusting her staff high. A furious blast of icy air erupted all across the far side of the little island they were on.

Aedan and Sten ran toward the demon again but she yelled at them.

"No! Hold!"

The demon was moving, very slow now as it could not escape the freezing air. She had thought of this before but never tried it.

Raising the staff again, she set a huge tempest of electrified air directly on top of the blizzard she'd created earlier.

A swirling mass and electricity and ice ripped through the far side of the island, tearing into the demon.

Aedan and Sten did not have to be told again not to go near it as it was a terrifying sight.

The creature was still alive however, barely. Moving slowly towards the outer circumference of the storm she had cast. He simply refused to die.

She dropped the staff and called forth an exceptionally powerful lightening spell and passed it back and forth between her hands, increasing its power as much as possible. She let it loose, finally, directly at the demon.

He perished as it hit him. Disappearing and not returning this time.

Aedan walked up to her. "Nice."

She did not get to answer as once again the fade shimmered around her.

_Not again..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Meant to put this up yesterday but I was coerced into playing the DA2 demo, despite my desire not to. _  
_


	32. Chapter 32

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Circle Tower, Fourth Floor

Day 18

* * *

They had been awake now for a little over an hour.

The effects of being in the fade, for at least eighteen hours according to Wynne, had taken something of a toll on them all. Grogginess was to be expected, as was the hunger. Being so close to what had to be the end of this debacle, Aedan saw nothing wrong with stopping and recuperating before proceeding.

He was currently walking the halls, back the way they had come, while the others rested, or finished wolfing down everything in sight in Sten's case.

He felt different.

Being trapped in the fade had surprised him greatly. In truth, he thought he was dead until the little mouse had taught him to change forms. The trapped mage Niall had not convinced him of anything, to say the least.

The rest of the time, traversing the fade, had just been battle after battle. They had gotten easier as he went. Which had surprised him.

Then there were these so called spirit fonts, according to Morrigan and Wynne, which had infused him with new found strength. Noticeably altering him in other ways as well, as he interacted with them each in turn.

He became stronger, faster, more aware while in the fade. Not entirely unexpected as it was effectively a dream. And dreams are not reality. There was no reason not to use them at the time. Alone, he need the advantages.

But he still felt it now, in the waking world. The strength, speed, even the stamina.

Perhaps it should not, but it was actually bothering him, despite the apparent benefits.

He'd quietly pulled the witch aside a few moments ago, away from Sten and Wynne, and asked her if he might have become possessed in some way. Or something of the sort.

She'd said no, laughing at his question briefly. He believed her, but it was still strange to be magically enhanced in some way that he could not understand.

Her initial amusement aside, Morrigan of course had been incredibly interested in this, asking question after question, quietly. Then she got angry, perturbed that she did not get to experience these spirit fonts herself.

Her reaction made him feel better, but not by very much.

She also seemed beyond curious in his ability to traverse the fade at all. Wynne was as well, but not to the same extent. Morrigan told him what he'd accomplished should not have been possible.

Mages may traverse the fade, in dreams, or through certain techniques and spells, many of which are lost, or believed so. But for one without magical abilities...

It was not supposed to be. A mortal may enter the fade of course, but never recall it, and never direct their actions.

The witch had poked and pawed at him for minutes, asking questions and wondering aloud, more speaking to herself then him really after a time.

She could ponder no explanation, no reason at all, for this. Even as she ate a little, she moved off by herself, lost in thought. Mumbling quietly and shaking her head.

He sighed as he stopped walking, glancing again at the disgusting, bulbous pink goo covering the walls and columns in the main hall of this floor. It was all over the central room where they'd woke as well.

_It does look like darkspawn corruption, doesn't it. Just like the Wilds... _

He knelt, removing a gauntlet as he did. Reaching out carefully, he brushed the surface of the largest sack.

It felt soft to the touch. Almost like smooth skin.

" 'Tis perhaps not wise warden..."

He looked up. Morrigan approached. She looked tired, as they all did, even him no doubt. Technically asleep while in the fade, it was not exactly rest.

"Why?"

"Besides from it being dirty and disgusting?"

Aedan stood up, looking at her. "I suppose...it feels like skin..."

She stopped beside him and knelt, a curious look on her face. She reached out to touch it as well but stopped and pulled him down to her, grabbing his gauntlet, still in his other hand, from him.

She poked the fleshy sack with the gauntlet. It gave slightly, but not as much as one would have thought.

"Mmmm..." She stood and motioned for him to do the same. "Stab it."

"What?"

"Cut it open, I wish to see what is inside."

"I don't! What if it's some poor kid or something in there?"

She looked back at the sack. "The thought occurred to me as well. Still..."

She grabbed the dagger hanging at his waist and removed it from the sheath. She pushed him back and poked the sack with it, moving back quickly and stopping beside him.

Aedan reeled back. Liquid poured from it, bloody looking, but not of the same consistency. It was...something else. But what made him turn away was the smell.

"Maker's ass that stinks!" He put a hand to his nose.

Morrigan did the same and grabbed his arm, pulling him farther away, nearly to the central door again before stopping.

" 'Twas most disagreeable..."

"I told you not to poke it woman!"

She turned on him, irritated once again.

"I was curious! You were as well..." She took a deep breath, calming herself. " 'Tis most odd however...What is the purpose of these things? And why do darkspawn do the same?"

Her irritation left her as quickly as it arrived. Replaced by intense curiosity. Aedan watched her, her mind working through the possibilities.

As fascinating as it was, it was not why they were here.

He turned and looked into the room as Sten was pacing now, impatient to get going. Wynne looked ready as well.

He looked at Morrigan. "Come on. I'm tired, and this needs to end."

She closed her eyes briefly, as if setting herself, them nodded at him.

He walked into the room, followed by the witch, and pointed at the door as the others saw them enter. "Let's go."

Sten moved through the doors at once, drawing his sword. Aedan did the same, followed by the two mages.

They quickly made their way through several rooms, finding nothing at all.

Moving swiftly, they entered another hallway and were immediately set upon by more demons and abominations. But not many.

They were dispatched rather quickly this time.

A few charmed Templars came at them just after. They too proved no match.

Aedan glanced at Sten as they walked towards a heavy, barred door.

"They seem to be growing weaker, don't they?"

"Yes. Most odd. You'd think the opposite."

Aedan nodded, pausing at the door as the two mages were lingering inside the last cleared room. Finding even more papers, notes and clues as to what had happened here.

Aedan was beyond caring at this point. He just wanted it over. Now.

Wynne walked out of the second room, followed by Morrigan with a scowl on her face as she trailed the senior mage, obviously displeased concerning something said inside.

Aedan looked at Sten and smirked. "Bitchy isn't she?"

He rolled his eyes, at least as much as a Qunari would dare, and pushed open the heavy door. Both walked through and stopped cold.

"Mmmm. Unexpected."

Aedan nodded absently. He turned to the mages and waved them on quicker. Wynne trotted in and stopped, staring as they did. Morrigan followed, and walked right up to the force field that was protecting a lone Templar, sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth as if mad.

"And why are you alive I wonder?..." She tapped her staff against the force field. It caught the Templar's attention. He stood at once, babbling immediately.

"I know what you are! Your tricks cannot fool me. I will stay strong..."

The boy grabbed at his head and rocked it back in forth in his hands as if trying to clear his mind. He sank to a knee and kept trying to block out their presence.

Aedan walked up beside Morrigan, Wynne followed.

Wynne spoke quietly to Aedan. "He's delirious. Exhausted." She tapped the force field with her own staff. "I've never seen anything like this cage before." She turned to the Templar. "Rest easy, help is here."

"Ahh...Enough of these visions...if anything in you is still human...kill me now and stop this game..." He squirmed and grunted, having difficulty speaking. He tried to continue. "You broke...the others...but not me...not me..."

"Poor boy...we are here to help..."

"Silence! I'll not listen to anything you say, now begone!"

Morrigan laughed at him and turned away. Wynne scowled at her, watching her as she stopped near Sten who seemed completely uninterested.

Aedan watched the Templar, rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently. Finally his wild gaze came back around to him. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. He put force in his words.

"Are you finished babbling? Can you talk to us now? Or are you going to just sit there and whine like a lost little puppy?"

A loud throaty laugh erupted from Morrigan behind him.

He wasn't trying to denigrate the Templar. Well, not too much at least. But clearly being nice to him as Wynne had did not get them anywhere.

The Templar looked back at him. He was shocked, and suddenly unsure. Aedan continued.

"Well? Speak up! I aim to kill some shit up in that room and I'd like to know what's in there before I head up those stairs."

The Templar looked at them all, then Aedan again. "You...you're real aren't you?"

Morrigan snorted. "These Templar's certainly go for the bright one's don't they..."

Aedan could not help it and cracked a little smile, which the Templar noticed. He got angry.

_About time..._

"They've been playing with my mind, torturing me for days! How was I to know!"

Aedan smiled at him. "Good. Now...what's up there?"

"I...I don't know how many. They had dozens locked inside, mages, a few Templars even. There were others here with me before...they've...they've taken them. I'm all that's left..."

Wynne walked closer. "Blood magic?"

"Yes! Oh Maker yes...they turned them into monsters..."

Wynne spoke up, interrupting him. "What of Irving? Is he still inside?"

"He...he was...He...he's had to have turned by now..."

Aedan looked to her. "Let's go then. We've wasted enough time."

They both turned for the stairs but the Templar yelled at them. "You must kill them all! No blood mages can escape! You can't risk letting any live!"

Aedan stopped on the steps. "We don't know that yet. What if some still live? What if some resisted?"

"But...but it's blood magic! You can't risk it! You must kill them all!"

Morrigan caught his eye. She was surprisingly quiet, simply waiting for him, a few steps higher. Sten and Wynne were behind him. He looked at the Templar again.

"We'll see when we get there. Rest. This will be over soon..."

_One way or another..._

The Templar babbled some more but he tuned him out as they climbed the last stairs to the Harrowing Chamber.

Wynne tugged his arm. "The litany. Don't forget the litany."

Aedan looked at her, taking the scroll from his pack, and handing it over.

"Here. I'm no mage. You stay back as much as possible, keep us upright, and use that thing as much as you can."

He pointed at Sten. "Stay in front of her. Kill anything that comes near her. If she falls, we're screwed."

The Qunari nodded, looking at Wynne. The old mage nodded back, intending to stick close.

He reached the door and looked at Morrigan who was waiting for them.

"You and I are going to bear the brunt of this..."

" 'Twas already a forgone conclusion warden. Let us go."

He cracked a slight smile at her, one she returned a little too quickly, and popped open the last door.

Screams could be heard echoing throughout the room. He quickly looked at the witch once again, a thought coming to him at once.

"I'm going to make a scene. Draw attention to myself... Make them pay for it."

She smiled devilishly, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. She brushed his arm with her hand as they both reached the top of the stairs, intending to ask a question that never came.

Her eyes opened wide, taking in the scene before them. Aedan turned and followed her gaze. The screams grew louder.

Sometimes what is seen is beyond words.


	33. Chapter 33

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Circle Tower, Harrowing Chamber

Day 18

* * *

A bald, shaven headed mage, surrounded by demons and abominations, had another mage suspended high in the air in an electrical and magical mess of some sort. He spoke to the suspended man brazenly, offering the gift of power. The gift of release.

Weakened incredibly, the suspended man only nodded meekly.

He dropped to the ground in a heap and was consumed by light. He became an abomination in a screaming, terrifying manner, writhing and twisting violently on the ground until the transformation was complete.

Aedan glanced quickly at Morrigan, then stepped into the room, heading right for the center. She followed, directly behind him, hiding as much as possible from sight in Aedan's wake.

Sten and Wynne entered as well, turning right. The old mage walking cautiously behind the towering Qunari. Sten drew his sword and laid it across a shoulder as he moved very slowly towards a group of mages, bound in some manner, away from the center of the room.

Aedan stopped walking a good distance from the bald mage. He did not want to get too close.

_This must be the infamous Uldred then..._

The man slowly turned his gaze towards him, ignoring Sten and Wynne completely, and seemingly paying Morrigan no attention behind him at all.

Aedan left his swords affixed to his back and made no aggressive movements. He just stood there. Waiting for it.

Uldred smiled at him.

"Ah...look what we have here. An intruder of all things...I bid you welcome. Care to join in our...revels?"

He smiled brightly, maniacally, looking all the more like he was completely crazy.

Aedan flicked a quick glance at Sten and took a step forward towards Uldred. The abominations and demons surrounding him did not move at all. They only watched him. And only him.

Aedan ignored the others and focused on the bald mage.

"I take it you're Uldred then?"

"Oh...Very observant of you..."

He was condescending as could be, rolling his eyes and smirking. He continued.

"I am quite impressed of course that you are still alive. Unfortunately that must mean you've killed all of my...servants. Ah well...I suppose it is better they died in service to their betters than living with the responsibility of independence."

Aedan took another step. No one moved at all. He looked at the magically bound mages surrounding the chamber, noticing an older one that had to be the First Enchanter. He turned quickly to Uldred.

"Don't worry. I'm not quite done killing just yet."

He took a sword off his back and put the point to the ground in front of him. Resting it in front of him casually.

Uldred frowned at him. He grew angry as he spoke.

"You seek to provoke me child..." He laughed loudly. "Ah...such brashness, such...talent. It drips off of you. I could make you into something grand dear boy. Something incredibly powerful...Mmmm. What do you say?"

Aedan laughed this time and stated walking slowly towards the entire group. He kept the sword point to the ground, dragging it loosely behind as he walked. Sparks flew from the tip as it etched into the hard marble floor. All eyes followed the sword as he walked, as if transfixed by the sparks and sounds emanating.

The room went silent.

Nearly silent.

Aedan heard what he was waiting for from behind him. A slight click of wood to ground, disguised and unheard by everyone else.

"I say you should keep running your gods damn mouth just a little longer you stupid piece of shit."

He dove left, landed and rolled, popping up in a fighting position. What was expected came before he hit the ground.

Morrigan struck the head of the staff to ground and a wall of flame shot upwards, searing through several abominations and hitting Uldred dead on. The bald mage shot backwards violently, crashing into the far wall.

Lighting quick, the second sword was off his back and in his other hand while he darted left. Two abominations fell to his blades immediately. He moved even faster on the next two, hovering over four bound mages.

They fell easily. Turning he found Sten beheading another while Wynne froze two more. Morrigan closed on Uldred rapidly, swinging the staff, smacking aside a demon while shooting electrical current at Uldred as he rose.

As she reached him the man that was Uldred ceased to be.

He transformed into a huge, terrifying beast of some sort.

Aedan removed the arms of another abomination and turned to help Morrigan. She was backtracking quickly towards him, firing more lightening at the newly transformed Uldred.

The beast jumped, closing the distance between him and the witch in less than a second. A giant claw like hand caught her square across the body and she went flying, straight back. She crashed heavily into Aedan, sending them both flying back into the wall.

Aedan took the brunt of the collision. Morrigan fell to the ground. Aedan landed directly on top of her in a heap.

He was dizzy, shaking his head after the impact. Looking down he found Morrigan trying to push him off of her. She was speaking but he could only hear bits of it as his ears were ringing from the impact.

"...as much...like...lay...me...now...is not...that...moment..."

He looked down at her, then up quickly and saw three abominations heading for them. He rose, grabbed her belt and pulled her clean up off the floor with him, pulling her behind him and out of the way. A sword went right through the first abomination. A winter's grasp froze the second, which he promptly smashed with the second sword. The third got to him.

Once again he was flung back into the wall hard, crumpling to the ground. The abomination did not last long as Morrigan smacked it silly with the staff, turned it around, rubbed it's head and pushed it towards the center.

She reached back and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him upright.

"Ow! Dammit! Watch the hair!"

An explosion caused him to duck involuntarily. Morrigan did the same. The abomination she'd pushed had exploded, knocking several off the ground and sending the beast that was Uldred to a knee.

Aedan saw Sten drive his sword hard into the flank of Uldred, then get swiped himself with the huge claws. The Qunari went flying.

Wynne was running towards the First Enchanter's group, firing off spell after spell. Aedan saw her stop and read from the litany. A spell forming over the group dissipated immediately.

Uldred, noticing this, turned on Wynne at once.

Aedan looked at Morrigan, who had seen the same thing.

They both took off at a run, heading straight for the old mage and the huge beast baring down on her.

Aedan threw a sword at him, which embedded itself into its huge back. Uldred did not even flinch. Drawing the dagger, Aedan swiped at a demon, ducked another, and cut the legs from a third.

Morrigan dropped her staff, and at a run, actually cartwheeled into a somersault, hurdling a demon, and landed in front of Wynne. Her arms shot out and a bright light flashed. The beast that was Uldred, in front of her now, actually slowed for a second in seeming confusion, then was attacked by a huge spiked bear.

Sten, coming from his right, launched into Uldred, sinking his sword deep into his back. The Qunari grabbed Aedan's embedded sword as well, removed it, then drove it back into the beast before being flung off once again.

Uldred then turned to Morrigan, as a bear still, and swiped at her. She too went flying, but Wynne was now further away, rounding behind Aedan as he cut through the last abomination.

He saw Morrigan rise again, as herself this time, and shoot a huge blast of freezing air at Uldred.

It did not have the desired effect. Uldred simply turned again on the witch and bore down on her. She ran left towards Sten, scanning the ground for her discarded staff, while firing arcane bolts back at Uldred.

Behind Aedan, Wynne recited the litany again and Uldred once again turned. He darted right for them.

Aedan yelled at Wynne. "Move!"

She ran right, away from Uldred. Aedan took off, straight at him.

He ducked a swipe and slid right through Uldred's legs, driving his sword straight up into him, right between his legs.

He left the sword in there and rose behind the beast, sure that the strike just landed would send the beast, still a man after all, to the ground. A backhand from Uldred sent him flying once again, directly into Morrigan as she picked up her staff.

They slid across the marble floor, stopping next to the stairwell.

He looked at her in exasperation as they tired to rise. They were rapidly tiring. And this thing did not seem to be getting hurt by their efforts. He spoke quickly.

"I could have swore that last one would've killed him!"

The witch curled her lip in irritation. "He is a Pride Demon! He has no testicles!"

She shot another lightening blast Uldred's way as Sten once again got in close, slicing away, before being swatted aside once again.

She turned to him again but a wry smile was on her face this time. "Idiot!" She struck the staff into the ground and fired off a spell Aedan had not seen before.

The ground began to quake under his feet, causing Uldred to fall, landing on his back.

Aedan, sensing opportunity, took off towards him. He heard a loud shout behind him.

"No! Wait!..."

He ignored it and ran right into the spell's effects. He fell as well. Rising as best he could, he started to crawl towards Uldred, still on his back and wildly flailing his arms.

Morrigan ran around the effects of the spell and stood next to Wynne. Aedan, still crawling, saw her yell something to the old mage. Wynne nodded and took off towards Sten, running around the edges of the room to avoid the quaking spell.

Aedan finally reached the prostrate beast and realized he had no weapon. He had dropped his dagger, and both swords were still stuck inside Uldred.

"Shit!"

He grabbed Uldred's arm and pulled, punching at him uselessly. The beast simply flung him over his own body towards the far wall again. Aedan smacked into it much harder this time, letting out a scream as his shoulder most certainly dislocated upon hitting the wall.

But at least he was outside the arc of the spell now.

Morrigan, seeing this, called forth a huge current of electricity again between both her hands, drawing it out, adding as much power as possible. Finally she shot out her arms and the arc of lightening slammed into Uldred.

The beast started to convulse, briefly. But he rose as the earthquake spell finally wore off. More slowly this time.

He was clearly hurt now.

Seeing this Sten tore into him from behind, slicing him up and driving his sword into his lower back. He grabbed Aedan's sword and removed it. He was rewarded with a swift kick that sent him flying backwards.

Aedan was in pain. And he was exhausted. But he rose anyway and looked around the room for a weapon.

He heard Uldred's feet stomping towards him, seeing him as the easiest threat to remove no doubt.

Aedan looked left, then right, then back to Uldred. He could run, but not far, and not fast enough. Not as he was. His left arm hung at his side. He doubted he could lift it.

A form however darted underneath the beast's legs, reached up and grabbed his embedded sword, removing it from Uldred.

Morrigan slid through and popped up, running directly at him. A bolt of arcane energy from Uldred sent her crashing into him once again. She landed directly on top of him as they both slid across the floor. The far wall stopping them.

Wynne cast something on the far side because Uldred turned immediately to her, ignoring Morrigan and Aedan.

Aedan saw her look up, scout the area, then look back down at him as she still lay atop him. She pressed the sword into his hand. For some reason, possibly delusional fatigue and too many injuries, he actually laughed as he looked up at her on top of him.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Her head dropped quickly, her forehead to his chin. She rose just as quickly, laughing back at him.

The flying Qunari landing a few feet from them broke the moment.

Morrigan rose quickly and fired off a winter's grasp, followed immediately by a crushing prison, which failed completely.

Aedan stood, as did Sten. Wynne could be seen running left, then right, trying to get around Uldred. She would not do so this time.

Morrigan turned to them both.

"Charge him! Aim for the head when you close! I shall try to bring him down for you!"

Sten ran at once. Aedan followed, not quite as fast this time.

Morrigan shot out an arc of lightening, followed immediately by something that caused Uldred to turn once again. The beast looked confused, if that was even possible.

Wynne cast a haste spell, causing Aedan and Sten to both pick up speed despite being exhausted. The old mage then cast a stonefist that crashed into Uldred's legs from behind. He staggered.

Morrigan followed it up by launching a spell that shimmered around Uldred then exploded. He dropped to his knees, shaking his huge head.

Sten reached him first and drove his sword directly into Uldred's face. Aedan followed right behind and severed the head completely from the huge body.

Uldred, still in pride demon form, twitched a few times, flung his arms about, then fell forward. The corpse dissipated once it hit the floor. Gone.

Sten sat up next to Aedan and looked around the room, then down at the warden.

Aedan just lay there.

He closed his eyes.

When he opened them a minute later, Morrigan was kneeling beside him, casting some spell on his shoulder. He tried to sit up but she put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"No. Wait a moment."

He looked up at her. She was filthy. Her hair was disheveled, a bruise was forming on her cheek and her uncovered arm was black and blue as well.

"I didn't think it possible, but you look awful."

She laughed lightly. "Said the mess of a man on the floor."

He laughed too but stopped as pain racked through him. Adrenaline had kept him upright, with Wynne's assistance no doubt, but that was gone now. Only pain remained.

She finished and looked up, then back to him. "Stay here for a moment, rise slowly."

She walked off towards Sten.

Slowly, he sat up. Wynne was hovering over Irving and three other mages. They were talking quietly. The old mage helped the First Enchanter to his feet and they both stumbled over towards him.

Irving did his best to smile but Aedan could tell it was forced.

"It seems we owe you much young man. Wynne has told me of why you came."

Still sitting on the floor, Aedan only nodded.

Irving offered a hand and Aedan grabbed it, rising slowly. The First Enchanter cast another spell on him, which worked wonders, then turned to Wynne.

"See to the others. We must get downstairs quickly."

Wynne nodded and headed off towards the other mages present.

Irving turned to Aedan. "Come. Help on old man down these cursed stairs. We have much to discuss."

* * *

A/N: Broke this one up into two chapters as I expanded on this part. Sorry for the delay. Postings in the future may get spotty. Busy lately. One week may be heavy, another light or sometimes even empty. I'll work around it as best I can. Again, thanks for reviews/favs/alerts.


	34. Chapter 34

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Spoiled Princess and Circle Tower

Day 19

* * *

"Dammit!"

Aedan grunted and rose quickly. Slightly light headed, he stretched and looked down irritatedly at the bed beside him.

_Even with a bed I can't sleep...  
_

Yesterday, after defeating Uldred and his horde of demons and abominations, they had slowly made their way down the Circle Tower, picking up a few more mages hiding in some odd places. They had even made a detour to the storerooms at First Enchanter Irving's request. Inside nine mages, mostly apprentices, had been found hiding deep in the cavernous rooms.

Gathering in the apprentice's quarters after walking all the way down, Aedan had counted only twenty six mages, including apprentices.

Not nearly enough in his mind, though Irving had been adamant that even with so few they could turn the tide in a battle. Besides, many mages were still out on missions, and others were still returning from Ostagar. In several months the First Enchanter thought it possible to have as many as fifty. With more time, perhaps a few hundred.

Walking gingerly towards the washbasin and dunking his head in the cold water, Aedan realized he had serious doubts about Irving's statement. If Ostagar was any gauge, a few hundred mages wouldn't matter. As for time...

_Time...how much time do we even have? Months? A year... maybe? More?_

Alistair had said it would traditionally take the darkspawn quite some time to form a horde. And Morrigan's recollection of the history of past Blights confirmed this, suggesting it could take several years at least. Darkspawn were not exactly quick to strike, or to form into a cohesive force it seemed. Morrigan had even told him a story once told by her mother, years ago, that during the fourth Blight, the darkspawn forces were said to have gathered for years in near silence before striking in full force at the tail end of the Exalted March against Tevinter.

_Flemeth..._

He frowned at the thought of Morrigan's mother...

He looked up at the mirror and ran a hand across his face. He had cuts all over, though nothing too bad. The stubble was really starting to grow as he had not had time to shave in days.

_Maybe I should just grow a beard..._

Sighing, he grabbed the razor from his pack and started to drag it slowly across his face.

It wasn't all bad at least. The Tower had been secured. Greagoir had led a team of eight Templars through the tower on a thorough search after they had returned, Wynne and Irving accompanying them. No abominations or demons had been encountered. Apparently they had been very thorough.

And Leliana was much better now after Petra, and then Irving and Wynne, had seen to her continuously for well over a day. She was resting comfortably in the apprentice quarters in the tower. Irving had suggested they not leave for a few days to give her a chance to recover more, just in case. Walking the roads would present no problems, but fighting would not be a good idea.

Sten had taken a few more injuries than first thought as well. He'd walked the last two floors apparently on a broken foot, never uttering a word about it. He had resisted having it healed magically at first but relented after Aedan told him he'd better get used to that. It would most certainly be happening again.

The Qunari had nodded and let the mages attend to him after that.

The other injuries had been seen to as well. Alistair's chest, his shoulder. Only Morrigan had gotten through relatively unscathed, though it was hard to tell with her. After settling a few issues, rooms had been secured at the Spoiled Princess just across the lake and they all, save Leliana, had traveled over. The witch had barely made it to her room before collapsing on the bed. She had not even shut her door or removed her clothes, sadly, before falling asleep.

Aedan had shut her door for her before collapsing himself and drifting off at once.

Now, walking down the stairs into the large common room, he suspected that he would be the only one awake. The owner of the inn was behind the counter. No one else was present.

Aedan walked up to him. "Have you seen anyone else I came in with?"

"No Ser. It hasn't been that long. It's barely morning."

Aedan nodded. "Okay. If any of them come down, tell them I went over to the tower."

The man nodded. Aedan turned to walk off but stopped and turned back.

"The girl, dark hair, pretty, weird eyes... if she comes down tell her I said to wait here..." Aedan handed him a few bits of silver and the man nodded. "...Thanks."

He turned and walked for the door. Once outside, he headed straight for the ferryman, Kester, who greeted him.

"Good morning Ser. Surprised to see you about this early."

"Me too Kester, me too. Can you get me across?"

"Yes Ser, of course."

They both climbed down into the boat and began the short trip across the lake. Once there, Aedan passed him fifty silver, ten times the normal rate.

"This is too much Ser. It's only five silver to cross, and it's free for you and your friends...you got me my job back after all..."

Aedan smiled. "Keep it, and do me a favor. Wait over on this side for me if you would."

"As you wish Ser. Not many visitors anyway."

Aedan nodded and jumped from the boat. "I'll be a few hours. Hopefully not too long."

Kester nodded and sat by the docks, pulling a small fishing pole out from a crevice in the boat and smiling.

Aedan smiled to himself and walked up to the big doors. He nodded to the two Templars present. They opened the doors for him and bade him good morning. The taller one said the knight commander was inside.

Walking inside, he found those inside the tower already hard at work. The First Enchanter was speaking quietly to the Knight Commander near the large doors while several Templars, accompanied by two mages, walked away from them towards the libraries, purpose in their step. Irving greeted him.

"Ah...you are up rather early lad."

Aedan shrugged and nodded towards the departing men. "Anything wrong?"

Greagoir shook his head. "No. We are sending teams to seal the veil where sundered. The tears are small thankfully, but they are numerous."

Irving continued. "The more senior mages will follow behind of course, but these younger mages...well...they shall have to learn faster now. We suddenly seem to be living in difficult times."

Aedan looked from Irving to Greagoir. The commander seemed to agree with the First Enchanter. He had noticed yesterday that the two men seemed to have gotten along rather well. Truth be told he would have thought otherwise from what he knew of Templars and mages.

He was about to ask a question but Irving continued before he could.

"I have seen to your young friend. She is as healed magically as can be but will require some more rest, as I told you yesterday. She will appear fine, and is right now walking around somewhere I believe. It would be best to wait a few more days before letting her exert herself."

"We planned on staying a few days anyway. Wynne said she wished to speak with me as well."

"She is still resting. The ordeal took more out of her then expected." He laughed to himself. "She thinks she is much younger than she actually is I'm afraid."

Aedan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that." He pointed towards the apprentice chambers. "May I?"

Irving nodded. "Of course child."

Greagoir stopped him however. "Warden, if may?" He looked quickly at Irving then pulled Aedan away before speaking. "I know you travel with an apostate mage..."

Aedan held up a hand in irritation. "Don't..."

Greagoir stopped him.

"I do not intend to apprehend her. Or anything else. But others here...they are unfamiliar with certain... traditions shall we say, concerning the Grey Wardens. I intend to uphold the old ways, as I was once instructed, but many Templars, if not most, will not. I have informed them all of the old traditions, and of my orders on the matter. They should be followed, but I just felt you should be aware even so."

Aedan looked around the room, then back to Greagoir as he took his meaning. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't imagine she would wish to come here commander, but if she does, Alistair or I will always be with her. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes warden. Though the less she is here, the better." Greagoir nodded to him and walked back to Irving, picking up their conversation where they left off.

Aedan turned and walked though the large doors, into the hallways.

After that one overzealous Templar in Lothering, and the rambling moron they'd saved earlier here...

_What was his name?...Cullen...that was it..._

….nothing should have surprised him concerning the Templars. But he found it bothered him none the less. Matters would need to be discussed it seemed.

Turning into the apprentice quarters he found only a few mages, sifting through what looked to be broken dressers and chests. He scanned the room but saw no sign of Leliana.

Moving on he walked the halls, stepping into the library and walking through it quickly. A Templar or two would nod occasionally, or offer a small greeting, but most were busy, as were the mages found as well.

A pretty, familiar face was found at the entry way to the second floor, heading down the stairs.

"Hello Petra. Are you well?"

The girl smiled at him warmly. "Yes warden, thank you again. From all of us. Without you..."

Aedan stopped her, smiled back and took her hand. He turned her around and put an arm loosely around her waist and walked her back the way she had come, out of the stairwell. They stopped just inside the large room.

"Just doing my job."

She smirked a little, nervously. "I thought it was the job of the Grey Wardens to kill darkspawn, not stop blood mages, demons and abominations."

"Well...for a normal Grey Warden it is I suppose. But I'm not normal." He laughed as he said it.

"No. You are clearly not."

Petra smiled again at him, and started to continue, but stopped, hesitant. She looked at him rather intently, and then down as she fumbled with her hands nervously.

A month ago he would have beaten her to the punch, and maybe even have had her robes off already in some dark corner, as she was clearly interested and incredibly beautiful. And he'd heard stories about some of the goings on here at the circle. It was said to be a rather free place for certain...amusements.

But as interested as he should have been, something made him stop her before she started down that path.

He placed a hand on hers, trying to calm her nerves. "Have you seen my friend, Leliana, by chance?"

"...Oh!...um...she didn't...I mean...she was walking the halls a few minutes ago. Exercise she said. Get the blood moving..."

She looked away quickly then back to him. She spoke softly. "I didn't mean to..."

He smiled. "We're not. It's just...things are a little odd right now I suppose."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled again, visibly calming down. "I know. They really are... It's just...even as a little girl I had dreams of meeting a dashing Grey Warden... And you rather fulfill that in numerous ways...and..."

"I know! He does, doesn't he!"

Leliana practically appeared out of nowhere right behind her. Petra turned quickly and backed right into Aedan, startled.

The smile on Leliana's face was beyond huge. She laughed aloud. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to startle you."

Petra recovered and laughed, though it was a little forced. "No no. Quite alright. I...I'll leave you two alone then..."

She looked again at Aedan and walked down the stairs. Quickly.

Aedan watched her walk down the stairs. He turned to Leliana and found her doing the same. She turned to him rather abruptly.

"You turned her down?"

Aedan gave her his best puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes rolled and she grabbed his hand, pulling him away towards the hallway.

"A beautiful girl tries to throw herself at you and you said no. I heard the whole thing Aedan."

"Well...it...um...I mean..."

"I would have if I were you." She turned to him and smiled again. "There was a time when I would have, even if I were me."

Aedan laughed a little then stopped walking abruptly as the realization of what she had actually said hit him.

"Wait..." He looked at Leliana who again grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"In a minute. There is something you should see first. Then...then we need to have a little talk. Preferably with lots of ale present..."

Leliana led him down the semi-circular hallway towards the First Enchanter's office but his mind was elsewhere. She was still speaking to him as they entered the office and stopped. A hand waving in his eyes caught his attention. He had heard nothing she said.

"Can you hear me now?"

Aedan looked around the room and then to her. "What? I'm sorry...I..."

"Wasn't listening. I know. Maker, tell a man you'd sleep with a woman and it's all they think about for days. It's no wonder I joined the Chantry."

"I didn't..."

She stopped him again, smiling at him. "No...wait. Come here."

She pulled him towards the corner of the room and opened a chest that most certainly should have been locked.

"You said to keep an eye out for...things. Well, given who was with us I figured this is what you meant."

She reached into the chest and pulled out a large, leather bound book. A leafless, gnarled tree adorned the front.

Aedan took the book from her and opened it. It smelled like...well...like the Wilds to be honest. And the writing was odd. A script he had never seen before. The whole thing just screamed Flemeth...

"When did you find this?"

"I've been laying around for two whole days. After you all went to the inn, and Wynne and that nice old man stopped working on me, well...I got bored. So I had a look around last night." She looked from him to the book and hesitated. "And honestly..."

Aedan looked up at her as she stopped talking and saw her frowning at the book. "What?"

She shook her head. "I don't know...just...it's like someone told me it was here? Like in a dream. I can't explain."

Aedan looked at her oddly then closed the book and looked around the room. He found a knapsack over by the second set of shelves and picked it up. He placed the book inside and turned to Leliana.

"Maybe you are crazy."

"It's not funny Aedan...really. It felt like that..."

He walked up to her and put an arm around her, walking her out the door and into the hallway.

"We can worry about you being crazy later...How do you feel?"

"Much better. A dull headache still, but I'm ready to go I think."

Aedan shook his head. "No. Not yet. We'll wait a few days. We need to fix our gear anyway, and the inn here is actually pretty nice."

"I'd like to look around some more too. What was on the other floors?"

"Dead people, demons, and that gooey shit."

"Naturally." She smirked at him. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Yes. Actually, I really am now that you mention it."

"Good. We can go eat yes? And I can tell you a few things you need to know before...well...there are a few things you need to know."

He grinned at her.

"I'll tell you what I need to know..."

She sighed and pushed him away playfully. "Fine! Fine. I'll tell you a little about that too then...Maker's breath!" She laughed a little. "I told you I was not always a sister."

"Yeah I know...but damn. Is that why you joined the Chantry? Because I noticed some of the girls there too and..."

She punched him hard in the shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the break. The site seems to be having issues also. I read thru the forums and found a way around. I'll save this in case it disappears, but this chapter isn't all that great anyway. Just need to get rolling again though.


	35. Chapter 35

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Spoiled Princess

Day 19

* * *

"...so I just stood there, stone silent for maybe a minute while she looked at me and waited with a stupid grin on her face. Well...there was something about this grin yes? And I had always found elves, females especially, very attractive, so I shrugged, grabbed a bottle of wine, and followed her into the bedroom."

Leliana laughed a little as she recalled the memory she was speaking of, from an early mission as a young bard. She looked across the small table at Aedan whose mouth was slightly open. He had a glazed look in his eyes as his mind was far away for a brief time. She smiled to herself and thought how easy it was sometimes...

They were both in the Spoiled Princess, a half eaten chicken on the table between them, empty glasses of wine near her, empty mugs of ale near him.

She had told him much over the last four hours. Her life as a child. Being born in Orlais to a Ferelden woman. Not knowing her father or even who he was, her mother passing when she was a but a young girl. Lady Cecile doing her best to raise her, even though she did not have too, but not really being able to cope with the demands of raising a young child at her advanced age. She had told him of the feelings of being alone. Always.

She had told him of being sent away to train in the bardic arts as a girl of twelve. Of Cecile calling in an old debt to secure her place, only to return one time to see Cecile as she had passed less than a year later. She had told him that after her passing, she was truly alone. An outsider in Orlais. Despite her growing and obvious talents, she had been considered an afterthought, a favor to an old noble. Tolerated only, as she was always perceived as a Ferelden first, despite being raised in Orlais. But she had learned, and learned well, eventually gaining her a place as a young bard.

She had even told him a little of her time as a bard. How at the young age of sixteen, due to her increasingly obvious skill, she came to find service with a young bardmaster looking to make a name for herself. She had even spoken of a few past missions, carefully, especially with anything related to Ferelden of course, despite his interest and occasional insistence.

She had even mentioned Marjolaine.

_Marjolaine..._

Aedan had asked of her. Even after many ales, far too many, he still picked up on something, despite her trying to keep that part of the tale as bland as possible. His interest had heightened though when she mentioned it was Marjolaine that had brought her to Ferelden.

It was here where she diverted. Skillfully. Playfully using Aedan's curiosity against him.

She smiled across the table at him and signaled for the barmaid. His ale was low, again. The girl promptly brought another mug, as well as another glass of wine for her.

He looked at her expectantly. "And?"

"And what?"

"Maker's breath don't stop there!"

She laughed at him, all wide eyed, looking at her in a way she found she really liked. Her laughter was contagious, causing him to soon follow suit. Calming down after awhile she continued, devious little grin on her face as she spoke.

"Well...we did things girls do yes? Nothing special really. Our hair., some make up...Oh! I painted her toenails too!"

She watched as Aedan sat back in the chair heavily. He actually looked as if he would pout, crossing his arms across his chest. "I hate you..."

She laughed loudly at his reaction, causing him to break out into a smile and again laugh with her. Neither of them stopped for almost a minute as the few others in the room looked at them oddly. Neither really cared. She realized, despite everything happening and the events of the previous days, that this was the best time she'd had in years.

Leliana, still chuckling, sat back in the chair and looked across at him, still smiling and picking at their leftover meal.

She really liked him. A lot. Far too much to ignore, but she realized she found herself trying to all the same, for many reasons. And not just her own reasons, but his as well. Many factors were at play. Her years in the Chantry, her past, his past, what lay ahead in front of them. It terrified her to think of it all.

_Not to mention Morrigan..._

She looked to the stairs at the thought, frowning a little, somewhat surprised none of the others had come down yet.

"I wonder if they all are still asleep?"

Aedan shook his head. "Sten was up when we came back but he doesn't want to come down. Alistair I don't know about. His door was shut. Morrigan was half dead when we came back. She would never admit it, but that last fight we had, really took a lot out of her...I think those blue potions...what were they again?"

"Lyrium."

"Yeah...I think they have some pretty bad side effects based on what she was talking about before. She was reluctant to drink them really. Wynne seemed hesitant to drink them too."

Leliana sighed and picked a little at the cold chicken, then took a drink of her wine. Normally she would never have more than one, maybe two, but this was her fourth. She looked across the table and saw Aedan drain another mug of ale. He'd had over a dozen, at least. She was surprised he seemed as in control as he was. A tinge of guilt hit her since she had encouraged it a little at first, though he had continued without prodding.

"So...what now?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm making all this up as we go. We wait a few more days at least so the dust can settle...You and Morrigan mentioned Denerim. I'm not opposed to that, as long as we're quick..." She noticed a pause as a thought crossed his mind. His mood swung suddenly. "Wouldn't mind making a quick stop on the way though."

It took all of two seconds for her to guess what he was thinking of.

"No."

She spoke the word with some authority. He was clearly surprised and sat back in his chair, looking at her.

"You don't want to go to Denerim now? I thought it was your idea? Or Morrigan's. I can't recall."

"No. Denerim is fine, and I do think we should go there. We can't fight like this in these...rags. What I meant, Aedan, is that we won't be making a stop on the way."

He narrowed his eyes at her. " What do you mean? You don't even know where I wanted to go?"

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "What did we just spend the last four hours talking about?"

He sat up straight and looked down at the table. "Yeah...okay...so maybe you do know."

She watched him fidget in his seat. The happy time they'd been sharing was gone for good, just like that as his thoughts shifted towards home. Quietly she'd been concerned about this. Busy as they had all been, it had only come up briefly, and even then only because she'd asked. It had hurt her to see him in that pain. And Aedan had not mentioned it to any of the others, though she had told them of course, and asked them not to bring it up with him. Now, sooner than was probably a good idea, he found himself much closer to where it happened. Opportunity could often be a problem.

_This...this will be...delicate._

She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Listen to me. I...I understand. Believe me Aedan, I really do. But this is not the way to do it. Even if we all came with you, we would never even get through the front gate. If we sneak in, and how with Sten... how will we even know where this...what was his name again?"

Aedan spat. "Howe."

"...yes. How will we know where this Howe even is? We can't kill everyone. And what if he is not even there?...We need information..."

"We?"

"Yes we. You do this by yourself and you will just get killed. You may be a remarkable warrior Aedan, but you can't defeat so many by yourself. And you are as subtle as a regiment of mounted chevaliers..."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. What we need is information. And that is only if we have time. It would be better to wait until the darkspawn are defeated, yes?"

She watched him as he put his head to the table and pounded his forehead into it loudly. Without even thinking, she reached across the table and put hand on the back on his head to stop him. She could feel his pain.

_I've felt it too..._

But he did not yet know that. And her problems were long gone, aside from the guilt. His were recent, and suddenly staring him right in the face again.

He looked up at her and rubbed at his eyes. They were distant. Lost. "Sorry...It's just...I've been..."

"Preoccupied. I know. And now we have to come so close...it is difficult to resist. But you have to think of the big picture. Like I said, we know nothing right now, to say we are blind would be kind. And...and you and Alistair are the only two wardens left in Ferelden. What happens if you die? What happens when Alistair dies because he followed you? Because you know he will. As will I."

She knew Morrigan would follow as well but kept it to herself. Sten...she really was not sure if Sten would to be honest. He seemed irritated at even being here, preferring to take the fight straight to the darkspawn. Now.

Aedan sat back up and downed the rest of the ale in his mug and held it up in the air. The barmaid came over at once and filled it. He drank that one in one large gulp before slamming it down on the table and looking at her.

"I never wanted this."

"I know..."

He looked at her with such pain in his eyes. Her heart broke for him. She did the only thing she could. Reaching across the table she put a hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"Listen to me. I came with you because I believe it was the right thing to do. The Maker willed it, just as he willed me to that chantry in Lothering so I could one day meet you...and Alistair and...well...you know. Do all of this...It is destiny. It has to be. My problems, Morrigan's problems, Alistair's...well, Alistair has other issues I think...Sten. Even you. Aedan, they just don't matter."

"Leliana, I couldn't give a shit about the Maker, or what he wills..."

She shook her head. Sadly. "I...I know this. But it is all the same anyway. What you are to do, what we are to do, it is all we have now. There is nothing else. None of us made this choice for ourselves. You and Alistair are Grey Wardens. You have to stop the Blight. No one else can. My life has woven a path that only could have led me here, as the Maker wills. Believe me..."

Aedan sighed and leaned against the edge of the table, putting his hand to his forehead. For the first time she saw him as something else. Something other than a Grey Warden. A noble. A man made of stone. Beautiful and hard, kind and decisive, all at once.

She saw a confused, overwhelmed young man who actually had doubts. Serious doubts.

"You aren't alone in this. You won't be. I swear this to you."

He dragged a hand across his face and looked at the empty mug of ale, then to her.

"Maybe...maybe I shouldn't drink anymore?"

She smiled at him but there was no conviction in it this time. She was a little shocked to be honest, and suddenly worried for the first time. Aedan had been so in control, so sure of himself. She knew there would be difficult times of course. She knew the possibility of dying was even high, if not entirely likely, but it never seemed to register before.

But it really did now.

He stood rapidly, swaying on his feet as he did, nearly falling over. It startled her out of her thoughts. She stood with him and placed a hand on his back to steady him. He grabbed her and the table to steady himself.

_He's actually drunk..._

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. You want me to take you to bed?"

_Wait...what did I just say?_

"Yes...yes. I think I do."

She shook her own head clear and walked him towards the stairs, moving up them slowly. He only stumbled a few times, but was clearly intoxicated. Much more so than she'd thought. She decided to try to lighten the mood a little.

"You're a little bit of a lightweight aren't you?"

"Shit no...well...maybe...I haven't really drank much in over a year at least. Cumberland. I broke into a minor lord's cellar to...um...meet someone, and we discovered the wine cellar...and a particularly clean little hidden dungeon."

" Wait...what?...A dungeon!"

_Maker's breath!  
_

"Well...I don't know if it was as much a dungeon as a...a..."

"Ah...a salle de plaisir...yes. I know what that is."

"Okay great...what is it?"

"A pleasure room. Nobles in Orlais use them all the time. They're pretty popular, even in Nevarra. It's where they all keep there little...secrets I suppose."

Aedan nodded and pointed to the far room down the hall, stumbling a little as he did so. She shifted some of his weight as he was starting to get heavy, stopping for a second. He moved his arm from her shoulder to around her waist to steady himself. He managed to walk most of the hall on his own, only using her for balance. She did notice his hand had found her backside a few times as he stumbled a little here and there. A little smile formed on her face as they approached his room.

"Yeah. That fits. It was rather pleasurable actually..."

She laughed, opened the door to his room and walked him to the bed. He collapsed rather heavily on it and sighed, putting his hands to his face and groaning as if in pain. She leaned over, grabbed his boots and starting pulling them off his feet.

He looked up at her when she did that. She stopped with one boot off, the other in her hand, half off of his right foot, when she saw the look on his face suddenly change. A feeling of pure terror came over her. It was very, very unexpected.

_He's wants me to stay...  
_

She was very attracted to him. Very, very attracted. Years ago, had they met under different circumstances, they would have been lovers, she would have seen to it. Perhaps even inside of a few days of meeting, if not sooner.

_If not immediately...don't fool yourself..._

But suddenly, faced with the prospect of it happening, it terrified her. Years in the chantry, years seeking guidance, years seeking penance had changed her. She was not the same person she once was. Her years with Marjolaine, and especially the years after, had seen to that.

_I think..._

She stepped back from the bed, boot still in hand, and looked around the small room. She had not gotten one herself yet. She turned and found him pulling off his shirt and again laying back on the bed. He just watched her and said nothing. She thought back to the last time a man had touched her.

_Maker, it's been four years..._

Her last two years as a bard had all been spent with Marjolaine. And only her. The two years after that all spent in the chantry. Hiding. Alone.

She took a step towards the bed without thinking. It caused Aedan to sit up. He started to speak but fear won the day. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. Stopping him.

"I should go...I have to get a room myself still and you need your sleep. So do I actually now that I think of it. I...I'll see you in the morning, yes?"

She backed a few steps away and hit the table near the door, knocking over a glass of water.

_Some bard I am..._

"Leli...Are you alright?"

"Yes yes. I'm fine. Just the wine I think...maybe it was not so smart to drink so soon for me either. I think...I think I have a headache."

"Maybe...you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes Aedan...I do...I...I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

She turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She leaned against it and took a deep breath.

_Why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake?_

Before she even had a chance to gather her thoughts, or change her mind, the door next to her opened. Morrigan walked out and took two steps into the hall before stopping cold as she noticed her.

She quickly moved off the door and walked towards her. The look on the witch's face was a combination of shock and surprise, though she tried hard to hide it.

A small part of her took some pleasure in this.

_Okay...not such a small part..._

" 'Tis the warden's room is it not?"

"Yes. He needed some help."

"I see..." Morrigan looked at the door and then back at her. "And you gave it to him I suppose?"

Leliana could not help but smirk a little, but wiped it off her face just as quickly.

"I helped him up the stairs, so yes. He drank too much. We both did really."

Morrigan looked at her for a full five seconds before saying anything.

"Yes...of course."

Morrigan turned away and walked down the hall, stiffly. Leliana followed her down the stairs. The witch stopped when they got to the main room, turning to her with an odd look on her face but she did not speak.

"What?"

Morrigan looked around the room again and raised an eyebrow, turning to her. "I gave all my coin to the warden to carry."

Leliana laughed and fished out her coin purse. Her laugh turned to a frown when she found only fifty silver. She gave it all to Morrigan.

"I do not require all of it girl. Only enough to feed myself."

"It's expensive here. Aedan and I spent nearly that much."

"How much did he drink!"

"A lot. But it was the food. You'll need the coin, save some for Alistair just in case. Sten already ate apparently."

Morrigan sighed and shook her head. "Very well. My thanks then. Though we shall have issues soon it seems."

"What?...Why?"

"Because when I gave the warden my coin he had little as well. Barely enough to house us here for the next four days."

"Oh!...yes, that... Maybe your right. I have some ideas. Let's sit down."

"I do not require your presence girl. I can see you are weary."

"I'm fine. Besides, I haven't paid for a room yet for myself...though... I guess I could just go back upstairs and..."

Morrigan cut her off. "Come then, sit if you must."

Morrigan sat at the same table she and Aedan had eaten at and called over the barmaid. Leliana smiled to herself and sat down with her.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter for me, and it changed a lot several times. Give me a few days or so on the next one as it incorporates things I need to research a little. And a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed lately. And thanks for the favs and alerts as well. I'm actually rather surprised this story is getting so many hits and stuff now to be honest. I really appreciate that. It's a little daunting too.


	36. Chapter 36

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Lothering Outskirts

Day 20

* * *

The sun was finally beginning to come up.

Morning's light often brings renewal. A sense of possibility and purpose as a new day starts. Small farming towns like Lothering, dotting the Ferelden countryside in great number, were especially busy at dawn. Fields needed to be tended after all, and crops did not pick themselves.

But not on this morning.

On this morning leathery wings flapped casually, high in the air, as piercing, cold yellow eyes darted across the countryside below. Tiny dots were seen everywhere, running to and fro in frantic, unrecognizable patterns. Most stopped suddenly as other, more numerous dots caught them. Piles of dots would then form in a frenzied manner, huddling together briefly before erupting again outward in many directions.

Drifting along high, the yellow eyes found tall, billowing pyres of smoke rising from what was once a quaint little town.

Turning slightly towards the fires, high enough up in the sky so as not to be seen, Flemeth circled Lothering itself, slowly. There was little left as fire had gutted most of the buildings, save the chantry.

_Typical..._

Gathered darkspawn, in significant numbers, occupied the central areas, spreading from the chantry out to the large windmill near the roads. Many more of the beasts had spread out into the surrounding countryside, chasing those fools who had decided that fleeing after Ostagar was in fact not needed. Or could be delayed for some reason.

The speed with which the darkspawn had left the Wilds and struck the town would no doubt cause panic throughout Ferelden. Especially once word had spread. Though she knew it was not a horde that moved, only a large incursion, many would still be surprised.

But not her.

She also knew why they had moved so quickly. Darkspawn perished quite often, even when left to themselves. They would need replacing. And walking the Deep Roads, snaking for hundreds and thousands of miles all across Thedas would take a great deal of time. Hordes were slow things to form. Quicker measures would be needed.

The number of dead villagers would be high, as most had apparently dawdled about instead of fleeing. Hoping beyond hope for some miracle, or putting their faith in some uncaring god. It was an old story. Played out exactly the same over countless centuries.

But not many females would be amongst the dead. Not now.

She turned again, gracefully, soaring out over the countryside, south of the town, back towards the Wilds far above the ground.

It was nice to be this free for the moment, though it would not last. It never did.

A tiny flash of anger welled up inside her as she glided a little lower, watching as a large groups of darkspawn caught three wagons and those foolishly trying to protect what was inside. They all perished quickly, save two females. They were dragged away, kicking and screaming.

If it were possible, she would have pitied the women for what awaited them, but she could not. Not now. Not after all of this.

_Some things are simply necessary..._

Spying a natural abutment overlooking a vast valley to the east, filled with people running from the darkspawn, she gently glided down and landed. She watched them flee, knowing that most would not survive. She stayed in her present form, as her eyes were much stronger, so she could get a clear view of the growing carnage.

Things were moving fast. Too fast perhaps.

Those foolish boys were making incredible progress, already securing the aid of those pathetic mages. In less then two full weeks no less since leaving the Wilds. Though not many mages would remain at this point, she knew. This was a certainty.

_It seems I underestimated these Grey Wardens...  
_

And other matters would certainly work there way to the forefront in due time. Sooner than she would have liked, but contingencies could be made for such things, and plans were meant to be altered.

Her eyes darted left as a loud howl sounded.

_Ogres..._

A rarity in the party that had attacked the town. Only a few of the huge beasts had ventured from the Wilds. In fact, only a few had ventured from the deep roads of yet. One of course had performed rather nicely, murdering the young king on the field of battle at Ostagar.

_One wonders what these foolish people would think if they could see their king now..._

Snorting in disgust, she took flight again, heading for the sound of the ogre. Flying high she found it, tearing through a contingent of three Templars trying to protect another group of villagers. The other darkspawn finished what the ogre had started, cutting down the Templars and the other villagers, save one female who was not wounded. Another other female was killed as she was already bleeding badly. The hurlocks began to eat her right in front of the survivor.

Flemeth landed near them on another hilltop and watched rather closely this time. A few of the darkspawn looked up at her and backed away in fear.

_As you should..._

The ogre in the group took off at a run down a narrow path, followed by half of the hurlocks. Two of the hurlocks drug the girl, a pretty young thing with dark hair, screaming wildly in total panic, back the way they had all come, towards the Wilds.

Flemeth took flight again, away from the grisly scene and the girl's screams. She would not be pretty for much longer.

Flying very high again she spied the entirety of what was left of Lothering, and it's remaining people. A fairly large group had made their way to the roads far to the east. Maybe thirty in total. They would escape. More fled southwest towards the hills and the Wilds. They would not.

She flew southwest.

Landing on another hilltop over looking a series of paths dug into the hills, she waited, hearing the loud footfalls of another approaching ogre. She was not as high up as she would have liked so she wrapped her wings in tight around to make herself inconspicuous.

She wanted to see this, and if she were seen, the darkspawn would likely flee instead of taking their natural course.

She spied a small group approaching fast. Two large men cut through a group of darkspawn with ease, assisted by a rather large female helping along a wounded Templar. Of course they had a dog as well, this was Ferelden after all. Two other females were also present, and one was a mage, much to her surprise.

_An apostate? So close? How did I not know this?_

Her interest piqued, she turned slightly to the left and spied an ogre and dozens upon dozens of hurlocks approaching. An impossible battle no doubt.

_Let us see how they handle this?_

She watched as the two men stood their ground in a small clearing as the ogre came closer. One broke free in front and foolishly charged the huge beast. The second followed, on pure instinct no doubt. It did not go particularly well.

The huge beast swatted aside the second, bearded man, and grabbed the first in his large hands, slamming him down forcefully over and over. She could hear his skull crack fifty feet away and thirty feet up as it repeatedly smacked into the hard ground. The pathetic boy died at once.

The other however, rising again, approached more cautiously this time. He did not back down. He was soon joined by the female, now bearing a shield, and the apostate mage.

The mage began raining fireballs and arcane bolts at the ogre, causing it to frenzy and charge. The female redirected the charge, barely escaping the ogre's path, and the man took the opportunity to drive his massive sword deep into the ogre, wounding it.

A large swat by the beast sent him flying away, but he rose immediately and continued his attack. Hurlocks appeared in large numbers and complicated things, but the three fought well together, driving them back until the ogre charged again.

The female mage tried enacting a crushing prison on the ogre but it failed. Flemeth stood a little taller at this but still remained unseen.

_The girl has talent. It needs practice, guidance, but she could prove useful. The others as well perhaps. I wonder..._

The man dove right and swept at the ogre's legs, causing damage with his large sword. A thought ran through her head that a sword so large should be impossible to swing, even for a man as large as the one swinging it, but she dismissed this as ridiculous folly.

The female with the shield barreled into some hurlocks, dispatching them and holding them off, all in turn. The female mage backtracked closer to the others, an older, crying female and the wounded Templar, as more darkspawn appeared behind them, almost magically as if from thin air.

She focused her eyes on the Templar briefly.

_He bears the taint..._

Turning back, she found the bearded man charging the charging ogre. A truly foolish maneuver.

_It ends here it seems...pity..._

But the man swung low and skidded, thrusting his heavy sword up into the beast and severing it's left leg in the process. He rose quickly and drove the sword straight though the ogre's skull three times in rapid succession. The huge beast died at once.

_Hmm..._

The female mage annihilated three more hurlocks, while the other woman drove her sword through two more.

The three stood in the center of a small clearing, thinking they had won. Two of them ran to their fallen comrade in vain, joined by the older woman.

Flemeth looked down the hill and saw hundreds of darkspawn approaching. More than these three, talented as they may be, could handle.

_Decisions, decisions...Should I?  
_

Seeing the darkspawn reach the clearing, she reacted immediately. Standing tall and spreading her wings, she let out a terrible roar before taking flight. She scorched numerous darkspawn on the open area below, snatching one as she past.

Climbing high she released the creature, letting him fall to his death.

Circling quickly, she dove for the ground and landed, torching most of the remaining darkspawn in front of her with ease. The ones behind got swiped with her tail, sending them flying to the deaths. One straggler crossed her path so she snapped him up in her talon as she let out a mighty roar.

The other darkspawn approaching all turned and ran.

Standing in front of the five remaining humans, she found them staring at her in awe, too shocked as yet to be frightened. She decided to transform right in front of them.

_May as well leave an impression..._

Bright lights filled the area as she magically transformed back into her human form. Her previous appearance changed greatly from the last time she had met...unwitting travelers...

_One can not seem a helpless old woman in these circumstances after all..._

Dragging the now dead darkspawn behind, once held in her talon, and now in her hand, she dropped him as she walked casually towards the group.

Her eyes took them all in, settling on the bearded man and the female mage, ignoring the others.

_Yes...yes...this will do quite nicely I think. But where to I wonder?  
_

"Well, well. What have we here?"

The two she had focused on approached her, the mage cautiously, the bearded man more confidently, almost foolishly to be honest.

Thoughts spiraled though her mind at a breakneck pace. Plans were in motion already, but plans can change. In fact, she was already sure, even after merely days, that plans had already changed, or were to change very quickly.

Lovely Morrigan would see to that. Especially given other matters now certainly in play.

_Foolish girl..._

A knowing smile formed on her lips as she thought of her...daughter. Utterly predictable in her unpredictability. She looked at the man, then to what had to be his sister, given the resemblance, and smiled at them both.

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds...but now it seems they arrive in hordes!"

The man took another step and spoke.

"I don't know what we would have done if you had not arrived."

She smiled as the man spoke and looked at the apostate mage. She was much more wary.

_Smart girl...young, naive, but much potential...so much potential..._

She turned back to the male, now eyeing her new armored attire. She preferred it over her more...humble wares. She so rarely got to use it. In fact, it had been nearly thirty years...

"I do. You would have perished..." she smirked at the man. "You still may..."

* * *

A/N: Couple things. Some answers to some reviews, in no particular order.

This is as close to DA2 (spoiler alert. I guess?) as I will get, but mentions will be made in brevity of certain things to tie it in. And the longer this goes, we'll see some of those characters here since they are in the Origins storyline anyway. Since I LOVE the hilarious Isabela now, we'll definitely see her in some...um...detail, but that's way off, sadly. Post Origins, which seems really, really far off, but I have thought about it, anything is possible. I really liked most of the characters in DA2, but not all of them. Bethany, if she becomes a warden, and she will here, would be the only one that would make any sense in this storyline though, obviously well past Awakenings, but that's so far away it isn't worth mentioning really. I won't write any DA2 stuff I think.

Flemeth being a dragon instead of a bird earlier to save our wardens. Morrigan said she turned into a bird, and I'm not sure if Morrigan was actually there to be honest, but I'm going on the assumption she was not present and only assumed she would be a bird. Morrigan does not know what her momma is yet, neither do I by the way, but with Flemeth being a dragon here in this part of the story above, after Morrigan is gone, it made more sense to me to make her one earlier also. I actually did not know we would see her as a dragon here at the time, it was a lucky guess, but I think it makes more sense now. Besides, how else is she going to get into the tower without ripping the roof off?

I can't say anything about the love story aspect without totally ruining it. But the two girls are my favorite characters as well.

I made mention of the female elf mage origin. Neria's alive and "missing" for now. I also mentioned the female city elf much earlier, easy to miss. She died though, sorry. I can't have them all running around. The others will be mentioned too.

Writing styles. I'm going to be less descriptive here for the most part as we've been to most of these places. Where that is not the case it may change, but it's intentional on my part. Key points, dialogue, reactions and realistic action are my intended focus. It's evolved though, and will again I'm sure. I was much more "in game" early. Now, not so much. I was pretty structured early on also, a set path, set chapter word limits etc... It actually caused me to get bored and quit. I'm pulling this outta my backside now almost completely, and it's much more enjoyable for me as a result. But keep critiquing. I do take it very seriously, and have changed things as a result of them. I'm the unoffendable sort anyway, so don't worry about that.

I'm sure I missed something, sorry if I did but this is too long as it is. Anything specific, PM me, I can get back to you easier that way. Many thanks for the kind reviews, alerts and favs and a serious thank you for all who are reading.


	37. Chapter 37

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Spoiled Princess

Day 24

* * *

Aedan walked up the stairs to the second floor of the inn, towards his room at the far end of the hall. He carried a tray loaded with ale, water, cheese and cookies. The cheese was for Alistair. The cookies for Sten, who seemed absolutely militant in his destruction of the pastries this morning.

He'd nearly torn Alistair's arm out of socket for taking one off his plate at breakfast, grabbing his arm and yanking him clean out of his chair. Only Leliana chastising the Qunari and giving him hers had stopped him.

Aedan and Morrigan had both found it amusing though.

It was already dark outside now as the day had past, and the inn was quiet, save the minor bustle coming from his room.

Entering, he found Alistair and Sten placing dried meat in bags, taking care to seal them as much as possible. Their tents were already folded and ready to be packed. Swords, and Alistair's shield, glistened in the corner of the room. Cleaned and polished, sharpened as well. Armor, still a little ragged looking as there was no armorer in the Tower to fix it, was as good as could be expected.

All in all, the three of them were ready to depart in the morning it seemed. Wynne, who had approached both he and Alistair early yesterday, would be joining them. She too was no doubt ready to leave, only making last minute preparations herself in the Tower before they were to leave in the morning.

Morrigan had complained about that of course, but not as vehemently as Aedan had expected. Privately he thought she believed it a good idea, but pride and her general disdain for the Circle mages would not allow her to admit it.

Leliana, in contrast, was thrilled at this however. She's even gone over to the Tower to help her pack and ready her things yesterday. Aedan suspected she had ulterior motives for that though.

_Dumbass..._

He shook his head as he set the tray down, passing an ale to Alistair.

The former bard had been quiet of late. Even keeping to herself at times, which was unusual since they had all left Lothering. The witch had been less quiet, she was clearly ready to leave. Oddly enough, the two had spoken to each other more than anyone else.

_If you could call yelling at each other talking..._

Their conversations always seemed to degenerate into arguments. No subject went untouched. Initially mostly religious, even philosophical in nature, this morning it had been their hair. Then clothes. Then...

_Whatever..._

Everyone else was starting to just tune them out, including him...

_Actually...where are they?_

He looked at the door, wondering. Neither of them had been seen since early this morning.

"Huh?"

Alistair looked up. "What?"

"I just realized that neither Morrigan nor Leliana have been out of their rooms since this morning."

Alistair snorted. "Maybe they killed each other..."

Sten grunted. "Likely."

Both wardens laughed. Aedan shook his head and grabbed an ale for himself.

"Still...it's been nice and quiet at least."

Alistair laughed. "No kidding...I swear, one more 'Well, how about this Morrigan?' or 'Tell me this then, girl'..."

They both laughed again as Alistair tried to use both girl's voices, unsuccessfully.

Sten just shook his head and started packing the tents.

Aedan sat down on the bed and started shoving his spare clothes into the small open pack.

"Better not let them hear you say that."

Alistair laughed. "Ha!...maybe. Although...I'm not sure which one I'm more afraid of now."

Aedan laughed too, but nodded in recognition. He felt much the same way.

Morrigan was more obvious. Blunt yet devious. She used everything at her disposal without hesitation, without fear, depending on the situation.

Three days ago she had asked him to take her to the Tower to use the library. Why stay here and not make use of it after all, she had said.

Aedan thought about it, weighed it, and told her no. It was too risky to have her, an apostate, just waltzing around over there, even with both wardens with her. It wasn't wise to throw her status, and theirs, at the Templars in his opinion.

The witch had just smiled, nodded, and left it alone.

Until late that night when she'd knocked on his door. He'd been asleep of course, just as she had planned no doubt. Opening the door, the witch had walked right in past him into the room and sat on his bed, claiming she could not sleep.

Aedan had immediately noticed that she was not exactly fully clothed.

Wearing only a large loose shirt she had began a discussion he could not remember at all now. He did remember at one point she had lain back on the bed and had stretched out luxuriously. Her breasts screaming while she rubbed her long, bare legs together. Apparently she had asked him again to go to the Tower at some point in the discussion. Apparently he had agreed, because in the morning she had Alistair already waiting downstairs and ambushed him coming from his room.

They had spent most of the day over there. He and Alistair both half asleep at one of the tables while the witch poured through book after book, taking notes. The Templars were furious, especially Cullen who watched her like a hawk. She even had spent over an hour talking with the First Enchanter, who seemed quite taken with her after that. Even Wynne had joined them for a time.

For what purpose Aedan could not say. He'd fallen asleep a least ten times. Alistair had as well. Only Leliana had made good use of the time, apparently, as she had come as well, disappearing for hours at a time. He shuddered to think for what purpose.

The bard was another matter entirely.

She was impossible to read. A sister, a bard, a sister, a bard. Something in the middle. Something else entirely.

She'd admitted yesterday, in one of the few conversations they'd had recently, that she wasn't sure herself anymore. Finding a comfortable median was proving difficult. It was as if three lives were pulling her in three different directions. The bard pulling one way, the sister pulling the other, while what they were doing now pulled in yet another direction, both ends at the same time.

She had even said it to him in a sort of apologetic fashion. As if she had made some mistake.

It had bothered him at the time. In part because he too felt that way, and it should have been obvious to him before.

Being a Grey Warden pulled him towards a duty he felt he could not shirk. But being a noble, the last of the Couslands, pulled him in quite another direction. No doubt it was similar to what she felt.

In fact, both had realized that they were far more alike then previously thought, despite polar opposite backgrounds.

_Maker's breath...how did I end up here?_

A loud slamming door brought him from his thoughts. Alistair and Sten both stopped packing, as did he, as they all listened to the familiar voices coming down the hall. The were hushed, but clearly heard.

"...'Tis freezing in here as well!"

"Because we're all wet...and if you wore some actual clothes you wouldn't be so cold!"

"I was raised in a forest! What should I wear girl!"

"How about a whole shirt?"

"I told you to stop staring at my breasts! 'Tis most disturbing..."

Aedan looked at Alistair whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Both stood up and ran for the door at the same time. Aedan got there first and walked into the hall. The girls stopped walking when he entered the hallway.

Both were soaking wet. From head to toe. Both were shaking a little from the cold as well. Leliana was in her armor, Morrigan in her usual attire. The bard was pulling the leather away from her neck as it was probably chaffing, being wet, while the witch crossed her arms across her breasts, which were practically visible under her shirt. She looked beyond irritated.

Morrigan turned to Aedan, angrily. "What do you want?"

Aedan cocked his head a little, listening. "Is it raining?"

Leliana answered. "No... We...we fell in the lake."

Morrigan looked at her like she was a complete idiot. " 'Tis the best you can do? Really?"

Leliana wheeled on her. "Well... I couldn't think of anything else because you would not shut up long enough for me to even think!"

"Oh yes...'tis certainly my fault then...moron."

"It is your fault! We should have been back hours ago. And stop being such a bitch..."

Morrigan dropped her arms from her chest and stood taller, glaring at Leliana. Her eyes were wide with fire.

Alistair cleared his throat and moved behind Aedan, unsure of what was to come. Aedan decided to try to calm things down.

"Alright...alright...stop it."

Both girls still glared at one another before slowly turning towards the wardens.

Aedan just looked at them. Both were a mess. Morrigan's hair was matted down and half out of the bun, her shirt was drenched, barely covering her breasts. Her pants were torn in two places as well.

Leliana looked better, but not by much. Her armor was missing a shoulder pauldron, and her left leg had a cut on it that had been hastily healed. Her hair was a wild mess, some of it sticking to her face. Her secondary dagger at her belt was no longer there either.

Alistair whispered behind them. "Have they been fighting each other or something else?"

"Shut up fool..."

Morrigan's excellent hearing still worked apparently. Aedan sighed and shook his head.

"Spill it."

Both of them looked at each other again. Some of the bitterness disappeared at once. As if on cue, Leliana turned and unlocked her door. She walked inside, followed by the witch. Neither offered a word.

Aedan and Alistair shared a glance, then a shrug and followed.

Leliana grabbed a bag and pulled out a few towels, throwing one rather rudely at Morrigan. The witch eyed her but did not speak. Instead they both started to dry off as much as possible. Morrigan draped the towel around her shoulders and sat down on the chair near the tiny desk. Leliana sat on the bed and took off a waist pack that had not been seen before.

Morrigan took a pack off of her own belt and tossed it to the bard.

Alistair watched, a little confused. Aedan was starting to form an idea of what was going on though. He shook his head and sighed, looking at the both of them.

"You better be kidding me..."

Morrigan shot an accusatory glance towards Leliana. The bard did not like it.

"It wasn't all my idea! You wanted to go as well!"

" 'Twas so your idea! Your idea entirely as a matter of fact..."

"You did not say no! In fact, you wanted to go yesterday after I told you what that crazy girl said about the statue!"

" 'Tis entirely another matter..."

"No it's not! They're in the same place!"

"Still, 'twas not my idea..."

"STOP!"

Aedan ran a hand over his face in exasperation and turned to Alistair. "Can you go grab my small pack. The one on the bed."

"Yeah." Alistair turned, laughed, and trotted out of the room.

Aedan turned at once to both girls. "How did you get in?"

Leliana looked hurt. "Please..."

Morrigan nodded. " 'Twas not difficult really. I'm surprised more mages do not escape now to be honest."

The bard continued. "We flirted with the boatman. He took us around the Tower to...see the sights. I found it on the north side. We had to swim back though. Too rocky for a boat."

Morrigan went on. " A small cavern. Inside is a hatch connecting to a tiny, cramped tunnel. It leads into the caverns beneath the tower itself..."

"Wait..." Aedan held up a hand as Alistair came back into the room and handed him the pack. "Caverns?"

Leliana continued. "Yes. Like the storerooms we saw. They are not used. In fact, I doubt the mages even know they are there."

Morrigan nodded. "I suspect that the only mages who do are those who have escaped. 'Tis well hidden from the inside. And who would approach the tower from the wrong way when the only entrance is on the other side? Even then, 'tis not easy to see."

This time Alistair held up a hand. "Hold on...You broke INTO the Tower?"

"Of course." Leliana looked at Morrigan and shook her head. The witch actually smiled.

"Back to the caverns? Where do they go?" Aedan was now just a little concerned. He glanced at Alistair who wasn't following yet. "Like the Tower of Ishal..."

"Oh...OH! That's...that's not good."

"You refer to a connection to the Deep Roads then?" Morrigan was suddenly serious as well.

Aedan nodded.

Leliana was confused. "Wait...What are we talking about?"

Alistair moved and sat beside her on the bed. "When Aedan and I were at Ostagar, the darkspawn used the Deep Roads tunnels to find an entrance into the Tower of Ishal...behind our forces. We had to fight through them to light the tower for the signal that...well...never mind."

She sat up straight. Aedan looked at her as she went back through her mind to the times she was down there. She was fantastic for recalling nearly everything. She turned to Morrigan.

"The door, the big one the opposite way..."

"Yes...a dwarven door of some sort. I am unfamiliar with it however." She turned to Aedan. "Closed of course. It should be no worry. None had been present, save perhaps a few mages escaping, for a very long time."

He nodded and turned to Leliana. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "No...It was a dead end. The one exit where we entered and the big door. The tunnel ended at a ladder that went up to the grates in the repository. A sewer basically."

Morrigan groaned. "You did not tell me that..."

Leliana waved her off. "It isn't used as that anymore. You saw there was nothing, or no one, down there."

The witch held her hands up, inspecting them, frowning in disgust. "Still..."

Aedan tossed Leliana the pack he had Alistair get. "Look inside."

She gave him an odd look, then opened the pack and looked around.

"It's heavy...It's just a whetstone, a razor, some food..."

"Feel the lining of the pack."

"Ahh...I get it." Alistair caught on. It was his idea at Ostagar after all.

Leliana felt around the pack then dropped it heavily in her lap and sighed. She looked at Aedan and shook her head.

"You could have told me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, it never crossed my mind."

Before the battle at Ostagar, while rearranging everything he now owned, Alistair had caught sight of a large pile of coin taken from the vault in Highever before...His fellow warden had thought it a good idea to hide a portion by placing it in the lining of the pack. Just in case. Military camps were rife with thieves after all.

She shook her head and looked at Morrigan who was staring at the pack in confusion. Leliana passed it to her. The witch dug her hand into it and felt around. She turned to Leliana and laughed.

"It's not funny Morrigan..."

" 'Tis quite amusing actually."

Leliana signed and emptied the two packs they had brought back on the bed beside Alistair. Gems, rings, some coin and all manner of amulets and such fell out. She reached under the mattress and pulled out another small pack.

Aedan recognized it as the one she had earlier when they had been clearing the Tower. She dumped that one out as well.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair started leafing through it all. "We're rich!"

Leliana snorted. "Maybe...but I thought we were broke."

Aedan laughed. "You saw my empty coin purse didn't you?"

She nodded but said nothing. She just sat there, looking a little dejected.

Morrigan grabbed a ring, a pretty gold one and held it up. She slid it over her right middle finger. She started browsing through the pile again.

"No matter. The coin will be necessary. And 'twas not a wasted trip by any means."

Leliana laid back heavily on the bed and dragged a hand through her wet hair.

"Tell them about the talking statue."

Aedan and Alistair both looked at them at the same time and spoke.

"What?"

* * *

A/N: This is a two part chapter really. The next one is basically needed for some of it to make sense, but changing the viewpoint is necessary. And I just wanted to get something done as I've been stricken with writer's block and a little post DA2 related malaise of some sort. It isn't all that great either but I need to get rolling again.


	38. Chapter 38

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Spoiled Princess

Day 25

* * *

Morrigan sighed rather loudly as she looked around the room, checking one last time for anything she may have forgotten to pack. Finding nothing she turned and picked up her two packs. Strapping the first around her waist, settling it at the small of her back, while bending over and grabbing the larger of the two and placing it around her shoulder.

She walked to the door and grabbed her staff, turning again and taking a last look.

_Foolish girl...'tis only a bed._

But there was no doubt it was nice to sleep in. The prospect of spending the next week, walking, sleeping on the ground, and having little privacy was not as appealing this time as it was when she left the Wilds before.

She yawned as she walked into the hallway. It had been a rather late night. Unexpectedly so.

"We're late."

The girl was walking out of her own room, packs filled, daggers affixed and bow in hand. Her armor still appeared to be a little damp.

"So? 'Tis not our fault. The warden asks too many questions."

"Mmmm. I was surprised he was so interested in that talking statue."

_Yes...the statue..._

"Well they are rather rare... one would think."

"Yes. I suppose." They both started walking slowly down the stairs as Leliana continued. "But he didn't seem to think what the statue said was about darkspawn."

Morrigan frowned.

_Neither do I...at least...not directly._

"There is no way to know. Perhaps when there is time it can be explored...we have other matters to attend to at present."

The girl only nodded and walked out in front of her towards the door. Morrigan noticed she too was yawning.

Thinking back, something she found herself doing more and more of late, Morrigan was initially only mildly surprised the statue talked. It was not unheard of after all. Though certainly not common, especially now. But what was said was another matter entirely.

_Eleni Zinovia...why do I feel as if I should know that name? And what prison is breached? What is this darkness and shadow?_

Alistair and the girl were convinced it referred to the darkspawn and the rise of another Archdemon. On the surface it seemed possible, perhaps even likely. But the Imperium spanned such a long period of time, and had dabbled in so many things. There was no way to know exactly what she spoke of. Not with the information given at least.

She had doubts though. Many of them. As did Aedan apparently, though not to the level she did.

She had asked questions of course, in an attempt to dispel that doubt, but they had gone unanswered. The statue spoke of what it wished, and only then cryptically. Until it ceased to speak at all.

_Typical..._

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the girl pushed open the door and they walked into the main room of the inn. There were several people present. More so than usual as the inn had been largely empty, save for their group.

"There's Alistair."

The girl pointed towards the door where Alistair stood talking to a man who looked to be injured. They both walked towards him.

Morrigan noticed he turned their way immediately. There was something written on his face, and a purpose in his step, as he approached. She found it very unusual.

She turned and looked again, around the room. Five souls ate quietly but quickly. As if they were starved. Several of them carried wounds.

She turned to Alistair as he stopped them.

"Aedan's outside with Sten. Wynne's already here. We...uh...we may not be walking by ourselves."

"Who's coming?"

Leliana was now looking around the room as she asked the question. She stopped and stared at a few people, as if she recognized them perhaps. Alistair stood in front of her, blocking her view, and put a hand on her back.

"Come on..."

He gently pushed her forward and glanced at Morrigan. She could clearly see a look of worry on his face.

She cocked her head in question but he did not respond. Instead he pushed open the door and they all walked outside.

She was surprised to say the least at what was found. The girl clearly was as well because she stopped walking at once.

The grounds were not crowded by any stretch, but seeing nearly twenty people, where normally there may have been two, was something not expected. Wagons, and even pack animals, were present as well. It was as if a convoy of sorts had arrived.

A very battered convoy. Many of those standing around, or sitting, were injured. Several mages were present, as were Templars. Wynne was directing a few of them in healing some of the people.

Morrigan saw Aedan, talking to two dwarves. Sten standing beside him silently.

She recognized them both as the ones they had rescued from a small darkspawn scouting party while leaving Lothering. The trader and his idiot boy. Some sort of savant the elder dwarf had said. She had paid them no mind before. Dwarves were of little interest to her.

She turned to Alistair again. He had moved behind Leliana and had put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl was moving her head rapidly, from person to person. She clearly recognized some of them. She looked to be somewhat in shock.

Aedan noticed them and broke off, walking up quickly to them. He took the girl's hand and led her away gently, out of sight.

A frown crossed her lips. But a biting, uneasy feeling was more prevalent. She turned to Alistair.

"What occurred?"

Alistair watched as Aedan walked Leliana around the building before speaking, then turned to her as Sten approached them both.

"The darkspawn sacked Lothering."

Morrigan opened her eyes wide in shock. "Already?"

Alistair nodded grimly.

She shook her head worriedly. "No...no...'tis far too soon..."

Sten spoke first. "It was a raid, from what we could gather at least. These people do not know war, so their descriptions could be inaccurate, but what was described was not a force on par with an army."

She looked at Alistair. He just nodded again.

_For what purpose would they leave the Wilds so quickly?_

"A raid?"

Alistair spoke. "It's a military maneuver designed to..."

"I know what it is fool!...I am only...surprised. 'Tis not the norm...is it?" she gave him a questioning look then shook her head.

_He will not know...his knowledge of his own order is practically nil._

She turned to Sten. "Did they say where they went after?"

"Retreated. Back they way they had come." The Qunari shook his head. "Most odd. I cannot understand this."

She let out a sigh. A sigh of relief.

" 'Tis wrong to view them as an army, bent on conquest. They are instinctual. Driven by destruction and the orgy of violence that comes during, and after. They kill, not hold territory. At least for now..."

"Until the Archdemon shows himself."

She looked at Alistair but did not speak. He was correct in that at least.

The Qunari just grunted as Alistair continued.

"Not many survived it seems."

She looked again at the people present. " 'Tis not a surprise."

"No...I guess it's not."

She looked at the young warden as he surveyed the scene himself. He was still a moron, but at least he was starting to understand.

She turned herself, looking for the warden and the girl. Leliana was clearly too smart to not realize this would happen at some point. But the speed of it would be a drastic shock to her. As would the loss of much of what she was attached too.

_'Tis all too fast...things are moving much too quickly..._

She removed her pack and shoved it at Alistair. "Hold this. I shall be right back."

Not waiting for a reply, she walked around the side of the building and found Aedan sitting on the cold ground next to the girl. She was not crying. Only silent, staring off into space. Aedan sat near her, not saying a word, letting her come around on her own.

He looked up at her as she approached. Leliana did not react at all.

She knelt in front of the girl but looked at Aedan. He didn't say anything, only stared back. There was nothing to say really for something such as this.

_He would know..._

She looked at the girl.

_As would she..._

She let out a sigh and shook her head. She had no comprehension of what was felt here. No basis upon which to draw, as her own experiences were far too limited.

But they did. Both of them had lost much. Perhaps too much.

_One cannot lose what one never has..._

There was wisdom in those words spoken to her so long ago. A practicality that was perhaps unsurpassed. Necessary.

_And yet..._

Reaching out, she grabbed the pack from around Leliana's shoulder and pulled it free from her gently. Her bow was laying beside her. She picked that up as well and stood. She whispered to Aedan.

"Take your time. We shall be waiting."

She started to walk away but the girl spoke.

"You were right Morrigan..."

She looked down at her. The girl looked up, a tear sliding down the side of her face. The witch knew of what she spoke. Matters were serious. They would get worse. Much worse.

"Perhaps...but I did not wish to be."

She walked away, back towards Alistair and Sten.

She and Leliana had spoken quite a bit of late. Argued just as much, if not more, but the sparing matches were enlightening. Enjoyable and exasperating all at once. There were times she wished to flick her hands out and electrocute the girl on the spot. And yet other times where her worth was clearly seen.

And there were times, few of course, where matters had turned serious.

For all her faults, Leliana seemed to understand what was happening here. What was truly happening. Even more so than both wardens.

She had no details of course, it was purely instinctual. But her instincts did her credit. And it had done them both well to speak of it certain things. Plainly. Seriously.

A grudging respect of sorts was forming in her mind towards the girl.

It bothered her to be honest.

It bothered her because there would, at some point, be a problem. This was already very clear.

She approached Alistair and Sten. She passed part of that problem Leliana's pack and bow.

Alistair took it without complaint and moved it near hers on the ground by the cart they were standing near. It belonged to the two dwarves, who were standing by the front, trying to stay out of the way.

Wynne approached them all, finished with healing the survivors apparently. The old mage stopped by the two dwarves before joining them.

"I'm told you two will be joining us for a little while."

"Enchantment!"

_I clearly must be delirious from lack of sleep.  
_

She turned at once on Alistair.

"Please tell me I heard that incorrectly."

Alistair said nothing, but backed away from her a little. Sten groaned loudly however, which confirmed it.

"Fabulous! Just... fabulous..."

She grit her teeth in anger and shook her head, turning to look at the dwarves again. An involuntary snarl formed on her lips as the younger one was slapping his hands together, excited as could be.

"Enchantment!"

* * *

A/N: My take on Bohdan and Sandal is that they will appear, and reappear, at various times. It isn't realistic to have two dwarves and a cart no one can pull tagging along the whole time. (Where's the mule?) But since they, and by they I mean Sandal, are clearly important in some way now, they will make some appearances. I had intended to leave them out to be honest.


	39. Chapter 39

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

The Imperial Highway, South of West Hill

Day 26

* * *

Aedan looked up to the sky. He shifted his eyes left, then right. Finally he turned to the woman walking beside him on the road.

"Figures."

" 'Tis only a storm. Though, we shall get wet..."

A very loud clasp of thunder sounded, followed by a large, thick bolt of lightening arcing across the sky. The clouds in front of them were dark. Very dark, but still some ways off.

"...and quite possibly electrocuted. Perhaps 'twould be best to stop early?"

He took a deep, irritated breath, and looked behind them. Sten was just behind, walking beside Tiberius, who was eternally happy to be out of the stables at the Circle for a change. He hadn't been allowed in the inn at all, which was odd given this was Ferelden.

Wynne and Alistair were both looking skyward as well, directly behind the Qunari. He shared a quick look with his fellow warden and pointed off the road. Alistair nodded and started looking for a suitable place to camp. It would be a little early, night was still a few hours off, but Morrigan was right, walking in what apparently was to be a driving rainstorm was not appealing.

A small mule pulled a cart behind them, two dwarves, Bodahn and his boy Sandal, were walking beside it. Bodahn looked concerned, Sandal was staring at the swirling sky in awe.

Leliana followed farther back, as she had since they had left yesterday. Her head was down and she seemed to not even notice what was going on. She'd been like that the past two days.

Upset of course, as expected after the utter destruction of her former life, she had not reacted like most had thought. Aedan though, had understood. Clearly.

Coming upon the survivors themselves after he had told her of Lothering, she had found another sister. An initiate like herself. A young girl, barely twenty, named Beatrice. A pretty thing, relatively knew to the chantry.

Beatrice had described it to them all, in some detail, what had occurred. The darkspawn appearing from every direction, running the fleeing villagers to ground, slaying most, corralling and tying up others, dragging them away as they screamed. Some were eaten on the spot in wild, disgusting orgies of ripping flesh from bone while still alive.

Few had escaped. Many, too many, had retreated to the chantry, Beatrice among them. The Templars had bared the doors, but staying inside was not an option. Opening the doors, the Templars had rushed the swarming darkspawn. Sisters, the revered mother and dozens of villagers and refugees had streamed out behind, fleeing.

The Templars had fell. To a man. Most of the others fleeing had been chased down. Many were killed. A few dragged away, screaming and crying. Beatrice and two others had ran, and ran until they could run no more. A young man from the town, a herder, and a girl who worked at the tavern finally stopping with her, deep in the brush of the southern Bannorn. They had come across no others they had fled with.

Others, from outlying farms, and even a few from Ostagar, had been found on the roads. They all headed north, in differing directions. Most fled to Denerim. Many to Gwaren. Almost all had plans to leave Ferelden.

The poor girl had been crying hysterically by the end.

Leliana, to the surprise of all of them, had only kissed her head in a sisterly fashion, offered a brief prayer, and walked away. She had picked up her gear and walked to the road. Sitting up there by herself until the others had come to leave as well.

She had not spoken much since. Last night she had simply ate, then went to bed. She pulled a guard shift with Morrigan, but neither had spoken according to the witch. She had been just as quiet today.

Morrigan had followed his gaze backwards with one of her own.

"You intend to speak with her no doubt?"

Aedan turned back around and glanced at Morrigan. "No. There's no point."

Morrigan looked a little surprised. "But she is nearly catatonic."

Aedan shook his head. "No. She's not. It's not that... Not at all."

He knew what she felt. He knew there were no words. Leliana knew it too. It only made it worse. He didn't have the details, but he was certain she had been through something like this before. There was a reason she was in that chantry after all.

"I do not follow warden."

He sighed. "Morrigan...it's hard to explain. It's...it's like having your soul ripped from you. Everything you know, everything thing you are, ripped away. You're...hollow. Dead to the world, but you are most certainly aware..."

He put his own head down, shaking it softly.

The witch touched his arm. "I...I did not mean.."

He smiled weakly. "I know. It's alright actually." He looked to his left, northeast towards his home. "It never leaves your mind. What you lose. But sometimes...sometimes you can sort of push it aside. Be normal. But there are always times...times when it comes back."

"One would hardly call this normal."

"True. Very true."

The witch looked thoughtful.

"Loss... 'Tis a foreign concept to me, I must admit. "

He looked over, glancing upwards again as the heavens would no doubt open upon them in the not too distant future.

"I noticed you didn't exactly seem close to Flemeth."

She snorted. "Close?...To her? 'Tis not a word I am familiar with. Nor a feeling. Though I suddenly find myself more grateful for it, it seems."

Aedan looked at her again. He understood what she meant, and for the first time in his life wondered if maybe that was the smarter road to travel. Especially now.

"Where you close to your own mother? If...If I may ask?"

Aedan nodded. "Yes...she was the driving force behind the family. The glue. Without her, all of us boys would have never amounted to much. My father would have still been a good Teyrn, my brother a good son and heir, I'm sure, but she provided the foundation for all of that. Every bit of it... Not so really in my case, at least in my mind."

"How so?"

"I was a bit...wild I suppose, as a boy. I rebelled quite a bit. I never, ever listened. I was always in trouble, always taking advantage of my position...Always into... something...Daring. Stupidly so." He heard her laugh to herself and saw her shaking her head. He recalled a particular incident and decided to share, to help explain. "One time I nearly burned down an entire wing of the castle when I was nine. I wanted to see what happened when you actually added fire crystals to an actual fire, so..."

"What! 'Tis the height of idiocy!"

"I know that now. But I sure didn't then, despite being told at least a hundred times...It's like...saying no, or telling me not to do something...was the best way to ensure I actually would do it."

He shook his head, remembering the explosion that had burned the hair from his head and thrown him across the room, burning the kitchen entirely and spreading across that third of the castle before dying out when only stone was left. "Every time, no matter how many times my mother, or anyone, told me before hand, I always, always, failed to listen. Only after did I learn. The hard way. My mother was the disciplinarian in the family, and she was very, very busy with me. Oddly, we were closer as a result."

"Mmmm. Actually, this explains much I think." She laughed to herself again, glancing towards the darkening sky.

"What do you mean?"

She waved at him dismissively. " 'Tis only character trait observations I have made, nothing more. Your descriptions just now have put them rather succinctly into place."

He was curious now. "Well? This should be interesting. Let's hear it."

"Are you sure? 'Tis perhaps not the time. Nor wise, come to think of it."

"Oh Maker yes, I'm sure. This ought to be good."

She laughed but shook her head in surprise. "As you wish then. Well...to start, you are quite careless at times, as you've said. Foolishly so quite often. 'Tis good you recognize this at least, but 'twill be an issue at some point I fear. You are protective, especially of both myself and the girl. Overly so in my opinion. A chivalrous trait no doubt, despite there being no need for such foolishness. You are also entirely overconfident, yet able to overcome, so far, through skill and sheer force of will. You hide from your past, your nobility as it were, mostly due to circumstances beyond your control, yet it also clearly defines you. Much more so than your status as a Grey Warden. Though this is beginning to slowly change I believe. There are others of course, but perhaps 'tis best we stop."

He eyed her and spoke sarcastically. "Oh no, do continue."

She smirked at him. "If you insist. You inspire loyalty, yet do not ask for it at all in return. Personally, I find this most curious...You also are prone to anger, and have difficulty controlling it at times, yet it never seems to cause you grief. Yet at least, but I fear greatly that it will... Those around you are always at ease, both enemy and friend, until you decide that they should not be. A most useful trait, you're best, if I may say so. You are also quite attractive, and you know this. A dangerous combination in a man, or a woman. I, of course, know this well..."

He shot her a look and laughed, despite feeling a little uneasy now, but she wasn't trying to be funny at all anymore. Her eyes had actually turned dead serious. She continued. "I suspect you have seduced many an unsuspecting young woman. Perhaps often without her, or even your own, knowledge. Or at least done so with little forethought concerning consequences."

Aedan looked ahead, stunned at this last part. He stared up at the sky. He didn't really know what to think. She'd basically just dressed him up, then torn him down ten times in the course of one conversation. As if it were a lesson, or some reminder. Perhaps a warning she felt he needed to hear.

_By shoving it down my throat no less..._

He frowned as they walked, looking over at her. She was no longer paying attention, seemingly, glancing to the sky as the clouds rolled ever so closer.

_Maker's breath but she is manipulative..._

He sighed, looking back at the others. Alistair raised an eyebrow, concerned no doubt about getting wet shortly. He nodded back, then turned.

Morrigan was again watching him. Her yellow eyes studying him. He put his head down, and watched his feet as they moved on the road.

_She's right too, isn't she? At least about some things...  
_

He didn't look up, but started to speak.

"I...I don't know..."

She interrupted him.

"Stopping now would be preferable. 'Twill be raining very shortly."

He sighed, looked at her and nodded. Looking around, he saw a fairly large outcropping of rock was off to the left, north of the road.

He diverted his course and walked towards it. Moving the cart and mule inside would be a little difficult with the rocks, but the large boulders would provide a good deal of protection from the wind and rain.

Alistair walked up from the road, looking at the tallest boulder.

"We can use Bodahn's shop tent, drape it over that to protect us from the wind. Our little tents..."

Aedan nodded. "Won't keep out the water. I know. We'll have to fix that later..."

This would be a rough night. Traveling together, and being in such close proximity, had not been an issue at all as yet, but there had always been space. Needed space really. That would not be the case tonight.

Quickly, they maneuvered the mule, and Bodahn's cart with it, into an area situated in front of the largest boulder. Alistair dug through the cart until he pulled out the shop tent, tossing it to Aedan and Sten, who set about securing it to both the cart and the rock itself. After a short time, they had effectively created a supported, and protected, area in which they could take cover.

Wynne and Leliana dug a tiny pit for a very small fire, being inside it would have to be so, and Morrigan fixed the tent flaps, away from the rain which was just starting to fall, so the smoke could escape. Sten, Tiberius and the two dwarves all came inside and sat around the newly started fire. Aedan tied the mule to the cart itself so as to keep him still and out of their way.

Alistair came in last, carrying some spare firewood. He sat next to Aedan as Morrigan and Wynne dug through their packs, pulling some of the food they carried out to be cooked. Quickly no doubt as doing so inside was not really a good idea.

Lamb, and some bread still remaining from the inn, was eaten quickly, followed by the inevitable small conversations around the small fire. Occasionally Wynne or Morrigan would open the flap and use magic to push the smoke from the tent. Leaving the fire going though, would not be an option.

Aedan set up a minimal guard shift, one person would just stay awake near the flap as needed. Tiberius was laying beside it as well. His ears would be relied upon this night, but coming across anything in this mess was unlikely. He would stand first, Morrigan volunteered to follow. Leliana volunteered as well. Both cited the wind and noise as factors. Sleep would not be easy this night.

The winds really picked up as darkness fell, though it was hard to tell with the clouds. Branches outside could be heard snapping from trees. Sheets of water were falling, slamming into the sides of the canvas. Everyone in the tent was suddenly happy Bodahn and Sandal were with them, because otherwise, it would have be a very wet evening.

One by one the others laid down, silent. Aedan sat by the flaps, occasionally looking outside and getting smacked with water. It was not entirely dark, Morrigan had case a spell on a rock, causing it to glow a bright blue before she had laid down. Wynne had added to it before she followed later. He kept it near him. He could see Sten was still awake, laying quietly. As was Leliana.

He tapped her leg, getting her attention, and pointed to his pack next to her. She sat up and grabbed it, passed it over, then laid back down, offering only a weak smile to his nod of thanks. At least it was something.

He dug through the pack until he found what he wanted.

The grimoire.

He pulled it from his pack and unwrapped the cloth from it, exposing it again for the first time since the bard had found it in Irving's office a week ago. He'd kept it hidden while they were still so close to the Circle Tower. From Morrigan, and from the Templars that would have most certainly forced a confrontation if they had found it on her.

Perhaps even if they had found it on him. If they even knew of its existence of course, but he had to assume they did. Locked chests in the First Enchanter's office tended to only house very important things. Things that would be missed. Things that would be recognized if found.

He cracked open the grimoire, running his fingers over the pages again. Chills went up his arms, hitting his spine. He shook them free, looking again at the odd, indecipherable writing.

A body moving caused him to look up. Leliana moved and sat next to him, very close. She leaned over, whispering into his ear.

"Are you sure?"

He looked from her, to the book, to Morrigan, laying quietly on the other side of the tent.

Truthfully, he was not. Not at all. But that had more to do with what may be in the grimoire really, rather than with Morrigan. The thing gave him the creeps just holding it. He had no connection to magic, not even a great deal of knowledge really aside from how to kill this magical creature, or that one. But even he could feel the power coming form the book.

He shook his head and leaned into her ear, whispering. "No...but..."

He shrugged.

She nodded and looked at the book, then Morrigan. She shook her head yes and shrugged her own shoulders. She patted his leg and moved back to her bedroll, laying down and closing her eyes. He saw her sigh a few times, then toss and turn. He knew she would not sleep this night.

Rubbing his own eyes, he turned back to the grimoire and leafed through the pages slowly, hoping to catch some inkling of anything. Anything at all that would give some hint as to what it contained. What it was for.

Morrigan had explained it of course, before the Tower assault, but even she really did not know. She only had guesses. She'd never seen it. Only heard of it through her mother, who clearly lamented it's loss.

Time must have passed quickly, because the witch stirred, then rose. She slowly, quietly, made her way towards him. Stopping and sitting where Leliana had sat a few hours ago. She too sat quite close, her side pressed up tight against him.

Aedan gave her a little smile, then placed the grimoire in her lap, followed by the glowing rock.

He watched as the witch's eyes erupted open in shock and excitement. She turned quickly to him, eyes still alight.

She started to speak but he held up a finger to his lips. It could wait.

She nodded, gratefully, several times. He watched as she went from the grimoire, back to him, then to the grimoire. Over and over, as if she did not know what to do. Where to start.

Finally he smiled again and grabbed her leg by the knee, and gave it a little squeeze. He crawled quietly over to his bedroll and laid back. He saw her eyes were still fixed on his. Where they stayed until he closed his, and drifted away into a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is version five of this chapter. Changed often because honestly, I forgot about the grimoire. Struggling a bit of late.


	40. Chapter 40

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Market District, Denerim

Day 33

* * *

A dirty ball rolled past a set of black, leather clad feet, skidding across the dusty ground. Aedan's Mabari war hound bolted past after the ball, followed by two young boys and a girl chasing the hound, laughing hysterically with joy.

Leliana leaned back against the side of the wall she was standing near. A smile crossed her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever as she watched the scene play out before her.

Outside of Wade's armor shop in the Denerim Market, she once again looked down at the new armor she was wearing.

_Maker...I look really good in this...might be a little cold though..._

She inspected it once again. She loved the colors. Mostly thick black drakeskin leather, with bits of dark red here and there, sewn in for a striking color contrast. The shoulders were well protected but flexible, with armor plates added in key places, heavier on the right. The right arm had a loosely plated half sleeve attached to the shoulder, meant for deflecting blows, extending down to her wrist. The upper left arm was bare, but a wrist guard extended up to the elbow from her hand, where a fortified grip for a bow attached, wrapped around two fingers for added stability. The chest piece fit very well, accentuating her curves very, very nicely, while providing as much protection as light armor could. A detachable, red cloth covered heavy plate, covered her breastbone, inscribed with a beautiful sword. It fit into the front collar, locking in and offering maximum protection when attached, and a seductive, low cut view of her cleavage when not...

_Clearly made for a bard..._

The lower portions were just as well made. Leather straps hung down from the cuirass, to mid thigh, protecting her both in front and back very well. Each strap was lined with silverite plates imbedded inside, offering superior protection at minimum weight. The sides were unprotected though. That would help agility and movement, but would expose the skin on her upper thighs, hips and a bit of her backside.

Unless she wore something more conservative underneath.

She smiled slyly to herself.

_Not likely. Clearly made for a bard..._

And the boots...she smiled brightly as she thought of shoes...the boots traced up her legs smoothly, sleekly, stopping at mid thigh. The were black as well, and very light and comfortable. Made of drakeskin leather like the armor, they were of the highest quality. Warm, light and offering great protection. Silent as well. Perfect.

_It ought to be..._

A tiny frown followed.

It had been very, very expensive. Over eighty sovereigns for her armor alone. Aedan had had to go sell more of their...recovered items...to afford it. Nearly all of it in fact. She felt bad, and had picked out a nice set of inscribed leathers instead. Much cheaper, but not as well made, or protective, but both he and Alistair had shrugged and said why not. May as well get it now while they could both find and afford it.

Sten and Alistair were not as lucky. Both had found some heavy plate, massive armor really, but Wade had only two sets, one red steel, one veridium. Not the strongest, but not bad either. Both would be very heavy as well. For Sten that would not matter, though it would take Wade two days to alter it so the red steel would actually fit the huge Qunari.

But heavy plate was fatiguing for most, even the lighter weighted veridium Alistair had chosen. It would probably affect him at some point, despite his insistence it would not. Silverite would have been better, but Wade only had medium and heavy armor in silverite. It made little sense with their fighting styles to fit either with anything less then massive armor.

Aedan took a set of silverite heavy chainmail. It was well made, and would offer good protection while giving him a fairly good amount of movement. He wanted lighter, more flexible armor, but nearly everyone had immediately told him no, thinking back to the Circle Tower and the damage his splintmail had taken, with him in it. It too would have to be altered slightly as Aedan was several inches taller than most in Ferelden.

Thankfully, this Wade really was a master armorer, and could accommodate them in just a few days.

At great cost though. All told they would spend over a hundred ten sovereigns. That left only about fifty, and Morrigan and Wynne still needed gear. And they needed a place to stay. And food. And supplies...

_Where are they anyway? What is taking so long?_

The Mabari darting past again, this time trailed by a whole horde of children, seven she counted, made her stop wondering. She simply watched them play instead. Happy to watch. Happy...for the first time in what seemed like forever.

She sighed, staring at her feet briefly before looking up again, watching the people go past as if nothing was wrong with the world.

A door opening to her right stopped her thoughts. Bickering could be heard from inside the shop. Aedan appeared, again clad in his beaten up splintmail.

"...not walk away from me! 'Tis not the end of this conversation!"

She watched as he turned and smiled at the witch, then slammed the door as she approached it angrily. He turned to her, a stupid grin on his face, and placed his foot against the bottom of the door as the witch tried, unsuccessfully, to open it from within.

He sighed and pushed his hand through messy, ill kept hair. Strands had fallen free, giving him a tired, rugged look. Almost older. He leaned heavily against the door and looked her up and down, again. A strong push popped it open a little but he pushed back, hard. Leliana thought she heard a loud plop from inside. She definitely heard Alistair start laughing, but that laughter stopped. Abruptly.

Aedan shook his head. "Warpath. I may have been a little...well...I think she may be...um..."

She laughed at his discomfort, knowing to what he referred. "It is. She was fishing through her packs early this morning for...well...you know."

He nodded, then looked her up and down more slowly. "Damn that looks good."

She smiled sweetly. "Why thank you Ser Grey Warden. I think so too. Though it really is too expensive..."

He walked away from the door, shaking his head. "Who cares? Coin is relative at this point. We'll get more, and spend much more no doubt."

She watched him closely as he stopped directly in front of her, reaching down and gently grabbing a few of the leather strands hanging down in front. She watched his hands play with the leather as his eyes wandered over the armor. And her.

"It's a little...how shall we say?..."

"Exposed?"

"Exactly."

She smiled, her eyes watching his move over her body. "Well...think of it like this. If we were fighting, and I moved around...like this..." she darted left, startling him, then turning, she spread her legs wider while mimicking a few offensive moves, bending to let him see her from behind as well, then moved back right, stopping in front of him again, closer. "...what would you do?"

"I'd...well I'd stare at your legs, those sexy boots...your...um..."

"My ass yes?"

"Yes...that too." She noticed a sly grin on his face.

She smirked and nodded down towards where her left hand was, gripping her smaller dagger, pointed right at his man bits.

He laughed. "Not fair... So, you'd make me a eunuch?"

"Why stop there when you can completely emasculate a man?"

He took a step back in shock, which caused her to laugh out loud and put the dagger away. She realized she had missed this the past week. The banter, the playfulness. Even the slightly suggestive nature of it he was so fond of, though that had made her a little uncomfortable at first. For other reasons. They had barely talked of late...since...

_Let it go..._

"I would never stab you Aedan."

"Ha! I don't believe you at all, but promise me you won't stab me there at least."

"You think I would stab you!" She playfully pushed his shoulder.

He snorted. "You wouldn't be the first beautiful woman to do so."

_So I am beautiful? Wait...what?_

"You're serious!"

He nodded. "Oh yes. Most definitely. Sadly. But that's a story for another day."

"You will tell me this one yes?"

He laughed. "Fine, fine. But it's really not a nice story. Not romantic at all. You won't like it."

She watched his face as he spoke. He looked just a little embarrassed. And a little sad, then shook it off as more noise came from inside the shop. He turned to her quickly. All business suddenly.

"Alistair will be done today, so we'll wait. Sten needs to stay also and get properly fitted for the fixes to his armor. Me too actually, though I'm nearly done. We're not as fortunate as you..." He looked again at the armor she wore and shook his head. "It's like it was made just for you already."

"It was, to some extent at least. It's an old Orlesian bardic design. Provocateur they call it. Though the individual is supposed to rename each piece by tradition. The...um...measurements? They are usually about the same in most cases."

He stood a little taller, eyeing her again. "So long legs, tight sexy backside, perfect boobs? All bards are really like this?"

"Boobs? Maker's breath! You're like a little boy sometimes...boobs..." She snickered. She looked down at her breasts and pushed them down a little, trying to alter the slight bump the armor gave her.

_They do stick out a little more than usual. The armor has fantastic support..._

He continued, though she felt him watching, rather intently, as she toyed with the armor. "Anyway, can you take Wynne and Morrigan over to the Wonders of Thedas? I don't trust Morrigan with only Wynne looking after her, and two mages walking around alone ..."

"Ugh..." She frowned, instantly weary. "Fine."

"She's been nice to you lately."

"Only because she's been yelling at you. Constantly. I don't think she can keep track if she's being nasty to too many people at once."

He laughed and passed her the bulk of their coin. "I have a little more, but save some. Let them get whatever as long as it doesn't hurt us. We need a place to sleep tonight. Tomorrow too. Any thoughts?"

"The south docks. We won't be noticed there."

"That's...not exactly nice. Or safe."

"Where is safe? We stay here and word reaches the castle by tomorrow, or the Templars tonight. At the docks, we pay the innkeeper a little more and we are left alone. It works like this here. Everywhere really."

He nodded. "Fine...Then save some more coin, we may need it."

"I have a few things we can sell still, if need be. And tonight, later, we should go to the Pearl."

She watched him as he took a step back, smacking the back of his head against the lamppost hanging by the door. A wide smile hit her face as she saw the shock on his.

"I'm not entirely sure what..."

"Oh relax. We need information. And everyone talks to prostitutes yes. We can probably find out everything we need there."

"Oh...um...okay then..."

"Why did you think I wanted to go there?" She stepped closer to him, making him uncomfortable.

"Oh...nothing...I just..."

She placed a hand on his worn armor, letting her fingers play with the broken pieces hanging off, then looked up into his green eyes and smiled, suddenly enjoying this again.

"You know, I did a stint in a brothel once..." She giggled as his eyes shot wide open. "...I served tea, and sang, and played every night for months. Everyone would talk to me, proposition me too but I had some standards yes? Anyway, it's a fantastic place to learn any secret. In any city."

"Scared me for a minute there Leli..." She laughed again as he continued. "...sometimes it's hard to remember we found you in a chantry..."

She stopped laughing at once. Her smile faded as well. He noticed.

"I...I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned. The playfulness gone. As was hers. Just like that.

She nodded, her thoughts consumed by sorrow again over so many lost, so many she knew. Despite trying to block it out as she was once taught, it was just proving impossible to do so now. Before... before she could brush things off. But not now it seems. The last two years really had changed her.

_Twice. I've lost it all twice. And I know it won't be the last time..._

She looked up at Aedan again, the concern clear on his face. They had not spoken of it at all. Intentionally no doubt. They both knew, better than the others, that it accomplished nothing.

And it had been a very long week. For most of it she had been very quiet, trying to work out so much in her head. Nothing was a surprise, especially Lothering, but...well, almost nothing, as she looked up again at Aedan... but it was still difficult to comprehend for her. And she was entirely confused on top of that. Her life was just so different now. Suddenly. Only yesterday, as they approached the city, did she finally start to put it aside. Somewhat.

"It's alright. I'm just...I'm okay. Really. I'm just...confused? I think that's the best word."

He looked at her oddly. "Confused?"

She nodded. "Yes. Confused. It's...it's hard to explain. Maybe...maybe a little later I can try, perhaps. But right now...I think I should just wait until I can figure some things out." She looked up at him, hoping that made sense but it was clear he was now entirely lost. She shook her head. "Maybe that didn't make sense...I meant that..."

The door swung open loudly, interrupting them as the witch exited. She promptly walked up to Aedan and pushed him back into the wall of the shop roughly.

" 'Tis funny is it? I am here to amuse you warden?"

"No. But you do amuse me. Sometimes." He quickly held up his hands while smiling at her, charmingly, and continued. "I can't make Wade work faster, and this takes time. I was only toying with you woman. Relax."

Leliana watched the witch's gaze turn to her. She was really angry for some reason. Though Aedan had been pushing her buttons a bit more lately. Mostly trying to get her to loosen up.

It wasn't really working.

"Fine..." She mumbled under her breath, first at Aedan, then at the city itself. "Cursed Templars and this blasted city."

Leliana thought she understood. Perhaps a little at least. Morrigan was caged here. Trapped, beholden to the whims of others as moving freely herself was not to be done. As a mage she would be noticed. As an apostate...she was clearly worried, though hid it well. They had past three chantries on the way in after all. One was just around the corner.

Wynne walked out of the shop next, a scowl on her face. "Are you quite through Aedan?"

"Me! What did I do?"

"You baited her the entire time young man. Intentionally."

"No I..."

Wynne held up her hand. "Enough child, I don't want to hear it. You did." She turned to Leliana. "Shall we go my dear?"

Leliana nodded to her, then turned to Morrigan. "Are you..."

The witch snarled at Aedan, pushing him again, which elicited a laugh from the warden, then started walking after Wynne before she finished the sentence.

Leliana looked at Aedan, raised and eyebrow in curiosity, then took after after the mages. She slowed to a walk across from two shady looking men selling wares in the middle of the market, most of which were from the north. Both eyed Morrigan as she walked past, a step behind Wynne, who obviously knew where she was going. Then they eyed her, as she eyed them, before looking away.

"Morrigan...walk on the left of me."

She did not look at the witch, never taking her eyes off the two men, still looking elsewhere, obviously. She felt, rather then saw, the witch eventually comply.

"Who are they?" Morrigan spoke softly.

She finally turned as they reached the tavern, seeing Wynne several steps ahead and not listening. "I don't know. But they were staring at Aedan earlier as well. Now you, then me, perhaps because we were with him maybe?"

Morrigan turned to look back but Leliana stopped her.

"No. They're not a threat. Not them at least. They're not merchants though."

"How can you tell?"

"The tall one is too confident. Nonchalant. He is not there to sell things. The other acts only off of his orders. Probably spies, or assassins."

"We should warn the warden then."

"No. They are in no danger. Not here, not now. Later though may be another story. We should just pay attention."

"I always pay attention girl...but I admit to being out of my element here."

They rounded a corner past the tavern. A man, clearly a noble of some sort, was berating an elven girl, then turning on his own retainers, he continued yelling. He was furious over something. They gave him a wide berth.

Stopping in front of the store, Leliana read the sign, seen once before, years ago. The Wonders of Thedas. Morrigan looked up in disgust beside her.

"Should I even try to imagine what the owner of such a store might consider a 'wonder'?"

Wynne spoke as she pushed open the door. "It's nicer inside, and quite well stocked, usually. Pay attention to the gloves, they are of high quality."

The three entered. Wynne went immediately to the back and spoke to the tranquil. Morrigan browsed the wares, less than impressed. Leliana trailed her, curious, but not all that interested as she was just a little worried about the two 'merchants', despite downplaying it outside.

" 'Tis all junk, just as I...hmm, is that an authentic Chasind fertility carving?"

Leliana watched as she picked up the statue of a fat woman, engrossed as she studied it.

"Why are all fertility goddesses fat?"

" 'Tis because men are fools and all they see are breasts. Big breasts."

She nodded. "True. Really true actually."

She walked over towards where Wynne was, leaving the witch to browse the books.

"...that one. It's elemental?"

"Yes. This set will increase an electrical output on a spell by a good deal..."

Morrigan must have heard because she darted over. Looking as well.

Wynne pointed out a few more and the tranquil put them all on the counter, explaining in turn which each set could add to magical abilities. The two mages, loathsome of one another on some occasions, ignoring each other on most others, both began speaking quickly to each other, picking over the gloves, then boots, then rings, then amulets...

Leliana walked away, seemingly browsing, but lost in thought. She stopped near the door, picking at some of the baubles lining the tables.

She had too much on her mind of late. Far too much.

_And almost blurting out things isn't helping either..._

She sighed and leaned against the wall by the door, watching Wynne and Morrigan both bicker and point out with glee the small treasure trove of goods the tranquil was showing them.

Things had a way of working themselves out, and they would here, she knew. But there was a tinge of worry in the pit of her stomach. A feeling of dread she could not shake.

A noise behind her, outside, caught her attention. She cocked her head to listen while still watching the mages. Morrigan had apparently heard as well, because she turned around and looked at her.

_She is so very beautiful...trouble I think...but how much?_

Truthfully, she could not tell. Another thing to bother her it seemed.

Another noise was heard. A voice she knew well, raised slightly. Angry.

Her eyes opened wide, catching Morrigan's, who had started towards the door already.

Leliana turned quickly, opening the door, the witch now running towards her, drawing her staff.

Her daggers were already out as she shot through the door, the witch on her heels, into the dirty street.

* * *

A/N: Struggled mightily to get this together. Writer's block, direction block, whatever you want to call it. I'm breaking this one up into two parts. Two different POV's now also, some of which happens simultaneously. The next part is mostly done, but I need to go over it some more and change some stuff. I've been reshuffling some major plot points too, changing things up. Hoping to get on a roll here, but it hasn't come lately. Thanks for reading though.


	41. Chapter 41

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Market District, Denerim

Day 33

* * *

Aedan laughed a little as his shoulder slammed into the door behind him. He smiled at Morrigan, who looked ready to smack him, but turned away in a huff, following Wynne towards the far end of the market. Instead of berating him, the witch had grown quite comfortable of late physically taking out some of her displeasure towards him.

Not that he minded really. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. It made dealing with her much easier. Morrigan angry was easy to read. Morrigan not angry was something else entirely. Especially this last week.

Her moods had swung violently on the road.

Sweet one day. Manipulative of course, even a little suggestive, perhaps, to some degree. Then entirely the opposite the next. Cool, often bitter and harsh. Well...more so than normal at least...An enigma to be sure.

He turned and found Leliana looking at him oddly, eyebrow raised. He smirked at her and nodded his head after the mages. She rolled her eyes briefly and took off after them.

He watched her run. Leather straps flying up, bouncing off the armor's undergarments, which were little more than smallclothes really. The long, sleek boots tracing up her legs, moving gracefully as she slowed, walking beside Morrigan.

It was proving difficult at times to remind himself that he was in fact a Grey Warden now...and not some bored noble boy, falling back into habits best left behind. Some things just didn't seem like a good idea. No matter how enjoyable they may be.

He had flirted with Morrigan as well, though not as much of late, as she seemed to grow...wary he guessed would be the word, of him in some ways. Wary of other things as well, though she had so far refused to speak of them. But Leliana seemed to enjoy the flirting as much as he did, despite her initial discomfort. He could see the bard in her coming back, slowly, and he found he rather liked the bard more than the sister. She was fun. And deadly.

But he knew that wasn't fair. She had clearly went into that chantry. For a reason. And even though she would not yet speak of it, making her be something she may not want to be seemed wrong.

He frowned as he turned around to head back inside.

_Being a responsible Grey Warden sucks...We need to get going...get into a fight...or something..._

A loud bark turned his attention down. Tiberius sat before him, a horde of about ten kids behind him. A dirty, slobber ridden ball sat at his feet. He looked from the hound, to the kids, and back again as Tiberius whined softly a little.

"Alright...alright...I know. I'd like to play too. But they can't come with us."

The hound barked again, cocking his head.

"Because it's dangerous. Can you watch them all?"

Tiberius whined a little but stood, turning around. Several of the kids started petting him, and he licked the closest right in the face, before turning and walking towards the door. Aedan opened it and the hound went inside, laying down on the cold stone floor, right by the door, out of the way.

Before entering he turned to the horde of children and pulled about twenty silver out of his coin purse, handing it to what looked to be the oldest.

"Get them all a bit of candy or something okay. Make sure you share."

"Yes Ser!"

They all took off, running after the one he had given the coin to. The boy was beginning to distance himself from the others, running even faster.

_Little shit will probably keep it all himself..._

He turned and walked back inside. Sten stood, leaning against the stone wall leading into the smithy room, only clad in the greaves of his old armor. He grunted, nodding his head towards Alistair, standing on a small stool in just his smallclothes. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought Sten was trying to crack a joke, but he was probably just referring to how ridiculous all this was.

Necessary, but still ridiculous. He turned towards his fellow warden, inside the smithy itself.

Alistair looked up at the ceiling and mumbled under his breath as Wade had a measuring tape extended down his legs, all the way to his feet. Aedan noticed the quirky armorer had a hand on Alistair's bits, moving them to the side.

He looked back at Sten, who was deadpan naturally, but it had to be what he was referring to. Alistair was in total agony.

Aedan smiled and leaned back against the table as Herren walked past, grabbing the measurements from Wade. He would have laughed really, but Wade had done the same to him earlier.

Finished, the armorer walked away towards the desk, followed by Herren, where they both poured over the results while looking at the veridium heavy plate on the stand in front of them.

Aedan walked inside the room, smiling at Alistair, who looked mortified.

"He could have at least kissed me first. Or bought me dinner."

Aedan blurted out a laugh, causing everyone to look his way for a second before turning back to what they were working on.

"He did it to me too. Be glad he's thorough, I guess."

"Thorough!" Aedan held his finger to his lips. Alistair nodded, looking around him towards Wade and Herren. "That's not thorough...it's...it's..."

Aedan smirked. "Think of it this way. If he does it wrong, and you're boys get caught between the plates..."

Alistair stared off for a second, a look of pure horror on his face. "Forget I said anything then."

Aedan laughed. He looked at his armor, additions already added and fitted to him. It was not done yet, and would not be until later tomorrow at the earliest. Alistair's was beside it. Standard fit was fine for him, but the shoulders, thighs and midsection would have to be hammered out a bit for more room, given his sightly larger build. Sten's was still on the floor, in pieces. The Qunari was next.

He walked up to the armor, feeling the clean, smooth texture. It wasn't light enough for his tastes, but Wynne, Leliana, and finally Morrigan had convinced him to upgrade styles. It was probably a good idea really, but moving quickly was important to him, and this armor was heavy.

"Did they go over to the Wonders yet?"

He nodded to Alistair, now sitting on the stool, as he turned around. "Yes. Hopefully they'll be quick, and then tomorrow we can just finish up and get out of here."

"Maybe you should go too. We can wait here. It shouldn't be much longer. Measure Sten, then they can finish the rest without us here. Maybe an hour tops. I think we should leave sooner rather then later Aedan."

Aedan nodded, understanding what he meant. They had passed a whole lot more soldiers and guards on the way in than expected. Though none had presented a problem, or so much as stopped them to ask a question.

The city actually seemed to be a bit in chaos. Understandable really, but they both knew that wouldn't last. Loghain would bring it to heel quickly.

He looked at the Qunari. Sten just shrugged.

"Okay. I'll head over. Meet up in the Gnawed Noble if we're not at the Wonders?"

Alistair nodded. "That'll do. I could use a good ale..."

"Maker yes, me too..." He turned to Sten. "Hound's with you. Okay?"

"Very well."

The Qunari had really taken to Tiberius, and the hound had reciprocated. In fact, Tiberius had taken to most of the group, save Alistair. Though Wynne bathing him a few days ago had not gone well... He pointed at him in the corner, laying down quietly.

A soft bark came in reply as he pushed open the door and walked into the market.

He walked swiftly across, smiling at a young woman who looked familiar. She was bossing around a servant while buying jewelry, but stopped yelling as he past her to smile back. He stopped briefly at the shop next to it. Two men, one nearly as tall as he, were watching him glance at the daggers laid out on the table. They were mostly of Antivan make, a few Tevinter as well.

"See anything you like?"

He turned to the taller man. His accent was clearly Antivan.

"Perhaps...These are Antivan Crow daggers aren't they?"

The man nodded. "Some of the best. Light, quick, deadly weapons. Reasonable prices too."

Aedan nodded. "I had one once. Lost it."

"Losing a weapon is bad luck."

Aedan smirked. "When it's sticking out of a man's back, while he's on horseback, running away...not much you can really do."

The man smiled at him rather oddly. "Very true...very true...I'll tell you what..." He picked up a silverite one, slightly smaller than the standard dagger now worn at his belt. "Trade that one, and say...fifty silver...and I'll let this one go. Special, just for you."

Aedan narrowed his eyes. "Dirt cheap. A great deal really. Makes me wonder..."

"And why would you do that?"

Aedan smirked, pulling his dagger and setting it on the table. The second man picked it up, inspected it, and nodded. Aedan tossed him fifty silver. The tall man smiled and passed him the Crow dagger. He held it up, tested it's balance, felt it's edge.

He nodded and put the dagger in the sheathe.

"You seem the sort who knows things?"

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't."

Aedan smiled. Catching his meaning. "Maybe indeed."

The man nodded, a little formally, which shocked him a little. "Luck be with you..."

Aedan nodded to him, taped the dagger in thanks, and walked towards the tavern.

_He's trouble...probably a Crow himself..._

He made a mental note to ask Leliana some questions, maybe bring her back to talk to him. She was better at this then he was. He was really just learning many things it seemed. Though if someone would have asked him two months ago he would have told them different.

_Funny how drinking a little darkspawn blood changes you..._

"You!"

He looked up quickly, suddenly alert. A blond man, clad in supremely expensive armor, carrying a finely engraved mace as well, took two quick steps towards him. Clearly a man of some rank no doubt. He immediately set his feet, causing the man to stop as he recognized this. Instead he spoke. Angrily.

"You're a Grey Warden! I recognize you from Ostagar...you killed good King Cailan!"

Aedan looked around. A few had stopped walking and were now watching. Listening.

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"I recognize you! You were at Ostagar. You killed my friend...you killed my king! I demand satisfaction!"

Aedan looked at the man and sighed, shaking his head. He could not recall the man, but he had not been at Ostagar for long. He had been at court even less, something he was particularly grateful for now as only a few would really remember, or recognize him. But this one clearly had. Thankfully only as a warden.

He turned at hearing loud footsteps from behind. Four knights stood behind him. Obviously retainers of the man before him.

_Shit..._

"Satisfaction?"

"Do not feign ignorance with me. We shall duel in single combat. If you have any shred of honor. Otherwise..."

The man let it hang. He clearly had no intention of letting him go. Glancing back, Aedan thought he could kill two behind him quickly, but one of them would get in a good shot at some point. He turned to the man.

"What is your name?"

"Ser Landry. Retainer to the Regent, Teyrn Loghain."

Aedan nodded, frowning at the word Regent. "Come then Ser Landry. As you wish. But not here. Not in front of these people."

The man nodded and turned, walking back towards the alley that held the Wonders of Thedas. Few traveled back here, thankfully. Aedan followed. The man's guards followed closely behind.

"Regent?"

Ser Landry turned. "The Teyrn is seeing to the running of the realm, at the Queen's behest, since your betrayal at Ostagar..."

"I lit the beacon personally, Loghain abandoned the King to die on the field."

Landry stopped walking. He was furious. "You would lie on top of this! Defame the very man who saved this kingdom, is trying to save it now!"

"It is the truth. I'm afraid you're the one whose been lied to..."

"Enough! I will not stand for this. Draw your sword!"

"Will you listen to me! I do not want to kill you! Just...just walk away..."

The man, shield affixed and mace now in hand, angrily pointed it Aedan.

"You die here traitor!"

Ser Landry charged.

Aedan dropped back two steps and drew a sword quickly. Landry smacked the sword down and drove the shield into Aedan's side. The new Crow dagger was already in his other hand, and he used the pommel to smash it into Landry's head, expecting the move with the shield.

Landry staggered back a little and regrouped, shaking his head clear. He would not make the same mistake again. Aedan checked the other men, but they were now ringed behind Landry. They looked as if they would not interfere, thankfully.

Landry charged again, preparing to swing the mace. Aedan knew he would have to move away, as a powerful swing from this weapon could disarm him if he tried to block it with just a sword. He shifted his feet and waited.

The man never got the chance to swing the weapon.

Aedan watched as a dagger struck him right in the forehead above the right eye, sticking clean out of the back of his skull. He dropped like a stone.

Ser Landry's four knights, shocked ever so briefly, all drew weapons and charged.

They made it two steps before a shockwave sent them all flying back into the building behind. Arcing bolts of lightening followed, electrocuting each of them in sickening fashion. All four started to spasm on the ground as the bolts tore though their armor, ricocheting back and forth through their bodies.

Aedan turned left, entirely shocked, and saw Morrigan put her staff away and walk towards the four men cautiously. Leliana walked up to him and looked him over quickly. He saw Wynne, now at the door to the Wonders of Thedas, look out into the street at the scene.

He looked down at Leliana, who was staring at him. Her expression went from concern to somewhat angry very quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" He looked at them all again. "I..."

She reached down by Landry's body and placed a foot on his head. She grabbed the dagger and pulled hard. She frowned looking at it, and wiped it off on the corpse. She turned back to Aedan.

"I asked you what you are doing out here? Fighting, when we are supposed to be unseen, unheard."

He looked past her when he saw Morrigan take her staff back off and smack a slightly moving man with it, caving in his skull. The man didn't move after that. The witch wiped the staff off, turned and sighed, shaking her head.

" 'Tis rather obvious. Someone recognized you I gather?"

Aedan nodded. Leliana suddenly looked concerned again. She looked down at the man.

"Who is this man?"

"His name is...was...Ser Landry. He was one of Loghain's retainers..." He nodded at Morrigan. "He recognized me as a warden, from Ostagar."

Leliana looked back to him. "He will be missed..." She turned to Morrigan. "Come...both of you...we need to move the bodies."

"Ugh...must we?"

"Yes Morrigan..." Aedan saw Leliana look around, then dart over towards a building on the other side of the alley. She picked the lock and peaked inside, turning back. '"In there. It's big. We should be gone before anyone finds them."

Wynne walked up to him from the shop, pairs of gloves in her hand and boots attached to her small pack hanging from her back, which looked to be full to bursting. She carried Morrigan's as well, also full. She smacked him on the back of the head with the gloves.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"I didn't have much choice...it's not like they were going to let me just walk away Wynne..."

She sighed and walked towards Morrigan, helping her pick up one of the dead Knights. Leliana dragged another over. Aedan bent over and picked up Landry, at least the parts that didn't spill from the hole left in his head after Leliana had removed the dagger.

One by one they moved the bodies, then dumped them in the back of what looked to be a warehouse.

Leaving the warehouse with Morrigan and Wynne, he found Leliana kicking as much dirt over the bloodstain left by Ser Landry as possible. The bard turned to Wynne.

"Did you pay the tranquil?"

"Yes. That should be everything we need. For now." She turned towards Aedan. "Though if it's not, we may not be able to come back now."

"I said it wasn't my fault! What would you have me do, kill him right in the street. At least I had the sense to move them away from the crowds."

"Fabulous...instead of being a complete imbecile, you are only half of one."

Aedan glared at Morrigan, but she only smirked as she walked up to him. She smacked him lightly on the cheek and chuckled. Grabbing her gear from Wynne, the two mages walked a few steps towards the main market but stopped as Leliana and Aedan had yet to move.

He looked to Leliana. She was looking up, checking each of the buildings. She looked back, inspecting the few houses back there. Apparently satisfied, she turned to him.

"Let's go then."

She took off after the Wynne and Morrigan who both started walking. Aedan fell into step beside her. She looked up at him, apparently wanting to speak, but changed her mind. Instead she frowned, apparently seeing something, and moved behind him. He stopped walking and started to turn, but she pushed him forward.

He felt a cloth on the back of his neck and turned. "What..."

"Blood...from moving the body..."

He nodded and turned back around. Wynne stopped, looking around the market, until she found what she was looking for. She headed towards the Alienage exit where Sten and Alistair were talking to a lone guard.

The four stopped by the wall, waiting, as Alistair continued his conversation. Morrigan took a few steps towards him, listening with interest as Sten approached them.

"The southern gates are closed. The elves riot."

Aedan looked at Wynne and Leliana, who was tossing the bloody rag on the ground near the wall itself. He saw her look at, then tear a poster off the wall quickly. She folded it up and tucked it in the small pocket on the cuirass of her armor. He gave her a curious look, but she quickly shook her head.

"We'll have to walk around."

Wynne sighed and started towards the far exit, through the markets. Sten followed with Tiberius. Aedan watched as Alistair bade the guard goodbye with a thanks and fell into step with him. Morrigan and Leliana right behind, listening as they trailed Wynne, who seemed tired and ready to rest.

"There was a riot, right before Ostagar apparently. The Arl's son was apparently killed. They've quarantined the Alienage."

Aedan frowned. "Vaughan. Good for the elves. He was a piece of shit if I ever saw one...Urien's dead too. He was at Ostagar, with the king. No way he made it out."

Alistair nodded. "It would explain the confusion, and the relaxed guard presence at the moment. That won't last. We may have come at the right time."

"Maybe...who's the new Arl? Or is Loghain running the show entirely."

"I didn't ask. Sorry. I had no idea the Arl was at Ostagar. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Aedan nodded, glancing back at the witch and bard. Morrigan actually smiled at him, which shocked him given the day's events. Leliana had another look on her face. A serious one. Her eyes opened wide in warning to him not to ask.

He raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. He turned around, walking faster, and caught up with Wynne and Sten as they exited the market.

_What now?_

* * *

A/N: Trying to find a grove again. And to move a bit faster with the chapters. Next one is half done already. _  
_


	42. Chapter 42

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Docks District, Denerim

Day 33

* * *

Leliana walked out of her small, shabby, and unfortunately shared room, into the hallway of a very small inn. Located deep in the Docks District of Denerim, not a nice place to be, the inn was the perfect place for them to stay for a few days. Out of the way, dangerous, and avoided by all but a few, mostly insane, people.

Rooms were scarce however, so she and Morrigan were sharing, as were Aedan and Alistair. Sten and Wynne were more fortunate, each having their own. Thankfully, the witch had seemed uninterested in arguing anymore of late, instead choosing to plant her face firmly in the book Aedan had given her. Intent on studying, she had begged out of coming tonight after questioning her relentlessly on it for some time. She wasn't exactly pleased with venturing to a brothel anyway.

_No matter...the three of us should do..._

Though the inn was second rate, and not really all that noticeable, she had nonetheless practically forced Aedan to pay the innkeeper, who was clearly connected into the underground here, a fairly large sum of coin to...ensure their safety, and anonymity. Aedan, and especially Morrigan, had not liked this very much, but it was just something that was done, part of the code followed by these types. She knew they would be safe staying here, so traveling light tonight should not matter as word would be spread.

And this innkeeper knew things. He had told them some already. Nothing major, but a handle on the workings of the city was starting to become clear. Loghain was having problems. Banns and lords where talking rebellion, refugees flooded the ports, thieves were running wild. Murders had increased throughout the city, and the guard was overwhelmed. A new Arl had been put in place, only a few days ago in fact, but he had so far been surprisingly hard to find information on. There were also many rumors of troop movements, heading to the major cities, from those loyal to the regent.

Rebellion and civil war seemed a certainty, despite the darkspawn threat to the south.

This had exasperated the witch, and truth be told, herself as well. Aedan and Alistair had both seemed unsurprised.

She stopped walking the hallway as another door opened. Aedan walked out, alone, and seeing her, moved towards her. She noticed a mischievous smirk form on his lips at once, which sent one to her own as well. Despite the...misunderstanding with that knight...earlier in the day, the two of them had been a little more playful than normal today. It was harmless really, at least she thought so, but a whole lot of fun too.

_I've really missed this sort of thing..._

He spoke quietly as it was already quite late and the walls were thin.

"Alistair fell asleep already. He wasn't too comfortable going anyway."

She frowned a little. "Morrigan does not want to go now either. Her face is buried in that book."

Aedan saw the concern on her face. "Should we even go then? Just the two of us?"

She shrugged, thinking aloud. "Well... It's not far. And I can't imagine any trouble coming once inside. There are bound to be many guards..." She thought about the poster, pulled off the wall earlier and still stuffed in her pocket. Aedan had seen her tear it down, but seemed to have forgotten about it.

_Griffons rising...or whatever...clearly a trap..._

But not one worth springing. It was obviously a moronic attempt to entrap Grey Warden supporters, the stupid ones at least. Or perhaps even a feeble attempt at trying to locate them. Either way, it was so poorly put together she thought it barely worth looking into, and certainly not worth bringing up to either warden as it would only incite unnecessary anger. They had enough problems, adding to them seemed foolish.

She looked up at Aedan, who was waiting patiently. "I don't see why not really."

He nodded, then smirked at once as he turned her around and prodded her towards the stairs, following right behind. He whispered into her ear quietly in what he clearly thought was his seductive voice. She thought it decent, but needed a lot of work in her opinion.

"I've always wanted to take a beautiful girl out for a relaxing night in a desperate, filth ridden, dangerous city ...then end up in a whorehouse. It's a dream come true."

She turned around and smirked back at him. This would probably be an interesting night. Maybe even fun.

"How very romantic...though I'll bet you've done this before, you liar."

He laughed. "Nah...I'm not really familiar with brothels."

She started down the stairs. "Uh huh...Right...Didn't you say you squired in Cumberland? Aren't there like...what...five...no, six brothels there?"

"Eight actually. And how did you know that? You've been there?"

She nodded as they pushed into the common room downstairs. They both scanned it reflexively. It was empty save for an old woman cleaning.

"Yes. Four years ago I guess...maybe a few months more. Not for very long though."

"Mmmm. We must have just missed one another then. Shame."

She looked at him before opening the door to the streets outside. "Aedan...I went there to kill a man."

He nodded. "Me too. Lots of them."

"The border wars?" She referred to the many skirmishes between Nevarra and Orlais over the border towns, and in some cases, cities. Knights and lords from all over often went there to test their mettle in real combat, fighting for one side or the other. A truly ridiculous notion to her really, but that hadn't stopped one of those Orlesian knights from paying Marjolaine an enormous sum of coin to have one of those Nevarran lords killed.

A task that she had accomplished of course, but with some difficulty, as the poison given to the man had not exactly worked as fast as she had expected. Seducing him at that swanky, high society party had been easy, getting him to drink the poison laced cup even easier. Waiting for the poison to weaken him had been rather less pleasant.

_So awful...and selfish and...small..._

She watched Aedan only nod in acknowledgment. As he did so a thought occurred to her.

"You know, I could have been sent to kill you, if it had been later."

He snorted. "Doubtful."

He opened the door for her, right after he said it, but she placed a hand over his and slammed it shut. He turned and looked at her, a little surprised by her action. She tore into him a bit, mostly in fun, but she was also a little irritated at how easily he had dismissed her.

"Doubtful? Really! You! Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

She laughed derisively. "In a fight? Maybe...but who says I would have fought you?"

He turned to her and leaned against the shut door. A smile forming on his face. "Ah...so... seduction then?"

She smiled back, but hesitated in answering just a bit as she had avoided discussing too many aspects of her former life, though Aedan clearly knew more than he let on, and wished to know more. She suspected their little...engagements...were in part because he found her past fascinating. That part bothered her a little. Maybe more than a little... She checked the room again, deciding to be honest as he didn't seem to care really that she had done...things.

_Please don't care..._

"Honestly...yes. Why shouldn't I? Violence is not the only solution. People respond to others who they believe understand them. They seek approval, friendship, or love. This can be exploited yes... or used in...other ways."

"And I'm sure no one would mind being exploited by you."

She laughed lightly, looking into his eyes, relieved by the unconcerned look on his face smiling face. She decided to play just a little more forcefully, placing a hand suggestively on his chest.

"Oh, they never complained... well...they did... But usually after they had learned what I had done...never during..." She smiled at him sweetly as his eyebrows raised. "And those that didn't get the chance..." She shrugged her shoulders. "At least they were happy before they died."

She leaned against the door as well, standing closer to him and toying with the loose strands hanging from his battered armor. She looked up at him, as he stared at her, before she continued.

"Everyone can be seduced by the right woman. The trick is predicting who she is, and becoming her. Master the game, and no one can resist you."

"I bet I could have resisted you." He grabbed her hands, toying with his armor still, then let them go, placing them back on his chest to show her he knew what she was doing. "I seem to be resisting you now."

She giggled and shook her head at him. He smiled as if he actually thought he knew what he was doing. She found it cute. And appealing.

"That is what they all say. But I suppose we'll never know. That time is past, and I'm certainly not going to test you now."

_Well...maybe...or maybe not..._

She watched as he shifted his weight, coming off the door to stand beside her. She stayed where she was, watching him closely. Mindful of what she had just said. Wondering how he would take it. Wondering more than a little now if she even meant it. Very curious to see what he would do now.

"Well...okay then, that's past, I agree we will never know." He took another step towards her, rapidly. Her back pressed against the door reflexively as he towered over her. His face was very close to hers now. He spoke in a very low voice. "But what if I decide to use my charms on you now instead?"

She was surprised and opened her eyes wide at him, not able to contain the bright smile on her face. "Ah! That would be something to see. He thinks he'll charm me!"

He moved even closer to her. His lips now only an inch from hers, maybe even less, his beautiful green eyes boring into hers. She stopped smiling at once. Her hands reflexively went right to his chest, and she did not push him away. She thought for a brief second that he would kiss her. She realized right away she would not object. Not at all. But he only spoke instead.

"I know you want me Leliana."

She opened her eyes as wide as she could and squealed with joy, barely able to contain herself as she pushed him away in fun. "Heee!...Silly boy! That was soooo clunky! Awkward! You'll have to try again!"

He shook his head, smiled at her and took a step back. "Well...At least I made you laugh I guess."

She laughed again and cocked her head at him. Thinking carefully on how to say this...or even if she should.

"Well...okay...Maybe...you're a tricky one. But you're an interesting person...though...sometimes, I don't know what to make of you...but I do like it. It suits you I suppose." She stepped towards him, grabbing his arm while smiling brightly, wishing to continue but knowing it probably wasn't a good idea. "But come. We should get going before it's too late...or early in this case."

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows quickly a few times, suggestively.

She giggled again, and smacked him lightly, causing him to laugh. She turned around and opened the door to the city outside. She hesitated before exiting, looking back at him again suddenly. Aedan smirked at her slightly and gave her a light push, on the behind no less, out into the city streets.

Once outside, the playfulness was suddenly gone, for both of them, as the seriousness of being out late at night, in a city like Denerim, hit home. Leliana moved quickly, sticking to the left, out of the lights, scanning everything around her. Checking for movement, shadow variations, anything that would indicate trouble. Paying for protection was one thing, trusting it completely was quite another.

Thankfully the Pearl was very close, only a few blocks away. The reached it in no time, with no trouble. Coming up to the gates, she slowed, Aedan walking behind her closely. She could tell without turning he was doing the same thing she was. In this case looking at the poor souls outside the gates, slumped against the fence, or the stone wall, all laying in pools of blood.

She walked them both up to the gates and passed one of the two guards outside a few silvers. He smiled at her but she ignored him and walked through. The four guards on the inside all smiled at her too. One actually gave Aedan a thumbs up, but backed away quickly as Aedan's cold stare back was not exactly nice.

They walked quickly through the crowd outside the building. All men, and all drunk. Each had probably been thrown out, either because they were too rowdy, or out of money.

Approaching the interior doors, she stopped cold. Aedan ran right into her, nearly knocking her over, but his arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back upright, against him. She stayed there, leaning back into him, in a mild state of shock.

"What?"

She only looked ahead. Two chantry sisters stood outside the doors. One attending to a wounded man, the other speaking out to anyone who would listen. Which here meant no one.

Aedan whispered in her ear, seeing them now. "Why are they here?"

She shook her head. She had no idea. Under no circumstances would sisters be found in such a place. To preach, or even to heal. It simply wasn't done.

She looked back at him, both curious and a little mortified. He only shrugged and moved beside her. His arm stayed around her waist as he moved them both forward until they could hear the sister clearly.

"...as the Maker commands you! This...fornication...this...sodomy...it must end! The Maker's eyes watch you! He will return, and you shall be judged..."

The woman stopped speaking as they approached. Her eyes bore right into Leliana's. They held nothing but scorn, pure disdain. As only one female to another could convey.

She slowed a little, suddenly feeling shamed, but Aedan noticed and gripped her tightly, moving her forward. The sister kept her eyes on hers until they reached the door and Aedan passed the last guard some silver. He opened the door for them and they walked through.

She turned, the sister still staring at her in utter contempt as the door began to close. She found herself growing really angry all of the sudden. Furious. She moved towards the door again but Aedan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not worth it Leli...let it go..."

She fumed for just a second at being judged so unfairly, then sighed and nodded, looking around the room they were in. Her jaw dropped. It was beautiful. Pretty flowers lined the walls, framing exquisite paintings. Plush couches were dotted all over, a few occupied by people having quiet conversations. The carpets were also of fine make, and exceptionally clean.

She calmed down at once, picking a small white flower from the bouquet nearest her and smelling it. She turned to Aedan who was looking around also, though clearly not surprised by the decor, until his eyes settled on her again. She got the impression he had been here before, and made a mental note to ask later.

"Sorry...I just did not expect that. I guess I was a little surprised."

"A little surprised? I'm fucking devastated. Who knew the Maker was anti-sodomy?"

She threw her head back and laughed. He smiled at her and started towards the interior rooms but she grabbed his hand, turning him back around quickly. Her eyes were open wide in amusement as she stared into his mischievously. She couldn't help herself.

"In my experience...he's only against it if you do it wrong."

She walked past him and stopped by the interior doors. She briefly looked inside, then turned around, leaning against the door frame to wait. She looked back at him and smiled, her eyes alight now. She watched him, watching her.

_You know...It really would be just so easy..._

She waited as he walked slowly towards her. She watched him intently, the smile leaving her face slowly as he approached, replaced by a more serious look. Her eyes stayed on his. He stopped, very close, and leaned in.

"You fight dirty."

She came off the wall and moved around him, brushing her breasts up against him just a little, intentionally, and whispering softly.

"What's wrong with dirty?"

She did not wait, or even look for a reaction this time, instead walking into the main room, deciding that if they were going to accomplish anything here, at some point, it would have to stop. Besides, it was starting to become more than a little clear to her now, if it didn't stop soon...

_We could destroy a room here tonight..._

She sighed to herself, tried to clear her head, and turned around, waving him in as she scanned the room, seeing the crowd in front of her, and at the bar, but seeing no one in the back left of the room. It was filled with small, empty tables. She headed that way. She knew Aedan followed her.

She sat at the last table, her back to the far wall to give her a good view. Aedan sat across from her but she shook her head and stopped him. She pat the bench next to her.

"No. Over here. So you can see everything."

He smirked again, looking at her a little more intensely as he stood. Sliding in beside her, she felt his leg settle in next to hers. Even his cold armor on her bare thigh sent a shiver up her spine. He leaned over, speaking quietly into her ear.

"I'll try to behave."

_Maker help me, but I really won't mind if you don't..._

Thankfully she did not speak it, just smiled at him instead. She then motioned her head towards the crowds gathered in the Pearl. He nodded, letting it go at once, and started looking at each person in the room in turn. She tried to do the same, but found herself glancing Aedan's way often, watching his hands on the table, the few strands of his hair falling free from the clasp that held it back, the breath escaping from his lips as he calmly sat beside her, eyes and mind busy.

She took a deep breath and stared ahead, watching the people in the Pearl more closely. But her mind was elsewhere.

She was no fool. She knew she was starting to loose control here. A new sensation for her. At least of late. Since...she shook the thought away. Thankfully, Aedan seemed not to notice as he just continued on as normal. And even if he had noticed, it wouldn't be like him to press. He would let her make that decision now. It was just his way.

She stared at him again, his eyes moving from person to person. Occasionally lingering on one, or another.

She had watched him, closely at times, as he interacted with women since they had met. The adorable girl in Lothering that they had made all those traps for, the beautiful redhead mage in the Circle Tower. Morrigan, for some time, before the witch had pushed him away, but just a little, as she seemed to grow slightly wary of him in some ways, especially as they had started to grow closer and more comfortable with one another...

_I wonder why?_

He had never pressed. With anyone. Always opening a door playfully, suggestively. Waiting for the woman to walk though of her own volition, whoever that may be. Never, ever, attempting to push anyone through, or be aggressive. It was a defense mechanism for him in many ways. Probably developed over years. And at times it was hard to know if he even meant for anything to happen. It was just so second nature to him now she thought. She suspected he would actually be surprised if anyone were to barge through to be honest, especially now, given where they were and what they were doing. And predicting if he intended anything serious was just not possible. She strongly suspected not. Given what lay before them, that made a great deal of sense to her as well, but...still...

She frowned a little and sighed to herself, turning back to the room again, eyeing more people. Trying to concentrate...and failing.

With her knowledge of him now, she clearly understood how he became this way of course. It was clear to one who knew what to look for. He was a noble after all, and an important one at that. Though his former station actually held no importance whatsoever. A key point for him, and in his development since childhood no doubt. And unlike most nobility, he was very grounded, even derisive of his former life in some ways. The reason for this was unknown, but had to be important, perhaps slightly traumatic even. But to a smart woman, thus probably not many a noble in her mind, and given his obvious good looks and physical prowess as well, this made him incredibly safe, even harmless in some ways, yet attractive and compelling at the same time. For many reasons.

_An easy choice. All perks...no responsibility...no need for decisions either...just...fun...or sex...maybe more..._

And he was accessible. Easy to approach. She knew he had been...successful...before. At least up until he became a Grey Warden. He had obviously not figured that part out yet. Nor had he really dealt with his...issues...regarding his previous life. She knew that would be a problem at some point. A big one. That worried her too.

She looked up at him again. Watching him closely as his eyes found something of interest in the room. She followed them, finding a slightly older woman, well dressed and beautiful, clearly standing out from the rest of the crowd. Leliana knew at once she ran the place, possibly even owned it.

An idea formed.

She leaned into him, placing a hand on his leg as she spoke softly. "She's the one. Clearly the proprietor, and the best one to talk to here."

Aedan nodded, never taking his eyes off the woman. Leliana could tell at once he found her attractive. Given the way she and Aedan had been carrying on with one another tonight, most women would be furiously jealous, but she actually broke into a wide smile. Being a bard, even a former one, had some advantages. At least sometimes...

She squeezed his upper leg above the armor plates to get his attention. He turned to her, eyes open a little wider as her hand was actually quite close to certain areas. She smiled sweetly as she spoke to him to drive home her point. She did not remove her hand either.

"Go, talk to her. Seduce her a little. Make her feel like she is not the owner of a brothel, but just a beautiful woman, attracting a handsome, younger man in a room filled with beautiful, more accessible, younger women. She is special. Get her to open up. Tell you things. Then...bring her back here to me."

Aedan's eyes gazed into her eyes like a lost puppy. She melted just a little at that gaze and squirmed a bit in her seat. She saw him take a deep breath before he spoke.

"That...was so damn hot. Can you say that last part again?

She smiled at him, raising her eyebrow suggestively, then pushed him off the bench. He hesitated, looking down at her for just a second, but finally turned and walked, confidently, towards the woman.

She watched him go, taking a deep breath herself. She looked at the wooden table in front of her, then back up as Aedan greeted the woman politely. She watched him as he spoke. A smile formed on the woman's face shortly thereafter. She noticed her hand brush his arm as they continued to talk.

She placed a hand to her head, brushing her hair back a little as it was getting a little long now, then leaned forward, resting her chin on that hand, elbow to table, as she watched him. The two were deep in conversation now, the woman not even trying to sell him anything anymore, content to just talk. Her hands found a part of his body every so often. Aedan returned the gesture a few times, suggestively yet safely.

Leliana sighed, sitting back on the bench, resting her back to the wall. She saw Aedan glance her way briefly as he continued to speak with the woman. There were times in her life, more common of late, when she wished some things had happened differently. That some things had never come to pass. That some roads had never been traveled.

_Things would be so much easier here..._

Of course she would not actually be here either if that were the case, but trying to make sense of that was a useless gesture now. And she still refused to believe these things happened without purpose. She may have become more quiet about some things, necessarily so given the company, but they were still present. Still with her. Even if they were only just confusing her to no end now.

She watched Aedan gently motion the woman back towards her. She watched as he smiled her way, raising an eyebrow as they approached, his eyes alight with mischief, and a little pride too. She could not help but smile as he sat down next to her, the woman sitting across from them both.

She felt his hand on her thigh, tapping it softly with his fingers, trying to tell her...something. She did not care. She closed her eyes briefly. Electricity shot through her at the touch. Opening them she caught a smile from the woman, who clearly noticed, even if Aedan had not.

She looked from her, back to the warden.

The bard won.

_Why am I complicating this? Just...just screw his brains out and see what happens...What can it hurt? We can figure out the rest as we go..._

Whatever conversation the two had been having, and she had not bothered to listen at all, had put a huge smile on his face as he turned to her. She locked eyes with him, not smiling but rather serious, until he tried to turn back again to the woman, but came back to her as she did not look away, or change her expression. He finally turned and continued the conversation.

_That's it...we're leaving..._

She decided the quicker they left, the better. Staying here was actually a little gross. The fact both were sharing rooms entered her mind also, but there were plenty of closets, or the stairs even...or the washroom...she smiled.

_Definitely the washroom...the door has three locks and it has a big tub..._

She tuned into the conversation as Aedan finished asking a question.

"...the crime is that bad?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so. Roving gangs have really taken a toll. Even 'official' ones are starting to pop up, some with royal sanction no less. We've had some in here even. One right now actually."

Aedan gave her a curious look. "Where? I haven't seen any? And royal? Really?"

The woman nodded. "In back. They stay locked up, rarely come out. Some secret code is needed or they won't let you in. Even me, but they paid very, very well so..." She shrugged. "They've actually killed some the past few days. Bad for business really, but the less said the better I think."

Leliana leaned forward, suddenly paying more attention. "Killed who?"

"Ah...she speaks!" The woman smiled at Aedan. "You must be fantastic honey. I was starting to wonder if she could talk."

Aedan laughed, turning to Leliana who actually blushed for the first time in what had to be years. Aedan really laughed then, so she socked him under the table. Hard. He screamed out a little in pain, but still kept laughing. She giggled a little herself before turning to the woman.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sanga dear."

"Sanga...they've actually killed people here?"

"Oh yes. Eight so far. Four at one time today. The bodies are still outside I believe, at least they were this afternoon. The whole group came in, rambunctious as could be, shouting Grey Wardens this, Grey Warden that."

Leliana froze.

Aedan leaned forward. His voice was no longer friendly, no longer nice. The look on his face was stone. "What do you mean, Grey Wardens? What does it have to do with Grey Wardens."

Sanga noticed the change in him and moved back in her seat. She was suddenly very cautious. "Um...Well, apparently, this royal group, mercenaries really and nothing more, was hired by the new Arl a few days ago to catch Grey Warden supporters. The posters are all over..." Aedan turned and looked at her at once, a frown on his face, as Sanga kept talking. "...I'm surprised you haven't seen one yet."

_No no no no no... _

Leliana reached her hand up on the table and grabbed Aedan's. Tightly. She squeezed it as hard as she could but he only turned back to Sanga, not acknowledging her at all. He asked Sanga another question.

"And they are here? Now?"

"Of course honey. They've been here for days. In the back room on the left. But it's not a worry. They won't bother..."

Sanga never finished the sentence as Aedan shot up from the table, dragging her with him as she tried to stop him by holding on to his hand for dear life. He pulled her clean off the bench, and she lost her grip on his hand as she hit the floor in a heap. She watched the two guards, standing by the door to the back, actually move clear out of his way. Sanga shot her a worried, curious look, but Leliana ignored her.

She scampered to her feet and took off after him. Running through the door into the back. She caught him as he stopped by the last door on the left. She reached out and grabbed his hand but he shook her away.

"Aedan...please..."

He did not pay her any attention. Instead he beat on the door loudly. Muffled noises could be heard from inside. Voices followed.

"What's the password?"

"OPEN. THE. FUCKING. DOOR."

"What? No. Piss off..."

Leliana grabbed his arm again. "Aedan..."

He turned to her. She could not tell if he was just furious, or furious at her for not telling him. But he clearly knew that she was aware of this. "Give me the poster."

"Please!...no...not now."

"Leliana...give me the poster..."

She reached up to touch him, to calm him, but he just grabbed her hand and held it down. She knew then what was coming was unavoidable. He'd tear the door off before leaving.

She nodded and took the poster from the small pocket on her cuirass. Unfolding it, she passed it to Aedan. He read it quickly, the frown on his face growing into a sneer as he dropped the poster on the ground. He turned on the door, knocking again.

"What's the password?"

"The griffons will rise again."

A lock clicked and he reached for the door but she grabbed his arm. He turned to her before opening.

"Talk to them...we should avoid a fight...we're not ready for this..."

He did not speak, did not nod. He did not acknowledge her at all. He just turned and pushed open the door, then walked inside. She followed, directly behind him, trying to hide from sight as much as possible. Two throwing knives, bought earlier in the day, found their way to her right hand from the hidden sheath on her boot. She hid them at her side, and behind Aedan.

She quickly surveyed the room. Small outer bedroom, a bed taking up most of the space. A narrow hallway, leading to a more spacious second room. Furniture of all sorts, much of it large, lined the walls. Maneuvering inside this room would be an abject nightmare. Her concern grew tenfold.

She turned her attention to the three, no...four now, people she could see. An elven girl, small but oddly wearing heavy armor and carrying a full sized sword and dagger on her back. A normal sized man, clad in heavy armor as well, a huge sword on his back. Looking further inside her heart sank. Two Qunari, one wielding a huge mall, clad in massive armor, the second gripping a shield, heavy mace already in his hand, also clad in massive armor.

_This is really, really not good..._

She marked the last Qunari, with the shield and mace, as the most dangerous, the elven girl as second. The other two had weapons not made for such tight quarters. She could see Aedan's head moving, doing exactly the same thing she had done. He had so far remained calm. The man stepped forward and spoke confidently.

"Another Grey Warden supporter..."

The man looked smug, and stupid, but the elven girl looked Aedan up and down, recognition crossing her face. She turned to the man.

"Not just a supporter Paedan, That's an actual Grey Warden..." She turned back towards her and Aedan. Leliana moved her up to the top of the danger list. She was clearly smarter than the man and well informed. She spoke some more. "He's the one Arl Howe is looking for..."

Leliana immediately pressed herself up to Aedan, holding him with her left arm in back while readying the right. A fight was coming now, mentioning that name made it unavoidable, but she wanted to know more first.

The man spoke, almost giddy. "Our trap landed an actual warden! You've got one chance to surrender..."

Aedan moved forward but she pulled him back quickly. Surprisingly, he let her, and stayed still, though she could feel the anger just pulsing off of him now. The elf moved forward a step, so did the man after her. Leliana eyed both Qunari then asked a question, deciding to play dumb since this idiot in front of them clearly was.

"This Arl Howe...who is he?"

The man, Paedan the elf had said, blanched. "How could you not know who Arl Howe is? Arl of Amaranthine, now Denerim as well. Right hand to the Regent and soon to be Teyrn of Highever I hear..."

The man never finished the sentence. Aedan grabbed him by the throat with his left hand and pulled him towards him. His right hand slammed into his head three times in rapid succession. Leliana clearly heard a sickening crack on the first hit, as the gloved gauntlet on Aedan's hand struck Paedan's chin at an upward angle. His neck severed at once internally. The second two hits just flopped his now lifeless head around for good measure.

Leliana sprung forward around Aedan, to his left, while they were all still in shock. She shot out her left arm and smacked the elf with her braced forearm, right in the throat. The girl dropped to the ground in a heap, grabbing her throat and gasping for air with both hands.

As Aedan dropped the dead man, who had still been in his hands, he turned towards both closing Qunari, she fired off both throwing knives to his right, landing both on the one with shield. Neither dagger hit a crucial area. One landing on his shoulder, the other hitting his thigh. The Qunari did slow however as they pierced the armor. He dropped behind his companion.

She watched Aedan then launch himself at the other Qunari, barreling into him with his full weight as the Qunari raised his maul overhead. Both went flying to the ground, Aedan on top, hammering away at the Qunari's face, but stopping as two hands from that same Qunari wrapped around his neck and lifted him up as he was being choked. Aedan managed to break the hold, then starting driving his hand into the Qunari's face again, over and over.

Leliana started for them both immediately, but a hand grabbed her boot, sending her to the ground, face first. The elven girl, dagger now in hand, slashed at her legs wildly with one hand, while she still grabbed her own neck with the other.

Leliana kicked at her viciously, landing one cleanly on the wrist, breaking it and sending the dagger flying. Rising to her knees, then her feet, she turned to Aedan, just in time to see him get smacked, hard, with a shield. The second Qunari had beaten Aedan right off of the other, and was now closing in for the kill with his mace raised.

She took two steps and jumped, drawing both daggers on her back in mid air. Seeing her come, the Qunari raised his shield and simply battered her away. She landed hard, smacking into a large dresser next to a bed. The Qunari, ignoring Aedan now, turned on her. She scampered to her feet, looking left, then right. A mace came swinging wildly at her, but she managed to avoid it, ducking under and moving in. She drove the left dagger into the lower leg of the Qunari. He fell to a knee, screaming in pain. She raised her second dagger but the shield was raised and both attempts to kill him were blocked.

She retreated away from the shield, looking for more room to move, then promptly had her legs pulled from beneath her. She fell hard to the floor, seeing a huge maul swinging by where her head had just been. Aedan, still grabbing her leg, pulled her to him so roughly she bowled into him and scrapped her thigh up against the stone floor. She winced, catching his eyes ever so briefly.

She tried to stand but Aedan pushed her away as the maul came crashing down between them both. She saw Aedan rise quickly, take his dagger and ram it into the gut of the Qunari who dropped the maul at once. Aedan ripped up with the dagger imbedded, but the armor held and the wound, clearly bad, was not fatal. A massive gauntlet, in the form of a back hand, caught him right in the mouth and sent him flying into a dresser, smashing it to pieces.

Leliana took her other two throwing knives, from the other boot, and launched the first at the wounded Qunari. It struck his arm above the elbow, the second was batted away, striking off his breastplate, failing to penetrate.

A sharp, piercing pain in her foot caused her to cry out in pain and turn to her left. The elf had driven her dagger, now retrieved, right into her left foot as she crawled across the floor. Leliana kicked the girl in the face with her other boot, breaking her nose and sending almost all of her teeth flying, but she fell over, being unbalanced and now wounded, unable to stand on just that foot.

The elf recovered faster than she did, and managed to jump on top of her, dagger still in hand. Leliana managed to grab her arms, push them outwards, then raise up and headbutt the girl right in her broken nose. The elf cried out in pain, rolling off of her to regroup. Leliana kicked her away, with her wounded foot which was hurting badly now, sending the elf into the stone wall face first.

Leliana backed away quickly, crawling on the ground on her backside towards the door again, when she saw Aedan duck another swing from a mace, then catch a shield hard against his left side. She heard him grunt in pain, then move right quickly, retreating into the little hallway towards her. He stepped on the elven girl's hand that held the dagger and picked it up, turning just in time to catch a poke from the second Qunari with the head of his maul to the chest. The Qunari was bleeding heavily now, so it was not a particularly powerful hit, but it still sent Aedan backwards, landing on the ground nearly on top of her. He stood at once, taking up a protective stance. She reached out and grabbed his arm, using him to help herself stand as her foot was really starting to bleed now.

Aedan, standing in front of her, drew a sword from his back. There was barely enough room to swing it in here, and she could only wonder what in the name of the Maker he was doing. The Qunari with the maul, slipping a little on his own blood, charged them both again, wildly. Aedan grabbed her roughly and threw her onto the bed to the right, and away from the Qunari.

She watched as he whirled around, avoiding the maul swing that shattered the door. Aedan drove the butt of the sword into the back of the neck of Qunari from behind, sending him to his knees in pain. He quickly turned the sword around and drove it down into the Qunari at the lower neck, at the break in the armor, and all the way down into his torso. Leliana saw the point stick out from between his legs, piercing the armor even that far down. The behemoth dropped like a stone, the sword still stuck in him.

She looked right, seeing the shield bearing Qunari charging from the other room, nearly at full speed, shield raised, mace back and ready to swing after to kill. Aedan's back was still turned. She leaped off the bed, using the Qunari's own shield to climb into his back, stopping him in his tracks. The huge bastard swung his mace back at her, smacking her in the shoulder, but her armor held, and at that angle he could get no real force behind it. She quickly drew her dar'misu and jabbed it down into the break in the shoulder plate. The blade split the shoulder clean, coming out through the armpit. She twisted back and forth while the Qunari yelled in pain, dropping to his knees, while dropping the shield and reaching back with that hand to grab at her.

Her feet, or foot really, now to ground, she removed the blade and jabbed it into the side of his neck, ripping outwards to the front. The Qunari's head nearly came completely off, hanging only by the thick skin at the back of the neck. Blood shot up, hitting her all over, but the Qunari finally fell forward. Dead.

She looked behind her, remembering the elf, who was surprisingly resilient, and promptly caught a steel gloved hand to the top of her bleeding foot instead. She crumpled like a rag doll, screaming in pain as the elven girl, beaten to hell but still fighting, started hitting her and looking for a weapon.

Aedan came over and kicked the side of the elf's head, sending her skidding into the wall. He obviously did not want to kill her. Yet. Leliana though, furious now, grabbed a dagger from beside her on the floor and rolled over onto the girl. Straddling her, she drove the dagger right though the breastplate, piercing the girl's heart. The elf stopped moving at once, her eyes gazing up lifeless at Leliana as she withdrew the dagger and sat back, breathing heavily and covered in blood.

A set of hands grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up. Aedan half carried, half dragged her back towards the bed and laid back heavily, falling over onto it. She landed on top of him, causing him to grunt loudly in pain. She heard him spit some of her hair, probably blood soaked, out of his mouth.

She slid left off of him and held her head up, wiping the blood from her face with her gloves. She grabbed the sheets, then did the same, disgusted by how much came off of her. She was sure she had never been this dirty before. Ever. She leaned back, her head resting on his arm. She heard him grunt in pain again when she shifted position, but she couldn't really do anything about it. Both of them were breathing heavily. She was bleeding. He probably had several broken bones. Maker knew what else.

She reached down and grabbed his right hand, removing the gauntlet slowly as he breathed in sharply as she did so. His hand was a wreck. Every finger was broken, some in several places. She dropped the hand, on her chest, and looked back, and up, at him. He was sweaty, bruised, but was not nearly as dirty, or bloody, as she was.

She frowned, more than a little mad. At lots of things.

He smiled, or tried to, but he was clearly hurt, and still angry. "Well...that was..." She cut him off.

"Aedan."

"Yes?"

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

She lifted her head, checking her foot as she held it up, still bleeding through her boot. She looked around the now absolutely destroyed room. She looked back up at him. He was watching her move, a look on his face that was a mix of worry, subsiding anger and slow recognition. Recognition that what they had just done was both unnecessary and entirely stupid.

She couldn't help but frown at him and shake her head. She was both angry and supremely frustrated. But happy they were both alive. It could have gone differently here. Easily.

She took a deep breath, leaned her head back against his arm again and shut her eyes for a few seconds.

The fact they were in bed was rather ironic, but not really funny at the moment.

"This is not what I had in mind."

Aedan looked down, raising his head as much as he could.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Just...Never mind."

* * *

A/N: Long one. Like three in one, but it made no sense to break it up. And if you're confused about the relationships, and I'm sure some are, the next few will start to make it much clearer. There's a point, a long term one, to all this. And our junior Grey Warden is going to have to grow up a little here pretty quickly.


	43. Chapter 43

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Imperial Highway, Southwest of Amaranthine

Day 36

* * *

"...and later, this one time, I actually got so bored, and it was so quiet, I just started screaming bloody murder as loud as I could. Ha ha! You know, just to see if anyone was still alive. The brothers all came running...it was hilarious!"

"I...what?...Really? That's...um...odd Alistair."

"The quiet used to bug me. Sometimes it drove me crazy."

"Um...right. I actually miss the quiet. The peace it brought me. I've never known such peace elsewhere."

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"I miss the training I guess. Not much else. But I didn't chose to be there either. I guess that matters. It was either that or...I don't know what really. You would be different I suppose. Voluntarily joining the chantry..."

Morrigan, fighting the urge to vomit while half listening to the conversation, turned her head slightly to view the two morons discussing their former lives spent in religious servitude. Neither were really looking at one another, as they were watching the same thing she was. Wynne sat on her other side, watching as well, as all four sat in front of the fire after a long days walk and late supper.

Aedan and Sten were at first practicing lightly. Swords clanged loudly, but slowly as Aedan, focusing on left handed attacks and defenses with a full sized sword, was trying to master the wielding of two swords at once. He had the strength, and the dexterity down, but the movements when compared to a sword and smaller dagger were much different. He and the Qunari had been practicing at every available opportunity since departing the city at midday yesterday.

Though one might not consider what they were doing now practice.

The warden was furiously pressing Sten now, and the Qunari was giving back just as good, forcing Aedan to move and backtrack against the larger sword just as often. They were flying at one another as if real enemies, moving at nearly full speed...

"Yes...different...I suppose that's true..."

Morrigan frowned to herself, catching Leliana's eye briefly as the girl did the obligatory sweep of them all to see who was actually paying attention while she answered. Their eyes locked ever so briefly before the bard once again focused on Aedan and Sten.

_Lying bitch..._

She stared into the fire. Taking a measure of solace in the beauty and simplicity of the flames as they danced across her vision. Her thoughts consumed her.

Things were beginning to come apart.

The plan had been surprisingly simple, if not the task itself. And in that simplicity was pure brilliance.

_But plans change..._

This one had changed not even a full day after she had been made aware of it. By Flemeth no less, though she had certainly played a very large part in that, making her case successfully the night of the attack on Ostagar. For many reasons, not all of which were passed on. Flemeth had appeared unmoved at the time, but arriving back after watching the battle, she found her words had met with unexpected success.

_As if the fool could really do this himself..._

One warden became two. Two wardens became...insurance. And where none existed before in the plans made, suddenly, there was an...option. Even if it was one of her own design, and not Flemeth's.

There was also a problem.

But a rather pleasant one actually. At least at first. When there was plenty of time to take things as she saw fit. When she was in control of this...situation. When she could dictate who, or when, or even if, certain things were to occur.

But that control was suddenly vanishing. Rapidly.

In far too many ways at once to effectively compensate.

Morrigan's gaze left the fire, glancing up once more as Aedan and Sten again slowed their assaults on one another. The two stood close, speaking softly so the others could not hear. The Qunari nodded a few times and pointed towards the small standing pool of water they had camped near. They both walked off towards it.

Morrigan once again turned towards Leliana and Alistair. Still talking. The girl's eyes trailed Aedan as he walked. Again. As she had at every opportunity since they had returned three nights ago from their little disastrous venture in that...whorehouse.

Where confusion had once reigned in the girl's eyes, hunger now lingered. Pure lust...almost. It would be comical if she were really a chantry sister...but...

_'Tis clearly no longer the case...despite her insistence to the contrary, and this ridiculous charade she clings to..._

Something had changed.

A page had been turned, a candle lit to erase the darkness. Clarity had stricken the girl suddenly, and what Morrigan viewed as years of pent up sexual frustration, tied to ridiculous chantry driven chastity no doubt, was suddenly clawing at a weakly locked and mostly broken door. It would not hold for long.

Which in and of itself presented no issue really. There were no claims here, despite her own somewhat significant...desires. She had recognized, and then successfully mastered, her own...cravings...earlier, and was now comfortable setting a time and place of her choosing for such things. If in fact she decided to do so at all of course, and if it were to not interfere with more important matters. No sure thing under these circumstances to be sure. Especially now after recent...discoveries.

Sex was just sex after all.

And if sex was in fact all it was to be between the girl and the warden, it really presented no problem. It could perhaps even be amusing to listen, or even spy the girl with him if possible. They were often in the woods after all...and these things tended to happen in her experience in such places. In fact, it could prove to be most...interesting.

But sex was not really her concern. It was the inevitable after effects that would surely take hold.

For if certain things happened, if certain...feelings were left to blossom, especially for the girl, who could prove to be an insurmountable obstacle if given the chance...the warden was really of little concern, being but a man after all...the carefully crafted options she had painstakingly fought for could very well be placed in jeopardy.

Two wardens could again become one. And just the one, vile thoughts nonetheless, presented a much, much bigger problem now. Even if she could seduce him, and she knew she could, doing so could prove...suicidal.

_For it appears mother dear is also a lying bitch..._

She sighed, not yet even beginning to know where to go, or what to make of that. Instead, she gazed into the fire again, as swords meeting violently began to reverberate across their campsite once more.

Things were really starting to fall apart. Complications were one thing, and to be expected. But this was truly reaching ridiculous proportions...

"...Maker's Breath!"

She looked up suddenly as the fool spoke loudly. Wynne jumped slightly beside her as well. Aedan had Sten off his feet and flat on his back, sword to chest. A smirk on the warden's face was present, but suddenly gone as the Qunari smacked both of Aedan's legs out from under him as he gloated. Laughter could be heard, but only from the warden as Tiberius pounced on him from his position across from them all.

"It's about time he laughed at something...I was starting to worry."

She turned again to Alistair, who had uttered the phrase. Leliana did as well.

She and the girl had spoken, rather openly, after Aedan had carried her, covered in blood not hers, back to the inn after the debacle in the whorehouse. She had seen to her wounds first, which appeared more serious than they actually were, blood loss aside. Then to his, which were in fact more serious, but nothing to worry over. If he followed her instructions that is, which was unlikely. The girl had been rather talkative concerning what had occurred as it had clearly bothered her. After Aedan had left of course. They had in fact stayed up most of the night talking. A rather odd occurrence really.

She brushed over much of it, intentionally no doubt, but explained in detail what they had learned, and exactly why Aedan had just completely lost control.

It was understandable in her mind...to an extent. The man, this Howe, had murdered his family after all. Done far more most likely as well. But it was also a growing cause for concern, as the next few days the warden had proved unapproachable. Momentary lapses were one thing. This was perhaps growing into something else.

So much so that Alistair had seen to the rest of their matters while in the city. Aedan remained behind, closed off and quiet until they had left midday yesterday. Since, he had spent an inordinate amount of time with Sten, fighting and practicing at all hours. No doubt trying to clear his mind, to focus on other matters.

"I told you he would be fine Alistair...it was just...just a shock yes. He'll work through it."

Morrigan saw Alistair shake his head. "No...it wasn't so much that. I...well...I didn't really know what had happened that first morning you see. When you two went out that is, and got in the fight. And Aedan was just laying there in bed all quiet, and I figured that he needed to know a few things. Some things that we really haven't spoken of. Important things. Things that maybe I've been sort of avoiding and..."

"Will you just say it you fool."

Alistair and Leliana both turned to her. His incessant beating around the bush was starting to drive her mad.

"Just...Grey Warden stuff is all. It's not important really..."

_Ah! The light comes on and opportunity knocks..._

"Wait...what do you mean? It's clearly important if you're worried."

Leliana appeared to be instantaneously more than curious. She turned to Alistair, focusing on him now completely, which made the young warden uncomfortable. Morrigan did so as well, shifting her position to get a clear look at him. He grew even more uncomfortable at this.

A small smirk crossed her lips as Wynne started to move over, intent on taking part in this particular conversation it appeared. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile.

_This could be most useful...perhaps even fun..._

Alistair looked at each of them in turn, then over to Aedan and Sten, who where once again going through certain pivot motions slowly. Finally he turned to them all.

"I can't say. Grey Warden secrets. I'm sorry."

His features set as he found some backbone. Surprisingly.

_Well...we can't have this..._

" 'Twas the calling then? Or perhaps the sterility you finally told him of? Maybe the dreams...no...we've already all discussed that, haven't we?"

Alistair's eyes bore into hers. He was both angry and curious as to how she knew this obviously, but he never got the chance to ask.

"What calling? A calling? Like a cause, or a purpose?"

The girl was looking back and forth, first to Alistair, then to her. It was Wynne who answered her.

"Grey Wardens pay a price for becoming what they are. The calling is but one of them. But only those few fortunate wardens ever reach it."

Alistair's gaze shifted in shock. "How do you two know this? It's secret!"

"Alistair, child...much of what Grey Wardens are is still secret, but not as much as you would think to some. Who do you think helped prepare Aedan's joining?"

"You did?"

Wynne nodded. "I gave Duncan the lyrium, and helped him concoct it..."

The girl's head was ready to come off it was moving back and forth so quickly. "Wait...slow down. What is a calling? And what joining? I don't understand."

Alistair sighed. "I...I swore an oath. I'm sorry, I can't say..." He actually pointed forcefully at both Wynne and Morrigan. The witch's ire raised significantly at this. "I don't know how you two even know, but don't speak of it. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Excuse me! Who are you to tell me what I should or should not speak of fool! If things are to remain such a secret, perhaps 'twould be better not to divulge them in the first place!"

"Morrigan.." She turned towards Wynne who was motioning for her to calm down as she turned to Alistair again, a look of stern admonishment on her face towards them both. "Alistair, perhaps you should check on Aedan and Sten."

"They're right there. They're fine. I don't..."

"She means leave us! Moron!"

His eyes bore into hers again, almost challenging her. For a brief second, she actually thought of hurling a bolt of lightening at him, but sanity prevailed. Both his lack of awareness, and distinct lack of overall understanding where incomprehensible to her.

Thankfully, the fool stood and walked away towards Aedan and Sten, leaving them alone.

"Imbecile! How he got chosen to be a warden I will never know..."

"Not now Morrigan..." The girl turned to her, eyes questioning, full of confusion, and a little concern. She turned to Wynne. "I don't understand. What's wrong with him?"

Wynne shook her head and sighed. Morrigan noticed the old mage clearly understood why the girl was asking. She too noted the small change in the girl's demeanor that she suddenly could not mask.

_She is much closer than I had thought it seems...'tis perhaps a larger problem than I feared..._

"Not just Aedan dear. All Grey Wardens. They pay a heavy price, and carry a heavy burden to be what they are. Aedan is not yet fully aware of this. I doubt Alistair is as well..."

" 'Tis more than obvious..."

"Morrigan!"

The old mage looked at her sternly. She snarled a bit but let it go. The opportunity that had presented itself was too grand to be ruined by anger over a moron.

"Fine...continue."

Wynne nodded and turned to Leliana. "Alistair is right, we have no right to tell you really, but under these circumstances..." she sighed "...I really can't see any harm in it. Besides..." she looked at Morrigan "...I doubt either of us know everything. And most of what I know is supposition and conjecture. Though I did actually travel with a group of wardens once for a time when I was younger, and did learn a few things. And even recently, at Ostagar, I learned more."

Morrigan continued, nodding her agreement. "Much is in fact conjecture, as the secrets have actually been surprisingly well kept for a thousand years, though I am confident in some of the knowledge. Though my sources have proven to be...rather unreliable at times I suppose."

Wynne gave her a curious glance, but turned her attention to Leliana.

"Where should I start?"

Morrigan knew. "Blood."

She was suddenly looking forward to this. Wynne's knowledge had not surprised her really. Given what she knew of the joining, and the requirements for such, mages would have to be involved. At least to some degree. Her being at Ostagar, and even helping with Aedan's made sense given her senior status in the Circle.

And this was a fantastic opportunity to learn if what her dear mother had told her was true. And more so to possibly put doubt back in the girl's head.

_Perhaps some measure of control can be saved?_

The old mage began. "All Grey Wardens are chosen, we all know this. You are familiar with the tales I'm sure..." The girl nodded. "Well...after being recruited, the candidates undergo a ritual of sorts. A joining they call it. It's highly secret. I don't even know the details really save what is required to make the drink..."

"I don't like where this is going."

Morrigan looked at the girl. "Oh. It gets much worse."

Wynne shook her head and continued. "Darkspawn blood, highly concentrated and magically infused lyrium, plus a few other things they keep very quiet..."

Morrigan studied Wynne's face and determined the old mage probably did not know. She did, but it was irrelevant here. Instead of adding to it, she turned to the girl, who now looked pale and slightly ill as Wynne continued.

"The ritual, this joining, requires each candidate to drink the blood. Many die outright as it's basically poison..."

"Worse than poison."

Morrigan added as the girl's hand involuntarily went to her own mouth in revulsion. Her paleness increased by a factor of two.

Wynne nodded to her. "True. I don't know how many do die, but I do know they are not told anything before. They go in blind..."

"That's horrible! How can they do this!"

"Think girl. Who would volunteer to join an organization where half, maybe more, die before even taking part?"

Leliana weakly shook her head. "I...I think I understand. But drinking blood? Darkspawn blood?"

"Yes. 'Tis quite revolting. I'm sure many other problems present themselves during such rituals as well. I would gather many would wish to back out upon hearing this, or seeing the results first hand. I've never heard of a former warden candidate however."

Wynne sighed. "There was one when Aedan went through. I saw them remove the bodies after. One was clean, the blood had clearly killed him. The other was covered in blood. His blood."

"They killed him?"

Wynne nodded solemnly. "Most likely. The secrets are that vital. Apparently. We should remember this."

Leliana shook her head weakly and looked over towards Aedan and Alistair. They were both now talking with Sten over by the water, clearly done for the evening and cleaning up. She turned back.

"But he lived. Alistair too. They're fine right?"

"No child. The blood is tainted. It's a...connection. They can sense darkspawn by drinking it. Some wardens, from what I've been told, can sometimes hear the Archdemon if there is one awakened. A few clearly. Duncan and I spoke before Ostagar. He could hear it. If just barely."

The girl nodded. "That is why they dream then. Both of them sleep horribly. Tossing and turning..."

"A by product of the taint they carry. 'Tis enough to drive many mad. Some never sleep well, ever again."

Leliana nodded in understanding. She had heard the dreams, the mumbles, the waking with a start night after night. She sighed, but seemed to make some sense of it.

"But...that's all disgusting of course, horrible really, but if you live...is it that bad? And they both lived."

"Ah! But you see..." Morrigan had been waiting for this. "You don't really live. Even those who survive initially. The blood kills them, eventually. Or turns them into darkspawn...of a sort."

The girl's eyes immediately shot towards Aedan.

"Child...she means the taint itself, contained in the blood, is always a death sentence. It just takes time for that sentence to kill those who survive the joining. That's what Morrigan meant when she mentioned the calling."

"I...I...I don't understand. He looks fine."

"And he will dear. For many years, if we don't all meet some other fate of course. Each calling is different, but most tend to come between twenty and thirty years later. A warden will feel it coming long before, and they choose to die fighting, down in the Deep Roads, instead of slipping into madness, or worse. They go to their deaths willingly, killing as many darkspawn as possible before they succumb. Though in all honestly, not all wardens wait that long. Many can't take the burden, or the dreams drive them mad. And many die fighting darkspawn long before. It's an honorable decision, a tremendous sacrifice, but a horrible life they've chosen. Their lives will never, ever be their own. And with a Blight..."

Wynne just shook her head and stopped talking. She looked suddenly very tired, and somehow older.

Morrigan watched the girl process what she had heard. She had looked better three nights prior, covered in blood, while losing far too much of her own blood as well. She decided to add a little more for good measure.

"There are other side effects as well. Sterility for most, though a few wardens have managed to produce a child. All younger males I believe..." She looked at Wynne who nodded. "...And of course the never ending fight to eradicate the darkspawn takes a brutal toll. One does not simply stop being a Grey Warden either. You never leave, and it never, ever, ends..."

Leliana only nodded. She remained silent, staring off into the fire. Morrigan watched her closely, but could not really tell what she was feeling aside from shock. Wynne stood suddenly.

"These old bones are tired. I'll see you both in the morning."

Morrigan watched her walk to her tent. Leliana did not even appear to hear the old mage. She only sat there. Quiet.

Finally, after a time, and as Aedan, Alistair and Sten finally approached, she looked up suddenly and asked a question.

"Can you switch guard shifts with me? I...I feel very tired."

Morrigan shrugged. "Fine. 'Tis not a problem. I am not tired really. I shall tell Alistair to take the second actually with Sten. Sleep until the last watch with Wynne if you must. You do look slightly ill."

Leliana stood quickly. "Thanks..." She turned and walked quickly towards her tent, but stopped, looking back once as Aedan and the others all sat by the fire. Morrigan saw her hesitate, then turn again and enter her tent.

A smile crossed her lips as she turned to the others.

"A slight change in plans it seems..."

* * *

A/N: This could probably stand another change or two, but I'm forming some bad habits I need to try to break. I've posted maybe four chapters the last month, but written about fifteen different versions of those four. It's dragging this out way too much. I'm going to try to break that and be quicker, if I can, accounting for real life stuff too of course. Apologies for that. Thanks for the reviews of late, the PM's, favs and alerts too. As well as the increasing, and steady traffic. You guys are awesome.


	44. Chapter 44

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Coastland Mountains, West of Amaranthine

Day 40

* * *

It was approaching late afternoon, and a light snow had just begun to fall across the upper elevations of the northern Coastland Mountains.

Heavy boots crunched loudly across the hard packed snow as they headed towards a cliff looking back down the mountainside. There they stopped just shy of the edge. A tall man, loosely clad in heavy black cloak over silverite armor, long dark hair blowing wildly behind in the chilly wind, looked down at the paths climbed to reach this desolate peak.

Aedan Cousland looked left, then right, then settled his dark green eyes on the trails leading up the mountain itself. He stared downward for minutes. Looking and listening until the wind, blowing much more forcefully up this high, began to bite at him a little.

"I told you there's no one else up here."

He turned, not surprised at all he had not heard the footsteps approach him, given the soft, friendly voice the words belonged to.

Leliana stood a few feet behind, also clad in heavy cloak, dark gray in her case, drawn tight around her for extra warmth as the armor she wore was far too exposed for this sort of weather. Her shorter, now somewhat messy, dark red hair also blew wildly in the wind. The lone braid smacking her across the side of her face until she pushed it behind her ear.

Aedan noticed she had the same, slightly worried look in her deep blue eyes that had been there for days now, though her face betrayed no emotion, save her normal smile. As usual.

He tried to smile back, but it turned into an involuntary frown instead.

"Maybe...but I still don't like this."

The bard took a few more steps until she was standing very closely beside him, her right leg brushing up against his left. He instinctively placed his left hand at the small of her back as she looked down at the trails herself for several seconds before turning to look up at him in response. Aedan could see the look in her eyes. He could smell her scent standing so close, even in the heavy wind. He watched her as she started to brush a few strands of his hair away from his face. He closed his eyes as she did so, taking a deep breath as she spoke.

"So you've said. About a thousand times since we started up this mountain...We didn't have to come Aedan. I didn't want to come either. You could have said something..."

He opened his eyes, then frowned again, moving them both gently away from the edge, and back towards their quick, makeshift campsite. "I didn't get the chance. And I would have been overruled by the...well...the unholy alliance."

Leliana threw her head back and laughed as they walked back, side by side, to the campsite that had just been set up. She turned to him, nodding, with an odd grin on her face.

"I have to admit, I was more than a little...surprised just doesn't do it justice, no?"

Aedan only grunted as they walked, shaking his head himself, but noticing her smile brighten as her eyes bore into his again. He sighed just a little to himself as they walked in silence the rest of the way.

Three days prior, just west of the mountain passes leading up here, a lone man had actually ran up rather bluntly on their campsite very early in the morning. Leliana and Wynne had been on guard, and were already preparing what they could for the days walk towards the Circle, then down the safer lakeside roads to Redcliffe, when Tiberius had jumped up from a dead sleep, growling.

Leliana had known at once someone approached, and promptly disappeared into the brush. Wynne had directed the hound to wake his master while she readied herself casting a few protective spells. Tiberius had darted away, back to the main camp.

The hound had bit him lightly on his feet, waking him, then ran off barking back the way he had come. Aedan and Sten had been the only ones to notice as Alistair was snoring loudly, and Morrigan was a little too far away in her own tent to hear. Both he and the Qunari rose rapidly, grabbed swords, and ran off after the hound in only their pants. Aedan smacked at Alistair's tent on the way out, waking him just in case.

Reaching the area beside the road, they had found a man, flat on his back, hound snarling on his chest, while Leliana had a handful of hair and a dagger to his throat as she questioned him rather roughly. Wynne patiently listened, staff in hand, a step away. She held her finger to her mouth as the two arrived, indicating she wished to let Leliana finish with him first, but that there was no reason to fear.

So after the man had changed his pants, he had joined them at the campfire, Alistair and Morrigan now awake as well, as he spun his tale. And his request.

Levi Dryden was his name, and he sought the rumored surviving Grey Wardens, tracking them as best he could since the disaster at Ostagar. He knew of a Keep, an old warden stronghold, once the headquarters of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, now lost, and believed haunted. A place where this man's ancestor, a warden commander herself actually, had fallen two centuries ago.

Aedan had listened, and had been interested, but was mostly concerned that it seemed their presence was becoming known. And there was something else, something missing he felt. Something that made him uncomfortable. It took a while, but he finally realized why he was so ill at ease with this.

Dryden...it came to him finally. A black name. Associated with treason against the crown. A failed rebellion. The reason the wardens were banished from Ferelden, and he had always been taught rightly so, despite their honorable recovery and reintroduction under Maric's rule.

He had moved to get up and leave, no longer interested at all and slightly irritated, but Morrigan had given him an icy glare, and practically forced him to remain. She had been mostly uninterested herself at first, idly cleaning her fingernails as the man had spoke, though they had shared a knowing glance when Dryden had told them he knew they were wardens. But when the man mentioned the Keep had been an old repository for warden related magic, her interest had piqued suddenly. She probed Dryden with question after question, most of which he could not answer satisfactorily really.

Then, as he finished, Dryden mentioned Duncan had promised to help retake the Keep, but that he had never been able to find the time as he scoured the land for new warden recruits. Alistair had nearly fallen over himself at the mention of Duncan's name to volunteer their services.

Aedan had just shaken his head, stood and finally walked away. Leliana followed him, complaining at once that walking up a mountain in late fall for no practical reason was beyond stupid. Not to mention it would not be long now before more trouble arrived, as Loghain had certainly learned of their survival at this point if this man had. He agreed, but Morrigan and Alistair both were still asking questions of Dryden, and it was obvious they both wished to assist him. Even if for very, very different reasons.

Wynne and Sten had both remained silent, then rose and had started to pack. Neither looked like they wanted to bother with this, especially Sten, but by now it was rather obvious they would be going. Aedan felt much the same way. Only Leliana had actually spoken out against it, but only to Aedan, and only briefly as both of them became quickly resigned to the inevitability of it.

"You think he might have been followed, don't you?"

Aedan came out of his thoughts and looked at Leliana again as she posed the question. He shrugged a little.

"Possibly...If Dryden knows who we are, others certainly do..."

"And he knew almost exactly where to find us..." She finished his thought for him.

They both stopped walking just shy of the camp. Both looked back towards the trails instinctively. Then back towards the newly made campfire. Alistair and Sten were sitting with Dryden, speaking quietly to him while Wynne sat off to the side, picking through her packs and making potions. Both she and Morrigan had mentioned feeling a tear in the veil the closer they got to the peak itself, and both had talked of wishing to prepare this evening as much as possible.

"Dryden is not smart enough to be a part of anything Aedan...and he's not the sort either."

"But he obviously asked the right questions. Questions that led him right to us..."

Leliana suddenly frowned at him, angrily. "I should kill that innkeeper..."

Aedan smiled at her. Rarely did she get angry, and almost never would she threaten anyone. Killing them, if necessary, was a given, as they had all seen, but he could see she was angry now at the thought of someone breaking the code she had spoken of. Though her anger was directed at the wrong place in his mind.

"I was rather more thinking the Pearl. What's the chances Levi even knew to ask at any inn? Much less the piece of trash we stayed at?"

She nodded thoughtfully, looking back towards Dryden again and talking it out more to herself then him. "Well...maybe... even likely really...but that would be different. We didn't actually pay Sanga, or even talk about it really... She might have not even thought to not say anything if asked...or maybe it was one of the girls...or a bystander that saw you carry me out...or they found the bodies..." She turned to him, smiling a little, eyes trying to hide a smirk. "And he is a man. He certainly went to the Pearl, and men are loose tongued fools when faced with naked breasts... You're probably right."

Aedan nodded, smiling slightly at her remark, wondering if it was a general comment, or directed perhaps at him. She had been talking to Morrigan more of late as they climbed the mountain. Or bickering again mostly to be honest, though both clearly enjoyed the verbal sparing matches. It helped them pass the time on the roads as well. Occasionally it would get heated, but normally they both would just eventually give up, and walk away from one another. Until the next time.

They started walking again. Aedan looked at her. "Well, he certainly won't be the only one looking for us now."

Leliana looked at him, smile gone, eyes suddenly deadly serious. "No. He won't."

Aedan nodded again, serious as well. "We'll have to be more careful..."

"Yes...we will. It won't take long now. I'll find out how Dryden found out tonight, after supper. Maybe it will point us in a direction to avoid? Perhaps?"

"It's worth a shot at least."

Both stopped in front of the fire, Alistair looking up as he cut at some meat taken from his packs. He put it in the pot for cooking. Leliana's eyes bugged out wide at this and she spoke at once.

"I thought Morrigan was cooking tonight?"

"That hurts me..."

Alistair gave her a hurt look, puffing out his lips and making a face as he spoke. Leliana did not bite at all.

"Oh shut up. You know it's awful when you cook. Where is she?"

Alistair conceded, nodded knowingly, and pointed up towards the larger clearing. They had stopped about fifty yards from a cave complex. The last leg of the journey to the Keep itself. Dryden had said it would only take a few hours to navigate, but once on the other side there would probably be no rest. They had stopped instead of pressing on, opting for a good night's sleep instead of potentially fighting through it.

"She walked that way about an hour ago. Haven't seen her since actually." He started to laugh as he spoke. "Maybe we'll get lucky and a giant bear will eat her..."

Leliana laughed with Alistair, but Aedan just looked up towards where he pointed, ignoring the jab. It was thick with trees on both sides of the caves, and not much could be seen otherwise. The witch was no where in sight. He turned to Alistair.

"An hour?"

Alistair nodded. "At least...She left right after you did. Said she wanted to find some frostrock or something. It's rocky up there so..."

Wynne looked up, a look of concern on her face as she interrupted him. "That's too long Aedan. She knows where to look. She must have found something else. Or..."

Aedan nodded and walked away with purpose. Leliana followed and Sten stood as well, but Aedan stopped them both.

"No. Stay here. Watch the path down and watch the caves." He focused on the bard. "Set up some traps...noisemakers if nothing else. I'll go find her..."

He noticed Leliana looked unsure, and not exactly pleased. She nodded reluctantly, but obviously didn't like it at all. Sten nodded as well and looked from Leliana to Aedan, to the silent Dryden just staring at them all, and then to the trail. His eyes narrowed in recognition.

"How far?"

"I don't know Sten. It's probably nothing, just... a feeling. But keep your eyes peeled."

The big Qunari nodded and walked away after grabbing his mammoth sword, off towards the trail to look around for himself. He had come to respect Aedan's tendencies to sense danger of late. He fully intended to see for himself though.

Aedan turned again and whistled sharply. Tiberius came flying around a bend of trees and into the camp. Leliana gave him a curious look, which turned a little towards concern, though she hid it very well. Aedan had been around Leliana enough by now to know that, despite not always getting along with everyone, especially Morrigan, the bard genuinely cared for each of them. To varying degrees of course...

"She didn't take the dog?"

Aedan knelt next to Tiberius, thinking the same thing that Leliana obviously was, but not saying it. Usually, when Morrigan wandered off to supplement their food, or supply of herbs and such, not an uncommon occurrence really, she took Tiberius with her. It was odd that she did not. Leliana knelt next to him as well, running her hand around the hound's neck before looking at Aedan again. Her features were more set this time. Determined.

"I should go too. Just in case. Or... take Sten..."

Aedan stood with her, then turned again to look around, mulling it over. Finally he looked at her and shook his head.

"No...stay here. Give me an hour. It's nowhere near dark and Tiberius will find her quickly. And you'll hear him if there's trouble." He looked around again. He heard nothing, saw nothing. Then he looked again at Leliana. "I really don't think she's in trouble. We would have heard that no doubt. And half the forest would be on fire...Probably just lost track of time, or found something odd. I don't think there's anything to worry about. Find out what Dryden did to find us. That's more important. And watch them..."

He pointed at Alistair and Dryden, talking once again about the Keep and Duncan, then Wynne, who was engrossed in mixing elfroot based healing potions again. Leliana nodded, but still looked fairly displeased.

"Mmmph...right...nothing to worry about..."

Aedan raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't ask her what she meant. Instead he turned and headed off towards the caves. He pointed at Tiberius as he walked.

"Go...find her."

The hound took off at a run, left of the caves, down a very thin path that was barely perceptible. It wound slowly upwards through heavy trees, until they both came out on top of the cave complex somewhere.

Tiberius stopped and put his nose to ground, then to air and looked at Aedan. He barked and headed up a small hill through some thick trees until he stopped at another thin trail. Aedan saw footsteps in the softer snow here, winding back they way they had come. Smaller, female boots. Clearly Morrigan's. He pointed forwards and Tiberius took off again until reaching a very rocky, and odd looking spate of open ground.

There the hound stopped, Aedan right behind. He whined a little as Aedan moved around him and walked up to the rocky ground. It was covered in small pockets of water. Some of it bubbling, with steam rising from the water. Almost all of it an odd, slightly yellowish color. He knelt carefully, removing a gauntlet, and dipped his finger into a smaller pool, pulling it back quickly as it was very hot.

Smelling his fingers he recognized the smell of sulfur. He knew at once Morrigan would be here, and why she had not come back yet.

Relaxing a bit, he stood again and looked around. Far in the background, perhaps a hundred yards off, was a cliff face. Water trickled down it softly, pooling on the rocks below. Clearly it had once been a waterfall, but the source had probably mostly dried out, or frozen perhaps, some time ago.

He looked down at Tiberius, sniffing intently at one of the smaller pools of water...

"Send the fool dog back, lest he poison himself through his own stupidity..."

Aedan looked left as Morrigan approached, calmly, carrying as many rocks as she could. Oddly, her boots were off and she was barefoot, her pant leggings rolled up above the knee as well. Her feet and lower legs were soaking wet, steam rising off them as she had obviously been in one of the pools of warm water. Aedan looked again at the hound who was wagging his tail as Morrigan drew closer.

"Go on. She's right. It'll burn your lungs, not to mention your tongue..." The hound whined in protest.

"He said go! Idiot beast! 'Tis for your own good..."

Tiberius looked at her and whined again. Aedan noticed Morrigan's features noticeably softened a bit. A smile crossed his lips at this, which the witch promptly noticed.

"Not a word." She threw the rocks at him, smacking them all against his armor in a heap. "Pick them up and put them in your packs. I require more..."

She turned and walked back the way she had come. Aedan knelt next to Tiberius and pet him roughly around the ears. "Go ahead. Take your time. Catch a rabbit or two if you can. I'm sick of lamb and dried beef."

A loud, reverberating, happy bark echoed across the open space as the hound turned and bounded off, back down the trails the way they had come. Aedan smiled a little to himself, shook his head, then started to pick up the rocks. He could tell they were imbued with sulfur. A potent healing poultice could be made from these, if crushed and mixed properly with the right ingredients. Of course, it could be poison as well. Aedan wasn't entirely sure for which Morrigan intended.

All loaded, he stood and walked after the witch, now halfway towards the cliff face itself. She turned at once, stopping him.

"Stick to the outside. The interior is filled with superheated water, which means the rock itself is soft, and possibly very thin in these places. You are far too heavy in armor to walk across it, or near it even."

Aedan nodded at her, then looked at the interior. It looked brittle in places. The majority of the steam rose from this section as well. He set off slowly, sticking far to the outside. Morrigan did as well, but occasionally would venture in a little farther. She walked far faster than he did also, as she had clearly already tested much of the area.

Taking his time, he finally reached where she was, wading into a small, knee high pool, carefully dragging her feet across the stone below. Her eyes were deep in concentration, both studying what she could see in the water, and looking at the rocks around her. Aedan stopped, setting down the pack, now heavy with rock, and removed his sword from his back so he could sit on the rock next to her cloak, staff, small pack and boots.

Morrigan completely ignored him for several minutes, so he just watched her, then looked around at the landscape itself. He noticed a much larger pool, near the central part of the large cliff. The ground looked quite sturdy, so he rose and walked over. The witch did not scream at him, so he supposed it was more firm here.

He stopped at a much larger, waist high pool. Kneeling, he dipped his hand into it carefully.

_Holy shit...this feels fantastic..._

He stood and looked back. Morrigan was climbing out of the pool, several more yellowish rocks piled by her cloak. She inspected them closely, then turned to look at him.

" 'Tis an old, dormant volcano it seems. I must admit, I had no idea as we climbed. There are almost entirely no signs at all."

Aedan nodded, thinking back again to his lessons as a boy. He actually remembered some.

"Dwarves...there is a city...or whatever the hell they call it...at the base of the mountains in the Knotwood Hills to the east. I seem to remember they mined deep into these mountains. Diverting lava streams and forcing the magma towards the city to both provide light and power. Materials...whatever. It made the old volcanoes in the area all dormant. If I recall..."

Morrigan nodded as she walked over to where he was, looking down intently at the pool he had stopped beside.

" 'Twould make some sense then." She pointed at the smaller pools of water farther away. "The surface is quite thin. I suspect beneath us is a pocket of such magma then. The rocks below are softer, heated. Usually 'tis exceptionally dangerous to be honest, even deadly. There are such sites, far south in the Korcari Wilds, in the uncharted lands. Treacherous places usually, but not always. Occasionally, one such site occurs where the water is tolerable, even pleasurable. These places are renowned for their purported healing powers also. The Chasind even offer sacrifices to their gods when coming across such rarities."

Aedan looked at the pools of water, focusing on the big one and nodded absently to her. He knelt again, dragging his hand through the very warm water, then giving it a sniff. The sulfur in the smaller pools really stood out. In this one is was noticeably present, but not at all overwhelming. It actually was extremely pleasant.

"I believe it actually. I'm not up for a sacrifice though, unless it's dinner. Alistair's cooking apparently since you just took off."

Morrigan mumbled something Aedan could not hear so he turned to her. He stood up straight at once in shock.

"What in the hells are you doing woman?"

"What does it look like you fool, I'm getting into the water. 'Tis a once in a lifetime occurrence. I shan't miss this opportunity. I could not do so alone. No telling what manner of beasts may be up here."

She had her purplish-maroon shirt in her hands, folding it quickly and sitting it on a larger flat stone beside her. She started fiddling with the lacy half shirt she wore underneath instead of normal smallclothes, loosening the tight drawstrings that covered her ample cleavage. Without hesitation she pulled at the bottom and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her breasts.

_Her perfect breasts..._

Aedan stared at them involuntarily. Perfectly shaped and flawless, a tad larger than expected really as the lacy shirt she wore beneath actually seemed to corral them more than he had thought, but not by much as she accentuated them normally to such an extent to leave little to the imagination anyway. Her nipples were screaming outwards, erect in the cold. She was a little pale, not a surprise given where she lived but a few weeks prior, but her skin was silky smooth and exceptionally beautiful.

He realized he was staring at her, so he turned away to give her some privacy, and sat down on the rocks beside the stones she had collected. It took her a little while to notice.

"Why do you look away?"

"Because it's not polite to stare at a lady while she disrobes Morrigan."

The witch let out a low, guttural laugh that actually caused Aedan to peak over his shoulder. Her pant leggings were off and folded beside her shirts, her smallclothes bottoms were as well, laying on top of it all. Only her leather skirt was still on, clasped in the back still as she fumbled with it with some apparent difficulty.

"Warden please. 'Tis a minor miracle you have not seen me yet. Or that any of us have not seen everything there is to see for that matter...under these circumstances. 'Twill happen to us all at some point no doubt. It may as well be now. You may turn. I am not shy...and I have seen you, as you no doubt are aware of course. 'Tis only fair I suppose...And I am no lady either..." She laughed at that one.

Aedan smiled at that part also and shook his head. "I'm fine Morrigan. Go ahead."

He noticed she was quiet for a few seconds before speaking. He could not hear her fumbling with the leather skirt any longer either.

"Aedan...turn around."

_She said my name? That's definitely a first..._

He did as she asked. She was right behind him, very close. He looked right at her breasts, situated firmly only about six inches from his face. She turned slightly to the side and pushed the leather skirt towards him.

"Undue this. My fingers are freezing...amongst other things..." She laughed slightly, and he noticed her teeth beginning to chatter.

He laughed a little also, relaxing a bit, and undid the belt buckle, then the clasp holding it all it place. He noticed her fingers shaking now as well, her skin was also beginning to turn red from the cold. He removed the skirt from around her waist, leaning in slightly as he did so, then taking it and folding it, setting it atop her other clothes.

"Go ahead. Before you freeze to death..."

She moved back slightly. He could tell she was moving intentionally now, giving him a view of all of her as she did so. He noticed the slight wisps of dark hair, not really concealing any of her from him as it looked she was naturally so. Turning she knelt over the pool of water, running her hands through it. Again, she parted her legs slightly as she did so, offering herself in full view.

Aedan twitched uncomfortably on the rock he sat on as he watched, taking comfort in the cold for once. Slowly, she dipped one leg into the pool, then the other. She was careful not to move in too fast. He heard her elicit a gasp, then another.

"Are you alright?"

She turned, a look of amazement on her face. "Oh yes...most certainly. I must admit, I was rather looking forward to poking though this ancient Keep, especially given what that fool had told us of the mages once present. But this..." She flicked her hands though the water and knelt lower, all the way down to her breasts, where she stopped, pulling up a little as the hot water seemed to burn her. "...this is much more worth the journey."

"We should tell the others. Take turns up here. You said it had healing powers? Or is that a myth?"

" 'Tis no myth. The sulfur works wonders for wounds, and on the muscles. The healing powers are very much a reality...but that can wait...besides...as soon as the hound reaches the camp the girl will no doubt come looking for you."

Aedan looked behind him, towards the trails down. Morrigan was right. Tiberius going back alone would bring others. Maybe even all of them, but probably not. He turned towards Morrigan and nodded. The witch was ready to pounce on this topic. He could see it clearly.

He sighed a little, knowing what was coming. "Go ahead then..."

Morrigan turned her head slightly at him, apparently deep in thought as she studied him before speaking. "No...I think you already realize...don't you?"

Aedan gave her a deadpan stare. "It's starting to sink in, yes."

She leaned forward in the water, resting her arms on the rocks. "Good. 'Tis about time to be honest." She softened her gaze some, almost appearing sympathetic. "For what it's worth...I...I am sorry. Both for your parents, your former life, for...for everything you may never have now... but... 'tis time to move forward I believe."

Aedan sighed again and nodded slowly. He didn't want to think about it anymore either, but it was proving difficult at times. He leaned back a little, placing his hands on his knees, then running his left hand through his long hair, brushing it back.

"The Pearl...the whorehouse...it...it sort of opened my eyes. We're in deep shit here, I know. Really deep. And we've barely started really."

The witch stood up, then moved back, gliding gently at the water line. Aedan noticed she was careful to keep her hair out of the sulfur imbued water the entire time. Finally she spoke.

" 'Tis true, though I do not care for the...terminology. If we are allowed a moment of honesty?" Aedan looked up at her and nodded. She continued. "I expect we shall not all survive this. To date we have been rather fortunate. I do fear what comes warden."

Aedan looked down at his feet. Not answering her. Truthfully...he felt the same way, but did not feel it wise to speak it aloud. Finally he looked up. Her yellow eyes were piercing, looking at him, studying him intently.

"Tell me the truth. How much more do you know?"

She answered at once. "Not as much as one would think, though perhaps a bit more than some."

"Morrigan..."

"You know nearly everything I do now. 'Twas not the case earlier...but I felt it not my place to...instruct you on the duties and responsibilities of Grey Wardens. Thankfully...thankfully this no longer appears to be the case. In part, I wished to venture up here to see this rumored Grey Warden magic repository, but also to see what affect such a place, steeped in warden lore and history, may have on you. And...and Alistair as well I suppose..."

Aedan nodded, not entirely sure if he believed her, but accepting her answer. She continued.

"Though I have no such hopes for the fool to be honest. He is bound in the tradition of the wardens already, unlike you, but knows not what it really means. He lives a fairly tale, as if spun by the girl. And he is certainly no leader..." Aedan stared at her as she spoke. She sighed a little herself before continuing. "It falls to you. The fool can help, he is a competent warrior, and perhaps he can grow into...something. But pulling this together. Forming an army from centuries old, and long forgotten treaties...'twill be your destiny warden."

"Whether I want it or not..."

"Entirely correct. Though if it helps...we all have a destiny. We all came into this knowingly. And willingly. Our destinies are all intertwined now. Some more than others."

Aedan locked eyes with her.

_She trying to tell me something..._

"But enough of such things. For now."

Aedan looked at her, intending to ask her another question, but she rose a little, once again bringing her breasts above the water line. She walked to the edge of the pool again, placed her arms at the edge on the stone, and leaned down, placing her chin on them. Her eyes went from deadly serious to slightly mischievous at once.

"You should take advantage of this as well. Remove your armor. Come here...into the water."

Aedan smirked a little. "It's not necessary. I feel fine."

"Nonsense. Your hand is still sore no doubt, as are the cuts and abrasions suffered during your monumentally foolish venture at that whorehouse."

"It was unavoidable..."

"Oh? The girl has told me of what occurred. Surely dear sweet Leliana is no liar..."

Aedan watched as Morrigan laughed at her own joke, as she rather openly had voiced her opinion on several occasions that Leliana was by far the least honest person of the group, but she abruptly stopped.

"Though it seems we can ask her ourselves..." Aedan turned around as Morrigan continued. "...and it seems we can be taught a lesson in stupidity by the school mistress as well. How wonderful."

He spied Tiberius, flanked by both Leliana and Wynne, as they came out of the treeline, stopped and looked with awe at the sights before them. Wynne did the same thing he had, studying the pools, carefully dipping a finger into one. Leliana focused in on the two of them, even far off in the distance, like she knew exactly where to look. She started forwards.

"Wait!" She stopped at his shout, Wynne looking up now as well and standing. Tiberius walked left, along the side, as if he already knew. "Stick to the outside, walk around slowly and watch your footing!"

The bard held up a hand in acknowledgment, and led them around slowly. Aedan turned back to Morrigan. The witch had a slightly irritated look on her face as she turned to him.

"Her...infatuation...will cause problems if you are not careful. She is not able to...separate her feelings from reality at this point, which is both odd, being a bard, and a shame because she is competent...more so than you in many ways..." Aedan opened his eyes wide in shock. Morrigan noticed. "...do not act surprised. You've seen her at times. If that blasted chantry had not sunk its claws into her, she could already be the most useful member of our little...group. Save me of course..."

"Of course." Aedan rolled his eyes, causing Morrigan to smile at him.

"Shut up warden...you know of what I speak. You are masterful with a sword, and with your ability to inspire loyalty and control a situation, but little else. The girl possesses a much more...subdued talent. And...it pains me to say...she is quite attractive. Believe me, I know what advantages can be had when talent and beauty intertwine."

"Naturally..."

"I said shut up warden...I only mean to warn you. Do what you wish, but only trouble will come from lack of control. And certain feelings, ridiculous in concept as they are, are a total lack of control..."

"Morrigan..." He decided to stop her. "Be quiet, okay. I'm fine. She's fine. We're all fine. Everything will work itself out. And I'm not as dumb as I look."

She laughed. "Forgive me if I feel less than assured. I seem to recall we were approaching a similar occurrence not too long ago as well, before cooler heads prevailed."

Aedan glanced quickly from her, to where Leliana and Wynne were. He looked back to Morrigan and frowned.

"So you did that on purpose?"

"Warden...I would have let you have me at anytime. Gladly even. You are quite attractive after all. But I will not be an emotional replacement for that which you've lost. And to be blunt, I did not think you capable of separating the two then. I still wonder to be honest, though you do seem to be grasping this as well, as it seems you've been...careful...with the girl so far. Of course, she presents a much different problem, very complex, being much like you in that regard also..."

Aedan stood, slightly angry, but Morrigan spoke quickly.

"Sit down fool. You know I speak the truth, if a bit bluntly. 'Tis folly to ignore it."

Aedan seethed a little, glaring at her, not knowing what to say. Morrigan, for her part, just shook her head and again glided back, pushing her breasts out of the water as she did so, as Leliana and Wynne arrived, followed closely by Tiberius.

The bard's eyes fixated on Morrigan as the witch moved in the water. Aedan noticed a hint of physical admiration, perhaps even attraction in some ways given what he knew of Leliana, but mostly just anger. Though as usual, Leliana hid it very well.

Wynne spoke first, thankfully.

"Quite a find young lady. Though you could have come back and told us sooner."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself. I know what I'm doing, and need no instruction or advice from you, you old hag."

Wynne huffed, but did not respond to Morrigan's rather constant baiting towards her, as usual. She turned to Aedan, taking care to glance at Leliana briefly. "I suppose she has tried to get you into the water?"

Aedan only nodded, noticing Leliana had finally turned towards him. Her eyes were slightly afire now. Morrigan answered for him.

"He is obstinate, and refuses to listen."

Wynne nodded. "She is correct Aedan. Natural sulfur springs are quite rare. An hour in the water can be the same as several healing spells and a week's rest, and much better for the body long term. I advise you to take advantage." She turned to Leliana. "You too dear."

The bard did not respond, but did shift her gaze towards the old mage, before looking back at Aedan. Wynne shrugged and walked two steps towards the pool. Her staff was set against a rock, her belt fell and her robe followed just as quickly.

Aedan's eyes opened wide in shock, as he watched her disrobe completely in seconds. He was stunned at how good she looked, given her age. Leliana, still looking at him, turned to see what had elicited such a response. By the time she had turned, Wynne was removing her smallclothes top, then the bottoms, and had a foot in the pool of water, testing it.

"Wynne! Holy Maker!"

Aedan noticed that Morrigan's mouth was wide open as well, her eyes unable to look away. Wynne ignored them all and simply glided into the water gently, letting out a contented sigh as she did so.

Leliana could not resist. "How...how in the name of Andraste are you able to stay...so...so fit?"

Morrigan had recovered a little. "Please tell me 'tis a spell. And if so, I take back much...no...some of what I have said of you. Teach it to me."

Wynne actually laughed. "Years of walking..." She nodded towards Morrigan. "..and yes, some magic does exist for such things, though I refuse to use it."

"I must learn this."

Aedan's eyebrows were raised still when Leliana turned to him again. She laughed at him and smacked him across the face lightly, the anger at Morrigan, or him maybe, completely gone. For now...she turned back to Wynne.

"Well...you look amazing. I'm far too embarrassed to get in now." She laughed a little, then turned to Aedan again, her eyes playful. "But I will anyway."

She removed cloak, then her daggers, bow and quiver of arrows, handing them to him. She followed by undoing her boots and sliding them off quickly. Her gloves were next. She handed those to Aedan as well. Moving quickly, she undid the clasps at the sides, and at the back of her armor, loosening it considerably. She then bent over and tugged at the underside of the armor, sliding it down off of her breasts. Her smallclothes top came off with it, stuck to the inside of the leather.

Aedan again, as with Morrigan, turned around to give her privacy.

"What is this?"

Morrigan laughed. "He did much the same for me. So chivalrous it seems. Though he'll gawk at an old lady it appears."

Leliana laughed quite loudly at this. Wynne did also. Aedan just shook his head, then heard Leliana remove her armor and slide it off her body. She tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He glanced over his shoulder, but did not look.

She turned him around anyway, laughing again. "Idiot." She passed him the armor, then bent over and removed her smallclothes bottoms as well and placed them on top of the armor, now in his hands. "Put those someplace where they won't get wet. And take care not to scratch the plates on the rocks..."

Aedan shook his head tired a little of them toying with him, but did not speak. Leliana backed away, letting him look at her also. Intentionally.

She was physically a little smaller than Morrigan, a few inches shorter as well. But she too was put together very, very well. Her legs were a little slender, her backside tight and firm where Morrigan was a bit more naturally curvy. Her breasts were actually much bigger than he would have thought, given her usual attire, though smaller than Morrigan's. Her nipples had a slightly upturned tilt to them, giving her a very pert look. Her skin was also pale, but with her red hair, this was expected. Where Morrigan's skin was flawless though, Leliana had scars. Several actually, including a large, four inch one from what looked like a serious stab wound to her stomach. He also noticed she preferred the Orlesian style of shaving herself completely. Though the Orlesians had of course copied it from the elves, who were just naturally so.

Aedan shook his head, looking from her to Morrigan, and even to Wynne.

"You're all evil. I swear."

All three laughed at him, the anger and discomfort now all gone.

Aedan watched as the bard turned and walked towards the water nude. She stopped and turned however, walking back to him. She reached into a small pocket in her armor, looking up into his eyes a few times and smirking. Finally, she dug out a locket on a chain and put it around his neck. It was a seeker's circle. Even given her past affiliation with the Chantry, he found it a little odd she would have such a thing.

"Watch this for me. I don't want to lose it."

Aedan looked at it again as she walked back to the pool, sliding in gracefully.

"Oh! C'est fantastique!"

Aedan looked up again, then went and sat back down. Tiberius ambled over and sat at his feet. He leaned over and pet him absently. He sighed and looked into the pool at the three, now all relaxed, save Morrigan who looked like she had something on her mind. She turned to Leliana.

"I noticed something."

"The scars?"

"No...well, yes, I noticed that as well. But that is not at all surprising to me. I actually wished to ask you of...well..." She stopped and looked at Aedan, hesitating.

Leliana seemed to guess, and she did not hesitate at all. "It's popular in Orlais. A few other places too. I really like it actually. The blade is made special, just for that. I have an extra one if you want it. I have never used it. The one used for your legs is too bulky, too...dangerous really. And it feels really good after actually, like you are cleaner than normal. You can have it if you want. We can probably pick up a few extra somewhere I'm sure."

"Actually...I think I will. My thanks."

Aedan rolled his eyes, finally figuring out what they were speaking of, and growing more uncomfortable by the second. "Do I still need to stay. Surely the three of you..."

"I'll not be fighting some bear nude Aedan. We are no where near camp. You stay put." Wynne answered for them all. Leliana laughed again, and Aedan noticed even Morrigan smiled at this.

He watched as the bard turned again to the witch. "And when certain things are down there...like fingers, or tongues, or even better..."

Aedan stood up quickly and walked away, back towards the left, and the outer areas to remove himself from vocal range. Tiberius followed him, groaning, as if on his behalf.

He heard laughter following him the whole way.

* * *

A/N: And we're back after a long delay. Apologies. My responsibilities are much greater all of the sudden. Expect delays at times. I'll probably post in bunches, consistent one week or two, then nothing for a few. I'll try not to let it last a month again.

This chapter is mostly frilly nonsense, with a few important points included. It grew and grew, mostly because I wanted to start steering towards some more adult matters, which is coming by the way, probably with a vengeance as I'm surprised it's taken this long. But this story is going to be VERY long anyway so...it's going to start getting much more violent also. Remember, rated M.

I'm expounding on Warden's Keep a little coming up as well. Probably four chapters worth, though shorter in wordage than this, save perhaps one. Thanks for the hits, favs, alerts and reviews, and really sorry it took so long. The next two at least should be quicker as they're filled with violence, and violence is easier to write. To me at least. But I've said that before too so don't hold me to it. I'll update my profile page with progress. Or lack thereof if something comes up. Thanks again for reading.


	45. Chapter 45

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Warden's Keep

Day 41

* * *

"Maker's breath it's cold in here. Dark too...Seriously creepy. I wish we'd hurry..."

Leliana stopped mid sentence, realizing that she was only talking to herself. She looked behind her quickly, then shook her head. Again.

She walked quietly and slowly, checking the surroundings and looking at the carvings on the walls in the dim light coming from Wynne's staff up ahead. She was supposed to be the last one, checking the rear as they traversed the maze of caves and tunnels leading to this Keep, as her eyes and ears were deemed the best of the group. But that wasn't exactly the case now.

Aedan and Alistair both flanked Levi Dryden, fairly far ahead now. Wynne walked just behind, staff brimming with a spell that gave off light so they could see, as Levi led them through to the surface, and this Keep. Tiberius walked beside Sten, directly behind Wynne.

Morrigan was lagging behind. Far behind.

Leliana stopped walking, eyeing the others as they drew even farther away, with their light, then looked back into the dark caves behind.

"Will you hurry up!"

Morrigan came out of the shadows, putting something back into a small pouch at her side and fixing her skirt, which was turned around sideways. She looked beyond irritated, in more ways than one.

"One more time girl, and I shall set you on fire. Battle approaching or not."

Leliana laughed at her again, more than a little amused at her discomfort. It had been rather fun picking on her all morning as they walked these caves to be honest. It was nice to give back a little...

"I warned you not to do it until we were stopped somewhere for a few days...but no...you wouldn't listen would you?...oh no, Morrigan knows..."

"Shut up! Chantry twit...you gave me the blasted thing as soon as we got back to camp last night. What did you think I was going to do?"

"Put it in your pack for later maybe?" Leliana fixed a devious little grin to her lips. "Or perhaps use it to fix your eyebrows..."

Leliana saw Morrigan's yellow eyes open wide in pure anger. Even in the dim light she could see her seething. The witch quickly extended her finger, shooting a small bolt of lightening at her feet. Leliana jumped into the air, then to the side as Morrigan did it again. She laughed at the witch, who readied to do it once more.

"Cut it the hell out!...And hurry up! Both of you!"

Both women looked forwards, down the tunnel towards the incredibly irritated, and loud voice. Aedan was beside Wynne, glaring at them in the light of the staff. He turned around and walked off in a huff after the others who had past him, Wynne looked back disapprovingly also, before she too turned after Aedan.

Leliana looked at Morrigan and smirked. The witch snarled back, but they both turned and walked on as it was growing even darker. Neither said a word. Rounding another corner, the light fading more and more as the corners drew closer each time, cutting off the light generated by Wynne. Morrigan began to mutter under her breath, and her staff, now in hand, began to produce a tiny flame from its tip to give them some small amount of light as they walked after the others quietly for a few minutes, trying to catch up.

Her thoughts drifted a bit, back to Aedan and his rather less than jovial attitude of late. Even yesterday, as they had toyed with him while nude in the heated waters, he did not really react at all as she had thought he might, choosing to walk away and be sullen instead.

_...distant too...even a little mean at times...  
_

Leliana sighed to herself as she looked at the walls they past, the carvings lining the stone. Ancient by most counts she figured. They had past such things several times now it seemed. She turned towards Morrigan, a thought entering her head.

"I think this Levi is lost."

Leliana, looking over, did not see the the witch beside her. She had once again stopped walking, though only just a few steps back.

"Maker's breath...Again?"

" 'Tis...chaffing me...and murderously itchy..." She watched as Morrigan once again dug in her pack with one hand. The witch passed the staff over to Leliana, as she moved closer, and pulled a small leather pouch out. She emptied the contents into her hand, mixing it with whatever she had already dug out, then took her flask of water, and adding a pinch of the liquid, began to mix all of it quickly in her palms.

In one swift motion the witch stuck both her hands beneath her skirt, and down her pants underneath. Leliana saw her rub softly, then let out a little, contented sigh. Leliana leaned in with the staff to get a look for herself.

"What are you doing girl?"

"I want to see how bad it is. Maybe it's infected. You've been scratching and rubbing at it all morning."

"I am quite capable of determining such a thing for myself. Tend to your own...nether regions."

Leliana rolled her eyes and stepped back. "My nether regions aren't the problem..." She shook her head. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation..."

"Neither can I fool girl. And I would ask you not to divulge it either."

Leliana looked up, a snarky smile on her face. "And what would I say? Sorry we're late...but Morrigan shaved her...um...kitty?...last night and she's very uncomfortable it seems..." She laughed as Morrigan frowned deeply. "Alistair would probably die, if he could even figure out what that meant of course. He would probably actually think we had a cat, and had kept it from him..." The witch actually smiled a little. "And Maker knows what the others would think." She laughed again, tilting her head in thought. "Actually...maybe I should tell them..."

"I will kill you. I swear it."

Leliana just shook her head and started to walk, deciding the witch had had enough for now. No sense riling her up now anyway. Besides, they were falling way behind the others...

Morrigan followed and fell into step beside her. Neither could see anyone else now, so they both picked up speed. Leliana noticed Morrigan was walking much more comfortably.

"What did you put on it this time anyway?"

"I removed some of the contents for a warmth balm and added some elfroot for the irritation. Plus a minor numbing agent taken from a tiny bit of the stem of deathroot."

"I would have thought cold would work better."

" 'Tis already freezing in here, what good would more cold accomplish. Besides...I tried that this morning to little effect. Amongst other things... This seems to work better."

Leliana nodded. "Well...remember it. If it works we can sell it. We could make a fortune in Orlais."

Morrigan snorted. "We? 'Tis my concoction."

"But it was my little razor. And without me, you never would have even tried it."

"Ugh...enough. As if we shall ever get the chance...and what do you mean, fix my eyebrows?"

Leliana laughed aloud and shook her head, not answering intentionally, as they once again passed around another corner. Light could be seen up ahead, as well as the others, waiting at the mouth of the cave. As they drew closer, Leliana could see Aedan was looking less than pleased. Again.

"I wish he'd get over this...mood he is in."

" 'Tis no mood I fear."

She looked at the witch in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Morrigan looked at her as they exited the cave. A light snow was again falling, causing both of them to look upwards. Clouds marked the sky. It would storm later. Possibly heavily.

Leliana again looked Morrigan's way as the witch did not answer. Morrigan looked forward at the others, then shook her head at Leliana. The bard looked forward as well. Understanding.

_Fine...I'll wait...but I don't like how you seem to know these things..._

Wynne and Sten were removing their packs and stacking them by Aedan's and Alistair's, already set aside. The former Templar was properly affixing his shield to the back of his armor. He checked his sword also before putting it in its rightful place as well. Sten, sword in hand already, walked forward up the hill, checking the short path up towards the castle structure, peeking out over the snow covered dune. The hound followed him.

Leliana saw him shake his head, back towards Aedan, indicating there was nothing there. Aedan nodded and turned to Dryden.

"How many times did we actually get lost?"

"Only that one time warden...I swear."

Aedan nodded and turned towards Alistair. "Follow Sten. Dryden, follow him and stay back."

Alistair jogged up towards the Qunari, waiting, sword now casually over his shoulder, just up the hill. They both started checking the tiny side trails and the paths down the mountain, inaccessible up here due to the caves and tunnels, but still very visible.

Leliana removed her packs and set them by Wynne's. Morrigan did the same. Aedan walked up to them both as they removed their cloaks as well. Leliana rubbed at her arms and pushed her legs together to keep warm. She looked at Morrigan who was doing the same. Neither were really dressed for such places.

_The price for looking fantastic I suppose...I thought I was past this...  
_

"So happy you two decided to join us."

Leliana opened her mouth to retort, but Morrigan beat her to it.

"Keep your sarcasm in check warden. 'Tis not the time, and 'tis far too cold. Let us go."

Aedan eyed Morrigan, just a hint of irritation in his eyes. He turned to her next, giving her the same look. Leliana gave him a curious look back.

"What's the matter?"

He didn't respond. Instead he turned, grabbed his second sword from his own pack, and placed it on his back next to the other one. He walked away from them both, towards Alistair and Dryden, up the hill.

"I...I don't think I liked that look."

Morrigan glanced at her, removing her staff from her back. "Neither did I. But...'tis to be expected I'm afraid."

"But...why?"

" 'Twill become obvious soon girl."

The witch walked away without elaborating, following Aedan. Wynne walked back down the trail, stopping by her briefly and grabbing a small dagger from her pack. The old mage placed it in a small holder on her belt. She then looked at Leliana.

"Child...are you alright?"

Leliana only nodded at her, and walked with her up the hill. They both stopped when the Keep itself came into view. The others were all standing around, fairly close as they took in the view.

It was a magnificent structure, if a bit worn looking from disuse. Huge by most standards, for Ferelden at least. Large towers extended high in several places, spaced by high walls, steep stairs and large doors leading to what had to be a spacious interior. Other buildings ringed what was essentially a courtyard, creating what was actually once a little city atop this distant and isolated mountain.

Leliana and Wynne both stood next to Alistair. Morrigan was right in front of him, directly behind Aedan and Dryden, who were talking quietly. Mostly Aedan asking questions in this case. Sten and Tiberius directly to Aedan's left, up front. Sten was studying the Keep intently she noticed.

"Soldier's Peak...looks like it's seen better days. Or better centuries more like."

Leliana glanced at Alistair as he stared at the structure with no small amount of awe. Morrigan turned around, looking at him too, and spoke quickly.

"Once the Wardens flourished, their ranks full, their calibre certain. Now, they even accept people like you, Alistair."

"Hey!"

The witch just shook her head, probably at how easy a target Alistair usually made himself, and moved up to where Aedan was with Dryden. Leliana gave Alistair a friendly pat on the shoulder and shook her head as she too walked by him, walking upwards to where Aedan and Dryden were still speaking quietly.

She waited, listening to the conversation, noting that Aedan was much more direct. Much more forceful in some ways. Even unfriendly a bit towards the man. She saw his head swivel as Dryden spoke, taking in everything.

Finally, Aedan and Dryden moved first into the courtyard, slowly. Aedan stopped after but a few steps, but Levi moved inwards, not really paying attention as nothing seemed amiss. Aedan grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back after two steps.

"No...Not yet."

Leliana moved further up, stopping right behind him and removing her bow, taking three arrows out of the quiver as well. Whatever had caused Aedan to hesitate she felt too. An odd, tingly feeling, as if someone was pulling at them, but more like in a dream than in reality.

Looking to her left it was obvious Morrigan had noticed this as well, as the witch stopped beside her. Her staff was held lightly in her hands, her head swiveling back and forth across the empty space, yellow eyes studying everything.

"Corpses...most odd after what? Two hundred years."

Wynne stepped up beside her, looking around as the witch had. "Certainly odd..." She looked to Aedan. "The tear is not outside. Whatever is causing this is in the building somewhere. But be wary, we are not alone here."

Aedan nodded at Wynne in response, then took a few steps forward.

Leliana followed after, but noticed he stopped cold after but a few steps. Instinctively she grabbed Dryden and pushed him behind her. Sten moved past in her a blur, sword raised but Aedan held up a hand. Whatever had stopped him hit her now full force also. She felt the same feeling as before, but much more intense.

Visions danced across her mind. What looked like a king and soldiers, laying siege to those inside. Counterattacks and starvation. Holing up and settling in for the long haul. A particularly nasty individual, this king, dominated the vision, his commands harsh, the soldiers reaction to them both intense and just a little hesitant.

"What...what was that? I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad am I? You saw it too?"

She looked beside her as Levi had moved back forwards. He looked dazed as he tried to reconcile what he had just seen, which apparently was the same thing she had. An old tale immediately bounced into her mind.

"I once heard of an Orlesian ballad about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream...in the song, Belissa never wakes up."

"Warden, your pretty friend here is making me nervous...how is this even possible? The place must truly be haunted."

Aedan just looked at him, taking a step further inside and glaring at the corpses. Morrigan did as well, looking at Dryden and shaking her head as she moved beside Aedan. Wynne answered Levi instead.

"It's the veil. It is sundered inside. Spirits and demons are present. Powerful ones. The visions are byproducts of battles forged. Terrible events burned into the area. We shall likely find more."

"De...Demons? Maker...I'm glad you came warden..."

Aedan finally turned around. "Stay back here. Tiberius, stay with him."

Dryden nodded and moved behind Leliana, and then behind Alistair. The hound growled, but did as he was ordered. Aedan walked a few more steps into the courtyard, gazing up another hill off to the left. He drew a sword off his back, leaving the other there for the moment as he walked calmly, but carefully forward. Leliana notched an arrow and moved up beside Morrigan, who was much more wary and did not follow just yet. She had already cast a spell and a protective shield began to glimmer around her.

All at once every corpse in the courtyard rose. Several bolts from large, powerful crossbows smacked Aedan across the chest, sending him staggering backwards. Morrigan immediately fired off a huge fireball towards the three crossbowmen, or skeletons in this case, shooting at them from the stairs. The witch turned quickly and yelled at Alistair.

"Take them now! While they are down!"

Alistair broke into a dead run, sword and shield in hand. He brushed off two bolts, smacking them away with his shield. Leliana moved up and fired off an arrow, landing it squarely on the face of the closest crossbowman to rise. The skeleton went flying backwards. Alistair reached it while still down and smashed it to pieces with his shield while moving upwards after the other two, also now rising from Morrigan's attack.

Sten ran by her and annihilated three skeletons at once with one mighty blow. Aedan, recovered now, drew his second sword, broke the one arrow stuck in his armor off, and mowed into the last two in front of him. He looked towards Alistair, smashing the last on the stairs, then quickly surveyed the field. Leliana saw him point left with his sword, towards the hill leading further up. At least a dozen more were running down at them.

Wynne fired off a huge projectile of rock, smacking aside four of them, while Morrigan unleashed a blast of lightening so fierce, all of the rest just spasmed and dropped, falling to pieces.

Aedan turned directly to her. "Check the hill. See where it goes." He looked at Morrigan. "Go with her."

Neither bothered to respond. They just ran upwards, looking to the right at Sten, as he removed the heads of the last two standing. The Qunari stopped after, looking around and shaking his head. Leliana heard him complain it was too easy.

Morrigan glanced her way as they jogged up the hill. "Sten is correct. Something is amiss here."

"What? They're only skeletons. We've fought them before without much trouble."

Morrigan shook her head. " 'Twas far too easy. The tear inside is violent, though not as large as the one found at that blasted Circle." The witch looked right at her. "These...creatures...they are too weak. I fear something is drawing us in. Intentionally."

Leliana simply shrugged as she slowed. "What else can we do? Leave?"

Morrigan did not answer. Her eyes glared forward instead as they both reached the top, checking a statue briefly, then finding a side entrance to what looked like subterranean layers below, completely sealed off by a cave in. A very old cave in. Morrigan looked at her, her features slightly worried now.

"Come."

Leliana hesitated, looking at the Keep above and noticing movement on one of the high bridges above. Too far away to really do anything, she took off after Morrigan. Both stopped at the top of the hill as several dozen more skeletons rose up from all over.

Leliana raised her bow and fired off several arrows in succession. The two closest to Wynne both fell, the mage smacking them to pieces with her staff, after the arrows had knocked them over. Morrigan carefully shot bolt after bolt of lightening at them, but with the others intermixed, she could not project any real power for fear of hitting anyone.

In the end it did not matter. Aedan began carving through them with immaculate precision, lopping off heads and limbs with frightening speed. Joining Alistair on the stairs, the two wardens worked their way up, then back down, smashing and tearing to pieces the monsters in groups of five and six, until only stragglers remained. Sten took apart each of them in turn. Violently.

Leliana sent another arrow into the last one, making a run for Dryden. The arrow severed its head at the boney neck, Tiberius jumped on it and finished the job. All stood on guard, waiting for more to rise, but none seemed to be doing so.

She started down the hill, but the witch stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Inside...watch for clues. Tomes, books, even seemingly insignificant things...anything. Your eyes are sharper than most, so you will likely notice anyway. Something else is occurring here. 'Tis no simple tear in the veil here. The tear itself may be but a byproduct of something else."

Leliana looked again at the building, eyeing the large, heavy doors the wardens were both moving away from now. "But what?"

"I cannot yet say. The school mistress feels it as well, judging by her demeanor. The others cannot. 'Tis magical, of that I am certain...But 'tis very, very powerful. Something inside that Keep is remarkably dangerous. Its presence was masked earlier...but not know. 'Twould be wise to perhaps keep certain things from the wardens. At least until we are certain what really occurred here."

"Why?" She was very surprised, turning to Morrigan, eyes wide. "Aedan and Alistair should know, yes."

"Perhaps...but I feel there is an explanation for all this, beyond what the fool boy has told us of this simple, ancient rebellion... And it may not be...pleasant. And, given this was once a Grey Warden stronghold..."

Leliana looked at Morrigan as she let the last sentence hang unfinished. Her yellow eyes carried a warning of sorts. Not directed at her, but more directed at protecting two young Grey Wardens who might not yet be ready to deal with certain things.

_She is far more invested in this than she lets on...and she is much more protective than I thought behind that barbed tongue..._

She turned to watch as Aedan and Alistair, both walking back towards the field of battle, began breaking apart anything that may rise again into smaller pieces. She shook her head and sighed, remembering what Wynne and Morrigan had told her just days ago.

"_Grey Wardens will do anything to win. There are no rules...no boundaries they will not cross if necessary."_

She only looked at Morrigan, then nodded her head in acknowledgment, if not in complete understanding...or agreement really. The witch started down the hill, Leliana started after her but walked slower. She watched as Alistair, flicking his sword onto a fallen skeleton, breaking it apart, made a sarcastic comment to Aedan, who finally smiled for what must have been the first time today. But it was not the same smile she had seen before. Not the radiant, carefree smile that tended to trap the unsuspecting with its charm, and melt the defenses of those used to such things.

_Like me..._

As she watched, she realized they were both starting to look a bit older. Not in their looks, but in the way they carried themselves. The way they acted. They way they spoke.

Aedan outwardly much more so, though Alistair too was changing.

Both were but a year younger than her, Aedan nearly to the day actually, but had seemed much more so at times earlier. Especially Alistair. It was a little refreshing for her to be honest. Years of being...stifled...had made her appreciate some things more than she thought she ever could again. And it had opened her up. Much more than she had thought possible...

And she knew she had let herself become...drawn in.

In many ways. Some rather unexpected.

Perhaps without thinking. Perhaps without being able too. Perhaps because she knew, deep down, she really wanted too.

She sighed to herself again, stopping on the hill leading down, watching the others as they milled about and began preparing themselves to enter the Keep itself.

She watched as Morrigan arrived next to Aedan, speaking to him quietly, pointing upwards at one of the towers as they spoke, then moving with him towards the door, as if guiding him in some ways.

Leliana put her head down and started to walk towards the others, collecting her spent arrows along the way.

Recognition began to slowly sink in...

* * *

A/N: Part one of three. I'm already on the next one. Barring any difficulties, it shouldn't take all that long. The last part may be a bit tricky though. Edit: Minor changes to a few sentences, and spelling corrections. I may have been jumpy with this one.


	46. Chapter 46

Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth

Warden's Keep

Day 41

* * *

Armored boots ran up a narrow staircase two at a time until they stopped at the top. The room in front opened up wide into three parts. A small, inset area with a booming, oddly lit fireplace, then expanding up two more narrow sets of stairs into a large common room with what looked to be a conference table. The room beyond to the right was even larger, being some sort of practice area, or formal area for inspections perhaps.

Aedan stopped at the top of the second, narrow set of stairs that led to the conference area and looked back as the others filed into the room and spread out.

"Ooooh! Pretty painting...he was handsome..."

Aedan looked at Leliana, as she stared up at the painting above the fireplace. She studied it intently as Alistair and Sten, Dryden right behind, all walked up the stairs past him, spreading out and looking around, weapons drawn. Dryden stopped behind him, Tiberius still sticking to the man like glue as Aedan had directed earlier.

Wynne walked past him as well, and immediately went for the large open area, but stopped well short of it as she seemed to study it. She even stopped Alistair from walking further in as well when he tried. Aedan looked from her, back to the bard and saw Morrigan smack her on the back of the head lightly with the back of her hand.

"We are waiting for you girl. 'Tis no time to admire...Mmmm...'tis a rather odd painting, isn't it?"

Aedan saw Leliana point at the ends along the framing, showing Morrigan what she was looking at, and ignoring the rude tap completely. "Look at the inscriptions...they are...familiar, yes? I don't understand the language though. But it looks like it is connected to what we found downstairs. Those journals and notes."

Morrigan walked a step closer, the bard followed. Both looked around the shelf above the fireplace for a few seconds, then back at the painting until Aedan had had enough.

"Get the hell up here! We don't have time for this. Both of you can wander through this dusty shithole later and do...whatever."

He saw both women turn to him, frowns on their faces. Morrigan's much, much more pronounced.

"If you had bothered to read through some of what was found below, you would change your tune warden. But...you are correct. At least regarding time." She moved forward, eyeing him and drawing her staff. Leliana followed her, staring at him as well, though she looked less annoyed now and more...sympathetic in some ways. A stark contrast to her earlier obvious worry. She said absolutely nothing however as Morrigan continued, a growing, serious scowl on her face. "But one more such remark to me in that tone and the inhabitants of this place will be the least of your worries."

Aedan stared at her as she climbed the stairs, stopping briefly beside him. Her yellow eyes piercing into his own. She leaned in, whispering quietly.

"Not again. I am quite serious."

Aedan stared into her eyes, waiting for her to blink first, but she did not. So he did, granting her the victory, and turned away, walking towards the others. They were all gathered near a broken barricade, not really all that old by the look of it.

Leliana stopped beside him as they all gazed at the purplish hazy mist seeping up from the floor. She spoke for them all.

"Another one no doubt..."

Most just nodded, Sten grunted in irritation. All waited for it to come.

A second vision had hit them once inside the Keep itself. Sophia Dryden giving a rousing speech below, marshaling the Grey Wardens for a spirited defense, despite the fact they knew they faced certain doom. It was a magnificent speech, if futile in the end. Levi had been pleased at least that his ancestor had apparently been a great leader of some talent, as it was told in his family. Then, after a few minor engagements, some with demons present now, they had come upon the old archivist's rooms.

That vision, the third one, had been more informative, the old man taking care to carefully mark and record what had actually occurred before the fighting had engulfed him and his apprentices. Naturally, those spirits had risen right after, and they had had to fight through once again. Not a difficult fight again either, but growing tiresome all the same. Morrigan, Leliana and Wynne had torn through the room after, quickly, talking amongst themselves as he and Alistair listened until they both had deemed it enough, moving them all upstairs.

Now, on the second floor, and once again getting that feeling, on cue, a fourth vision was forced into their heads.

A mage this time stood by Sophia as she directed combat in this very room. It was not going well as the king's men were clearly overwhelming the wardens through sheer numbers. Then, Sophia said it.

Aedan knew it was coming. It had become obvious by then. Wynne and Morrigan seemed to know as well. Leliana was not surprised either, but she did shake her head. Alistair breathed in sharply, shocked, as did Levi Dryden beside him. Sten merely stood there. Impassive as usual.

This mage, Avernus, began summoning demons using blood magic. But he could not control them all. The entire battle turned into a fiasco. Warden and soldier fighting one another, then both fighting demons, the demons and wardens fighting soldiers, and back again. Avernus and some of the others, mostly mages, fled at this. Sophia stood her ground, and fell eventually, as the vision began to fade.

"I...I can't believe it!" Levi looked distraught. "She...I thought she was better than that..."

Aedan glanced at Leliana, who had looked up to him expectantly as Levi spoke. Aedan turned to the man instead.

"Wardens do what they must to win. Blood magic is not forbidden. Anything it takes...anything."

He sighed to himself. The words really sinking in as he said them.

_Maker help me...I really believe that..._

"But it's not welcome either..." Alistair was clearly struggling with this, trying to justify it in his own mind.

Wynne shook her head. "The ends do not always justify the means."

Morrigan scoffed at this. "Of course they do..." Her head turned sharply at something, as did Wynne's. "...but 'tis something that must wait..."

The witch moved forward quickly and shot a cannonade of icy frost from her fingers as no fewer than seven demons rose, accompanied by several more skeletons. She froze three in place, and slowed two more as Sten shot past her and smashed the three frozen to pieces with one long, looping swing.

Leliana darted forward as well, cutting off one skeleton with a crossbow at the knees, then moving towards a further one as it started to fire at them. Aedan followed her, both swords drawn, and tore apart the one she had sent to the ground. He turned and headed into the center after the remaining demons, who were now pressing Alistair hard, shield drawn as he covered Morrigan while she moved left rapidly to fix herself into position for a second attack.

Levi withdrew backwards, Tiberius growling at a skeleton, then charging it as it followed the frightened man. Wynne stood near Levi also, casting several rejuvenating spells, mostly Leliana's way as she was deep in the middle of several, off by herself now.

Aedan tore apart another demon, then backed away as something else drew up through the floor. It was clearly some sort of abomination, rage by the sound of it. He charged it but the beast swiped him aside like he wasn't even there. He went flying backwards, smacking into another skeleton warden. The skeleton looked down at him at his feet, dropped the crossbow, and drew a sword.

Aedan kicked his legs out and sent it to the floor with him. He rolled on top of it and grabbed its skull, slamming it into the ground over and over until the head popped off in his hands. Throwing it aside, he stood, and promptly got slammed right in the lower back with a heavy, spiked mace. It sent him down to the ground in pain.

He instinctively rolled at once out of the way, pain shooting up through his back, then grabbed the mace's handle as it smacked into the ground where he just was. He smacked the legs out from under the skeleton and moved to kill it with the mace, but Leliana ran by and kicked its head clean off on her way to a third one coming up behind him that he did not see.

The bard ducked a sword strike and grabbed both legs, lifting up and sending the skeletal warden to the ground. She drove downwards with her daggers, tearing out its arms, then popping off its head. Aedan, now rising, saw a demon heading right for her, so he shot forward, ignoring his back which was really hurting now, and jumped right over Leliana, engaging the demon head on.

He moved, ducked and drove his swords into the creature until it started to weaken. Leliana, now beside him, added her daggers to his swords, and they quickly killed the creature. Both turned for the center, but backed away quickly as Morrigan was yelling from the edge of the battle for them to clear.

Alistair and Sten stood in front of her as she conjured up a spell. Both warden and Qunari were holding off the abomination, but also losing ground, rapidly, as their strikes seemed to have little impact.

Finally Morrigan screamed at them. "Move!"

Both darted away and the witch shot forward a blast of magic that detonated the entire area around the abomination in a bright light. It practically exploded, disappearing at once. Wynne ran forward and steadied the witch as she was light headed after the attack, it sending her to her knees briefly, but she recovered quickly.

Aedan and Leliana both swept the room and found nothing, then walked towards the others. Aedan moved a little slowly, sitting down on the broken barricade as he arrived. He motioned Wynne over.

"Check my back."

The old mage nodded, then moved behind and stuck her finger clean through his armor in two places, then bringing it up for him to see. The finger had blood on it.

"Take it off." She started at the top, unbuckling it at the shoulders. "Quickly now."

He stood and undid the rest, sliding it off onto the floor. He pulled his shirt off as well, grimacing as he did so. Leliana came over, her eyes studying him briefly until she was satisfied he was in no real danger. She then inspected the armor, seeing the hole in the back now caused by the spiked weapon.

"We should get our money back. This armor is not so strong for silverite." She turned to him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, more irritated than hurt now. Morrigan walked over as well, Alistair right behind her as she motioned for him to sit by Aedan. He noticed the witch had just magically sealed a fairly big gash above his right eye as he wiped some blood away. She dug into Wynne's pack at her waist as the old mage sealed the wound on his back. Wynne did not even look to see what Morrigan was doing. Instead she just spoke.

"Get me out one as well. A bigger one."

Morrigan did so, handing the bandage over Wynne's shoulder, which she grabbed and stuck on Aedan rather roughly.

_Amazing how we can all hate each other one minute, but the next..._

Finally, Wynne left him alone and turned to Alistair, checking his head wound for herself, which was minor. It might leave a small scar, but was mostly just a flesh wound. She turned to Sten and Leliana as well, looking them over, but finding nothing of concern. She did voice her opinion however.

"All of you need helmets."

Aedan snorted. "Shit on that."

_It took me three, almost four years to grow this hair...No damn way I am covering it up..._

"A Sten of the Qunari does not wear a helmet."

"I agree. They're so bulky, get in the way, and they mess up everything, yes...yuck..."

"Said the girl with the already damaged brain..."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, recalling Leliana getting slammed into a stone wall and nearly dying while at the Circle.

"You can wear one then Morrigan."

The witch turned to Leliana. "Whatever for. I can summon arcane shields, rock armor, spell shields, force fields..."

Wynne spoke up again. "All right. All right. It was just a suggestion. Maker knows we don't want any of you to not look pretty." She rolled her eyes. "And Morrigan is correct dear. Neither of us require armor. It only gets in the way to be honest, and can actually reduce the effectiveness of spells."

The bard just shrugged her shoulders, letting it go. Sten however sat down by Alistair, a look of displeasure on his face.

"Qunari are not pretty..."

"On that at least you are correct. Though I do often wonder if all of you is...shall we say...so large?"

"What do you mean?"

Morrigan began to answer him, but Aedan had already tuned them out as he stood and picked up his armor, looking at the new hole in it and frowning.

_She's right. This isn't all that great. Might want to find something better..._

Leliana shrieked with laughter a few seconds later, causing him to look up, but he had missed what was so funny. Sten, ashen gray usually, was actually slightly red faced as the witch was smirking at him evilly. Alistair and Wynne looked mortified, but Leliana was still laughing, covering her mouth in a vain attempt to hold it in.

He shook his head and started to put his armor back on, not really wanting to know this time. Alistair came over and helped, looking like someone had punched him in the stomach. He buckled the side for him, then handed him his swords. Aedan looked up at him and nodded.

"Let's go then. I can't take another vision."

"I know. Blood magic, demons...the size of...um...man bits..."

"What the hells are you talking about?"

"It's better if you didn't hear. Trust me..."

Aedan shrugged, and looked at the others as both he and Alistair moved towards the stairs. He pointed up, receiving nods and a smile from the witch, who looked like she was just suddenly really enjoying herself.

He shook his head as he climbed the small staircase, then opened the door and ducked at once as a sword embedded itself into the door frame where his head was just at. He rushed forward, taking out the attacker and sending it to the ground. Alistair ran through after him, sword out, and tore into another, smashing it to pieces with his shield. Leliana and Sten both came through next, but only one was left, which Alistair drove his sword through, then ripped upwards, sending it flying to pieces in different directions.

Aedan stood and kicked the remnants of the skeleton he had tackled across the room. The skull smacked into a closed door off to their left.

Morrigan walked through next. "Well...no need for subtly now I suppose."

Wynne followed her, then Levi and the hound. She pointed at another door, off towards what looked to be the exit.

"It's sealed. Magically. From the outside no less. Rather odd actually..."

Morrigan nodded at her in agreement, but did not respond as her face took on a look of pure horror. She stepped forward and roughly grabbed what looked to be a jar of some sort away from Alistair, but only after he dipped his finger into it and then stuck that finger in his mouth.

"Hey!...it's jam...and its actually good. Give it back!"

"And 'tis probably two centuries old! You shall likely die horribly tonight now. Or wish too..." She cocked her head a bit. "On second thought...here. Eat it all." She gave it back to him but he set it on the table.

"Maker's breath Alistair...you didn't eat it did you?" Wynne stared at him, mouth agape.

"Well...only a bite..."

Leliana laughed from across the room, near the closed door to what had to be an office of some sort. "You are going to be so sick later. We should probably hurry." She started laughing again.

The witch pointed towards the door near Leliana. "Something awaits. A demon or abomination of some sort no doubt. A powerful one. Though there is something far more powerful through the sealed door..." she looked again at Alistair. "I cannot believe you ate from it. 'Tis revolting!"

"But it's really good. It's raspberry..."

Aedan walked past them both, shaking his head once again. He looked at Leliana and nodded as she had already withdrawn her daggers. She moved to open the door. The others followed quickly behind, forgetting about Alistair's impending gastrointestinal demise.

Aedan moved through the door first, the bard right behind him. Both of them turned the corner into what was certainly the commander's office at the same time.

Both stopped right in their tracks.

Aedan glanced Leliana's way ever so briefly. The look on her face matched exactly what he was thinking. Morrigan bounded past them both, taking a few more steps in, where she too stopped cold. The witch turned her head and looked at him, then to Levi Dryden, who was standing in the doorway by Alistair and Wynne.

Aedan took another few cautious steps as the...person...in front of them had her back turned to them all as they filed in and took up positions. Leliana moved towards the fireplace, Alistair followed her. Wynne and Sten both stayed near the door. Morrigan stood close to him, just slightly back. Levi Dryden slowly walked in as well, stopping near the back wall.

As he drew closer the...woman...turned and spoke quickly.

"Step no further warden. This one would speak with you."

Morrigan walked directly behind him, shielded herself from view and whispered very quietly. "Hear her out first."

He turned to the witch as she moved to his other side. He frowned at her, but Morrigan's eyes opened wider in insistence. He raised an eyebrow finally and turned to the woman, who was obviously Sophia Dryden, or rather an abomination of some sort in her body.

Her badly decaying body.

"And why would I wish to speak with you?"

"Because this peak is mine...This one is the Dryden...Commander...Sophia..." She laughed wickedly. "All of these things!"

"Gr...Grandmother?" Levi looked about ready to keel over, not grasping it completely when they all walked in.

The abomination before them ignored him and focused on Aedan, though her eyes darted to Morrigan every few seconds. "You have slain many of my demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."

Aedan started to speak but Morrigan again moved behind him, speaking very quietly then stopping on his other side again. "Listen first."

He sighed. "And why would I want to make any deal with you?"

"What is one woman-child compared to your might? Strike me down if my terms offend." She laughed again. "A fool this one would be to betray a warden."

"A deal...okay fine...what deal?"

Leliana walked a few steps forward. "You can't be serious! There's nothing left of her! She's possessed..."

The bard stopped talking as both he and Morrigan shot her a glance that screamed at her to be quiet. She looked at them both and backed away a little. Aedan glanced at Alistair who gave a slight, nearly imperceptible nod as Sophia's corpse grew angry.

"Your fledgling should mind its place! Meek, subservient, quiet...this one will answer your questions."

Aedan looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"The Soldier's Peak traps me. This one sees many tantalizing places in the mind of the Dryden to visit, to feed. This one wishes to see them for herself." Aedan watched as Sophia started stalking back and forth. "For this one to be free, into the old mage tower you must go. Destroy it! In return, this one will seal the veil."

"Warden..." Levi tried to interject, but Aedan quickly held a hand up to quiet him. He took a step closer to the desk. Morrigan followed closely. Aedan noticed the witch look back quickly to Alistair and Leliana. The bard was much calmer now, seemingly understanding now what they were doing.

Aedan focused on Sophia. "What would I be destroying? What's in the tower?"

"The magics! All moving things! The very stone if you have such power! Something inside keeps my kind locked away. Imprisoned."

Morrigan moved again, sliding behind him quietly. "She is useless. Kill her now."

Aedan did not acknowledge her, he took a step forward instead, standing right in front of Sophia's desk. He glanced at the contents on it, then looked up. Sophia spoke again.

"Without me the veil will grow weaker, More demons...more misery. The warden needs this one." She moved a little backwards, realizing the Aedan had closed on her. "You choose. One of my kind...or many."

Aedan glanced back quickly at Levi. "Tell me about Sophia Dryden first."

"This one knows all. But will only talk after the tower is broken."

Levi walked up, cautiously. Morrigan moved with him. "Warden...my family's been looking for answers for over a century...but not like this. My great great grandmother is dead. I don't know what that is."

Aedan nodded at the man, respect actually beginning to form on some levels, despite his blackened name, and despite the fact that after what they had found, his family probably deserved it.

He moved his eyes to Morrigan's. Her yellow eyes were waiting. He nodded at her.

The witch flung her hand down to the ground hard, sending a powerful shockwave reverberating across the room. Sophia's corpse went flying back into the stone wall from the attack. Aedan dove backwards at the same time as he was in the way, and tackled Levi to the ground. The back end of the attack still caught him a little, sending him tumbling back even farther.

He saw Alistair charge forward, Leliana behind, but both ran into summoned skeletons and more demons. Sten charged from the other side as Wynne grabbed Levi by the shirt and pulled him up roughly, flinging him back towards the door. Tiberius jumped on a skeleton that approached the mage before she could turn to defend herself. The hound tore its arm clean off, the ripped its head off with powerful jaws.

Aedan rose quickly, looking for Sophia, who was swinging a sword wildly at Morrigan. The witch jumped onto the desk, leaping over another swing from the blade, then jumped backwards out of the way. She landed between two skeletal wardens and drove her staff into the stomach of one, then the face of the other, sending them both to ground. Aedan moved towards her quickly, removing three arms and a head on his way.

Aedan decapitated one more than flung his sword into Sophia's shield repeatedly. His dagger found it's way into her neck, but the abomination kept fighting. Aedan backtracked, his dagger still sticking out of the neck, as Sophia hammered at him wildly.

Morrigan pushed him aside and let loose on Sophia with a blast of ice so cold the abomination's legs stopped moving. Her sword kept swinging however, but stopped abruptly as Sten completely removed her head from behind. He had another skeleton by the neck in his left hand while he did so, then threw it against the wall where it broke into pieces.

Alistair dispatched another demon while Leliana drove a dagger through the foot of a skeleton, pinning it to the floor. She ducked again as Alistair followed up, removing its head.

Aedan quickly checked for more, looked at Wynne, who was looking out into the main room, and relaxed a little as she shook her head no. They were free for the moment. He turned to Dryden.

"Sorry about that. But you were right. She's been gone for a long time."

"I...I know warden. But thank you. I still can't really believe it though. Shame I'll never really know all of it now."

Aedan shook his head. "Maybe...but we're not done just yet."

Wynne had walked outside again, Aedan followed her. Morrigan came right after as Leliana was already rifling through the room.

"The door is not sealed any longer. We're expected." Wynne pointed at the door.

"Wonderful..." Morrigan looked at him. "Next time do not wait so long. You were in the proper place when I said to kill her. Not after."

"I wanted to see what else she knew."

"Unnecessary. Our answers lie beyond that door. Not in here. 'Twas foolish really. Surprise is sometimes needed. Dead as she was, that was quite a powerful being in life. Mixed with the demon...it could have presented a much bigger problem."

Wynne nodded. "I am inclined to agree. But I would prefer we not even talk to an abomination. That was too risky."

"For you perhaps."

Wynne sneered a little at Morrigan and turned away, heading back into the room. Aedan heard a "Holy Maker!" from Leliana inside, so he turned, the witch turning with him. They both walked into the room again, right after Wynne.

"What is it?"

"Coin...lots of it. Maybe...twenty or so sovereigns. Plus a mage staff and a shield of very fine make." Leliana looked up at the witch. "Another one here too."

Morrigan walked forward and took a few pieces of paper from the bard. She read them then shook her head. "Incomplete...still."

"Perhaps the rest is in this tower?"

Aedan saw Morrigan nod her head then grab the staff Leliana had set against the desk. She hefted it, then inspected it but set it down. She looked at Wynne.

" 'Tis better than the one you carry. 'Twould be perhaps worth it to switch. Though it seems imbedded with a natural cold that you will have little use for really."

Wynne walked over as well, picked it up and shook her head. "Not worth it. Too...specialized for my tastes."

Morrigan only nodded as she turned to look at some more papers on the desk. Wynne did the same while the bard began picking locked chests behind them and emptying the contents onto the floor so they could rifle through them.

Aedan watched them all from near the door, save Sten who was beside him, also leaning against the wall, watching until he saw Alistair throw his old shield on the ground and replace it with the new one Leliana had dug out from somewhere..

"Much better. It has the Grey Warden seal on it too."

Aedan shrugged, then nodded. He looked at the others again and spoke up.

"Shall we finish this then?"

* * *

A/N: Longer and longer on the chapters, which I'm not opposed to, but they take longer to write obviously, and I don't have as much time of late. This is actually half of a chapter originally, but I did not want to cut anymore out, so I'll divide it up once again and push back the chapter I really want to write, right now, until after the next one. It also changes the next one also as I don't want to back to back a character POV if I can. I also will start interjecting some other character POV's here after a few more posts also. Not often, just one every now and then. It's obviously a three person story. Though Alistair becomes more important here soon. Zevran might be fun to write also. I'll give it a shot, depending on the location and circumstance probably.

Settle in for the long haul. This will probably go on forever at this pace. Thanks for reading, favs, reviews etc. Even with longer times between chapters, the hits are consistent. Many thanks for that.


End file.
